Heart Of The Melting Blood RELOADED
by Lone Wolf NEO
Summary: Monologues. Some like it, and some hate it. Yet for most of the people, it is the fact they cannot disagree with. It is a part of their soul, and it will forever be a part of them. This be the end of the story... or is it?
1. Chapter 00: Rain of Blood: Betrayal

**Previously in GVS2: ****Battle**** Revolution…**

_Aurora__ watched, as the two people walked out of the cemetery. A gentle smile carved upon her face and she clasped both palms, bringing them close to her. "Lone Wolf, thanks to you, this world is saved. The people owe you for everything." Then, the Radiant Light of North and South looked at them who slowly disappeared from sight. "Maybe we can no longer meet each other like we used to be, but I will always be there whenever you hear the chant, like what I had promised to you. Zutto…"_

_._

_Nearly half a year ago, the battle of truth and denial had come to an end. Lone Wolf NEO, the author a.k.a. the contender of GVS2, had successfully sealed off the Chrono magic in the Abyssal Void, thus stopping the wrath of the Command Gear Mriya Falken from threatening the humanity. It was done with the price of the secret technique he relied on so much, and he faced the consequences of fainting after the battle after sustaining so much injuries from the battle he had with the Gear. He was quickly admitted under the care of the Jellyfish Pirates and it took him two months to recover._

_._

_And so Guilty Gear versus SNK Season 2: __Battle__ Revolution officially ended. There were no winner or prizes for this tournament, yet for most of the participants, GVS2 would forever be remembered as the most anticipating event they ever took part in. The excitement and the joy of pure, unadulterated battle was the only reward they needed for the time being, and they really appreciated it thanks to one person: Zofeah Falken, the mysterious organizer of GVS2. _

_Yet one question remains._

_"Will there be a Guilty Gear versus SNK 3?"_

x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 00**

**Rain of Blood: Betrayal**

Five years ago…

It was heavily raining at the countryside. A man was standing alone in front of the cathedral, soaked by the rain pouring down on the earth. Covering himself with a black robe, he stared at the architecture of the building in awe before took a silver cross hung on his neck. He held the icon and closed his eyes, meditating for a while. "Forgive me, My Lord…" He opened steps and walked toward the main door and entered the cathedral.

"You there! Halt!" a guard standing next to the door ordered. The man halted and stared at the guard. "Who are you? What are you doing at the Cathedral of the Holy Orders?"

The man slowly broke into a deep laughter. "Before somebody gets hurt, I suggest you to leave me alone. I'm merely a visitor."

The guard was taken by suggestion in insult and withdrew a sword. "You don't look like a visitor. Are you coming here to threaten the Orders? I demand you to leave!" The visitor ignored the threat and approached the door. The guard immediately stepped before him and pointed the sword at his face. "Leave, before I use my authority as the Holy Soldier."

"A Holy Soldier, eh…?" the man sarcastically asked. "Well, to hell with that. A Holy Soldier or not, that doesn't scare me. Now let me pass through, if you still love your pitiful life." The guard snarled in anger and pounced toward the visitor, his sword was about to made contact with its victim of flesh. The man glinted and put his hand at his back, seemingly ready to pull out something.

"God, please forgive me…"

.

The man walked into the cathedral and approached the altar at the very end of the hall. His presence caused uproar and unrest among the people inside the hall. He ignored the havoc and continued to walk toward the altar, where a priest around his age of mid-50 was standing next to the altar.

"How can I help you, young man?" the priest asked. The visitor was idle for a while before knelt before the priest and took the cross and kissed it. "Ah, a devotee. How fortunate of you to come here. We were about to start our weekly lecture on faith. The knights would be very grateful to have a visitor from outside joining this session. May you take a seat, young man?"

"Thank you, Father," the man spoke and stood up, "but unfortunately I must accomplish a task right now."

"A task?" asked the priest.

"Yes, a task," the man spoke and dropped the dampened robe to the floor. Subsequent to that, the lightning rumbled the outside sky and flashed the tinted glass windows. The priest, as well as the rest of the visitors, was put into an utter surprise when they looked at the man.

"My God! You're the…" A blinding flash passed by the priest's body and cut his body into eighteen pieces before he could finish the word. The man stood back from his crouching position and stared at the knights, whom most of them were withdrawing out their weapons.

"It's the fallen soldier!" one of them shouted.

"You traitor! What are you doing here!" another knight demanded.

The man in all-black uniform was glowering at the people. "I will tell you the reason," he spoke and withdrew a _kodachi_. "At the afterlife."

All the visitors of the cathedral emitted a battle cry and pounced at the man with their weapons fully deployed. The man looked at the attackers for a while before he breathed out.

"You ask for it."

.

The lightning struck again and flashed the interior of the cathedral, silhouetting everything inside the building. A dead silence lurked soon after, with nothing but breaths audible to the ear. A foul stench of flesh and blood began to lurk inside the hall, irritating every sense of smell that happened to take a sniff of the aroma.

The man from earlier was standing erect at the center of the hall, surrounded by countless of cut and slain bodies scattering everywhere. Blood was staining every inch of his uniform and body, as if he had been soaked in the pool of blood. Silent as he was, he later frowned and reached the cross and clenched it very tightly.

"God… this is the best I can do for them… the people who had fallen before my eyes… please, forgive me…"

He kissed the cross and put it inside his outfit and headed toward the door, stepping a slain body outside the hall. He, then, walked in the rain and disappeared from sight.

x-x-x-x-x

A year after the historic events charted in **Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: ****Battle**** Revolution**…

The saga continues…

This is the story…

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Original idea by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Overseen by:** Lone Wolf NEO

"Everything that has a beginning has an end."  
**(The Oracle, The Matrix Revolution)**

"Every ending leads to a new beginning."  
**(Miscellaneous)**

"With every beginning, hope arises."  
**(Miscellaneous)**


	2. Chapter 01: Dawn of the New Day

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_The man from earlier was standing erect at the center of the hall, surrounded by countless of cut and slain bodies scattering everywhere. Blood was staining every inch of his uniform and body, as if he had been soaked in the pool of blood. Silent as he was, he later frowned and reached the cross and clenched it very tightly._

_"God… this is the best I can do for them… the people who had fallen before my eyes… please, forgive me…"_

_He kissed the cross and put it inside his outfit and headed toward the door, stepping a slain body outside the hall. He, then, walked in the rain and disappeared from sight._

_._

_A year after the historic events charted in Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: __Battle__ Revolution…_

_The saga continues…_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear**

**Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED**

**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own Guilty Gear or any of the games, anime, movies, books and the like that are the property of other people. All original characters in this story are his creations and property. All insert characters are copyright or owned by their respective represented real-life entities.

**Chapter 01**

**Dawn of the New Day**

The man in black robe was strolling alone at the bustling market of Cairo. He kept the momentum of his pace albeit several obstacles standing on his way, mostly local people selling and bargaining their goods. Ignoring the daily conversation of the people and traders alike, he headed toward the exit gate and walked into a nearby church.

"Ah, welcome, young man," an Arabic priest greeted. "We gratefully welcome anyone praying for God's mercy and bless. May our voice reach the very edge of the heaven."

The man just sighed and grinned. "Thank you very much, Father." He stepped into the church and approached the altar. He looked around the empty hall for a while before he knelt and went into a praying pose. He was deeply absorbed into a momentary silence, as he murmured to himself in unknown language.

The priest saw him and slowly approached him, as not to disturb his prayers. "My goodness, I haven't seen anyone who's as devoted as you are, young man. It's a rare sight nowadays."

The man stopped praying and stared up at the priest. "This is for my deceased family, Father. I pray for their happiness in the afterlife," he spoke and resumed his prayers. "And I'm not as devoted as you can see, Father. But I do believe in God, that's why…"

"How grateful of you to pray for the deceased souls. May God bless you and your family, young man," the priest spoke and made a crucifix sign on his chest. He walked out of the church, leaving the man alone with his session. Idle as he was, he opened his eyes and stared at the floor.

"God… please tell me… how much sins had I committed just because of the people…?" he whispered. "It's not that I purposely kill the sinners, but everything I had done was for the people I care of…" He reached the iron cross and clenched it. "Please… tell me…"

A cry of help disrupted the momentary silence. He stood up and looked at the outside. "Something's wrong." He quickly walked to the door and saw the priest from earlier surrounded by several thugs, mercilessly beaten to death by the people. "Hey! Stop bullying the old man!" he ordered and ran toward the mass.

The thug stared at the man. "Hey, what have we got here?" the spoke and laughed. "An outsider trying to help this helpless oldie. Forget it, whoever you are. You've got nothing to do with this."

"I said stop bullying the old man," the man demanded. "Have you youngsters not taught to respect other people?"

"Respect? What respect?" the replied and laughed for the second time. "We don't need to respect anyone, especially around time like this. And what are you up to? Asking us to be more respective, just like him?" they insisted and kicked the priest.

The man growled in annoyance. "Just stop it, damn it!" The thugs ignored him and continually mobbed and bullied the priest who was pleading for mercy. Trying to demand the group to leave the priest, eventually he was getting annoyed by the disrespectful act. He took off the robe and tossed it, revealing the badly torn all-black uniform.

The thugs looked at him and cooed in disgust. "Well, well. Isn't that the outfit of the Holy Orders? Heh, too bad we won't listen to anyone serving the Holy Orders as well," they uttered and continued to beat the old man. The man lost his temper and reached his back, slowly withdrawing a _kodachi_ concealed beneath the cloth. He closed his eyes and clenched the cross, murmuring to himself.

"God… please, forgive me…"

x-x-x-x-x

"Yawn… man, that was a good, peaceful sleep," Ky murmured as he got up from his bed, yawning and stretching his body. He looked beside him and smiled to see Dizzy sleeping peacefully beside him. Softly he patted the Gear's forehead. "I wonder what she's dreaming of right now," he whispered and kissed her supple cheek.

Ky jumped off the bed and walked toward the window and pulled the curtain, letting the golden ray to shine the room. "Morning at homeland… finally, peace of mind," he uttered. He looked back at the back and saw Dizzy waking up from her slumber, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

_"Ohayou, Dizzy." Good morning, Dizzy._

The innocent Gear looked at her sweetheart and smiled.

_"Ohayou, anata." Good morning, dear._

Ky approached Dizzy and sat beside her. He admired the untouched beauty of the Gear for a while before he pulled her into his arms. "You're so beautiful, Dizzy. You really are," he whispered and embraced her closer, and placed trails of kisses on her supple cheek. Dizzy giggled and wrapped her lithe arms about his body, resting her head on his firm chest.

_"Ne…"_

"What is it, Dizzy?" Ky asked after he stopped kissing her scalp.

"I had a dream a while ago," she spoke, snuggling in his arms.

"A dream?" he asked again.

"Umm," replied the woman and held him close, as if she wanted to stay in his arms forever. "It was beautiful, Ky. It was really beautiful; I don't know how to tell you…"

"It's alright," Ky said and softly rubbed her back. Dizzy giggled again and snuggled in his arms, before she fell asleep. Ky looked at the woman and smiled.

"Sleepyhead," he uttered and kissed her scalp. He was idle for a while before he let out a sigh and looked outside the window. "If only this peace would last…"

Outside the mansion, Rock was seen practicing his martial art. Ever since GVS2 ended, he had no one else to spar with except his wife Hotaru and archrival Ky, though he occasionally felt bored with it. He wished he could challenge his ex-mentor Terry right now, but the legendary wolf was nowhere to be seen after the tournament ended. Even his father Geese Howard left soon after; and this had made him feeling alone.

He shrugged. At least, everything has become better than the last time; he thought and proceeded with his sparring.

Yet will this so-called peace last long?

"Honey, breakfast is ready," Hotaru called from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a moment!" Rock shouted outside.

.

It was a peaceful morning at Magnolia Village. The villagers were busy with their routine activities, as if nothing had happened to them. Indeed, they were unaffected by the events of GVS2 and felt that they had no connection with the event. Despite the shocking news of Yuu's passing away, they regarded it as a part of their life.

For Nik, it was a different matter.

He already knew the truth of the tournament. Being told by Lone Wolf NEO all about GVS2, he was rather disappointed to know that the prestigious battle had come to and end. He also wondered of how the fighters would do since they had no one to battle against.

"HEY, NIK."

The shopkeeper looked at the door and gasped in surprise. He had mentioned about the fighters just a few moments ago, and now one of them was standing in front of him. "Robo Ky, welcome back. We missed you."

"AND YOU BETTER STOP QUOTING AGENT SMITH THIS TIME," the PWAB knight demanded.

"Why not?" Nik asked.

"Because this is not Sheo's story," Robo Ky reminded before he shrugged. "AH FORGET IT. HEY, CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOUR?"

"Oh, sure, sure. Anything from the best shopkeeper you can rely on," Nik said, smiling at the robot. "How can I help you, Robo Ky?"

"AIIIII!" the usual morning shriek of Sumomo startled both of them. The mini Persocon jumped off Robo Ky's head and landed on the desk between them and proceeded with her morning call dance. "Good morning everyone! Today is a good day, isn't it? AIIIIII! Let us do some morning exercise! And one, two, three four! And five, six, seven, eight! AIIIIII!"

Robo Ky laughed and picked Sumomo up and put her on his shoulder. "FEELING ENERGETIC, HUH SUMOMO?" he said.

"AIIIIII!" Sumomo answered and shook the tambourine she held. "I am always energetic! Robo Ky should be feeling energetic as well! AIIIIII!"

"So, Robo Ky," Nik called him, "what can I do for you?"

The robot stopped dancing with Sumomo and looked at the shopkeeper. He took out a scroll and handed it over to Nik. "THESE ARE THE LIST OF HARDWARES AND SOFTWARES I NEED TO UPDATE. CAN YOU TAKE CARE OF ALL OF THEM?"

Nik took the list and examined each item listed in it. Then he beamed at Robo Ky. "Just leave it to me! There is nothing I cannot fix in this world."

.

At the necropolis…

"Zofeah-_sama_…" whispered Chidori, as the two ninja girls knelt in front of the grave. "It's been a year since you left us. And… we had tried to live a living with you. But…" Wiping off her tears, she weakly smiled. "We just couldn't. We've been living and accompanying you since you took us as your assistants, and we thought that we could stay by your side forever…" The girl went into tears before she could finish her words.

Chihiro pulled her twin sister into her arms and softly soothed her. "Don't cry, Chidori… Zofeah-_sama_ doesn't want to see us in tears, you know," she whispered.

Chidori broke into a bitter cry and buried her face in her arms and clung onto her. "Why… _oneesan_… why do we have to face this…? Why?" she whined.

"I don't know, Chidori," Chihiro answered, rubbing her back as to sooth her feeling. "I just don't know…"

Chihiro lifted her twin's face and cupped her flushed cheeks. "We should get going. Okay?" she asked, wiping the tears. Chidori could only nod, and followed on, as the two ninja girls left the grave. It was not long before Chidori returned to the tombstone. Staring at the stone carvings for a while, she later bowed.

"Zofeah-_sama_, _gomennasai_. We have to leave." She looked at the grave again and weakly smiled. _"Sayonara…"_

x-x-x-x-x

It was a rather silent day for Millia. Ever since Sammy was missing, she had been feeling empty inside. Despite the marriage she already had with Venom, she still needed a companion whenever her husband was not at home. She felt alone, and she had no one to accompany her.

Well, maybe not anymore.

The Russian woman was watering the garden in front of her house when she heard a faint purr coming from beneath the bushes. Curiously she looked under her feet and saw a pair of weak emerald eyes peeking from inside the bushes. "Aw, it's a cat. What's wrong with you, kitty?" she asked when she saw a Siamese cat sitting under the scrub. The cat weakly meowed and stared at her in the saddest eye gaze it could muster. "Are you afraid at me, kitty?" she asked and gave out her hand. The cat kept purring, hesitant to approach her. She smiled at the feline. "Don't be afraid, kitty. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Reluctantly the cat stepped out, staggering on its four paws as it slowly walked toward Millia. Taken by sympathy, Millia picked the cat and cradled the feline in her arms. "You're in pretty bad shape, kitty. Let me take you inside, okay?" she said. The cat purred and softly nudged its head against her chest. She giggled and kissed the cat's forehead before walked into the house.

At faraway…

Leon Winchester was observing the precious silent assassin with binoculars when he saw the woman picking up a Siamese cat from the garden and taking it into her house. He smugged. "At least it's not that damn opportunist cat," he pondered and continued spying on her.

x-x-x-x-x

Somewhere else…

"Body ga _ameze_!"

Kyo tried to land the _114 Shiki: Aragami_ punch onto I-No. The red witch grinned and jumped over the attack and counteracted with Chemical Love. The Kusanagi fighter got knocked off and was sent crashing on the wall, and I-No proceeded with a Sultry Performance. "Kusanagi boy, you're mine!" she cried and rammed onto him.

"I don't think so!" Kyo shouted and escaped with Psych Burst Counter. I-No got knocked off course and Kyo quickly chased after the woman, giving out his trademark Wild Bite combo Gatling. "Never mess with the Kusanagi, lady!" he shouted and Roman Cancelled the last attack into a Moon Harp Positive. He immediately home-jumped, attempting an aerial combo.

"Hah! I'm the one who should say, 'never mess with the red witch, boy!'" I-No insisted and air-recovered. She immediately executed Ultimate Fortissimo, equally sending Kyo back to the ground. She, then, landed back on the ground and watched at the Kusanagi fighter who tried to stand back.

Kyo fell on his behind. "Damn it… I've lost to some red-hat woman," he mumbled and disappointingly smiled at I-No.

"Aw, look at you," I-No teased and put a hand on her hip. "Our Kusanagi boy is surrendering already. Boo-hoo-hoo."

"Yeah, at least my ex-student isn't around here," Kyo said and looked around to make sure Shingo was not around. Then he looked back at I-No. "So, red lady, care to join me for tonight's dinner?"

I-No couldn't help herself but to grin over the invitation. "Why, sure." She lifted her guitar and approached Kyo and looked down at him. "Well, you better treat me something good, Kusanagi boy."

.

The grassland was disturbingly silent. There was no sign of life at the area, except for two people facing each other. The first person was wearing white-red _gi_ and had a devious grin carved upon his face, while the second person was wearing red cap and red sleeveless jacket, with his horsetail swaying with the wind.

"So, Terry," the first person finally broke the silence, "why don't you just give up and go home? You know me, The Most Powerful Man in the World who is immortal."

"Heh, immortal or not, you're still human, Geese," the second person answered and corrected his cap.

The person grinned and folded his arms. "But I will still stay living, Terry. I will survive against all odds."

"Yeah, I know," the man-in-cap answered. "You're still needed in this world as the plot has decided. Go figure."

"You're remarkable, Terry," the man said and clenched his fists, igniting a powerful gust of gale from them. "Let's see how far you've progressed."

He grinned and opened his battle stance. "Alright then. But I must tell you; this wolf spirit is hungry for a prey right now."

"Be my guest."

"Come on! Come on!"

x-x-x-x-x

It all happened too fast for an eye to see. The man was standing behind the paralyzed thugs while holding the _kodachi_ in a backhand slash position. The shocked expression of the thugs could be seen emerging from their face, as they slowly looked at the man. "That's so freaking fast…" Instantly, their body was slain and fell to the ground, piece by piece. The priest was looking back and forth between the sudden massacre and the man who had saved his life in horror.

"What… what have you done? You've slain the guiltless people! That's against the teachings!" he demanded. "What had triggered your inner self into committing such act?"

"Innocent? What innocent? These people deserve to be punished for not respecting a person's life…" The man stared at the priest and frowned. "Forgive me, Father…" he spoke in repentant tone, "I have committed another sin in my life… please, forgive me…" He turned around and walked away from the church, leading to a destination only he knew.

A moment later, he halted. "But I do not commit this sin without a cause. As a fallen soldier, I know clearly what I am doing." He resumed his steps and slowly disappeared from sight, leaving the priest in disarray.


	3. Chapter 02: The Road That Crosses

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood…**

_It all happened too fast for an eye to see. The man was standing behind the paralyzed thugs while holding the kodachi in a backhand slash position. The shocked expression of the thugs could be seen emerging from their face, as they slowly looked at the man. "That's so freaking fast…" Instantly, their body was slain and fell to the ground, piece by piece. The priest was looking back and forth between the sudden massacre and the man who had saved his life in horror. _

_"What… what have you done? You've slain the guiltless people! That's against the teachings!" he demanded. "What had triggered your inner self into committing such act?"_

_"Innocent? What innocent? These people deserve to be punished for not respecting another person's life." The man stared at the priest and frowned. "Forgive me, Father…" he spoke in repentant tone, "I have committed another sin in my life… please, forgive me…" He turned around and walked away from the church, leading to a destination only he knew._

_A moment later, he halted. "But I do not commit this sin without a cause. As a fallen soldier, I know clearly what I am doing."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own Guilty Gear or any of the games, anime, movies, books and the like that are the property of other people. All original characters in this story are his creations and property, while all insert characters and ideas are copyright or owned by their respective represented real-life entities.

**Chapter 02  
****The Road That Crosses**

He stared up to the sky. Something out there triggered his lone wolf instinct, and he was sure that it was something unpleasant. Thinking of what it might be, he shrugged when the woman beside him called out his name. "Stop day-dreaming, Lone Wolf-_san_," she reminded.

_"Haii, haii."_

It had been a year or so since Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution took place. Described as many as the most dramatic battle humankind would ever face, it was the tournament one of the contestants, Lone Wolf NEO was in along with his sweetheart Takane Hibiki. Despite the fact that he was the Author a.k.a. The Keeper of the System, he had hard times getting used to battles, since he did not really like to mess with other people. In fact, he almost got himself killed in the epic battle between mankind and Gears, where he had to fight his ex-lover Mriya who had been transformed into a command Gear with the capability to control and manipulate the cursed magic of Chrono.

The Battle of Truth and Denial.

The battle that had almost levelled the entire city of Kiev and it would take years for its citizen to rebuild their ruined hometown. Even today, only a quarter of Kiev was resurrected, and the author guessed that it would take longer than everyone expected.

"Lone Wolf-_san_?" Lone Wolf was startled and looked at Hibiki. "Daydreaming again? _Mou_, will you quit that already?"

_"Gomen,"_ the author apologized, "but I can't help myself but to have a flashback of that day."

Hibiki pouted. "You always say this and that about the past," she spoke and pinched both his cheeks. "Snap out of it, Lone Wolf-_san_. _Onegai_."

_"Haii…"_ Lone Wolf murmured and rubbed his cheeks. "Hibiki is mean at me. She shouldn't do this to me almost everyday."

"Like I want to hear you," she insisted and stuck out her tongue at him. "PIIDAH!"

Lone Wolf sighed and poked her cheek. "You're really _kawaii_ in that face, Hibiki," he said and smiled.

"_Mou_, stop teasing me, Lone Wolf-_san_," the _iaijitsu_ warrior pleaded.

"What if I don't?" he teased and continued to poke her cheek.

Hibiki glowered at her boyfriend in dismay, seeming to dislike the teases Lone Wolf did at her. "You always tease me all the time. Why don't you go and tease Cassandra-_san_ instead?" she insisted.

Lone Wolf giggled and pulled her into his arms. "_Ahou_. Do you think I'd betray my true feeling and chase somebody else?" he said and embraced her close to him. "And besides…"

"Besides?" Hibiki asked, letting herself resting in his arms.

"Nobody would ever think that our relationship would last till today," the author spoke. "Come to think about it, I just wonder of how everybody else is doing else right now."

"Umm," she replied. "It's been a year since… that day. _Ne_, Lone Wolf-_san_…"

Lone Wolf let her go off his arms and stared at her. _"Nani?"_

"Are you sure you don't want to have a tournament anymore?" she asked and looked up at his face. "Well, I'm sure that most of the people have the urge to challenge each other."

Lone Wolf just sighed and threw his sight at the evening sky. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"Lone Wolf-_san_?"

_"Haii?"_

Hibiki stepped forward and turned around, facing the dawn. "Should we visit Hikki-_san_? I kind of miss him already."

"Yeah, we should." Lone Wolf answered and stood beside her, watching the descending sun. "And I'm thinking of asking him to do me a favour."

"Lone Wolf-_san_?"

"What is it again, Hibiki?"

Hibiki turned around and smiled at him. "Don't you think we should introduce Hikki-_san_ to someone? I'm pretty sure he'd really appreciate it, after all the hardships he has to bear."

Lone Wolf just coughed. "That… I don't know. Why? Do you want me to introduce him to you?" jokingly he asked. "Come on. I know you're very concerned of my apprentice, right?"

"_Mou_, that's not what I mean," Hibiki replied, blushing furiously.

x-x-x-x-x

Castle, Transylvania.

"It's a wonderful evening, isn't it Sharon?" Slayer asked as he enjoyed a cup of red wine served by his wife.

"Oh, yes, it is," Sharon said and sat beside him, drinking the same wine. "Well, you know, many things have happened along this time. Let's see… we had allied with Yuuki in the battle with Sho Tsuzuku, we were involved in the Battle Revolution tournament, and we got invited to Millia/Venom marriage-"

Slayer broke into his 2000 years of laughter and scratched his chin. "Ah, the wedding day. How can I not ever remember that faithful day," he uttered. "And how can I forget the tournament? Yamazaki-_kun_ and I were fighting a mock duel that time, yet those officers said that the match was official. Heh, human. Always saying something unreasonable."

"Oh, talking about Yamazaki, where is he now, dear?" Sharon asked and looked around. "He used to be sitting with you at time like this, having drinks and stuffs like that."

"Don't worry about that, Sharon," Slayer assured. "Yamazaki-_kun_ told me that he's having an errand at Hong Kong. I wonder how he's doing now."

.

_-Background music: Kungfu Fighting (Bee Gees)-_

At Hong Kong…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You all must die!!!!" Yamazaki screamed as he attacked Xiangfei's restaurant during a party. Single-handedly he beat most of the security guards hired by the Chinese girl, causing havoc and disorder at the restaurant.

"WAAAA! Somebody help!" Xiangfei cried, frantically evading all the psycho criminal's attacks.

_"SHINE! SHINE! SHINE! SHINE! SHINE!"_ Yamazaki shrieked uncontrollably as he tried to land all his attacks onto the girl.

"Stop right there!" Yamazaki looked behind him and saw two police officers standing at the door in their respective battle stances. "Ryuji Yamazaki, you're under arrest for triggering chaos at public premise!"

"Hah! Why don't you just quit chasing me around, Officer Kevin, Officer Hon-Fu?" Yamazaki insisted.

"Stop that crap of yours, Yamazaki!" Hon-Fu demanded and took out his _nunchaku_. "I shall put you into the cell this time!"

Yamazaki broke into a crazy laughter and withdrew his knife from the pocket. "What if I say no?"

"Then we'll detain you by force!" Kevin answered and stepped forward. "Your reign of crime is over, convict!"

x-x-x-x-x

K' shrugged. He never thought that he would eventually be reunited with Kula after a long time of separation. In fact, he had almost forgotten her name the moment they accidentally met at the shopping mall she used to hang around. The girl was so happy to be reunited with him that she asked him about many things he had encountered along his journey. Gladly he shared the experience he had with the girl, hoping that she would learn a lot from it.

Yet there was one thing he kept secret from her: the reason he came back to her.

Why?

He had promised to himself to keep the faithful day deep inside of him, knowing that she would not understand why he would have to involve in it. He knew it very well.

.

_"It depends on your heart," Ky answered. K' was startled. He never considered of asking his own heart; all he depended and relied on was his fighting instinct. All he thought of was the desire of winning for his own self; he never even thought of fighting for his most precious person. He never had a reason of fighting; he fought simply because he wanted to fight._

_Then the memory of his past life as the NESTS subordinates with his comrades Maxima and Whip, altogether with all conflicts he had faced with them; as well as the confrontation between him, his implanted Kusanagi blood with the NESTS, emerged, knocking each and every door of his subconscious. An image of an innocent girl appeared in his vision after that, together with her cold scarlet eyes._

_"Kula."_

_K' shrugged and let out a long sigh. "Ky, if I fight for that someone, will I be able to become strong like you?" he asked._

_Ky smiled at his opponent. "If you believe in your heart, you will."_

_Ky smiled and resumed his stance. "Be my guest."_

.

"K!" He was awakened from his daydream and looked at Kula who was waving at him outside the shopping mall. "Come on! You promised to take me to the cinema, right?"

"In a moment!" K' shouted back at his ice-half. He sighed and looked up to the sky, correcting his black glasses. "It's been a year… oh well; at least I get to be with Kula again." Opening his step, he waked toward Kula and headed toward the nearest cinema.

x-x-x-x-x

Tohno Residence, Misaki Town.

"Shiki-_sama_, a letter for you." Shiki was studying in the home library when Hisui met him. Intrigued, he asked him the reason she was looking for him. The housemaid breathed out and put a letter she was holding on the table. "This letter is for you, Shiki-_sama_."

He took the letter and stared back at her. "Err… thanks for the letter, Hisui."

"You're welcome, Shiki-_sama_," Hisui replied and bowed at him before walked out of the room. Shiki took a look at the servant for a moment before he proceeded to read the letter.

"Who sent the letter, _oniisan_?" asked Akiha as she walked into the library.

"I don't know," he answered and took out a card from inside the envelope. "Hisui just came in and gave this. Hmm, I wonder who sent this." He read the letter for a while, before he blinked in surprise.

"What is it, oniisan?" Akiha asked again.

"Akiha," Shiki called her and looked at his sister, "do you know anything about Guilty Gear versus SNK 2?"

"Oh, you mean the Battle Revolution?" she spoke. "Let's see… oh, it's a fighting tournament which occurred a year ago. Everybody talked about it, and I heard that it was quite popular that time. Why do you ask, _oniisan_?"

"Can you believe this?" Shiki uttered and showed her the card. "Somebody sent me this invitation to the tournament, but I think it arrived too late." Shiki passed the card over to Akiha, in which she took it and read its content. "What do you think?"

"_Oniisan_, you're right," Akiha said and put back the card on the desk, "this invitation came too late. We wouldn't probably have to accept it anyway."

"Maybe you're right." Shiki leaned against the chair and stared at the ceiling. "You know, Akiha, I think we should visit the outside world. Well, I mean, we've had enough from staying at our hometown, so why don't we have a travel?"

Akiha looked at him in intrigue. "A travel?"

"The truth is I'm kind of getting bored of the same things I see at this city. Besides, it would be fun of both of us travel around together, right?"

Hisui came at the library again before Akiha said something to answer him. "Shiki-_sama_, Akiha-_sama_, you have a guest." The two of them looked at the housemaid who was waiting for their response.

"You two go first," Shiki told them, "I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm done with my studies."

"Alright."

Akiha and Hisui walked out of the library, leaving Shiki alone inside the room. Idle for a while, he breathed out and stood up, and approached the window. He leaned beside it and watched the scene outside the window. "Travelling… huh?" he pondered and grinned at himself.

.

_"It is humbly announced that the second edition of Guilty Gear versus SNK tournament is to start two months from the date this invitation is delivered. Therefore, any and all recipients accepting this card are invited to this tournament, whether by solo participant of group entry. Attached with this invitation is the regulation all participants are required to follow and observe, and the list of venues in which the match will be held. Any two parties arriving at one of the designated location are automatically engaged in a sudden-death format match, and winners of all matches will gain the access to battle against the sponsor of this tournament, and the would-be champion will be given the opportunity to make a wish and have it granted."_

Ciel just shook her head and put away the invitation card. "It's not that I'm going to join it anyway," she uttered. "It's a year too late."

"Oh? So our Vatican agent isn't interested with the invitation at all." Ciel could only clench her fist and groan unpleasantly the moment she heard the teasing comment.

"Stop mocking me, Arcueid," Ciel demanded. Ciel laughed and entered the club room, admiringly examined its interior design, pretty much to Ciel's annoyance. "And what brings you here in the first place? Now leave before I have to use force against you."

"Aw, come on, Ciel-_senpai_," Arcueid insisted, playfully saying the word _senpai_. "I'm not going to look for trouble with you. Well, at least not for now."

"Don't try me…" Ciel warned, vein popping on both her forehead and her fist. It was not long before she withdrew her Black Keys and pointed them at the woman. "I said DON'T."

"Okay, okay," Arcueid replied, waving her hands at the Vatican agent with a displeased face. "You don't have to point your weapons at me like that, Ciel."

"Don't forget that we're still enemies," Ciel reminded. "Now leave. I don't need anyone to accompany me at this time.

_"Haii, haii."_ Arcueid walked out of the clubroom, but then she returned. "Ciel, have you wondered of meeting someone not from among us?"

"What are you talking about, Arcueid?" Ciel asked.

Giggling softly, Arcueid merely grinned. "Nothing. Just out of my curiosity, I guess." She turned around and walked away, leaving the curious Ciel inside the clubroom.

x-x-x-x-x

She opened her eyes and stared up to the blue heaven. Taking a long moment of admiration, she slowly stood up and walked away from the oak tree, heading toward the open space. Clasping both her palms, she began to chant the song of the Bethlehem star, calming every creature that listened to the song with her pure, crystal clear voice. Like an angel who descended to the earth, she sang from the bottom of the heart, mesmerizing and awing all living beings in the garden.

She stopped singing. She looked up to the sky again, letting the wing to blow her blue-silver hair. Idle as she was, she was later greeted by a lone sparrow that perched upon her shoulder. "Oh, good morning, little fellow. How are you doing today?" she asked. The sparrow whistled and chirped as response and flew around her. She giggled and watched in awe, letting the creature to fly around before setting off to its destination. She looked back at the sky and breathed out.

"This peace… will it last long?"


	4. Chapter 03: Another Uncertainty

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood…**

_"Akiha," Shiki called her and looked at his sister, "do you know anything about Guilty Gear Versus SNK 2?"_

_"Oh, you mean the __Battle__ Revolution?" she spoke. "Let's see… oh, it's a fighting tournament which occurred a year ago. Everybody talked about it, and I heard that it was quite popular that time. Why do you ask, oniisan?"_

_"Can you believe this?" Shiki uttered and showed her the card. "This is an invitation to the tournament, but I think it arrived too late." Shiki passed the card over to Akiha, in which she took it and read its content. "What do you think?"_

_"Oniisan, you're right," Akiha said and put back the card on the desk, "this invitation came too late. We wouldn't probably have to accept it anyway."_

_"Maybe you're right." Shiki leaned against the chair and stared at the ceiling. "You know, Akiha, I think we should visit the outside world. Well, I mean, we've had enough from staying at our hometown, so why don't we have a travel?"_

_Akiha looked at him in intrigue. "A travel?"_

_"The truth is I'm kind of getting bored of the same things I see at this city. Besides, it would be fun of both of us travel around together, right?"_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own Guilty Gear or any of the games, anime, movies, books and the like that are the property of other people. All original characters in this story are his creations and property, while the rest of the insert characters are copyrighted or owned by their respective represented real-life entities.

**Chapter 03  
****Another Uncertainty**

"What is it, Zero?" asked Ciel when she saw the Maverick Hunter taking a glance at the open sky.

"I… I don't know," Zero answered, "but I have this kind of feeling that…"

"Don't tell me you have to go to that world again," Ciel complained and seized his arm, hugging it tightly. "I wont let anything bad to happen to you again!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down, okay?" Zero asked. "What are you worried of? And besides, it's not that I'm going to mess with people or fight with enemies like the last time."

"I don't care!" Ciel cried and clung onto him very close. "I won't allow you to risk yourself again!"

Zero could only sigh and looked up at the blue sky. Somehow his memory flew back to the very time he was involved in Lone Wolf NEO's universe (i.e. _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_). It was the first time ever he was involved in something outside the Rockman universe, and it was a unique experience he would never forget forever. Not only that, he got to meet some decent and worthy fighters to challenge, something he had long missed since the event in SVC: Chaos. In fact, the challenge was so different that he wished to meet the fighters and challenge them again.

"If you're going to risk yourself again," Ciel spoke in a threatening tone, "I'm going to cry and make Sheo mad at you."

"Oh, please," Zero uttered and looked down at his assistant, "why would you do such thing? You know you don't have to."

_"Yada!"_ Ciel cried and stared at him in the feared puppy's eyes. "I won't let you! _Zettai_!"

Zero shook his head and sighed in dismay. "Oh, man. This is going to be harder than I thought… I wish Sheo or Lone Wolf was here…"

x-x-x-x-x

"There, all are done." Nik uttered, watching as Robo Ky and Sumomo rebooted their systems. "I hope my service satisfied both of you. If you still need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

"It's alright with me," Robo Ky spoke after the reboot process. "Battle system, checked. Voice recognition, checked. Self-survivability system, checked. Self-defense system, checked. Musou Maden Ryuu fighting style software, checked." He examined himself and twitched his arms and legs, as well as cracking his neck. "Everything else, checked."

"So, what do you think?" Nik asked. "The new identity database you asked me to install."

"My system has successfully accepted and integrated the database, thank you," Robo Ky. "Hmm, it seems that even my speech mechanical device has been fixed. How impressive."

"For a robot who acts and lives like a human," Nik, "you need a speech and voice which are… you can say, 'more polite'. Do you like it?"

"Aha, I see." Robo Ky uttered. "Thanks for telling me that."

"AIIIII! We have been fixed and we are now functioning properly! AIIIII!" Sumomo shrieked and danced around. "Nik has done another successful service to the customer! AIIIII! _Omedetou! Omedetou_!"

"So, Robo Ky," Nik called him, "where are you going next?"

Robo Ky looked at the shopkeeper and grinned, putting his hand on the hilt of the Thunderseal. "I'm thinking of polishing my fighting skill. There's only one person who can help me achieving the next level of swordsmanship."

x-x-x-x-x

Hikki was silent. For the passing two hours, he had been sitting under the maple tree in meditation pose. He was wearing the traditional gi in blue-white colour scheme, which was occasionally flapped by the blowing wind. He was deeply in meditation that he did not notice a couple of sparrows perching on his head, chirping cheerfully.

He opened his eyes, and looked forward. In front of him was a picture frame, positioned directly at the center of his sight. He could only smile weakly. "Yuu… it's been a week since you left me. Well, it's really hard to live a living without you, and I haven't even looked for someone else." He chuckled to himself. "The truth is, I don't want to. You're too precious to be replaced by somebody else, not even oneesama. You're my first and only love, how can I ever let someone take over your place?" Slowly he took the picture frame and put it inside his gi. "You know what, Yuu? If I happen to meet someone… how am I going to accept a new love? You know me, don't you? Once I'm in love with someone else, I can never possibly forget that person."

He stood up, startling the petite bird couple and brushed off several dry leaves off his gi. He turned around and saw the sight of Mriya running toward him, wearing tracksuits and had her hair tied up in two ponytails. _"Osoi,"_ he told her as she approached her.

_"Gomen, gomen,"_ Mriya apologized, gasping for air. "I can't find the right suit for today's training."

"You could just have borrowed my clothes, oneesama," he spoke and folded his arms.

Mriya giggled. "Aw, Hikki-_sensei_ is mad at me," she teased, childishly kicking the air before her. "I'm so scared."

"Will you please stop acting like that, oneesama?" Hikki pleaded, sighing in amazement. Mriya giggled again and playfully stuck out her tongue. "Alright, Miss Falken. Are we going to have our training started or not?" he questioned.

_"Haii, haii!"_ cheerfully she replied and saluted him.

x-x-x-x-x

The man wearing the all-black Holy Orders uniform was strafing alone at the city park. Alone as he was in the previous days, he took no attention of the people visiting the park for leisure. It seemed that the people also took no notice of his presence, as if he was all but a regular visitor spending his time at the public domain.

He halted. A faint cry caught his attention. He looked around for the crier when he saw a little girl standing under a tree, crying. Carefully he approached the youngster and knelt before her. "Little girl, what's wrong?" he asked, as polite as he could.

"I got lost… I can't find my mother…" the girl sobbed.

"How long have you been lost?" he asked.

"About… half an hour…" she spoke between her tears. "I want mama… sob, where is she…?"

The man sighed and patted the girl's petite head. "Hey, don't cry. Big brother doesn't like to see you in tears."

The girl stared up at him with her visions clouded with crystal-clear liquid called tears. "But I still want mama…" she whined.

"Poor you," he spoke and continued to pat her head. "How about this? We'll search for your mom together, and big brother will treat you ice cream while we're at it. What do you say?"

The girl's eyes shone brightly. "Really? You'll treat me with ice cream?"

"Of course big brother is," the man answered and smiled. The girl jumped around in excitement, squealing along the way. The man silently laughed and offered her his hand. "Shall we go?"

The girl stopped jumping and stared at him in joy. "Yes!"

.

Both the man and the little girl sat on a bench, enjoying ice creams he had bought earlier. They still could not find the girl's mother, though, and decided to take a quick break from it.

"How does it taste?" he asked.

"Tastes great!" the girl replied and took a tongue dip in the chocolate cream. "Thank you for the ice cream, big brother!" The man just replied with a smile and continued consuming the ice cream.

"Big brother," the girl called him, "I just remembered something. Mama used to teach me never to talk with strangers, but you don't look like a stranger at all. Why is that?"

The man breathed out. "I don't know. Every kid I met said the same thing to me. I guess it's because I destined to become… their big brother." He laughed and stared at the evening sky. "I don't know. It's been like that for five years." He noticed that the girl was staring at him in confusion, her eyes blinking in curiosity. "Oh, don't mind about that, little girl. Big brother likes to talk nonsense."

"Eh? But that doesn't sound nonsense to me," she insisted.

He looked at her innocence eyes and could only sigh. "You're still too young to understand everything."

"Laila!" Both of them looked at the source of the voice and saw a middle-aged woman waving at them.

"Mama!" the girl cried in excitement and jumped off the bench and ran toward the woman. The man watched at them in relieve and stood up, leaving the united mother-and-daughter couple. He again halted when the little girl called him. "Big brother, thank you for the ice cream!" she shouted and waved at him. He smiled at them and waved in return, before he proceeded with his journey.

"Big brother!" He turned around and saw her waving at him again. "What's your name? our family would like to put your name in their diary."

"Big brother doesn't have a name, little Laila," he answered. "But little Laila can call me Big Wolf."

The girl giggled. "Big Wolf? That's so cute. I'll remember the name always, Big Wolf."

He watched as the two of them slowly walked out of the park, heading toward their home. He breathed out and looked at the ice cream he was holding. "It melted…" He shrugged and finished it, before taking his leave.

x-x-x-x-x

"I killed my beloved family, my friends, my neighbour and every people in the town. It's my uncompensatable sin. After I met you, Shiki, I came to have a dream; I think I could have 'though a bit monotonous, happy daily life' with you. It is a huge mistake and sin. My only one wish was to die as a normal woman. Now I want to live with you. But this hope shouldn't come true. I can't and shouldn't be redeemed, absolutely, but I have to do this. I love you, Shiki. So I have to do this. I have to kill you, Shiki, the 18th Roa."

Ciel sighed. She could still remember the very faithful day she met Shiki. She could still remember the day she had to decide whether to follow her destiny as the 17th Roa or to follow her humane feeling, as a regular woman who loved him wholeheartedly. She could still remember what had happened after she chose the path, which had brought to where she is nowadays.

Then came along her memory of the bittersweet rivalry with Arcueid Brunestud, the Progenitor whose existence was to hunt and destroy Archfiend, the fallen progenitor. She could only laugh to herself; despite the fact that she was more powerful and had the capability to kill the vampire princess, for the reason she herself couldn't understand, she did not execute her. Instead, she left her alive and let her do whatever she wanted to do, especially bothering and teasing her around.

Any fans of Tsukihime/Melty Blood should already know the bitter and waging (if not sometimes hilarious) rivalry between Ciel and Arcueid.

But all these were things of the past.

Now, she was facing an uncertain future. The future which path is uncertain and unclear; as murky as the murky river of Yangtze. The future as uncertain as what she was facing right now.

Before her, a vampire lord with over 2000 years of history and knowledge standing in full nobility and pride. She had encountered many similar blood-sucking creatures albeit Arcueid is an exceptional case, but this person was different. Entirely different from all aspects.

"What has brought you here?" the woman demanded, pointing the Black Key at him.

Slayer broke into his usual vampirism laughter and rubbed his chin. "You know, Miss Ciel, for the one who is appointed by the Church Organization as their agent, your historical background is very… intriguing."

"Answer me!" Ciel demanded again, glowering at the ex-leader of the Assassin Guild.

Slayer just coughed and corrected his eyeglass. "I didn't come here to start an unfriendly rivalry between us, Miss Ciel. After all, there is a reason I come here."

Ciel lowered the Black Key, though she still did not let her threatening sight off the vampire lord. "What are you going to tell me?"

Slayer grinned. "About the late-coming invitation you had received."

Her eyes widened. The vampire lord knew everything about the invitation? This has got to be interesting, she thought. "Please, tell me anything you know about the invitation," she begged.

Slayer coughed and again corrected his eyepiece. "It was supposedly an invitation for the tournament named _GVS2: Battle Revolution_, but for reasons everyone didn't know, the event had been cancelled. You don't have to worry about it, Miss Ciel. It had happened a year ago."

Ciel seemed to be interested. "Tell me more about it."

"I would really like to share the information with you," he uttered and transformed his cloak into a portal, "but for that, you have to go to the very source of the event. You must first meet those who have connection with the Battle Revolution."

"Then what about you?" Ciel questioned, furious to see the newcomer leaving. "You must have any knowledge about it, right? Tell me!"

Slayer laughed and waved at her. "If I do that, I wouldn't have to meet you at time like this. My apologies, Miss Ciel, but may I suggest you to visit the Ukrainian city of Kiev? Perhaps you may find the answer there. Farewell, the one who owns the Seventh Script."

Ciel was left alone in front of the school. The vampire lord had left, together with the unanswered question she was eager to have it replied. Furious as she was, she shrugged and stared at the full moon. "Maybe I should just listen to his suggestion," she thought and grinned to herself. "And I shall show you the mistake you have done against me today when we meet again, Slayer."

.

The girl in blue hair stared up at the full moon. Letting her black dress and the black ribbon flapping around with the blowing wind of the night, she admired the untainted beauty of the celestial object, as if she was waiting for a certain moon prince to come down to the earth and accompany her.

Idle as she was, she began to walk away from the park, heading toward the entrance gate. "I should be going too. Arc-chan might be waiting for me right now."


	5. Chapter 04: When The Wolf No Longer Howl...

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood…**

_"I don't know. Every kid I met said the same thing to me. I guess it's because I destined to become… their big brother." He laughed and stared at the evening sky. "I don't know. It's been like that for five years." He noticed that the girl was staring at him in confusion, her eyes blinking in curiosity. "Oh, don't mind about that, little girl. Big brother likes to talk nonsense."_

_"Eh? But that doesn't sound nonsense to me," she insisted. _

_He looked at her innocence eyes and could only sigh. "You're still too young to understand everything."_

_._

_The girl in blue hair stared up at the full moon. Letting her black dress and the black ribbon flapping around with the blowing wind of the night, she admired the untainted beauty of the celestial object, as if she was waiting for a certain moon prince to come down to the earth and accompany her._

_Idle as she was, she began to walk away from the park, heading toward the entrance gate. "I should be going too. Arc-chan might be waiting for me right now."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own Guilty Gear or any of the games, anime, movies, books and the like that are the property of other people. All original characters in this story are his creations and property, while all the insert characters are copyright or owned by their respective represented real-life entities.

**Chapter 04  
****When The Wolf No Longer Howls and the Rain Falls Upon the Earth**

_"When the moon shines, Brahman shines  
__And when it goes, Brahman goes.  
__Its light goes to the regions of heaven  
__And its breath of life to the wind."_

He stood alone. The man in sleeveless jacket and red cap was standing alone, facing the full moon in wonder. The scar of a battle was visible on his face, and it was still fresh. Yes, the man had endured a raging and violent duel, and it was among the many duels he had frequently encountered along his life as the lone wolf.

He grinned.

"Heh, I may not have beaten you, Geese," Terry spoke, correcting his cap, "but at least I've showed you the power of the wolf I've been hiding for a very long time." He breathed out and stared at the full moon. All his old memories began to emerge from the very deep, unknown territory of his mind, and appear in his vision as if there was a slideshow about it.

First, the memory of Jeff Bogard, the man he adored so much. It was this person who taught him what it took to become a true fighter. It was this person he regarded as his own father, considering how much he had been taken of by this warm-hearted person. It was tragic, he thought, to have him leaving the world. Otherwise Jeff would have been proud at himself after watching how far his wolf cub has achieved.

Then the bittersweet memory of Geese Howard. The Most Powerful Man in the World, as everyone called him, this man was persistent enough to face and challenge him in many battles not everybody can afford to forget. An eternal rival who defies the law of nature and cheats death, Geese will be and forever be regarded as a man with the force to reckon with. Yet he was not afraid of the man. After all, he did defeat The Most Powerful Man in the World twice.

Then, the nostalgic memory of Lilly and Sulia Gaudeamus knocked his mind. Both these women would be forever placed firmly in his heart. Not that he feared that his next girlfriend and sweetheart would be doomed after witnessing the death of these two women; no, he is still looking for one to accompany his wolf spirit. He felt that his time hasn't come yet, and it would be better to remain a lone wolf, while waiting for the right time.

After that, Rock's image appeared in his sight. His own wolf cub, the son of Geese often gets into trouble coping with his openheartedness and, for the most of time, gets involved in unwanted duels with him. He grinned at himself; knowing that Rock has grown into a rather formidable and independent man is the greatest gift he ever has. He wonders of whether the blonde warrior could take over his place as the lone wolf. "Not," he groaned and laughed.

Terry breathed out again and approached a nearby boulder and sat on it, admiring the beautiful scenery of the night sky as much as he could. A moment, he chuckled and took of the cap, putting it on his knees. "Guilty Gear universe… what kind of fighters I might encounter again, huh?" he pondered and thought of the people he had met and challenged. Personally, he didn't meet many. He could only remember Zappa and Zofeah in his challengers' list as well as Dark Dizzy, albeit the latter was no more than a duplicate of the original person. He had met Sol Badguy and Ky Kiske, and he had yet gotten the challenge to challenge the two protagonists of Guilty Gear. He had met Dizzy and he could feel an unknown force raging inside of her, yet he felt reluctant to even lay a finger upon the innocent Gear. He had encountered many challengers during the Battle Revolution tournament, yet none of them was as challenging as the true battlers he had mentioned. In fact, he was disappointed throughout the event.

Disappointed? Maybe not.

For the reason only he knew, Terry could feel his wolf spirit howling wildly inside of him, demanding to be unleashed upon the earth. "Whoa, calm down, little fellow," he uttered, calming the wolf spirit. He knew that his wolf spirit had been triggered by an event occurring in the near future, and he knew that it's the sign of an upcoming event. Maybe not as enthusiastic as Battle Revolution, he thought, but at least he finally got the chance to prove himself the worthy lone wolf.

Again, he threw his sight at the full moon. He sighed. There was a strange feeling inside of him, however. He realized that around him, the wolves no longer howled to the moon as they used to be. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he felt uncomfortable with it. He wanted to know the reason. "And when I've finally found it… I'll make sure the wolves will be howling at the moon again," he vowed.

x-x-x-x-x

Lone Wolf NEO halted, and threw his sight at the full moon. Something triggered his lone wolf instinct, and he did not feel comfortable with it. "Now what?" he thought, clenching a fist and grumbled.

"Lone Wolf-_san_? _Doushita no_?" Hibiki asked, noticing his uneasy face.

Lone Wolf took a deep breath and looked at the swordswoman. "Don't have any idea," he spoke and frowned. "Though…"

"Though what? Please let me know if there's something I can help," she said.

"Though I have this kind of strange feeling," he uttered, "that I can no longer hear the wolves howling at the moon. Maybe it's just me, but…"

"_Mou_, Lone Wolf-_san_," Hibiki mumbled and took his hand, "please stop dreaming, okay? Are you hallucinating again? You've been like this since we started our trip. Snap out of it, onegai."

"But Hibiki, I can't…" he answered. "I don't know whether I can snap myself out of it, but I can't…"

Hibiki lifted his face and stared straight into his eyes. "For me, Lone Wolf-_san_. You can, if it's for me," she said. _"Ne?"_

It took him a while of admiration at her untainted beauty before he shrugged and smiled. "Oh, well. I can't help it when it's Hibiki-_chan_," he commented.

Hibiki pouted. "_Mou_, stop calling me with the suffix, _onegai_," she begged.

_"D-a-m-e,"_ he insisted and playfully poked her cheeks. "Why shouldn't I, when I know you're really cute with the suffix, Hi-bi-ki-_chan_?"

_"Onegai, yamete!"_ the woman demanded, trying to overcome the embarrassment she had.

x-x-x-x-x

Shiki looked up to the night sky. He, too, had a strange feeling happening inside of him. The very same feeling everybody else around the world was having. "Strange… I thought I heard the wolves howling at the moon… but how come there isn't one?" the man thought. He shrugged and corrected his eyeglasses. "Maybe it's just imagination, but I'm very sure I don't hear one…"

_"Oniisan?"_ Shiki was startled by Akiha's question and lazily smiled at the woman.

"Don't worry about me, Akiha," he assured and breathed out. "Though I'm really concerned of one thing."

"Which is?" she asked again.

Shiki pointed at the twin maids of Kohaku and Hisui, both of them were carrying their luggage behind. "Are you sure it's okay to bring the two of them?"

"Well, it's their decision to follow us, after all," Akiha spoke.

"I don't really mind with that," Shiki insisted, "but… bleh, whatever. Let's just hope the Sheo Darren effect doesn't happen to us."

"Actually, Shiki-_sama_," Hisui called him. "It's already started."

Silence. For a while, Shiki was staring at the housemaid, who in return stared at him. Then a big drop of sweat popped above his head. "Oh, great. I forgot the Will and the Word. Damn it," he cursed after he remembered what been foretold in the not-too-distant world of within and without.

x-x-x-x-x

The man whose name had yet to reveal was taking a shelter in front of a cake shop. The rain was temporarily interfering with his journey, and he needed to take a rest after the endless travel he had been through. His uniform was heavily soaked, and he needed to have it dried before continuing his journey.

Letting out a silent sigh, he stared at the rainy sky. "Rain… how it brings memory to the people…" he pondered and leaned against the wall of the shop. He threw his sight at several couples who were running from the oncoming rain for safety. He silently laughed and breathed out in fascination. "Yet for most of them, it's the perfect time to confess all that's concealed deep inside of them. Yeah, if only I was among those people…"

Again, he sighed and threw his sight at the raining sky. "Now what am I going to do? It's raining right now, and I can't seem to keep on with this journey," he muttered. He shrugged not long after. "Whatever. I'll just go wherever my foot leads me."

The man walked out of the shop area and strolled down the road, ignoring the rain that was beginning to drain the earth heavily. As always, he disappeared from sights, leaving no tracks behind him. Nobody seemed to know where he headed or went ever since he arrived at Cairo.

Except…

x-x-x—x-x

"Aw, it's raining," Mriya moaned while she was sitting next to the window. "Now I can't go to the cake shop. What am I going to do?"

"You're moody today." The woman turned around and saw Hikki walking out of his room, drying his hair with a towel. "Something wrong, _oneesama_?"

"You're asking why? Of course I'm moody," she whined and pouted. "I can't go to the city and buy cakes for the two of us, and now I'm stuck inside this house. _Mou_! Why can't I do anything?"

"Then why don't you do something? You know, cooking, knitting, things like that," he suggested.

Mriya beamed. "Do something… eh? If you're asking me to do something, then it's got to be THIS!" In a sudden, she pounced toward Hikki and glomped him with a tremendous force that caused them to crash on the floor. "Nothing can beat the time I have with my _ototou_! Aw, how I like to do this to you!" she cried and tightly hugged his neck.

"_Oneesama_, stop it!" Hikki begged, choking for air.

_"Yada!"_ she squealed and hugged him even tighter. "You smell so heavenly… did you use shampoo or something?" she asked and sniffed the fragrance of his body.

"_Oneesama_!" Hikki cried and pushed her off his body. "What on earth you were doing? That was… that was scary like hell!"

"Aw, why can't I do that to my own _ototou_?" she asked and gave out her Bambi eyes.

Hikki frowned, not letting the Bambi eyes to be caught by his sight. "That's because… that's because you aren't supposed to do that. We're… we're siblings, don't you know?"

Mriya giggled and approached him and softly pulled him into her arms. "_Gomennasai_… I shouldn't scare you," she apologized and kissed the lobe of his ears. "Yeah, I shouldn't do that. Lone Wolf wouldn't like it if he sees us like that, since we're siblings. But that doesn't mean I can't love my little brother… especially the one who would still accept me for whatever reason."

Hikki breathed out and reached her hand, clasping it firmly with his palm. "_Oneesama_, you know you shouldn't have repeated that again," he said and leaned close to her body. "You're so warm… I…" He didn't say anything after that, and Mriya looked down at him only to find that he had fell asleep.

"Sleeping already? Aw, how sweet of you," she sighed and placed a kiss on his scalp. She giggled and slowly cradled him in her arms, as if a mother cuddling her precious child. "You're so cute in that sleeping face. Heh, you remind me of Lone Wolf… I used to let him sleep in my arms at rainy day." She threw sight outside the window, where the rain was pouring down from the night sky.

"Speaking of wolf… why is the night so awfully silent? It might be raining, but it shouldn't as heavy as it is. The weather report said that it would be a light drizzle." She breathed out and softly caressed Hikki's scalp, smiling to herself upon seeing the innocent face of his. As low as she could, she hummed a song into his ear and gently rocked him, as if a mother cradled her beloved child in her warm embrace.

_Louvem! madrugada  
__Alma bela, dança da terra  
__" sintam, o vendaval da coragem  
__Transbordem, leite da terra  
__Beijo do céu, chuva do rejubilo  
__Uma semente peguena, desejo  
__Grande, grande, grande…_

Hikki stirred in response to the lullaby sung by the woman. Mriya smiled and placed a soft kiss upon his cheek. "Sweet dream, Chrono…"

x-x-x-x-x

The woman stared up at the night sky, admiring the full moon. The wind was blowing peacefully at the garden, flapping her hair off her shoulder, enhancing the beauty she had. Anyone who was present at the garden would agree that the woman was the most beautiful and the most gorgeous; even the celestial object's beauty cannot be compared to hers.

"So beautiful, the moon is…" she whispered, standing beside a lake. "Oh, how I wish he was here, but then… giggle he may be busy doing his duty out there."

She turned around, noticing something coming toward her. A warm smile carved upon her face when she found out what it was. "Hello, little wolf. What has brought you here?" she asked and knelt, letting the wolf to approach her. The wolf stared at her and growled, nudging its face against her palm. "Aw, how cute of you," she whispered and encircled her arms about its neck. The wolf cutely growled and nuzzled its nose upon her supple cheek, whilst allowing the woman to cuddle and snuggle it. "You're so warm, little wolf. Oh, I wish I could do this to you everyday…" she sighed and kissed the wolf's forehead.

The woman sat beside the lake, letting the wolf to accompany her. "You know, little wolf," she spoke and threw her sight at the full moon, "there's this person who often acts like a lone wolf, and he really suits the title. But…" The wolf stared at her, as if it was curious of the person she was talking of. She noticed the curiosity the creature showed and giggled. "What is it, little wolf? Do you want to know who the person I'm talking of is?" she asked. The wolf howled in response and nudged her palm, responding to the question. She giggled and looked back at the full moon, while the wolf sat closer to her and did the same thing as her. "It's a long story to start. As a matter of fact… I didn't even think of how both of us met in the first place." She breathed out and put a hand on her chest, keeping it close. "But I'm happy to be by his side, even when I know the two of us will never meet again." The wolf unhappily growled and lowered its head in disappointment. She glanced at the wolf and could only sigh. "Aw, don't be disappointed, little wolf. We'll get to meet him someday, I promise," she assured and embraced the wolf's neck.

x-x-x-x-x

_"The moon pulled off her veil of light, that hides her face by day from sight (Mysterious veil, of brightness made,) that's both her lustre and her shade), and in the lantern of the night, with shining horns hung out her light."_

**Miscellaneous**


	6. Chapter 05: The Three Laws

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood…**

_For the reason only he knew, Terry could feel his wolf spirit howling wildly inside of him, demanding to be unleashed upon the earth. "Whoa, calm down, little fellow," he uttered, calming the wolf spirit. He knew that his wolf spirit had been triggered by an event occurring in the near future, and he knew that it's the sign of an upcoming event. Maybe not as enthusiastic as __Battle__ Revolution, he thought, but at least he finally got the chance to prove himself the worthy lone wolf._

_Again, he threw his sight at the full moon. He sighed. There was a strange feeling inside of him, however. He realized that around him, the wolves no longer howled to the moon as they used to be. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he felt uncomfortable with it. He wanted to know the reason. "And when I've finally found it… I'll make sure the wolves will be howling at the moon again," he vowed._

_._

_Again, he sighed and threw his sight at the raining sky. "Now what am I going to do? It's raining right now, and I can't seem to keep on with this journey," he muttered. He shrugged not long after. "Whatever. I'll just go wherever my foot leads me."_

_The man walked out of the shop area and strolled down the road, ignoring the rain that was beginning to drain the earth heavily. As always, he disappeared from sights, leaving no tracks behind him. Nobody seemed to know where he headed or went ever since he arrived at __Cairo__._

_Except…_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood  
****Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own Guilty Gear or any of the games, anime, movies, books and the like that are the property of other people. All original characters in this story are his creations and property. All insert characters are copyright or owned by their respective represented real-life entities.

**Chapter 05  
****The Three Laws**

_"A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. A robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law."_

**Isaac Asimov, "Three Laws of Robotics".**

Robo-Ky looked up at the sky. His sensor was telling him the rain was going to arrive at the area. Immediately he activated built-in umbrella, covering him and Sumomo from the rain.

"Why does everything seem to be moody?" he asked. "First, the full moon was present last night. Then the rain is coming. Next, my sensor's telling me there's something bound to happen." He shrugged. "Heh, why should I worry of that? I've finally obtained peace. Isn't that right, Sumomo?"

Sumomo moaned as she woke up from her hibernation mode. "Huh? Did you say something, Robo-Ky?"

The robot looked at the petite Persocon and laughed. "Nothing, nothing. I was just talking to myself."

"Oh." Sumomo looked around and saw the dark cloud coming toward them. "Waaa! The rain is coming! The rain is coming!" she exclaimed and jumped about his shoulder. "Rain! Rain! A romantic yet moody weather! AIIIII! Rain! Rain! It brings nostalgic memory to everyone! AIIIIII!"

A mini umbrella popped out of Robo-Ky's shoulder and covered her head. "You're surely quite philosophical at times, Sumomo." He asked.

"AIIIII! I have no reason to be bored! AIIIII!" she answered and danced, enthusiastically singing a song of rain.

Robo-Ky just breathed out and stared at the horizon. It was not the time for his admiration toward nature because his sensor picked heat source not far from his position. "There's one… no, two sources. Coming from 6'OC, 50 meters." Ignoring the still-dancing robot and the rain that started to pour down, Robo-Ky walked toward the heat source.

"You?"

Before his eyes, the twin ninja girls of Leaf Village were sheltering themselves under an oak tree, not noticing the PWAB knight's arrival. "Hey, you two aren't supposed to stand under tree during rainy day. It's very dangerous," Robo-Ky reminded them as he approached the two girls. Both Chihiro and Chidori glanced at the robot, staring at him for a while, before broke their sight with Robo-Ky. "Hey! What's the problem with you two, huh?" he demanded, feeling annoyed by the response the girls made.

"What's wrong with both of you, huh?" Sumomo asked, mimicking the last question Robo-Ky had asked. "Do you think something wrong happened to them, Robo-Ky?"

"Until they tell us, we won't know," he spoke. He turned back at the ninja women. "Hey, stop dreaming and answer my question."

_"Gomen ne…"_ Chidori answered. "We didn't realize your arrival. _Honto ni, gomen_…"

Robo-Ky began to lose his temper and withdrew Thunderseal. "After ignoring us, you simply said sorry? What kind of-"

"_Onegai_, Robo-_san_…" Chihiro pleaded. "It's not that we ignore you for no reason. We…"

Robo-Ky shrugged in dismay. Humans are still things he will never get to understand no matter how long he lives with them, he thought. "Quit mumbling around. We're going."

Both Chihiro and Chidori looked at him in surprise. "Where? Where will we go?"

"Don't ask me," Robo-Ky said and turned around. "Hey, we better look for place to stay tonight. Once everything's settled, we're separating and headed to our destination. Got it?"

"AIIIII! We are looking for place to stay tonight! AIIIII!" Sumomo cried and danced on his head.

"HEY!" Robo-Ky called them. "For crying out loud, are you coming or NOT!?"

x-x-x-x-x

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
__My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel…  
__Touching you, touching me  
__Touching you, 'cause you're such a fool…_

__

_I believe in a thing called love  
__Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
__There's a chance we could make it now  
__We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
__I believe in a thing called love  
__Ooh! Huh!_

"Sol-_kun_." The American badass stopped singing the song and stared at the super-cute piggy-girl. "You said that you're a devoted fan of Queen, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Sol replied.

"Then how come you sing a non-Queen song?" Kagura asked, her eyes staring contently at him.

Sol coughed and turned down the CD player. "Look, Kagura. I'm a Queen fan, YES. Queen is my favourite band, YES. Then is it wrong for me to listen to non-Queen songs?"

Kagura blinked. "Why is that, Sol-_kun_?"

"Listen, girl," Sol growled and plunged the Fireseal to the ground. "You may not know it, but I'm a big fan of glamour rock, and Queen is among the pioneers." He coughed again and showed the girl the _'Permission to Land'_ CD he owned. "But this band has some badass song. Yeah, I know I don't like non-Queen bands, but who gives a fuck about that?"

Kagura took the CD and examined it in curiosity. "_Ettou_, The Darkness… I Believe in A Thing Called Love is one of their popular songs, right?"

"Whatever. Hey, don't bother me while I'm enjoying the song, okay?" Sol told her and continued his listening to the song, occasionally thumping his feet on the ground and rocked his head. Kagura just nodded and sat on a nearby bench.

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
__You got me in a spin but everything is "A" O.K.!  
__Touching you, touching me  
__Touching you 'cause you're such a fool_

_I believe in a thing called love  
__Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
__There's a chance we could make it now  
__We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
__I believe in a thing called love!  
__Ooh! Guitar!_

"_Ne_, Sol-_kun_."

Sol paused and looked at Kagura. "What is it again?"

She put the CD casing aside and smiled at him. "Your voice is really sweet. I wish I could listen to you singing everyday the kind of song everyday." Sol had a slight blush staining his face before he grumbled and turned away, ignoring her who already giggled at his reaction.

_Touching you, touching me  
__Touching you, god you're touching mine  
___

__

_I believe in a thing called love  
__Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
__There's a chance we could make it now  
__We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
__I believe in a thing called love!  
__Ooh!_

Sol continued listening to the CD's next track, practically ignoring Kagura who was admiring the clear sky above. The cute yet persistent girl gave out a gentle sigh and ran her hand through her hair, letting the wind to breeze on her face. She knew, and Sol probably knew too, that peace the people wished for had finally arrived.

She frowned. "But… will this peace last?" she whispered.

"Did you say anything, Kagura?"

Kagura quickly shrugged and smiled at the Gear prototype. _"Iie."_

"Hmph," grunted Sol and turned the CD player off. "Hey, Kagura."

"_Haii_, Sol-_kun_?"

The American Badass took a seat beside her. "I was thinking of something."

Kagura stared at him. "What is it?"

He breathed out and took out a piece of Marlboro. "I'm thinking of revisiting Kiev," he spoke and lit the cigarette with Fireseal, taking a breath of it. "Don't ask me why, but we should go there."

"Is there something we should visit there, Sol-_kun_?" she asked in concern.

"I've told you, don't ask me why," he mumbled. "Sheesh. Why would people this and that ask me when they don't need to?"

Kagura leaned forward and took the Marlboro from his hand and tossed it to the nearby dustbin. "Sol-_kun_ shouldn't smoke in front of me, didn't you remember?" she reminded.

At that time, he wanted to protest the girl before he gave up. He knew it would be useless to go against a cute piggy-girl whose determination is as bold as a bulldog. He knew it very well from the very first day he met her –or purposely forced to meet her. "Damn, why at this time? I just want to have a sip of it a little…" Sol grumbled and leaned against the bench. Kagura giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling close to him.

"Sol-_kun_ _kawaii_…" she whispered. He could only grumble at the comment and looked up to the sky. It did not take long before he sighed.

"Now what?"

x-x-x-x-x

Peace. A period where people experience no genocide and no conflict. It is a period people expect to last forever, and it is a period people expect to live in harmony among themselves, human and non-human alike. Yet history has proven that peace cannot and will not last; from as early as the battle between two ancient civilizations to the event most recent as the GVS2, people have witnessed the ever-exchanging pace between peace and chaos, trying to outdo each other and remain at the top of the rotating wheel of time.

And whenever chaos overtakes peace, there is bound to be first blood tainting the very earth.

Again, history has this statement proven. The Second World War, for example. The bloodiest war the 20th century ever watched had claimed more than millions of life, and it ended in the most inhuman and the most atrocious way human had ever thought of (the destruction of Hiroshima and Nagasaki at the end of World War Two). Then as the history folds, more and more wars and conflicts occurred, staining and ruining the fragile soul of Earth, claiming yet more innocent lives. War should have ended, one war general of the 20th century was quoted to speak, but it is us human who allows such event to be placed in our existence.

As if human's greed for blood could not and would not be fulfilled, the Neo Crusades triggered at the late 21st century. This was the war between humankind and Gears and lasted for almost 100 years, claiming far more lives than World War 2. It only came to a permanent halt with the defeat of the command Gear Justice by the two warriors of Holy Orders, Ky Kiske and Sol Badguy and only then, human finally attained peace they long awaited for.

But this is fan fiction universe. Anything can happen.

Not long after the events of Guilty Gear XX, a weird and mysterious event called Guilty Gear versus SNK took place. Inviting all fighters from Sammy Studios and SNK alike in a single, massive fighting tournament, people never realized that peace would be shattered once again. The fear of an upcoming war was proven in GVS2: Battle Revolution with the emergence of the Falken Clan and their so-called cursed power of the Chrono, as well as the appearance of a new archetype command Gear. The Battle of Kiev had proven it. The most dramatic and the most emotional battle mankind ever experienced, far more affecting than the rest of wars and conflicts combined. For the first time, fighters united to bring the unforgiving battle into a permanent halt; it was not without the price of innocent lives sacrificed in the confusion and chaos of battle. These people knew the consequences if such similar battle were to happen in the future, and vowed never cause havoc and disorder again, subsequently putting peace back to the place it should be.

Yet some people will never be satisfied with the current situation and will strive to search for any leaks and take advantage of the society's naiveté. After all, human is never satisfied with everything, right?

.

"SYSTEM REBOOTING…"

"SYSTEM CHECKED AT 100%. OPERATING SYSTEM AND SOFTWARES FUNCTIONING PROPERLY. FAULTY HARDWARES NOT DETECTED."

"ALL SYSTEM READY TO GO. COMMENCING SYSTEM OPERATION IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

The golden-yellow eyes opened. For a moment, there was noises of machine registering their operation sequences, followed by a loud mechanical clamor that filled the whole laboratory. The owner of the eye stirred uncontrollably before stopped shivering several seconds later. Then, he –a man wearing red-white battle uniform with blank white hair- slowly moved his head and observed the surrounding room. Several researchers present at the room saw him and immediately approached him who was seated on a metallic chair, being linked to nearby mainframe computers by countless connectors and cables. The man was blinking in intrigue, as the researchers were talking among themselves and nodded, whilst an assistant was handing a report to them. Curiosity arose inside of him yet he could not speak a single word albeit he tried to move his mouth.

"Alright," one of the researchers spoke and approached the man, "we cannot waste any precious time here. We need to assign you to the operation like what Chief has ordered."

"Luckily we've tested the battle software in simulation test," another researcher said. "Now we just have to perform a field test to verify its operation status."

"Now we need to give this metallic skinny a name," the earlier researcher suggested. "But I doubt that this fellow will need identification for-"

"MARK 2." The three researchers looked at the man who slowly moved his body into a sitting position. "I SHOULD BE NAMED MARK 2 FROM ONWARDS."

"Well," the researcher uttered and corrected his eyeglasses, "that's a quite decent name. But we must make sure that he will follow the Three Robotic Laws, though he is designed to fight against people."

"DO NOT WORRY," the man answered, "I HAVE ACCESSED THE BUREAU'S DATABASE AND LEARNED THE LAW AND REGULATION OF THE BUREAU WHILE I WAS IN STANDBY MODE."

"That's very surprising of you, Mark 2," the researcher spoke. "Anyway, we should assign you to the Chief immediately. Do you understand what are we saying, Mark 2?"

The man by the name of Mark 2 stared at each researcher, nodding in acknowledgment to the information he obtained. Slowly he reached a wire connecting his head and unplugged it, carefully putting the connector aside. He jumped off the chair and reached a sword put on a nearby table. Admiring the unique design of the weapon for a while, he slung it on his back and turned around, facing the researchers. A devious grin carved upon his steel-armored face.

"I'M READY."

.

Aurora was startled. Warily she looked at the sky and saw black clouds waving their way toward the garden. "It's going to rain soon…" She stood up and walked toward the small house near the fountain. "Come, little wolf. We should go to my house before the rain comes." The wolf woke up from its slumber and quickly followed the woman into the modest structure.


	7. Chapter 06: Black Feather: New Crisis Ar...

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood… **

_As if human's greed for blood could not and would not be fulfilled, the Neo Crusades triggered at the late 21st century. This was the war between humankind and Gears and lasted for almost 100 years, claiming far more lives than World War 2. It only came to a permanent halt with the defeat of the command Gear Justice by the two warriors of Holy Orders, Ky Kiske and Sol Badguy and only then, human finally attained peace they long awaited for._

_But this is fan fiction universe. Anything can happen._

_._

_The man by the name of Mark 2 stared at each researcher, nodding in acknowledgment to the information he obtained. Slowly he reached a wire connecting his head and unplugged it, carefully putting the connector aside. He jumped off the chair and reached a sword put on a nearby table. Admiring the unique design of the weapon for a while, he slung it on his back and turned around, facing the researchers. A devious grin carved upon his steel-armored face._

_"I'M READY."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood  
****Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 06  
****Black Feather: New Crisis Arising**

Morning arrived at the land of ancient civilizations. Call of prayers echoed in the cold dawn sky, summoning people to return from their land of dream and accomplish their responsibility. Even the sleeping critters were awakened by the morning call and immediately prepared themselves for their daily routines.

The man slowly opened his eyes and outstretched himself. "Oh, man. That was a decent sleep," he murmured and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He looked up at the morning sky and could call the call of prayers echoing faintly in the heaven. "I know that call… heh, I have nothing to do with it in the first place." Slow as he was, he managed to get up on his feet and reached his uniform hung on the wall, flapping it to eliminate any trace of sand and insects that might lurk upon it.

"Alright, time to have breakfast." He walked out of the city park and headed toward the market, looking around the area for any booth opened on the wee hour. He saw one booth located near the bookstore and immediately walked toward it.

"Good morning, boss," the booth owner greeted, "waking up at time like this? I'm so surprised to see you coming here."

"Don't mind me, I used to wake up early even when I don't want to," the man answered and took a seat near the bar. "So, what's being served today?"

"Oh, I just opened this booth and haven't prepared anything yet," the Egyptian man uttered, "but I can serve you a cup of hot, fresh Cairo coffee. The best in both hemispheres and recommended for travelers and regular people alike."

"Cairo coffee? Sounds interesting to me," the man spoke. "Can I have one cup of it, please?"

"One Cairo coffee specially blended for you, coming up!"

Waiting for the coffee to be served, the man looked around the still-empty market and saw a stack of newspapers put next to him. He took a copy of the newspaper and proceeded to read it. "Nothing interesting to read…" he murmured and opened the following page, his eyes looking for articles to comprehend. He shook in disgrace and opened the newspaper's next pages, finding nothing but local news report and sports updates. He grumbled in dismay and put the newspaper down, realizing that the coffee had been served. "That was so fast," he commented.

"My booth serves anything in the fastest time, while keeping its quality at top notch!" the booth keeper claimed while arranging items for today's business. The man grinned at the response and sipped the coffee. "How does my coffee taste, boss?"

The man put down the glass and smiled at the keeper. "Well, well. What do you know? The first coffee I've tested in a while. I must thank you for… this great-tasting beverage."

The keeper hoarsely laughed and ran his hand through his thick moustache. "Ahahahaha! I'm so flattered to hear that, boss!" The keeper excused himself to resume his work, singing and chanting in his Arabic slang. The man just smiled and continued drinking the coffee when his eyes caught something on the newspaper. Intrigued, he reached the newspaper and read the article he saw earlier.

_"According to the report issued by the United Nation, the contestants of the tournament included the Zeppian soldier Potemkin and the representative of the Yagami Clan, Yagami Iori. It was also believed that the ex-IPF officer, __Lieutenant__Ky__ Kiske was also involved in the tournament…" _

The man's eyes widened in utter surprise. "Ky Kiske… the ex-leader of the Holy Orders?" The hands holding the newspaper were shivering, as if he had read revealing news about the owner of the name.

"Boss? You okay, boss?" the shopkeeper asked. The man was idle for a while, still shivering uncontrollably. It was only after several seconds later that he calmed down and put down the newspaper.

"Finally…" he murmured. "I've finally found you, Ky Kiske…"

.

Ky suddenly sneezed, much to the curiosity of Dizzy and the Howard couple. "I think someone mentioned my name," the French knight said.

"It must be _him_," Rock suggested, followed by his teasing laughter.

"Excuse me?" Ky insisted, glowering at the biological son of Geese. "Why are you referring him at time like this? Do you have any idea of how I hate that guy so much?"

-At the Ukraine/Russia border checkpoint, Sol suddenly sneezed. "Damn it. Nobody messes with my name," he mumbled and rubbed his itching nose.

"Oh, come on," Rock insisted, "it's not that bad to be referred to the Badguy once in a while."

-Again, Sol sneezed. "Now what?" he growled. The border guards and Kagura were looking at him in intrigue, causing him to be displeased by the reaction. "Hey! Stop looking at me like that."

"Sol-_kun_, did Ky-_chan_ say your name?" asked Kagura.

This time, it was Ky's turn to sneeze. "See? I've told you so," Rock said.

_"Kono yaro…"_

x-x-x-x-x

"Lone Wolf-_san_?" Hibiki called, realizing that her boyfriend was once again daydreaming. "What are you daydreaming again? _Mou_, please quit it," she begged and elbowed him.

_"Gomen,"_ Lone Wolf apologized and scratched the back of his head, "but it's not that I daydream again. Something's bothered my mind lately. I just can't figure it out."

"What is it again?" she asked.

"I told you, I can't figure out what it is," he told her.

"Yeah, right," she replied and playfully poked his cheek. Lone Wolf giggled and pulled the iaijitsu woman into his arms, placing trails of kisses on her cheek and scalp. "_Mou_, Lone Wolf-_san_. We're in the public area, _yamete_," she spoke and tried to flee from the embrace.

_"Yada,"_ he answered and embraced her closer. "Why can't we do this in public? And besides, we're the cutest couple of all. Don't you think so, Hibiki-_chan_?"

Hibiki blushed and buried her burning face beneath his arms, clenching the trench coat as tightly and as close as she could. "_Onegai_… stop calling me with the suffix. _Onegai_."

Lone Wolf laughed again and tightened the embrace. "Unfortunately, I can't. And I don't think I'm going to quit using that."

_"Anou…"_ The couple broke off their warm embrace and looked at the caller. "Sorry for interrupting your romantic moment, but can you tell us which way to Kiev is?"

Lone Wolf blinked in surprise when he saw the interrupter. "Eh… Shiki? Akiha? And Kohaku and Hisui, too?"

Shiki blinked. "Lone Wolf NEO! Man, I didn't expect to meet you at this place," he uttered in surprise. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"And what are you doing here in the first place, Shiki?" Lone Wolf uttered and approached Shiki. "It's been a long time since we last went to the dojo for our training."

"Lone Wolf-_san_," Hibiki called, "do you two know each other?"

Lone Wolf turned to Hibiki. "Ahem. Sorry for not introducing my ex-sparring partner, Tohno Shiki. Shiki, this is Takane Hibiki, my…"

"Girlfriend?" Kohaku answered, followed by her mischievous titter. Lone Wolf and Hibiki blushed, trying not to get overreacted.

"Kohaku, be polite," Akiha reminded. Kohaku merely replied with a "PIIDAH!" and turned away from her. She just grumbled and looked at Lone Wolf and Hibiki, bowing before him. "Tohno Akiha _desu_. _Yoroshiku_."

_"Ha-hajimemashite,"_ Hibiki replied, her face still burning in crimson red stain. "Takane Hibiki _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"_Haii, haii!_ Kohaku _desu_," Kohaku introduced, "and this is my twin sister Hisui."

Hisui just bowed. _"Yoroshiku."_

"Alright, I think it's enough with our introduction," Lone Wolf uttered. "Anyway, Shiki, what's brought you to Kiev? I thought that you'd never plan to leave Misaki Town after you were done with the training."

Shiki blinked again. "You're telling me we had arrived at Kiev?" He, Akiha and the twin housemaids looked around in bafflement. "But I thought this is…"

"Welcome to Kiev, Shiki," Lone Wolf uttered, spreading his arms. "A year or so has passed since the tournament, and as you can see, the townspeople are still restoring this city. If you're planning to come here for vacation, you've gone to the wrong place."

"Lone Wolf-_san_, did you say the tournament?" Akiha asked.

"Yeah, I did. What's the deal? I mean, nobody's been talking about it for a year," the author uttered. "Why did you ask, Akiha?"

Hisui stepped forward and handed over the invitation letter to Lone Wolf. "Actually, Shiki-_sama_ thought that we might be able to look for the sender of this letter if we come here." Lone Wolf took the letter and read it. He shook his head and returned it to Hisui. "What's wrong, Lone Wolf-_san_?"

"Seems that Zofeah had planned to invite the people of TYPE MOON to the tournament," Lone Wolf murmured before he shrugged. "_Iie_. Nothing wrong, Hisui-_chan_. Nothing wrong."

"Lone Wolf-_san_…!" Hibiki growled in shock.

"_Daijoobu_ _desu_, Takane-_san_," Hisui spoke. "Lone Wolf-_san_ used to be our guest at Tohno residence before he left our town."

"Then we did you allow him to call you with the suffix? It's… it's very degrading, you know" Hibiki insisted.

"Eh? But I thought Shiki-_sama_ allowed him to call us with that," Hisui said. Hibiki murderously glowered at Lone Wolf, her hand ready to pull out a _kamae_.

"Err… I think there's an explanation behind the suffix," Lone Wolf sheepishly spoke, scratching his cheek. "Anyway, while we're at it, why don't we visit my friend's house? Perhaps she doesn't mind letting her visitors staying for a night or two."

"That'd be a good idea, Lone Wolf," Shiki spoke.

"Shiki!" The group looked at the direction of the voice and saw a woman in white dress waving at them, "Shiki, _matte_!"

"EH!? Arcueid!?" Shiki cried in shock. "Were you following me all this time?"

Arcueid giggled and glomped him. "Aw, are you surprised to see me, Shiki?" she spoke and hugged him tightly. This time, it was the remaining three women's turn to deliver their glare of death at Shiki.

"Slightly out of character, she is," Lone Wolf commented. "Hey, Arc-_chan_, long times no see, no?"

Arcueid looked at Lone Wolf and laughed. "Kiba-_chan_! Long times no see! How are you doing now?"

Again, Hibiki glowered at Lone Wolf. "Kiba-_chan_? Lone Wolf-_san_…!"

"Aw, man," Lone Wolf mumbled, "I think we met here at the wrong time. Hibiki-_chan_ doesn't seem to be very pleased today…" He yelped when Hibiki hardly poked his toe with her pole sword. The rest of the people laughed when Lone Wolf helplessly apologized at Hibiki for acting rude at her.

"_Omatase_…" All of them looked at the direction of the call and saw a little girl wearing black gown running toward them. "Stop running around like a kid, Arc-_chan_."

"_Gomen_, Ren-_chan_," Arcueid apologized and laughed silly.

The little girl looked at Lone Wolf and bowed. "It's been a long time, Lone Wolf-_niisan_," she greeted.

For the unknown time, Hibiki was glowering at the author. "Lone Wolf-san… I demand explanation from you RIGHT NOW," she growled, threatening to pull out a Beckoning Slash from her _nihontou_. Lone Wolf tried his best effort to persuade Hibiki before he surrendered and frowned.

"Give me a break… please?"__

x-x-x-x-x

After paying for the coffee, the man left the booth and walked out of the marketplace. Eyes burning in passionate anger, he silently murmured the name of the ex-IPF officer and clenched his fist as tightly as he could. He grumbled in dismay when he had a flashback of events he did not want to recall and roughly shook his head. "Damn it… all this time I've been trying to forget it… and this has to happen…?" He reached the iron cross and held it close to him. "My Lord… I'm so confused… please, guide me to escape this path of delusion…"

"Hey, you there!"

He halted and turned around, seeing several people approaching him with weapons in hand. "Yes? How can I help you people?" he asked.

"You're the one who killed our fellows, right?" the people demanded.

His eyebrow arched. "Hmm? Whose fellow are you referring to?"

"Don't play dumb at us, stranger!" they roared. "The thugs you killed at the church, don't you remember? How dare you messing with us in this place!"

The man slowly broke into a grim laughter and covered half his face with his palm. "Oh? You mean those people who had mistreated the old man? I had advised them to leave the priest alone but they refused to listen to me, hence I had to give them an _unforgettable_ lesson. And besides, how can you claim that they're your fellow when they don't have any respect to elders at all?"

"Shut up!" they demanded and pointed their weapons at him. "We don't welcome strangers to our place, especially at the times where battlers and fighters alike are trashing around.

He coughed. "Before you get the idea wrong, and before somebody gets hurt, I suggest you to leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you people just because of this mere quarrel. Can we just forget this matter?"

"That cannot be accepted!" they replied and pounced toward the lone man. He swiftly evaded all the attacks and jumped far from the attackers. "Don't try to run away, stranger! We'll keep chasing you and then we'll force you to beg for forgiveness!"

The man breathed out and put his hand on his back. "I do not want to do this to you people, but I have no other choice. God, please forgive me…"

.

Dead silence. The market was unpleasantly and disturbingly silent. No visible voices or speeches were audible, leaving only the breaths of the frightened to be clear to those who heard it. The man from earlier was standing erect at the center of the chaos, surrounded by lifeless bodies cut disaggregated into small pieces. The _kodachi_ he was holding was coated with human blood mixed with sands blown from the desert.

The man breathed out and looked up at the sky. He noticed a black feather falling from the sky and landed on his forehead. He sighed and brushed the feather away from his face. "Did I do the right thing… but this is for them…" he whispered and frowned. His bloodstained hand reached the cross and clenched it tightly. "God… I've committed another sin on this soil… please forgive me…"

x-x-x-x-x

Sol was startled. He looked around and saw a piece of black feather flinging from his shoulder. "Feather?" he uttered and swept off the feather. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

.

"Unknown energy source detected."

Robo-Ky abruptly stood up and looked around him. Sumomo, sleeping on his shoulder, was awakened and almost fell to the floor. "Robo-Ky! What's the matter with you, waking up like that?" she asked, struggling to climb up his body.

"I don't know, Sumomo," Robo-Ky answered. "I just don't know."

.

Hikki put down the book. For a moment, he could feel his Chrono power triggered by outside energy source and reacting violently. He wondered whether someone or something out there was responsible for triggering his power.

"Chrono…" Mriya moaned beside him, disturbed by the abrupt reaction he made. "What's disturbing you, Chrono…?"

Hikki looked at his sleepy sister and smiled. _"Iie…"_ he replied and patted her scalp. _"Nande mo nai."_

_"Mou…"_ she mumbled and moved closer to him. "Just tell me what it is, _ne_?"

"Don't worry about it, oneesama," he spoke and bent down, softly kissing her cheek. "Don't worry about it." Mriya giggled and took his hand, nuzzling it contently. He stared at his dear sister and smiled before leaned against the oak tree. He sighed and looked up to the blue sky and saw a black feather falling down to the ground. He picked up the feather and carefully examined it.

"Black feather… the sign of an upcoming event… a not-so-pleasant-to-expect kind of event…"

.

The NEO Dagger he was carrying along was shivering uncontrollably, as if reacting to a new crisis upcoming. At that time, he realized that there was a terrible disaster bound to happen on the very earth.

"So… someone has decided to disturb peace …" Lone Wolf NEO whispered and clenched his fist. "I can't allow that to happen again."

x-x-x-x-x

The golden eyes peeked from a dark corner, observing the battle between the hooligans and the lone man. His onboard sensors were locked on at the man in black uniform who single-handedly finished the aggressors in no time.

"THAT GUY SURELY HAS POTENTIAL. I WONDER WHY CHIEF ASSIGNED ME TO TRACK HIM," Mark 2 uttered and scratched his chin. "EXECUTING CODE RK3719: FOLLOW TARGET WITH CAUTION AND DO NOT MAKE ANY MOVES UNLESS WHEN ORDERED."

He saw the lone man leaving the scene and immediately made his move. "ACTIVATING STEALTH CLOAK. CODE RK3719 RETAINED. TRAILING TARGET AS SILENT AND AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE."


	8. Chapter 07: Sleeping Awake: A Story Fore...

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood… **

_"According to the report issued by the United Nation, the contestants of the tournament included the Zeppian soldier Potemkin and the representative of the Yagami Clan, Yagami Iori. It was also believed that the ex-IPF officer, __Lieutenant__Ky__ Kiske was also involved in the tournament…" _

_The man's eyes widened in utter surprise. "Ky Kiske… the ex-leader of the Holy Orders?" The hands holding the newspaper were shivering, as if he had read revealing news about the owner of the name._

_"Boss? You okay, boss?" the shopkeeper asked. The man was idle for a while, still shivering uncontrollably. It was only after several seconds later that he calmed down and put down the newspaper._

_"Finally…" he murmured. "I've finally found you, Ky Kiske…"_

_._

_The NEO Dagger he was carrying along was shivering uncontrollably, as if reacting to a new crisis upcoming. At that time, he realized that there was a terrible disaster bound to happen on the very earth._

_"So… someone has decided to disturb the peace again…" he whispered and clenched his fist. "I can't allow that to happen."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 07  
****Sleeping Awake: A Story Foretold**

_Previously…_

_"I'm very impressed with the works you have done, gentlemen," said a mid-60's man who was standing beside the windows. "I was expecting the project to be complete due in two months, but I never knew that the prototype would self-commence without maintenance from any of you."_

_The researchers were taken in surprise by the comment. "Actually, Chief, Mark 2 decided to learn everything by himself by the time he was activated. We didn't have any idea of why he would say that."_

_The man's eyebrow arched upward. "Mark 2?"_

_"He suggested himself to be named that, we had nothing to do with it," the researcher explained._

_The man turned around and stared at the researchers. "I see. The Three Robotic Laws must have been activated inside of him. I'll see whether this Mark 2 proves itself worthy to me. You three may leave."_

_"Thank you very much, Chief," the researchers spoke and immediately left the office. The man in casual outfit merely shrugged and approached his desk. Silent as he was, the man later went into a low-sounding cackle._

_"Perhaps it's time to have its abilities tested," he spoke, "don't you think, Mark 2?" Standing at the corner of the room, the owner of the name did not say anything to respond. The man laughed once more and walked toward the door. "Anyway, I'm very sure that you've been given the task by your instructor. Now go, and show me what you've got."_

_A pair of golden eyes shone from the darkness. "YES, SIR." A monotonous voice replied._

.

Mark 2 nodded. "PERHAPS IT'S TIME TO HAVE ITS ABILITIES TESTED… BUT AS LONG AS I DON'T RECEIVE ORDERS FROM CHIEF, I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING THAT WILL HARM THE PEOPLE." He looked around and saw the man in black uniform walking alone down the street, ignoring several locals and polices who rushed to the crime scene. "BUT WHAT IF THE MAN I'M ASSIGNED TO COMMITS MURDER? WAIT. ONLY A HUMAN WILL KILL OTHER HUMAN AND BE CHARGED FOR CRIME. IF A MACHINE KILLS A MACHINE…" He displeasingly shook his head. "I MUST HAVE WATCHED TOO MUCH RIPPED OFF SCI-FI MOVIES FROM THE SERVER BACK AT THE BASE."

"Keep following the subject, Mark 2," the Chief told Mark 2 via intercom. "Remember, we're watching at everything you're doing. You better not mess things up like what your defected counterparts had done."

"YES, SIR."

"And one more thing," the Chief spoke. "If in any case the subject attacks you, you are granted to defend yourself, even if it means you have to kill him."

"BUT SIR," Mark 2 said, "YOU SAID WE SHOULD KEEP HIM ALIVE IF WE'RE TO DETAIN HIM. WHY WOULD I COMMIT SUCH ACT?"

"Subject is extremely dangerous to the bureau due to his shady background as a Holy Knight, and he is also dangerous to the people around him. If he's to do something dangerous, do you think we'll be responsible for the death toll?" the Chief insisted. "Now proceed with the observation. Don't fail me."

"UNDERSTAND, SIR."

.

"Chief, are you sure you want to assign Mark 2 to this task?" a secretary asked the man, while he was standing next to the window. "I mean, he's just newly commissioned, I'm very sure he needs to have simulation training forehand."

"Don't ever look down at the fellow," the man spoke, grinning. "He's different from the rest of the Robo-Kys we have in our disposal. In fact, he's _very_ different from the renegade unit."

"The #R unit, chief?" the secretary asked. The man merely nodded and gleamed at the secretary, causing her to step back in fear. "I… I'm very sure I didn't say anything wrong a while ago, aren't I?"

"No, no. You didn't say anything wrong," the man said. "Anyway, we should get the remaining units activated. Follow me to the hangar, I need you to write down everything I'm going to say while we're heading there."

"Yes, chief."

x-x-x-x-x

_"Mou, minasan, yamete,"_ Hibiki helplessly begged. Apparently she was getting tired to be called 'Hibiki-_chan'_ and since the TYPE-MOON fellows of Lone Wolf's were addressing her with the suffix, she became irritated with it. Not only that, even Mriya started calling her with the suffix, only adding to her annoyance.

"Aw, come on, Hibiki-_chan_," Arcueid insisted, "it's not that to have suffix in your name. It really suits you very much."

_"Demou…"_ Hibiki replied.

"Takane-_san_," Hisui called, "why do you not the suffix –_chan_ that much?"

"Yeah, can you tell us why, Hibiki-_oneechan_?" Ren asked.

Hibiki stared at both of the young women. Something inside her head was telling her not to tell Hisui the truth. She was hesitant of whether to listen to it or not. "To tell you the truth," she spoke, deciding to go against it. "I'm not that type of people who would easily decide to address themselves with such addressing. It's very degrading."

Hisui's eyebrow arched upward; a sure sign of lurking curiosity. "How degrading is that, Takane-_san_? You sound like you don't mind being Hibiki-chan and such."

"Yeah, you sound like that, especially when Kiba-_chan_ is around," Arcueid added. "Eh! Don't tell me you do want him to call you Hibiki-_chan_ at all."

Her face started to burn furiously. _"Ch-chigau!"_ Hibiki responded.

Arcueid giggled and playfully poked the swordswoman's flushing cheek. "_Hora_, you blush every time I mention his name. See? I've told you so."

"And why would you call him Kiba-_chan_, Arcueid-_san_?" Hibiki asked, brushing the vampire princess' hand off her face. Arcueid giggled again and took a seat beside her.

"I bet that Kiba-_chan_ hasn't told you everything about us, Hibiki-chan," she spoke. Hibiki pouted and stared away from her, hiding her greatly-blushing cheeks. The woman sniggered and leant against the sofa, staring into the ceiling. "Speaking of which, did anyone see Kiba-_chan_ around?"

"I was told that Lone Wolf has an errand to do," Shiki suddenly told them. The girls stared at him in disbelief. "Eh? Didn't he tell any of you?"

"Lone Wolf-_san_ has an errand?" Hibiki asked.

.

Alone at the necropolis, Lone Wolf NEO was standing in front of the two tombstones. This was the errand; paying visit to the casualties of the Battle of Kiev a.k.a. The Battle of Truth and Denial. The lone wolf of author's universe decided not to revisit the spot at first, seeming there was nothing but painful memories remained. Here, he had witnessed the rise and fall of the neo command Gear and the decisive battle he and his opponent faced, the most dramatic humankind would forever remember. He laughed at himself; he was responsible for the unwanted battle, and he was also responsible for all events occurring in the Battle Revolution, along with the aftermath. He was looking forward of preventing any more tragedies and sorrows from happening, or all the people's hope would have been in peril.

"Heh." Lone Wolf weakly grinned. He approached the tombstones and put down the flower bouquets he bought earlier. "Sorry for not bringing anything better. At least, this is the best I can do for now." He knelt before the gravestones and read the engraved words on the stone pieces. "Zofeah Falken… and Yuu… it was my fault that both of you forcibly departed from this world. Yeah, I should've known this kind of consequences from the very start." He breathed out and glanced at the tombstone marked 'Yuu'. "Don't worry about your idiot one, Yuu-_chan_. Someday… just someday, he will…"

"Lone Wolf NEO."

He stood up as a response to the call. Not turning around, he corrected the trench coat he was wearing. "The Nightwalker, Slayer. How surprising to have you coming at this time."

"I've been looking forward to see you, the lone wolf of author's domain," Slayer spoke. "There are many things I'd like to discuss with you, especially the hardships you and your companions had to deal with."

"Go figure," Lone Wolf replied. "So, Slayer, I bet that you have something very important to tell me. Isn't that right?"

Slayer went into his 2000 years of vampiric laughter. "That wolf instinct you have never fails to impress me, Lone Wolf. Or perhaps I should call you with something else."

"Whatever," Lone Wolf uttered.

"Very well." Slayer coughed and walked toward Lone Wolf. "An event has bound to start, and it's not the type you would like to face."

Lone Wolf glanced at the vampire lord. "You're telling me that something bad is going to happen?"

"I bet that you'd known already," Slayer replied.

"Could you please emphasize that?"

Slayer patted the author's shoulder. "My point of telling you us," he spoke, a grin carved upon his face, "you should be aware of the black feather. Heh, even I doubt that you understand this, so may I suggest you to visit the city of Cairo to investigate?"

Lone Wolf shrugged. "Even if you're that noble, added with the fact that you're the ex-leader of the feared Assassin Guild, why would you do this? Why are you telling me this?"

"My answer cannot be shared, unfortunately," the Nightwalker said.

"Whatever. Then I have to go there and find it myself, is that what you want to tell me, huh?" the author asked.

"The choice is yours. Either you go there or you stay here."

"Che, this is why I don't like to deal with aristocrats. Always with their spinning-around quotes and such." Lone Wolf, then, walked away from Slayer and headed toward the gate. Later he halted. "Oh, by the way, send my regards to your beloved Sharon. I kind of wonder how she's doing now."

Slayer grinned. "Sharon and us fine, you shouldn't worry about us too much. Oh, it would be our pleasure if you could join us sometimes in our dinner."

The lone wolf breathed out and glanced at Slayer, smiling. "Perhaps the next time our path crosses, I'll consider your modest invitation." He walked out of the necropolis, leaving his guest in wonder. Slayer just watched at the author for a while before he grinned.

"A fascinating person, he is."

x-x-x-x-x

It was a silent sight inside Alexandria Public Library. It seemed that nobody was present at the facility, save for the keeper. It was as if no visitors visiting the library and took their opportunity of digging out invaluable knowledge, inside and outside.

Well, there is one visitor.

A girl, wearing purple beret, was standing next to a bookshelf, reading a 19th century chemistry almanac. She was so absorbed by the precious gold of the past that she did not notice the keeper's presence beside her.

"Well, young one," the woman in her late 50's uttered, "have you decided on which book to borrow?"

The girl gave out her rare-to-see smile. "Yes, I guess," she answered and closed the thick book. "Though I already have this book at home, I think I'll borrow this just in case the other one's damaged."

The old woman just laughed. "I know you for a very long time, young girl. You've always been our regular visitor since your childhood years, and nobody's more interested in chemistry than you are."

The girl sheepishly giggled. "I'm so flattered to hear that, ma'am." She, then, excused herself and bowed at the woman before leaving the library. The keeper watched at the visitor for a while before smiled and proceeded with her work.

.

_"Tadaima."_

The girl entered the house and approached a nearby desk, putting down the book she borrowed from the library on it. Letting out a yawn and outstretching her tired body, she walked upstairs toward her room and entered it. Several minutes later, she was out, wearing nothing but lavender-coloured towel enveloping her "nicely rendered" figure. Her purple hair, previously knit in a ponytail, now freely spread out and reached the edge of her waist. Slowly she walked toward the bathroom for self-hygiene procedure.

-Far away, a group of cameramen led by a director resurrected from burnt ashes and stood victoriously. "We shall not give up! Our battle has yet to begin!" the Filipino men gloriously shouted. "We are the champions, my friends! We'll keep on fighting to the end!"

A gigantic fireball the size of an oversized blue whale appeared from nowhere and landed on the mercenaries, instantly incinerating them upon contact.

-At faraway, Sol was standing in his pissed-off stance, his Fireseal enveloped with fire. "Nobody messes with Queen," he grumbled.

-At another place, Yuuki Darren could only slap her forehead. "Those bunches of idiotic perverts…!"

The girl walked out of the bathroom, soaked and all wet but refreshed. "Mmm… a quick bath after a day-long of walking around the city…" she whispered and breathed out in pleasure. She entered her bedroom and walked out again in nightgowns, and walked down the stairs, headed toward the living room. At first glance, the interior design of the house was entirely classical, resembling the designs of the Victorian era colonists' house. One could swear that for the most of the time, it reflected the glorious days very much if they stepped inside such house.

The girl approached an answering machine-

Okay, that was not exactly classical, but what the heck?

-and rewind the tape inside it. Waiting for the tape fully rewind, she swayed her purple hair, letting candlelight to shine its silky smoothness, enhancing her beauty to another level.

"It's done." The girl pressed the 'PLAY' button. A series of messages the device recorded from incoming and missed calls were played and replayed several times. She mumbled and pressed 'FAST FORWARD' to get to the last message.

_"This is Atlasia Residence. Please leave your message after hearing this tone. Hey, Sion. It's me, Lone Wolf. Listen, I'm sorry for calling out of sudden, but can you do me a favour and investigate a case? You see, an acquaintance of mine had asked me to go to __Cairo__ for investigation, but- hey! Arc-chan! Don't disturb me! I'm making a long distance call, can't you see?"_

Lone Wolf? Arc-_chan_?

_"Uhh, sorry for the interruption. Now where am I? Oh. I was asked to do some investigation thingies at the city but since I'm currently occupied… cough, cough… can you do that for me? It's something that has got to do with black feather- Arc-chan! Stop it! Stop it! Give me that!"_

_"Yoo-hoo, Sion! Are you there? Hello? Hello? Moshi-moshi? Aw, she's not answering."_

_"Give me that!"_

_"Aw, Kiba-chan is mean at us. Boo-hoo-hoo."_

_"I told you she's not at her home! Sheesh, you should take attention of everything around, please?"_

_"PIIDAH!"_

_"Ahem. Anyway, I'd like to tell you what you're going to investigate, but my credit's running out. I'll call you later, okay Sion? Lone Wolf roger and out."_

The answering machine stopped. The girl was staring at the device in disbelief and surprise. "That's strange. I thought I heard Arcueid shouting in the message… and why would Lone Wolf call me at such time?" She breathed out and walked toward the desk and took the almanac. It was not long in the middle of her readings, when something self-triggered inside her head.

"Black feather?"

The window abruptly opened, resulting from a sudden gust coming from the desert. The girl was shocked and covered herself from the oncoming wind, trying not to let the nightgown slip off her body. The gust lasted only for a while before it subsided, leaving the girl in confusion. "What was that?" she whispered and sensed another gust coming in, only it was not as sudden as the previous one. She watched in surprise, as a black feather flew into the living room and landed on the floor. She approached the item and picked it up, examining its intricate shape very carefully. "I've never seen this kind of feather before…" she whispered and looked outside the window. "Is this the reason Lone Wolf wants me to look into?"


	9. Chapter 08: Fallen Soldier and Purple Al...

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood… **

_Slayer coughed and walked toward Lone Wolf. "An event has bound to start, and it's not the type you would like to face."_

_Lone Wolf glanced at the vampire lord. "You're telling me that something bad is going to happen?"_

_"I bet that you'd known already," Slayer replied._

_"Could you please emphasize that?"_

_Slayer patted the author's shoulder. "My point of telling you us," he spoke, a grin carved upon his face, "you should be aware of the black feather. Heh, even I doubt that you understand this, so may I suggest you to visit the city of __Cairo__ to investigate?"_

_Lone Wolf shrugged. "Even if you're that noble, added with the fact that you're the ex-leader of the feared Assassin Guild, why would you do this?"_

_"My answer cannot be shared, unfortunately," the Nightwalker said._

.

_"Black feather?"_

_The window abruptly opened, resulting from a sudden gust coming from the desert. The girl was shocked and covered herself from the oncoming wind, trying not to let the nightgown slip off her body. The gust lasted only for a while before it subsided, leaving the girl in confusion. "What was that?" she whispered and sensed another gust coming in, only it was not as sudden as the previous one. She watched in surprise, as a black feather flew into the living room and landed on the floor. She approached the item and picked it up, examining its intricate shape very carefully. "I've never seen this kind of feather before…" she whispered and looked outside the window. "Is this the reason Lone Wolf wants me to look into?"_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood  
****Written and conceived by: **Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** _Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED_ takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Chapter 08  
****Fallen Soldier and Purple Alchemist: A Prophecy**

Sion walked in the park alone. Her mind was trying to figure out what type of event related to black feather she would encounter at Cairo. She had never been assigned or asked to handle such cases ever since the events of Melty Blood happening at the Misaki Town. Moreover, the feather she found was both intriguing and mysterious, and she had no idea of where it originated or what purpose of existence it was.

"Speaking of existence," she whispered and stopped walking, staring at her empty palm, "I too am curious of my own existence… what am I really? I know I'm not a perfect human, but…" Immediately, a series of flashbacks emerged in her mind, altogether compiled by her superhuman thinking ability. Even with that ability, the alchemist of the Atlas Academy was still in deep confusion about herself.

It was not until she met the man named Tohno Shiki during her visit at Misaki Town. Before she knew it, she found herself attached to the very man she called _'he one whose eyes can penetrate the thin line called life' _and she did not know the reason behind it either. She could not seem to have understanding about his feeling toward her (or her feeling toward him either) since she was a gifted genius with the mind-hacking ability, feared by all people. She frowned. "What can I do… to understand my own feeling?" she whispered.

"Huh? Who's that?" She saw a man wearing black uniform sitting on a bench, enjoying himself a cup of ice cream. Curiosity arose inside of her; Sion approached the man who was in deep awe of the ice cream he was feasting. "Excuse me, but you're not around here, right?" she asked.

The man looked at her. "Umm, yes. I'm just a visitor taking time touring around this city."

"Can I sit here?" she asked again.

"Sure, sure. No one's sitting here since this morning." Sion gladly took a sit beside him, watching at him who was about to finish the ice cream. He noticed her. "You want some?"

"Eh? No thanks, sir. I just want to sit here and-"

The man lifted a plastic bag full of ice creams. "I bought all of these a while ago. You can take one of them for you. Let's just say that this is my treat for today, what you say?" he uttered and smiled.

The two of them were enjoying ice creams the men bought, while taking times to talk with each other about everything they could talk of. Sion was thinking that he was an undercover agent from the uniform he was wearing until he told her that it was a remembrance of an organization he joined. "Ten years have passed, and this is the only dress I have with me. Don't you think it's weird to see people walking around with the very same outfit they wear from the very first day?" he uttered.

"I… I think it sounds weird to me," Sion answered. "Oh, I forgot to thank you for the ice cream."

"No big deal, Missy," the man spoke and took another dip of the chocolate-flavored ice cream. "It's my bad habit of buying ice creams in bundle, so I sometime invite other people to have it."

"You sound like a friendly guy to me," Sion said.

The man broke into a modest laughter and stared at her. "Really, Missy? You think I'm a friendly guy?" he asked between his laughs. "And I think you're one brave woman. To sit beside a stranger you meet by chance, don't you think it's a little… daring?"

Sion quickly turned her head around as to break eye contact with him. "Drop that 'daring' word, please? I'm not used with it anyway," she insisted, a bright red color staining her face.

"My apology," the man uttered.

"Say," Sion uttered and looked back at him, "we've talked to each other but we forgot to introduce each other. My name is Sion Eltnam of the Atlas Academy."

"The Atlas Academy? Isn't that the place where the best alchemist in the world is trained?" the man asked. "Man, I didn't expect to know you as the academy's alchemist. You know, I've been longing to meet this kind of people, and I never believe I'd eventually meet one."

"Why, thank you," Sion replied and smiled. "May I know your name, please?"

"Actually, Missy," the man uttered and scratched the back of his head, "I don't have a real name. And… as a matter of fact, I never have a real name in my life."

"Oh, really?" Sion replied, a little disappointed by the answer. "But at least you have a nickname. I'd like to hear it now."

"Oh, okay then." The man coughed and put the ice cream cup down. "My nickname is…"

"There he is!" Both of them looked at the direction of the shout and saw a huge mass of hooligans running toward them. "Hey! You in the black uniform! Don't try to run away! We've got this park surrounded!"

"Who are those guys?" Sion asked, before realized that the man already stood on the lane, facing the hooligans. "Err… what are you going to do?"

"Miss Sion, do you not mind if I have to spill blood?" he inquired and tucked behind his uniform.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Sion asked again. A moment later, she saw a kodachi tucked out from the uniform, slowly withdrawn from its scabbard. "What… what are you going to do? Hey!"

"Miss Sion… God… please, forgive me…" the man uttered and immediately dashed toward the attacking thugs.

_-Background music: __Pompeii__ (E.S. Posthumus)-_

.

Mark 2 opened his eyes. His internal sensor detected disturbing energy flows coming not far from his scouting post. He looked around and saw the man dashing toward a group of attacking thugs. "HMM… THIS IS GOING TO BE INTERESTING. I SHOULD OBSERVE THIS DUEL."

x-x-x-x-x

"Damn, not this strange feeling again…" It was the fourth time Robo-Ky felt such obnoxious mood lurking inside of him. He looked at the clear sky of the countryside and shrugged unpleasantly. "I know there's something wrong happening, but I can't seem to find out what it is. Damn, I forgot to ask Nik to repair my early warning system."

He turned around and stared at the twin ninja girls of Leaf Village, who were sleeping soundly on the floor. Deciding to let Chihiro and Chidori accompanying him until he met the swordsman-in-legend for his special training, Robo-Ky felt that the girls were in desperate need for someone or somebody to become their master, or at least guiding them. He could become one if he wanted to, yet he could not accomplish such task; he isn't the type of person who would easily choose to have people follow him everywhere.

"Zofeah-_sama… doushite_…?" Robo-Ky looked at Chidori. She was moaning in her sleep, and he noticed that she was shivering. Knowing that the _shinobi_ had lost the one she relied upon the most, the PWAB warrior with free will knelt beside her and softly patted her scalp. To his surprise, Chidori seized his arm and firmly embraced it. "Zofeah-_sama_… don't leave me, _onegai_… Zofeah-_sama_…" she murmured and brought the arm close to her chest. Robo-Ky could not help himself but to sigh in wonder.

"Perhaps… I can become your custodian, _shinobi_ girl," he spoke, softly patting Chidori's head, "that is, if Sumomo agrees."

x-x-x-x-x

The man proved to be too lethal for the thugs to handle. Before an eye could blink twice, the thugs were downed by a quarters, and numbers of casualties were increasing. Sion blinked in surprise when she saw how the man managed to keep himself intact while outwitting the attackers coming from all directions.

Just after that, she saw a flock of ravens coming from nowhere and flew in the sky, silhouetting the whole battle scene. She watched in awe before a mass of black feathers fell from flock, shielding the sky from sunray. "Black feathers… wait a minute!"

"_Can you do that for me? It's something that has got to do with black feather…"_

She gasped. The black feather Lone Wolf asked her to investigate was happening right in front of her. Then she remembered the story of an angel of death who walked upon the very surface of the earth, bringing along him the sign of coming death: black feather. Is the man standing in front of her the _shinigami _she was asked to investigate?

Slowly she pulled out a cord from her bracelets and walked toward the chaotic scene. "Alright, whoever you are. Stop!" she demanded. The man halted and stared at her. "I don't know what grudge you have against the people, but I demand you to stop killing them! RIGHT NOW!"

"Miss Sion?" the man asked in surprise.

She shivered in anger and deeply glowered at him. "I can't believe the man who treated me ice cream turns out to be heartless murderer! What has forced you into committing this crime? Tell me!" she cried whilst tears began to flow down her eyes.

The man was silent for a while, ignoring several thugs who were running away from the scene. Then he breathed out and looked up at the blackened sky. "This is for my family… I know it's against the teachings, but…"

"I don't care about that!" she cried again. "Just stop killing these people! I beg of you!"

He frowned. "I'm so sorry, Miss Sion, but as soon as I have this matter finished, I can repent for all sins I have done."

"For how long?! Forever?! Until you've killed everyone on the Earth?" Sion insisted and clenched her fists. "You should've known the consequence for- LOOK OUT!"

He turned around, and an oncoming attack nearly hit his head. It missed, yet it managed to tear his uniform. "Just what you think you're doing?" he snarled and snatched the attacker's neck. The thug helplessly struggled to escape, yet the man tightened his neck and deeply glowered at him. "And tell me something. How did you find me? Who told you this?" The thug groaned in refusal and kept struggling in his grip. "ANSWER ME!"

"The… P… WA… B… agent told us…" the thug told him. "He told us that he'd pay us if we managed to bring your head to him, and…"

"And what about that time?" he demanded.

"That had got nothing to do with this! Honest!" the thug swore.

A loud cry startled both him and the strangling thug. They looked behind and saw Sion caught by a newcomer armed with a sword. "Damn it! My plan to bring you to the bureau has been ruined, thanks to you," the newcomer shouted and prodded the sword's edge at Sion's neck. Sion was caught in terror and called out for help, and the agent strangled her tighter, not allowing her to move violently.

"That's the agent I'm talking of! That's him…!"

The man threw the thug on the ground and stepped toward the agent. "You're looking for trouble, mister. You don't have any idea of who you're dealing with."

"Don't come close, or I'll kill her!" the agent threatened, shivering in fear.

He deeply glowered at the agent. "Kill her?"

"Yes! I'll kill her, I swear!" the agent insisted.

"Go ahead," he dared and stopped walking. "Kill her and show me that you're one brave and stupid person to hire an entire hooligan to kill me."

"You…" the agent shivered.

"Just kill her!" he demanded.

"Don't… force me…!" the agent begged.

"TOO LATE!" In an instant, the man in black uniform disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the agent. He grabbed the hand holding the sword and cut it in half, before he snatched his collar. The agent screamed in pain and released Sion off his possession, and was dragged by the man. "Tell whoever employs you," he hissed and tossed the agent to the ground, "not to mess with the fallen soldier. Got it!?" The agent ran away in fear and left the scene. He watched at the escapee for a while before he breathed out. "Miss Sion, just now you've heard my nickname, haven't you?"

"Your… nickname?" Sion asked

He turned around and stared at the woman. The flock of raven that was feasting on the carcasses flew and dramatically decorated the background scene, as if he had been sent by the God of Death with death in hand. "The Fallen Soldier… that's the only name I have. Well, children call me with other name, but Fallen Soldier is the name I own."

"Fallen Soldier… who are you?" Sion asked.

He sighed. "It's… it's a long story."

x-x-x-x-x

The agent had fled from the arena and was now headed to the main gate. Already terrified by what had happened upon the thugs he hired, he was running as if he was trying to avoid the angel of death reaching for his soul.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

The agent halted. Standing before him was the owner of the golden-yellow eyes, who was glowering at him in anger. "M-Mark 2!?"

"I HAD SEEN EVERYTHING," the robot spoke, "I HAD SEEN WHAT HAD YOU DONE TO HER. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND AND WENT TO PURPOSELY ATTACK CIVILIANS? HAVE YOU REALIZED THE MISTAKE YOU HAVE DONE?" Mark 2 stated, slowly opened his steps and walked toward the agent. The Thunderseal he was holding was glowing in thunder blue, crying at its master to slay its victim. "YOU COWARD. IF YOU THINK YOU CAN FIGHT THEM, WHY DON'T YOU GO AND DO IT YOURSELF, INSTEAD OF HIRING OUTSIDERS TO DO YOUR TASK?"

The agent was too terrified to move, paralyzed by the glare of death Mark 2 was giving at him. "Mark 2, we're very sorry!" he cried and fell onto their knees, apologizing at the robot. "I'm very sorry! I didn't know anything about that!"

"SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH TO REPENT YOUR MISTAKE," Mark 2 spoke and lifted the Thunderseal upward. "YOU MUST PAY FOR YOUR ACTS. DEATH IS THE ONLY WAY TO CLEANSE YOURSELF OFF ALL YOUR SINS."

"Mark 2! I'm very sorry! Please forgive me! Please…!"

"YOU CAN ASK FOR FORGIVENESS," Mark 2 coldly spoke, "AT HELL. I AM SORRY, BUT I MUST DO THIS AS THE BUREAU HAS ORDERED. FAREWELL."

The Thunderseal struck.

.

Mark 2 stood erect. The Thunderseal Blade was coated in blood. Before him, a body slain into pieces was lying on the ground, emitting a foul-smelling stench and the smell of rotting flesh into the open air. "BOTH OF YOU ARE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO VIOLATE THE BUREAU'S CODE OF NOT INVOLVING CIVILIANS IN OUR OPERATION. WERE YOU NOT INFORMED BY THE HIGHEST OFFICERS ABOUT THIS?" he whispered.

Idle as he was, Mark 2 later looked at Hikaru. "THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT THE MAN THAT INTRIGUES ME. ESPECIALLY-" He got an incoming transmission and immediately responded to the call. "MARK 2 REPORTING. CHIEF. YES? RIGHT NOW? BUT WHAT ABOUT THIS INVESTIGATION? NO, CHIEF. I MEAN… I UNDERSTAND. I WILL RETURN TO BASE AS SOON AS I CAN. ROGER AND OUT."

Mark 2 disconnected the intercom and wiped the Thunderseal off blood with a piece of cloth. He put the sword back into its scabbard and walked out of the city park. After a few paces, he halted. "THAT SPEED HE OWNS… AND THE BLACK FEATHER… IT'S LIKE HE'S AN WARRIOR COMING FROM THE UNDERWORLD," he thought. He opened a hatch on his midsection, and his mini-me counterpart jumped out of his belly. The mini-me was observing the area in confusion before Mark 2 called him.

"MINI-ME," the robot spoke, "DO ME A FAVOUR AND WORK AS AN UNDERCOVER AGENT."

"Eh? You want me to become a spy, Mark 2?" the mini-me asked. "Do you want me to spy on the man you're asked to follow around?"

"YES, THAT MAN," Mark 2 answered. "THE CHIEF NEEDS ME TO RETURN TO THE BASE, AND I STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED THIS TASK. YOU PROBABLY KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HER, RIGHT?"

"Don't worry about that, Mark 2!" the mini-me exclaimed and saluted at him. "I shall have this investigation done for you! Roger and out!" The mini robot ran toward the centremost section of the park, leaving Mark 2 alone at the gate. The PWAB robot watched at the mini-me for a while before he left the park.

x-x-x-x-x

Yuuki opened her eyes. Somehow, an unpleasant feeling was lingering inside of her. She breathed out in dismay and got up from the chair and walked toward the window. "Something's not good is going on…" she whispered and stared outside the window, where a flock of raven was flying in the sky. "And I fear it's been started."

That Girl looked beside her and saw a piece of black feather on the window frame. Curiously she took the feather and examined it. "Black feather… what prophecy it brings?" she pondered.

.

Ciel looked up at the sky. It was an unusual sight to see a huge flock of raven flying and shielding the sun from shining its ray on the earth. "This is very unusual… I wonder what has caused this kind of thing to happen?" the Vatican agent whispered and corrected her eyeglasses.


	10. Chapter 09: Dust To Dust, Amen…

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_Mark 2 disconnected the intercom and wiped the Thunderseal off blood with a piece of cloth. He put the sword back into its scabbard and walked out of the city park. After a few paces, he halted. "THAT SPEED HE OWNS… AND THE BLACK FEATHER… IT'S LIKE HE'S A WARRIOR COMING FROM THE UNDERWORLD," he thought._

_._

_That Girl looked beside her and saw a piece of black feather on the window frame. Curiously she took the feather and examined it. "Black feather… what prophecy it brings?" she pondered._

_._

_Ciel looked up at the sky. It was an unusual sight to see a huge flock of raven flying and shielding the sun from shining its ray on the earth. "This is very unusual… I wonder what has caused this kind of thing to happen?" the Vatican agent whispered and corrected her eyeglasses._

****

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by: **Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** _Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED_ takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Chapter 09  
****Dust To Dust, Amen…**

Sion was silent. Never in her whole life she would thought that the man who had treated her with ice cream turned out to be a fallen soldier (a term used to describe soldiers or knight who betrays the righteous code of a warrior), and the term 'black feather' stuck firmly in her mind she could not get rid of it, along with the 'angel of death' she was referring the so-called Fallen Soldier to. But, then, she could not believe that the man she would regard as the _shinigami_ would act so friendly toward her, when he was all but a heartless killer she witnessed at the city park.

On top of that, "why must I take him home and let him stay here? I don't want to be accused for hiding a criminal, but he insists on having quick medical treatment. Sheesh, what a strange man, he is," she mumbled, whilst holding the first-aid kit. She left the kitchen and walked toward the guest's bedroom where she asked the man to stay in. Carefully she entered the room, making sure that she would not be ambushed by her guest. "Excuse me, but I've brought the medic kit you asked." She heard no response from the inside. She entered the room and noticed that the windows were open. "Great. Now he runs away, what am I going to do?"

"Were you calling me, Miss Sion?" Sion looked at one of the windows and saw the man entering the room. "Ah, I was busy admiring the beauty of this blessed land that I didn't realize your arrival here."

"I thought you run away, Fallen Soldier," Sion said and put the kit on the bed. "After you've done fixing yourself, I want you to leave this house. I can't afford myself to let a criminal staying in this residence for any reasons."

The man chuckled and approached the kit and took out a bandage. "I must thank you for inviting me to your house, Miss Sion," he uttered while unwrapping the bandages. "And thanks for the medic kit."

"I don't need a fallen soldier to thank me," she replied, her voice was anguish and angered. Roughly she approached the door and slammed it shut, leaving the room altogether with the man. Wondering whether she was still angry at him for what had happened at the park, he ignored it and took off the uniform. Tossing it aside, he examined the scar he got from the last battle at the city park and traced a finger along it. He later breathed out and looked out of the window.

"Hikaru…"

x-x-x-x-x

"Elde-_san_, are you sure we have to go to Cairo?" asked Yuumura Kirika, as the three of them were leaving the train station and headed toward the city center. "I mean, Lone Wolf-san's already responsible for everything inside this world, so why would he ask us to do his favour?"

"Didn't Lone Wolf state in the letter he sent to us, Kirika?" Elde Talonn replied. "He asked us to investigate the existence of the man carrying the name Black Feather because he's currently busy handling several personal matters back at Kiev."

"Eh? I thought Lone Wolf would have free time to do all things," Kino said out of his sheer curiosity.

(back at Kiev, Lone Wolf NEO suddenly sneezed while having evening teas with Hibiki and the Tsukihime casts. "Somebody or someone mentions my name…" he mumbled and rubbed his itching nose.

"Probably her," Shiki commented, much to Hibiki's utter dismay. "What? Did I say anything wrong? Sheesh, you girl are so protective of your boyfriend.")

"He's not a boyfriend!" Hibiki cried, blushing furiously. "He's a boy and he's a friend, but he's not my boyfriend!"

Lone Wolf could only scratch his chin and laughed silly. "Oh, boy…")

"Putting that aside," Kirika continued, "who and what is this Black Feather? Why would we investigate his existence? Is Lone Wolf-_san_ so afraid of this man that he asked us to check it out?"

"If Lone Wolf were afraid of this man, he wouldn't even consider of asking us to go to Cairo at the first place," Elde insisted. "I believe there's another reason behind it. And I fear it's something the three of us… no, all of us don't want to face."

x-x-x-x-x

"Alright, we're almost there." The three of them watched in awe, as Robo-Ky pointed at a pottery house on top of a hill. "I think this is the place we can meet the swordsman-in-legend."

"_Ne_, Robo-Ky," Sumomo asked while clinging on the robot's head, "I know you want to polish your swordsmanship skill with him, but why should we take the ninja girls along?"

Robo-Ky looked at Chidori and Chihiro, whom both of them were frowning in embarrassment and dared not to look at him. "I changed my mind and decided to let them follow us around. As long as they don't bother us, it'll be alright."

"Eh, is that so?" Sumomo asked and stood up on his head. "That won't be a bother to Robo-Ky! He can handle just anything! AIIIIII! Robo-Ky can handle anything with ease! AIIIIIII!" she shrieked and enthusiastically danced around.

Robo-Ky just cackled and let the mini Persocon danced around, before he looked back at both the ninjas. "Well? What's your next plan?"

"I think… I think we should follow Robo-_san_ wherever he goes," Chihiro spoke, still frowning.

"I… I'll just follow everything Robo-_san_ says," Chidori spoke.

Robo-Ky grumbled and folded his arms. "Do I look like a slave master to you, _shinobi_ girl? Look, I don't give those damned care of your relationship with Zofeah, but…"

"Don't insult our master!" Chidori cried and withdrew her twin _kodachi_. "Nobody has ever dared to look down at Zofeah-_sama_! Pull back everything you said about him! RIGHT NOW!"

Robo-Ky immediately responded with an _iaijitsu_ stance, deeply glowering at the _shinobi_. "Oh? You want to challenge me, _shinobi_ girl?" sarcastically he questioned. "Look at you. You may be a cunning ninja, but I can predict every movement you execute with my built-in sensors. Remember, _shinobi_ girl. I'm still the technologically advanced Robo-Ky, and I will forever be a Robo-Ky."

Chidori hissed in annoyance and lowered her battle stance, ignoring Chihiro who helplessly tried to prevent them from engaging in a fight. _"Omae…"_

"What's going on here?" Both the would-be fighters looked at the source of the voice and saw a man walking from the downhill. "You're standing on the public road and already deciding to fight? You know, that kind of act is not very tolerable when I'm around here."

Robo-Ky immediately accessed his database when he saw the man: oversized white cape covering his well-built figure, a long ponytail flapping from his hair, almost touching the very edge of his waist, the _shirasaya nihontou_ slung on his belt, and a bottle of _sake_ held by his free hand. He recognized the man standing in front of them and stepped forward.

"The great master of Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_," Robo-Ky spoke, "Seijuro Hiko, right?"

The man frowned upon Robo-Ky and genuinely grinned. "Well, well. I didn't expect to see someone who already knows the name of this great swordsmanship genius," he uttered and scratched his chin. "State your name and your purpose of coming here, boy."

"The name is Robo-Ky, the so-called renegade unit of the PWAB army," Robo-Ky proudly pronounced his name, "and I came here to learn swordsmanship with you, Hiko-_sensei_." He immediately fell onto his knees and bowed before him. "I will do anything to be accepted as your apprentice, Hiko-_sensei_."

"Seijuro Hiko-_sensei! _Sumomo_ desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" Sumomo spoke and bowed before him as well.

Hiko was staring at Robo-Ky for a while before he broke into his low, if not arrogant, laughter. "You willingly meet me and offer yourself to become the apprentice of the Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu._ How impressive of you, but," he spoke and frowned, "I cannot teach Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_ to anyone anymore. Well, since I had dealt everything with my stupid apprentice and his child."

Robo-Ky stood up and grinned. "Really? Then perhaps this will show you that I'm no ordinary swordsman," he uttered and opened his battle stance.

"An _iaijitsu_ stance," Hiko commented and grinned. "It seems that you have learned the basic of the Japanese swordsmanship, but I highly doubt that you can-" Robo-Ky already leapt toward Hiko and tried to land a Beckoning Slash onto the swords guru. Hiko lazily evaded the attack, before he found himself being hit by a Moon Piercing Pounce. He grumbled in surprise and jumped not far from the range of Robo-Ky's attack. "Hmm… nobody has ever dared to touch my body with an attack before," he spoke and put his hand on his poked midsection, "but this technique is impressive. Now where did I…?"

"Where are you looking at?" Hiko looked forward and saw Robo-Ky dashing toward him. He immediately pulled out his katana and repelled the head-on Distance Slash. Robo-Ky jumped to the air and retracted the Thunderseal _nihontou_ and entered a stance.

"ERROR! _ORE WA_ ROBO-KY!"

Hiko slightly bent backward as to evade the airborne overdrive and pounced toward Robo-Ky in counterattack movement. Then…

"HITEN MITSURUGI _RYUU_! _RYUSHOUSEN_!"

Robo-Ky immediately pulled back Thunderseal and counterattacked the uppercut attack with an instant block from the blade. A deafening metal-clashing sound echoed throughout the hill, followed by an intense shockwave coming from the collision. Both swordsmen stared at each other while enduring the attack before broke off and landed on the ground. Warily Sumomo, Chidori and Chihiro watched at the two swordsmen who stood idle at the center of the road.

Hiko laughed and put back the _nihontou_ into his scabbard. "That style of yours… isn't it the famed Musou Maden _Ryuu_ _iaijitsu_ taught and kept by the Takane Clan? I should've known about earlier the moment you used the _Suigetsu o Tsuku Nari_ on me." He made another of his arrogant machismo poses and grinned. "I must say, for a robot or whatever you're called, you've mastered the fighting style very well."

"I'm highly touched by the compliment, Hiko-_sensei_," Robo-Ky spoke and broke into his robotic grin as well. "But I still cannot compare myself to my mentor Takane Hibiki. She's still the true master of the Musou Maden _Ryuu_, I must reckon."

"Aha, Takane Hibiki, one of my swordsmanship fellows," Hiko uttered and grinned.

"You know Hibiki-_san, _Hiko_-sensei_?" curiously Sumomo asked.

"Well, of course I am," Hiko replied, "for I am the greatest genius the swordsmanship universe has seen. And everyone who is master of their own swordsmanship is my friend, though I'm far greater them all of their skills and powers combined." The statement was full of arrogance, yet everybody who had been with Seijuro Hiko before knew that he acted like an arrogant badass for one obvious reason: he is one freaking Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_ god. Even the ex-hitokiri Battousai Himura Kenshin will acknowledge that.

"I resent that statement though I dislike _shishou's_ attitude, that I do," commented Kenshin.

Hiko laughed again and corrected his hair. "You win, Robo-Ky. I guess I can now accept you as my apprentice," he uttered, "hopefully you will not act as stupid as my stupid apprentice."

(At the Kamiya Dojo, Kenshin suddenly sneezed, much to the resident's surprise. "_Oro_?")

Robo-Ky laughed. "That I must not reckon, Hiko-_sensei_."

"Well, then," the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_ spoke and looked at the spectators, "and what are you going to do with them?"

Fetching Sumomo and putting her on his shoulder, Robo-Ky looked at both Chihiro and Chidori. "Ask the girls. I just let them to follow me, but whatever they want to do is not my concern."

Hiko carefully watched at the _shinobi_ girls, nodding at each of them whilst his hand scratched his chin. "Alright, I guess I can use your helps. Do you know anything about pottery, girls?"

Chihiro reluctantly nodded. "I know some of basics, Seijuro-_sama_."

"That should be enough," Hiko answered and stared at Chidori, "and what about you?"

"Me? I…" Chidori spoke, "I can do pottery, but I'm not very good as _oneesan_ is."

"It doesn't matter, I can teach you how to perfect your skill," the swordsman spoke.

_"Arigatou gozaimasu, _Seijuro_-sama. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,"_ both the girls spoke and bowed at Hiko.

Hiko grinned and walked toward the pottery house before he halted. "Robo-Ky, I must ask you this fundamental question," he uttered. "Can you handle _sake_?"

"A must-to-drink beverage for every Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_ swordsman, that is," Robo-Ky spoke. "I never try consuming alcohol before, but since I have renovated myself, I think I can tolerate with _sake_."

"Good, as I expected from the next Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_ warrior."

x-x-x-x-x

"There, all done." The man uttered and examined the bandaged he self-wrapped around his body. He nodded and swung his left arm. "Nothing seems to be broken. Everything else is okay." He grabbed the badly-torn uniform and wore it, occasionally sweeping it off dusts and debris. Hesitant for a while, he later took the _kodachi_ and slung it behind his waist and stepped toward the door. He halted by the door when he saw a picture frame put on a nearby door. Driven by curiosity, he took the casing and examined it. "It's Miss Sion…" he whispered and traced a finger down the picture. "How lucky of you, Miss Sion. I really envy those people who still have their beloved one living with you," he whispered and put back the picture frame on the table.

Carefully he walked down of the stairs and found no one staying at the living room. "Miss Sion must have left a while ago," he uttered and headed toward the main door. Not looking back, he stepped out and left the Atlasia Mansion and headed toward the road. "We'll meet again when our road crosses, Miss Sion," he spoke as he watched at the mansion for the last time before he walked away. Little did he know that Sion was watching at him from inside her room. She could only watch with a sad gaze, as the man who had treated her ice cream began to disappear from her sight.

"Fallen Soldier…"

.

The man arrived at the church and again entered the century-old building. Noticing that a group of chorus singers was singing a verse at the front end of the hall, he decided to ignore the group and approached the altar. He knelt in front of the icon and took out the silver cross, clinging on it very tightly. "My Lord… today, I have met a woman who generously helped me in treating injuries I had from the battle. I felt very grateful, but…" he whispered and frowned, "it's not that easy to have someone accompanying me, especially after these passing years I stained my hands and souls of these people…"

Silent as he was, he stood up and walked out of the church, heading toward the market. Again, the call of prayers echoed in the sky of Cairo city, and the man watched at the evening sky. "Call of prayers… it's so soothing to hear one of them filling the sky…" he whispered and left the complex.

"Hey, it's Big Wolf!" The man turned around and saw the little girl accompanied by her mother waving at him. "Big Wolf! It's me, Laila! Did you remember me?" she asked.

"Little girl!" he exclaimed and approached her. "How good to see you again. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Mommy and I are going to the mosque," the girl told him after the mother-and-daughter couple approached him. "Do you want to join us?"

He merely smiled and patted the girl's head. "Sorry, little girl, but big brother cannot go with you. Big brother has something to do after this."

"Aw, I thought you'd join us and pray for the God," the girl whined.

The woman standing beside the girl stepped forward and bowed at the man. "I must thank you for looking after my daughter, sir. I couldn't imagine what would happen to her if you weren't around," she spoke.

"No big deal, ma'am," he replied, shyly scratching the back of his head. "I was just trying to cheer her up. Right, Laila?"

The girl gave him a huge grin. "Big Wolf even treated me ice cream, mommy! Big Wolf is a nice guy!"

"Come, Laila, it's almost time for the prayers," the woman told her.

"I'll see you again, Big Wolf!" the girl said and bowed at him before followed her mother to the mosque. He watched at the couple for a while before turned around and walked away from the complex. It was not long before an explosion shook the entire area, bringing all the citizens to a complete havoc. He quickly turned back and saw infernos coming from the complex, followed by screams and cries of distress coming from the panicked townspeople.

Then something knocked his head.

"Little girl!"

Immediately the man rushed toward the inferno and called out the girl's name, ignoring the fire that was razing the whole area. Another explosion occurred at the area, yet it did not stop him from scavenging the area; not even a piece of burnt wood flying toward him and hitting his head. His safety wasn't important; he's concerned of the little girl and her mother.

He halted. He found the girl, lying in front of the burnt mosque. Frantically he approached her and knelt beside her, shaking her body in efforts to wake her up. He was too late; she no longer lived. "It can't be… it cannot be… LAILAAA!!!!!"

x-x-x-x-x

Aurora was startled. For a moment, she thought that someone had mentioned her name. "I wonder who calls my name at time like this?" she whispered, whilst softly patting the wolf's head. She silently giggled. "Is it him? Maybe…"

.

Kyo watched at the open sky. He could have sworn that he had heard a scream echoing from the blue heaven. "That cry…" A moment later, the noble fireman of the Kusanagi Clan saw a flock of raven flying at the edge of the sky, momentarily blocking sunlight from reaching the earth. Curiosity arose inside of him the moment he saw the flying creatures. "What on earth is going on?"

.

"Yagami-_niisan_?"

Iori didn't respond to May's call when he, too, saw the ravens blocking the sunlight. Somehow, without his knowing, the Orochi Riot Blood inside of him was awakened and almost erupted inside of him. "Damn… what in the world…?" he hissed and suppressed the blood with his power. Again, he looked up at the sky and growled in dismay, ignoring May who was repeatedly calling his name.

"Yagami-_niisan_!"

"What!?" Iori turned around and saw a gigantic whale named Yamada jumping out of nowhere and hurling toward him. Reacting too late to respond, Iori got hit by the whale and was launched to the air. "That's why I don't want to have an adopted little sister!!!!" cried the Yagami fighter cried from faraway.

.

Ky threw his sight to the open sky, by now was silhouetted by the flying ravens. "By the name of God, what has happened?" he uttered under his own breath. "And what's the meaning of all this?"

"Ky," Dizzy called, "I've just received a letter from Lone Wolf. He wants us to return to Kiev immediately." She handed over the letter to Ky and asked him to read it. For a while, he was reading it before he stared at the Gear.

"Something terrible is bound to happen, I fear," he spoke. "Dizzy, get everything ready. We're returning to Kiev."

.

Hiko stared up at the sky. His genius-driven curiosity arose when he saw the ravens flying in the sky en masse. "Hmm… this is a fairly new phenomenon… I wonder what has caused this to occur…" he whispered and continued walking, following his soon-to-be disciple to the pottery house/dojo.

x-x-x-x-x

_"We, the Sacred Knights are the representation of the Holy Orders founded to protect justice and people who needs our protection the most. This is your responsibility to uphold justice on this planet from the very first moment you join the Orders. Remember, soldiers, whatever happens in our duty, never turn your back away from the Holy Orders for the sake of personal cause. May God be with us. Amen."_

x-x-x-x-x

He frowned. Clenching the silver cross tightly, he went into a low cry and sobbed. "But I couldn't… protect the people… and… I've also violated the very basic law of the Holy Orders… why all this things have to happen to only me…?"

Silent as he was, he later put the lifeless body of Laila on the floor and stood up. He lifted his face and looked in front of him, noticing a group of armed mercenaries who was rampaging the entire area. He growled in furious and reached the _kodachi_. "My Lord, please forgive me… I have to do this again…"

.

"It's the ravens again…" Sion whispered when she saw the raven flocks flying over the city. "But it's none of my concern anyway. Why should I bother to know?" she insisted and walked back to her room. It was not long before something knocked her mind. Somehow, her Atlasian Alchemist ability self-triggered and brought in a vision of an inferno occurring at the marketplace. "Oh, no! The market's in fire!" Immediately she ran outside the house and rushed toward the market, ignoring black feathers filling the road before her. "Damn! Why didn't I realize this?"

.

It ended too fast before the people realized it. The man was standing behind the mercenaries, the _kodachi_ was withdrawn in a slaying position. He slowly stood up and retreated the weapon into its sheath, and looked back at the mercenaries.

_"Dust to dust. Amen."_

In an instant, the mercenaries were slain into eighteen pieces, all were cleanly cut with no blood spilling out of them. No cry of pain; no frightened or terrified screams; only a dead silence that followed after. The man reached the iron cross and clenched it tightly and frowned.

_"In the name of God, all impure souls who deny their Creator shall be purified and banished into eternal damnation. Amen."_

"Fallen Soldier?"

He turned around and saw Sion standing erect, her body silhouetted by the inferno engulfing the building. He smiled weakly at her and walked away from her. "Wait! Fallen Soldier, wait!" He halted and turned around, noticing that Sion was running toward her. "Please, don't run away. I won't accuse you for this catastrophe, I swear. But…"

"There's no need for explanation, Miss Sion," he spoke. "You've already seen it, haven't you? The black feather, ravens blocking the sunlight, and this massive killing I committed… by now, you would've recognized me as a criminal… isn't that right?"

"I… I don't understand what you're talking about, Fallen Soldier," Sion insisted. "What… what's your reason of committing all these…?"

He breathed out and stared at her, by now his eyes was filled with tears or regret. "Reason… huh? There are many reasons for this, Miss Sion, but… perhaps I should state out my name first." He, again, breathed out and grimly smiled. "The name is Alexander Hahn, once serving the Holy Orders as a Sacred Knight. I went by many names during my service with the Orders: Dark Paladin, The Lone Wolf of Holy Order, Black Feather… and the Fallen Soldier, as you called me once. But, Miss Sion, the Alexander I had said earlier died ten years ago due to treachery committed by his comrades."

"Then why are you…"

"Here?" He breathed out for the third time and stared at the sky, by now silhouetted by the ravens coming down to feast on the carcasses. "Who knows? Ten years of journey, trying to repent all the sins I had committed, but end up adding up more and more wrongdoings… heh, maybe I'm not worthy of becoming a Holy Knight in the first place…"

Later he frowned and clenched his fists tightly. "I've failed to protect them… the people I was entrusted to take care of and protect… I couldn't even protect her when she needs my protection the most…" He reached the cross and held it in his fist, and broke into a low-sounding sob. "My Lord… please, forgive me for everything… but I have no other choice…"

.

.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	11. Chapter 10: Situation Critical

Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED… 

_"Putting that aside," Kirika continued, "who and what is this Black Feather? Why would we investigate his existence? Is Lone Wolf-san so afraid of this man that he asked us to check it out?"_

_"If Lone Wolf were afraid of this man, he wouldn't even consider of asking us to go to Cairo at the first place," Elde insisted. "I believe there's another reason behind it. And I fear it's something the three of us… no, all of us don't want to face."_

_x-x_

_"The name is Alexander Hahn, once serving the Holy Orders as a Sacred Knight. I went by many names: Dark Paladin, The Lone Wolf of Holy Order, Black Feather… and the Fallen Soldier, as you called me once. But, Miss Sion, the Alexander I had said earlier died ten years ago due to treachery committed by his comrades."_

_"Then why are you…"_

_"Here?" He breathed out for the third time and stared at the sky, by now silhouetted by the ravens coming down to feast on the carcasses. "Who knows? Ten years of journey, trying to repent all the sins I had committed, but end up adding up more sins…"_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood  
****Written and conceived by: **Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** _Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED_ takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Chapter 10  
****Situation Critical**

"We begin our program with an exclusive report brought from the city of Cairo. An explosion has occurred at the al-Maktub marketplace several hours ago and destroyed a mosque and a church located near the market. Estimated numbers of casualties are still being calculated, although 50 dead bodies have been recovered from the disaster area. There are no parties or group claiming to be responsible for the incident, and authorities are still investigating the cause of the explosion. In the mean time…"

Sion turned off the television and walked toward the table, taking a seat beside Alex. "Here you go, as you requested," she said and handed over a glass of hot cocoa to him.

"Thanks, Miss Sion," he spoke and took the glass. "And thanks again for letting me stay in your house."

"I can't let the police arrest you for no reason," Sion insisted, "and look at the news report. Now everyone's caught in fear due to the explosion. What in the world is going on?"

"I don't know," Alex uttered and took a sip of the cocoa, "before I knew it, everything and everyone before my eyes were caught in the explosion. And… Laila… she…"

Sion stared at him in intrigue. "Laila?"

"The girl I treated her with ice cream at the park," he told her and put down the glass. "I met her and her mother just before the explosion took place. I could still remember the face she made when she invited me to join them…" Alex grumbled and cupped his face, shrugging in dismay. "And I couldn't save her… damn it!"

"I… I'm sorry to hear that, Alex," Sion uttered.

Alex breathed out and eased off. "It's… it's alright. I can bear with this tragedy. These things have happened a lot to me before."

Silent as they were, Sion eventually excused herself and went upstairs. "I'm going to prepare the bedroom for you, Alex. I'm thinking of letting you stay here until we can figure out how to solve this problem," she told.

"Thanks. You don't have to be generous to me, Miss Sion," Alex replied, smiling at her. Sion could only smile at him in response and quickly walked up the stairs, ignoring the man who later proceeded to finish the hot beverage. He breathed out and stared at the empty ceiling, letting his mind to fly away from problems and issues. Later he frowned and, again, cupped his face. "Big brother couldn't save you and your mother… please forgive me, Laila…"

x-x

_"__Remember, soldiers. Whatever happens in our duty, never turn your back away from the Holy Orders for the sake of personal cause. May God be with us. Amen."_

x-x

Alex reached the iron cross and clenched it very tightly. "But I've turned my back away from the path of the Holy Knight because of personal matters… what else can I do? What else?" he whispered between his whimpers, not knowing that Sion was watching him from the stairs.

x-x-x-x-x

Kiev, Ukraine.

"Has everyone arrived, Hibiki?" asked Lone Wolf, waiting inside the meeting room whilst accompanied by the _iaijitsu_ woman and the casts of Tsukihime.

"They should be here in any moment, Lone Wolf-_san_," Hibiki uttered while putting down several files in front of the author.

"I don't really mind if you're calling them for this meeting," Shiki said and corrected his eyeglasses, "but why do you want us to join in?"

"_Oniisan_, didn't Lone Wolf-_san_ tell you before?" Akiha asked, nudging him on the rib.

"Yeah, yeah, he did," Shiki insisted and coughed. "About the explosion at Cairo, and the black feather thing… (Insert random Japanese babblings). Right?"

"And I need to discuss with everyone regarding these issues," Lone Wolf spoke and took one of the files, "that's why I've asked Ky to return to Kiev immediately. I've also asked John to come here, as well as Slayer. And since you people are here, too, I guess it'd be appropriate to let you know this thing."

"The Nightwalker?" Hibiki asked. "Off all people, why would you invite him to this meeting, Lone Wolf-_san_?"

"He was the one who informed me about this black feather," he answered. "And I'm very suspicious of how or where did he get the information. That's why I invited him here."

The door was opened, and Hisui and her twin sister Kohaku entered the meeting room. "Lone Wolf-_san_, the guests have arrived outside the room," Hisui informed. The author looked at Hisui and asked her to invite them in. _"Wakarimashita. Saa, oneesan."_ Both the maids walked out of the room and entered it again, guiding the guests into the meeting room and showing them place to seat.

"Welcome, people," Lone Wolf greeted as the guests took a seat. "I just hope that I didn't take any of your precious time for this urgent meeting."

"I knew there'd be something happening, Lone Wolf," Ky spoke, "so tell us, why are you inviting us to this meeting?" Lone Wolf was silent, his eyes warily staring at each of the guests. Ky coughed and grumbled in dismay at the response the chairman of the conference gave. "Do you have any idea of what are you-"

_"Omatase, minasan."_ All the people inside the room watched at the source of the voice and saw a cape popping out of nowhere. From the cape, walked out a man most of them already recognized. "Has the meeting started already, Lone Wolf NEO? I hope I didn't come late for today's discussion."

"We're waiting for you, Slayer," the author replied. "And you came dead on time. We were about to begin this meeting. Now, will you please have a sit? Hisui will guide you."

"Thank you very much, Lone Wolf NEO," Slayer spoke and followed Hisui to the seat nearest to Ky. The ex-IPF commander cautiously watched at the vampire lord. "Patience, Holy Knight. This won't take long, I guarantee," Slayer assured with his vampiric smile.

Lone Wolf signaled at Hibiki, in which she nodded and proceeded to hand over the files to the guests. "Everyone, I will now explain the agenda of our meeting. As you may have noticed," he spoke and turned on a wall-mounted flat-screen TV, "the city of Cairo had been under attack by armed mercenaries yesterday, killing many innocent peoples at the city. However, it's not the attack that we're going to discuss." The scene switched to a video footage of a flock of ravens flying over the market, moments before the attack took place. "This is the reason I called you people here."

"The black feather," Slayer uttered. Everyone inside the room curiously watched at the Nightwalker, much to his delighted surprise. "My, my. I didn't expect to see this kind of reaction given by you people. Humans always amaze me."

"Yes. The black feather," Lone Wolf spoke. "And as we're discussing about this black feather, Hibiki's ex-apprentice Elde Talonn is currently at Cairo to investigate this matter. He had called me several hours ago and informed us that he, Kirika and Kino are doing fine and weren't affected by the attack. I even called my ex-acquaintance Sion Eltnam of the Atlas Academy to have this case settled as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible?" Ky asked.

Lone Wolf coughed and gave out the infamous "Gendo's eye of concern". "I fear, if we don't act fast, this black feather could bring us trouble. Lots of troubles."

"Hmm…" John scratched his chin while browsing the file handed over by Hibiki. "This has got to be the strangest case the Jellyfish Pirates has ever faced, and I would like to believe that my twin brother would say the same thing if he were here."

"But I'm very curious on one thing," Ky added while checking the documents taken out from the file. "What kind of thing that would have connection with the black feather?"

"Perhaps Slayer will answer the question for you," Lone Wolf uttered, staring deeply at the ex-leader of the Assassin Guild. Both the author and Slayer exchanged each other's sights before the latter coughed and grinned.

"Very well," he uttered and proceeded to correct his necktie. "For one thing I must admit here, I _was_ the one who informed Lone Wolf NEO to be aware of the black feather. And of course, I will answer the question Mister Kiske has raised a moment ago." Warily the people inside the conference room waited for the answer, causing the vampire to laugh again. "Anyway, the black feather we're discussing here is not a _thing_, as Mister Kiske said earlier." His eyeglass went opaque, as Slayer slightly frowned and stared at Lone Wolf. "It's a _person_."

A sudden ad lib occurred among the discussers, and curiosity began to arise inside of him. "What do you mean by _person_, Slayer-_san_?" Akiha asked. "We would like to know, please tell us about it."

"I thought your answer couldn't be shared, Slayer," Lone Wolf insisted, staring at him with another of his Gendo's sights.

Slayer laughed and corrected his necktie. "I didn't want to tell you that time because it wasn't appropriate for you to know. Now that the situation has become critical, I have no other choice but to share it with the people here," he uttered.

Lone Wolf was about to respond to the comment when Hibiki informed him of an incoming message. Excusing himself for the interruption, he turned his PDA on and accessed the message box. Everybody watched at him in aware, as his face was showing the sign of unpleasant reaction. "Everyone, I'm afraid we've got ourselves another critical situation," he informed and pressed a button on the conference table. The wall-mounted screen turned on, and showed a video footage of a man in white/red garb standing next to a slain body. "This amateur video was taken several days before the explosion took place at the al-Maktub marketplace. From the look of the garb the man in the footage wore, this is worse than we would ever think.

"For God's sake," Ky suddenly exclaimed, "it's Robo-Ky! I can identify the robot from its uniform alone! What is PWAB planning to do again this time?"

"That's what I'm wondering of, Ky," Lone Wolf uttered and turned off the TV. "Now we've got two issues to deal with; the black feather and the PWAB. I believe if we don't act really fast, either one or both of these will cause problems in near future. And I don't want _that_ to happen."

"Then what do you want us to do, Lone Wolf?" asked the Jellyfish Pirates' captain. The entire crews of the Mayship, including the newly commissioned Akari Odine, were staring at Lone Wolf in expectance of answers from the author.

"A good question, John," Lone Wolf answered. "Inside the files Hibiki handed over to you a while ago are documents and related information you might find useful in helping me. I have asked Zero to gather all available information to share with in this meeting, however I will highly appreciate it if any of you could provide more info regarding these matters."

"Have no worry, Lone Wolf!" January exclaimed and lifted the file to the air. "If you need anything, the Jellyfish Pirates are ready to help!" Before long, all except Slayer stated out their readiness and willingness to help Lone Wolf NEO in getting over the situation.

"I don't know whether we can do anything useful," Shiki uttered and smiled at Lone Wolf. "But we'll help. Be thankful to have your old-time friends helping you at time like this."

"_Haii_, _haii_! I will help Kiba-_chan_ as well!" excitedly Arcueid spoke. In an instant, the conference room turned silent, as the people were weirdly staring at the vampire princess. "Oops. Did I overact again?" sheepishly she asked.

Lone Wolf unpleasantly coughed. "Arc-_chan_, you know you should not…" Arcueid and Ren already gave him the feared Bambi's eyes of cuteness before he could finish his words. "Damn it… those eyes really own me this time," the author grumbled.

"Aw, Kiba-_chan_ doesn't like us doing this to him," Arcueid squealed, deeply staring at him with the Bambi's eyes widened.

"I give…"

x-x

The meeting ended after an hour and half, and the guests were invited for tea break served and prepared by Hisui and Hibiki. They were having their good time chattering and talking among themselves, which was an opportunity rare for any of them to get. The bashful November, the trustworthy assistant of the chef who was simply called "the cook" for unknown reasons was very excited to finally be able to meet her online friend Hisui for the very first time, and Hisui seemed to be delighted as well, albeit the housemaid did not show her emotion as much as her Jellyfish Pirates counterpart did. The rest of the people were very delighted to know each other, and Arcueid was the most noticeable one. Already having a good time having conversation with Slayer (and enjoying red wines requested by Slayer himself), it would already be obvious that both of them were accounted as the strongest being in their respective universe; Arcueid is, of course, the vampire princess and the protagonist of _Shingetsusan Tsukihime_ bearing the name "True Ancestor" while Slayer is famous to _Guilty Gear XX_ players and fans alike as the ex-leader of the now-defunct Assassin Guild and feared by the PWAB for his 'unknown' status (he's also quite badass-looking for a vampire, literally). Ren, on the other hand, cutely and innocently stared at the empty ceiling, arising curiosity and eagerness among the Jellyfish Pirates to befriend the familiar of Arcueid. To their utter surprise, the blue-haired girl chose to befriend Akari though she never realized how dangerous the thirteenth pirate might be.

Lone Wolf NEO noticed that Dizzy was constantly looking for someone at the guestroom. Curious to know what had bothered her, he approached the Gear and asked whether he could help her with anything. "_Mou_, why isn't Hikki here? I had planned to meet him and have a talk with him as soon as we come here," she spoke.

"It seems that you're worried of my disciple too much, Dizzy," the author said, grinning at the mumble.

"Of course I am," Dizzy answered. "I mean, how can I forget everything he has shared with me along this time? He's been close with me even before I realize it. For me, he's like a brother."

Lone Wolf couldn't agree with her more. She was telling him the truth; Hikki was already close with the innocent Gear, much closer than with everybody else including Mriya. He knew that the child of Chrono would not realize it due to the ignorant attitude he had.

Lone Wolf reached her shoulder and patted it. "You know what, Dizzy? You won't have to worry over his loneliness, and soon everyone will follow on."

Dizzy's ruby eyes were staring at him in intrigue. "What are you trying to say, Lone Wolf?" asked the girl.

He grinned. "Well, Dizzy, we'll know the answer very soon enough."

"Hey!" In an instant, all eyes were locked on the door, where the sight of a young blonde man standing at the door was visible. "Nobody told us about this party! Where the hell is Ky!?" angrily Rock shouted. Ky already moved away from the mass, walking toward the nearby curtain to hide. Too bad for him, Rock already spotted him. "KY!!! How dare you cheating us and told us to wait at the outside!" he roared and stomped toward the Holy Knight. "That's it! I've had this discrimination enough! You're going to be PWNED TODAY!"

"Yikes! To the exit, righty then!" Ky squealed and ran away from the biological son of Geese, while Hotaru helplessly tried to prevent him from causing havoc at the room. All the people inside the room watched at the sitcom before laughed.

"I never thought people in _Guilty Gear_ universe would be this cheerful," Arcueid commented, while taking a sip of blackcurrant juice served by the housemaid. "Just look at those two," she spoke and pointed at Rock and Ky, by now already opened their battle stances before Dizzy and Hotaru scolded them for ruining the mood of the gathering. "Chasing each other around as if they're rivals or something, these people are very amusing."

"But to meet one of my own kind in such time and place has got to be the most surprising occurrence to happen in my whole life. Don't you find it delightful, Miss Brunestud?" Slayer spoke and drank a glassful of red wine.

"Oh, just call me Arcueid, Slayer. I'm not really used to act as formal and as noble as you do," the True Ancestor insisted. "After all, we're _relatives_. Right?"

"I cannot help myself but to agree with the statement of yours, Miss Arcueid," Slayer answered. "Cheers."

Arcueid grinned and tapped the glass she was holding with Slayer's. "Cheers."

"Perhaps, Miss Arcueid," Slayer spoke while drinking the beverage, "you can consider my invitation to our dinner with Lone Wolf NEO. You see, I'm the kind of man very eager to have a longer conversation with people like you. Lone Wolf has already showed his readiness to join us in the dinner, but how about you?"

"Eh? Kiba-_chan_ knows you too?" Arcueid asked in curiosity.

"We're friends, if you want to call our relationship with the term," he told her.

Arcueid giggled. "Cool! Anyone who's Kiba-_chan's_ friend is a friend of mine as well. I'd really like to have a dinner with you."

x-x-x-x-x

Sion was sitting on the chair next to the window. She was in complete confusion and self-argument; not even her "brain overclocking" ability could help her in getting the problem over. It was about Alexander; she had witnessed the massacre he had committed at the park right before her eyes, and she had been foretold of the emergence of the black feather, and she was very sure that he was _that_ black feather. Yet on the other hand, she saw him as a man lost in his guidance. Moreover, the anguish reaction he showed when he spoke the name Laila showed that he somehow repented all the misguided acts her had committed, yet for some reason only he knew, could not avoid. "Fallen Soldier or not, Alex's got to be helped. And somebody has to start it," she insisted and stood up. She approached the door and opened, where to her surprise Alex was standing right in front of her eyes. "Alex! You're surprising me! What brings you here?" asked her.

"Just checking," he answered and peeked inside the room.

Quickly Sion shielded his sight and laughed unpleasantly. "I still haven't prepared this room yet. I think you should wait a little longer, okay?" she insisted.

"You think so?" he asked whilst his eyes peeked into the room. "But I think it's prepared already."

"I mean, the laundries aren't picked up yet! So please be patience, while I settle everything, okay?" she insisted and slammed the door. The girl breathed unpleasantly and leaned against the door, putting a hand on her chest. "Why would he come at time like this? What if he's eavesdropping on me? Oh, no. Did he hear what I had said about him?"

"Miss Sion," Alex called from the outside, "I'll be waiting downstairs. Just call me when it's done, okay?" Sion didn't answer; she waited, as she heard his surprised mumble and sounds of footsteps moving away from the room. She waited for a minute or so, and heard nothing after that. She sighed in relief.

"That was close. I thought he'd storm in and question me out of sudden," she thought. Then she stared at the empty ceiling, wondering of something. "Those eyes… they seem to be full of sorrows and anguish… if only I could know what are hidden behind those eyes…"


	12. Chapter 11: To Be Or Not To Be?

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_"That's what I'm wondering of, Ky," Lone Wolf uttered and turned off the TV. "Now we've got two issues to deal with; the black feather and the PWAB. I believe if we don't act really fast, either one or both of these will cause problems in near future. And I don't want that to happen."_

_x-x_

_"I never thought people in Guilty Gear universe would be this cheerful," Arcueid commented, while taking a sip of blackcurrant juice served by the housemaid. "Just look at those two," she spoke and pointed at Rock and Ky, by now already opened their battle stances before Dizzy and Hotaru scolded them for ruining the mood of the gathering. "Chasing each other around as if they're rivals or something, these people are very amusing."_

_"But to meet one of my own kind in such time and place has got to be the most surprising occurrence to happen in my whole life. Don't you find it delightful, Miss Brunestud?" Slayer spoke and drank a glassful of red wine._

_"Oh, just call me Arcueid, Slayer. I'm not really used to act as formal and as noble as you do," the True Ancestor insisted. "After all, we're relatives. Right?"_

_"I cannot help myself but to agree with the statement of yours, Miss Arcueid," Slayer answered._

_x-x_

_"That was close. I thought he'd storm in and question me out of sudden," she thought. Then she stared at the empty ceiling, wondering of something. "Those eyes… they seem to be full of sorrows and anguish… if only I could know what are hidden behind those eyes…"_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by: **Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** _Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED_ takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Chapter 11  
****To Be, Or Not To Be?**

_"Alright, this is what I want you to do. Ky, I want you to use your experience as IPF officer to establish an investigation team. Bring Rock and your wives along; it could help you a lot."_

_"What? With this holy brat? No way, Lone Wolf! I'd rather tag along with Slayer than…"_

_"Do it or I'll use my power to authorize a Dizzy/Hotaru hentai doujin."_

_"WE DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!"_

_"Damn you, Lone Wolf…"_

_"Fear the author. John, I've made contact with Potemkin, asking for the president's agreement to help us, so I want you to meet Gabriel and discuss with him regarding this matter. Use any and all opportunity the Zeppian government gives to you."_

_"The Jellyfish Pirates will do their best."_

_"Shiki, you are to work together with Arcueid and Slayer in tracking down the person Slayer claims as the black feather. Go to Cairo and meet Elde and wait for the next instruction. I'll remain here and inform you of anything useful."_

_"Why didn't you join us, Kiba-chan? It might be fun if we're tagging around at Cairo."_

_"Unfortunately, Arc-chan, I have another matter to do here. Anyway, time is running against us, so we have to act fast. Good luck."_

x-x

Lone Wolf NEO breathed out in exhaustion and leaned against the chair. Never in his whole life he would act as a chairperson, handle a conference and take charge of the two cases of black feather and PWAB. He sighed and covered his face with the file, and began to mumble silently.

"What are you mumbling of, Lone Wolf-_san_?" He dropped the file to the floor when he reacted to the voice. He turned around and looked at the leader of the Tohno family, who was standing next to him. "Seems that you still can't get over with your old behaviour as usual, Lone Wolf-_san_."

"Go figure," the author spoke and breathed out. "All these things happened to me and I didn't even have everything prepared. Bleh, just thinking of it gives me serious headache."

Akiha giggled. "You still haven't changed at all, Lone Wolf-_san_," she commented, "just like the first day we met."

"Right," he spoke and stared back at the empty ceiling. "Just like the day…"

_x-x_

_"To be, or not to be? That is a serious question."_

_Lone Wolf paused and stared at the evening sky. There was sadness in his eyes, and slowly it seeped out of its source in the form of tears. Lone Wolf shrugged and wiped off the tears. "Damn, I shouldn't cry at time like this," he mumbled and continued walking. _

_Several minutes of walking had passed, and he found himself standing in the middle of a playground, facing the sunset. Realizing that he had strayed off his original course, he decided to give it a break and sat on a nearby swing. Silent as he was, he stared up at the sky and began to murmur under his breath._

_"Sorry for bothering, but what are you mumbling of, sir?" He looked at the source of the voice and saw a young woman in high school uniform standing next to him._

_"Go figure," he answered and looked back at the sky. "All these things happened to me, and before I knew it… sigh, I knew I shouldn't cry over the past." He laughed over his head and looked back at the young woman. "Whatever it is, may I ask you who you are?"_

_"Tohno, Tohno Akiha," she replied. "And your name is?"_

_"Lone Wolf," the man said._

_x-x_

"And before I even took time to figure it out," Lone Wolf NEO spoke, I was introduced to the member of the Tohno House: you, your brother Shiki, the housemaid twin sisters…"

Outside the conference room, Kohaku suddenly sneezed while sweeping the floor. _"Ayuh?"_

"…and soon, everyone else in Misaki Town became my friends," he spoke. "And it was also that time I decided to take things seriously in another matter."

"Thus, you chose to become an author," Akiha added, followed by laughs from the two of them. "Speaking of which, how's everything on your side? You promised to write letters to us as often as you could, but not even a single letter reached us. Hisui was very concerned of you, and she always asked me all about you."

"Sorry," Lone Wolf apologized, trying to suppress his laughs. "I did write letters to you, but the tournament got me first."

"The Battle Revolution, right?" she spoke. "I heard that it got cancelled before it reached final rounds. What happened to it?"

Lone Wolf's laugh stopped. He sighed and stared at the table. "You wouldn't like to know what happened that time, Akiha," he told her. "You wouldn't want to."

x-x-x-x-x

He walked down the street alone. The man in legend, famous for his "are you okay?" battle cry, watched at several kids who were playing street basketballs. Replying to their call with a salute, he headed toward an open area and ended up arriving at an empty hangar. Standing alone at the area, he keenly observed the surrounding area and shrugged. "One year has passed," he spoke, "and South Town hasn't changed that much. Everything still remains the same as always."

"THAT IS ABOUT TO CHANGE." He quickly turned around, searching for the source of the digitally synthesized voice. He saw a man in red garbs leaning against a pillar, holding a sword in his hand. "SUBJECT'S NAME: TERRY BOGARD. FAMOUS TO HIS ALLIES AND FOES AS THE LEGENDARY WOLF OF FATAL FURY, SUBJECT PROVES TO BE DANGEROUS TO OUR OPERATION, AS HE HAD FOUGHT OUR ROBO-KY UNITS BACK AT HONG-KONG. ASSIGNED RISK RATING TO SUBECT IS A."

"Let me guess," Terry spoke, "the bureau sent you to chase me around again, right Robo-Ky?"

"YES AND NO," Mark 2 replied and walked toward the lone wolf of SNK universe. "THE BUREAU DID SEND ME TO TRACK YOU DOWN. HOWEVER, DETAINING YOU IS NOT OUR AGENDA."

"Oh?" Terry voiced. "Sounds like you've gotten bored at this wolf already."

"BUT ENOUGH TALK," Mark 2 insisted and opened battle stance. "CHIEF HAS ORDERED ME TO ANALYZE YOUR FIGHTING STYLE, AND THAT MEANS TO HAVE A MATCH AGAINST YOU. DEFEATING YOU WILL EASE THIS TASK, AND PROVE USEFUL IN COMPLETING OUR MAIN MISSION."

"Heh, as I expected from a PWAB unit," Terry said and grinned. "Well, then. Shall we begin?"

Mark 2 grinned as well. "IT WOULD BE MY DIGNITY TO BEAT YOU, TERRY."

"Come on! Come on!" Upon hearing the taunt, Mark 2 charged toward Terry and tried to hit him with his Ky-_Maku_ Homerun. Terry instantly blocked the uppercut and counterattacked with a Rising Tackle, sending Mark 2 to the open air. The robot air-recovered and fired barrages of rocket-powered self-guidance flying fists at Terry; all of them were cancelled by a Power Geyser.

"ANALYSING POWER GEYSER… ANALYSIS COMPLETE." Mark 2 landed back on the ground and deeply stared at Terry. "POWER GERSER, YOUR STRONGEST TRADEMARK OVERDRIVE, INVENTED AND PERFECTED AND MASTERED THROUGH YEARS OF PRACTICE AND EXPERIENCE. I MUST SAY; BEING HIT BY IT MUST BE PAINFUL AND EXCITING."

"Exciting? Really?" jokingly Terry asked.

"THEN I SHALL ATTACK YOU AGAIN." Mark 2 sprung toward Terry and attempted a second Ky-_Maku_ Homerun. Again, it was easily blocked, but to Terry's surprise, the blocked hit turned out as a feint. "POWER GEYSER!" Mark 2 slammed his fist right below Terry's feet and released an eruption half the size of Power Geyser with doubled strength compared to its counterpart. Taken by surprise, Terry was hit by the overdrive and was knocked off the ground.

"How did you copy Power Geyser!?" Terry demanded after crashing on the ground. Mark 2 emitted a synthesized laughter and taunted him, much to the lone wolf's anger. "What are you laughing at, Robo-Ky!"

"THE MARVEL OF TECHNOLOGICAL ACHIEVEMENT," Mark 2 answered. "WE, THE ROBO-KY MARK II ARE CUSTOM-BUILT AND SPECIALLY MODIFIED TO MEET THE MOST CURRENT DEMAND OF WINNING BATTLES AGAINST ANY AND ALL KINDS OF OPPONENTS, WITHOUT BEING RESTRICTED TO ONE FIGHTING STYLE. WITH THE BUILT-IN BATTLE RECOGNITION SOFTWARE, CODENAMED "IDENTIFIGHT", WE ARE THE MOST ADVANCED COMBAT ROBOTS TO ROAM THIS PLANET. TO USE A SIMPLER TERM," the robot spoke, "YOU'RE PWNED."

Staggered and heavily battered, Terry stood back on his feet and glowered at Mark 2. The wolf spirit was howling in anger, insulted and greatly deprived by the robot's act, and was demanding its master to let it free. "You're nothing but a replicated soldier. PWNED or not, I'm not going to lose to the likes of you."

"UNFORTUNATELY, TERRY," Mark 2 replied, "YOU ALREADY LOST."

"I'll prove it wrong! Are you okay?" Terry shouted out the feared battle cry of Buster Wolf and leaped toward Mark 2, fist first. "Buster-"

"ANALYSING BUSTER WOLF…" The golden eyes shone brightly, and Mark 2 responded to the result of the analysis. "ANALYSIS COMPLETE. BUSTER WOLF!"

An immense explosion shook the empty building, followed by piles of rubbish and debris blown away by a powerful shockwave. Both Buster Wolves had collided, and they seemed to be equal, until someone was tossed out of the flying dust. Terry's right arm was smoked and burnt out, as well as his whole body. He managed to glance at Mark 2 before he crashed on the concrete pavement.

"MY BUSTER WOLF HAS PROVEN TO BE STRONGER THAN YOUR BUSTER WOLF," Mark 2 commented and unloaded an empty cartridge from a knuckle-mounted shotgun. "HAVE NO WORRY, I USED A NON-LETHAL 12-GAUGE STUN CARTRIDGE. BE GRATEFUL TO BE STILL ALIVE, TERRY," the robot continued and exhaled smokes from vents and exhausts. He discarded his Buster Wolf stance and walked away from the unconscious Terry. "SUBJECT HAS BEEN SILENCED. IDENTIFIGHT IS UPDATING. NOW PROCEEDING TO THE NEXT TARGET."

x-x

"Chief, field test on IDENTIFIGHT 1.0 is complete," reported the scientist. "Analysis shows that Mark 2 has successfully implemented the software into its battlefield database, and managed to copy the fighting style owned by its opponent. It should be-"

"Very impressive," the chief interrupted, his eyes were locked at the video footage of Mark 2/Terry duel. "But it's still too early to confirm its effectiveness. Proceed with the experiment and file all the reports as soon as it's done."

"Yes, chief."

x-x-x-x-x

Morning arrived at the land of the pharaoh, bringing along with its sunray an uncertain hope for the future ahead. Already demolished into pieces by unknown attackers, the city of Cairo was put under emergency situation by the authorities. Everywhere and anywhere in the city, armed military guards could be seen patrolling the area to prevent further attacks from happening. Even the citizens were screened for inspection by the police force, fearing that any of them might be the next attackers.

"All of these things happening… sheesh, why can't people live in peace?" Sion mumbled as she waited outside the cake shop, waiting for Alex who was inside the shop. "Now what's taking him so long?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Alex greeted as he walked out of the shop. "I can't pick the cakes we're going to have for today, all of them look delicious to me."

"Whatever," Sion mumbled. "We're going back to my house. I don't want to stay out here when the soldiers are around."

Alex stared at her and smiled. "Lead the way, Miss Sion."

Sion grumbled at the addressing and walked away from him. "Why don't you drop that suffix from my name, Alex?" she insisted.

"I can't help myself but to call you with respected addressing," Alex said and walked behind her. Sion just mumbled at the response and walked without even looking back at him.

Passing several guards, the two people talked with each other along the way to the Atlasia Residence, as if the situation at the city was nothing to them. Alex was grateful for all things Sion had done to him, and decided to return the deed by treating cakes and ice creams for the day's tea break. On Sion's side, she still could not see the reason behind the sorrowful eyes she had seen and thought that Alex might be toying with his feeling. Moreover, the Alex she was seeing on that day was in "cheerful mode", unlike the "melancholy mode" he had several days earlier.

Alex suddenly halted. "Let's go this way," he insisted and moved away from the street they were walking on. Sion could see the reason behind it; the road was headed to the attack site, and she was pretty sure that the place brought him a painful memory. She has no choice but to follow.

He halted again, much to her dismay. "What is it again?" Instead of answering her with words, Alex handed over the groceries to her and stepped forward. "Alex? Something wrong with you?"

"I hear something," he told her, looking at his left and right. "12 people, coming at us, right from our left." He turned to the left and watched, as a dozen of fully armed agents jumped from their hiding place and surrounded the two of them. "Now what? Sending more agents to hunt me down? People nowadays just have no respect toward each other."

"Silence, fallen soldier," one of the agents demanded and pointed a scimitar at his face. "We're ordered by the bureau to bring you to the headquarters, dead or alive. We don't want anyone to get hurt, so drop everything you're carrying and follow us in peace."

"In peace or in pieces?" Alex sarcastically asked. He reached his back and grabbed the hilt of the _kodachi,_ but then he felt his hand was blocked by someone. "Miss Sion, don't try to stop me."

"I don't care!" Sion insisted, holding his hand very tightly. "I don't know what grudge you have against those people, but if you think you can repent all your past sins by killing more people, then DON'T DO IT. I can't let any more people to be slain before my eyes, and I don't want you to commit that kind of crime."

"But Miss Sion…"

"DON'T DO IT!" Sion cried and clenched his hand with brute force. "Just… don't do it if I'm around… please?"

Alex was silent for a while, wondering whether he should follow his instinct of a warrior or to listen to the young woman. He was too concerned of how to deal with the situation, that he did not notice an agent pouncing toward him. He only reacted the moment Sion cried in distress, when the opposing sword was closing to his face by an inch.

_"To be, or not to be? A question with the force to reckon with."_

_"To be."_

In a lightning-fast movement, he snatched the attacker's arm and counterattacked with a palm thrust on his body. The attacker was sent flying toward his comrades, colliding with several agents standing on his way. "Miss Sion, may I make a promise with you?" he asked and grabbed a nearby broomstick and cleanly chopped it into half with his hand.

"What are you going to promise me, Alex?" asked the young woman.

"Whatever happens," he said and crossed the sticks in a perfect angle, "I'll try not to kill people in front of you. I'll try to."

"What's this?" the agent from earlier sarcastically asked. "You're going to fight for the sake of your lover? How pitiful, and that's the greatest mistake you've done. Get him!"

"Unfortunately, for you people," Alex insisted, "You're making the mistake for messing with the black feather."

x-x

"Elde-_san,_ are sure this will lead us to the market?" asked Kirika.

The Swordsman looked at his beloved woman. "This is the road, I believe. Well, at least, that's what Lone Wolf told us to go," he told her. He, then, looked around the city and saw no pleasant sight or happening events around. "Since Cairo's under attack, everybody's now afraid to go out, even for a simple stroll. I guess the world's no longer safe for them."

"Are they too paranoid or something?" Kirika asked again.

"More of intimidated, I think," he answered. "Especially since ravens sightings are common today. But… wait. I'm pretty sure I'm not quoting someone, am I?"

"I think you don't quote someone," Kirika commented.

"I think I did. But I'm pretty sure the name sounds similar to me," Elde wondered. "Hmm… raven…"

(Somewhere, out of nowhere, Raven was sitting in boredom when he suddenly sneezed. "Who the heck is calling out my name?" he demanded and rubbed his itching nose.)

"Hey! There's a fight over there!" Kino exclaimed and pointed at street fight happening at the city square. The two of them watched at the direction and rushed to the mass, curious to know what was taking place. The roadside show was both amusing and intriguing, as the man in black uniform single-handedly outwitted his opponents with a pair of sticks almost effortlessly. The three visitors were amazed by how well the man fought, until Kino spotted the sight of a raven flying over the scene. Subsequent to that, a piece of black feather fell off the raven and landed on Elde's shirt.

"A feather…" the Swordsman whispered and took the feather. Carefully examining it, he later realized something. "Black Feather!" The man in black uniform responded to the call, exposing himself to the attackers. Elde shouted at the man in alert, but he reacted too late as a scimitar sliced through his back. The man cried in pain and fell onto his knees, trying to endure the biting pain on his back.

"Alex!" the young woman who was standing behind him all the time rushed toward him. "Alex, your back's bleeding…! You're hurt!"

The man hesitantly stood up and faced the attackers. "Don't worry about me, Miss Sion," he insisted between his pants, "this injury is nothing to me… really…"

"You're dead, Fallen Soldier!" Elde looked at the attacker whose scimitar was coated with blood. "We told you to drop everything and follow us to the headquarters in peace, right? But you turn out to be quite stubborn and blockheaded. We shall finish you off right now."

"TO HELL WITH THAT!" the man cried and pounced toward the attackers, too fast for the spectators to watch and follow. And as fast as it begun, it ended also too fast before the people realized what had taken place. A split second after that, they saw the man in crouching position behind the stunned attackers, holding the fighting sticks in a backhand position. He slowly stood up and spun the sticks in his hands, and looked back at his opponents.

_"Dust to dust. Amen."_

In an instant, all the opponents were hit by an invisible attack eighteen times, and fell onto the pavement one by one. There was no cry of pain or terrified and frightened screams; only a dead silence that followed after. The man reached the iron cross and clenched it tightly and frowned. As if he was mumbling of something, he breathed out and stared at the woman. "Miss Sion, you might think that they're dead, but they just fainted. Don't worry, I kept my promise of not committing murder in front of you, didn't I?" Not long after that, a mass of black feathers fell of the sky and dramatically filled the scene with a melodramatic sense.

"That must be him," Elde uttered and stepped forward. "Excuse me, but I believe that you're the one carrying the name Black Feather. Isn't that right, Alex?"

Alex stared at the Swordsman in intrigue. "And who might you be? Do we have some kind of business? And how did you know my name?"

"The name is Elde Talonn," Elde pronounced. "And to answer the second question, yes. We do have some kind of business. No, it's an important business."

"You didn't answer my last question," Alex demanded.

"I heard your name being called by the woman over there," Elde spoke, pointing his finger at Sion. "That is why."

"I see. How important might this meeting might be, young man?" Alex asked again.

"So important, it is," Elde answered, "that the lone wolf of author's world has sensed an upcoming threat coming from you. We are sent to this city because of the reason."

**To be continued…?**


	13. Chapter 12: Red Alert and Battle Cry

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_"TO USE A SIMPLER TERM," the robot spoke, "YOU'RE PWNED."_

_Staggered and heavily battered, Terry stood back on his feet and glowered at Mark 2. The wolf spirit was howling in anger, insulted and greatly deprived by the robot's act, and was demanding its master to let it free. "You're nothing but a replicated soldier. PWNED or not, I'm not going to lose to the likes of you."_

_"UNFORTUNATELY, TERRY," Mark 2 replied, "YOU ALREADY LOST."_

_x-x_

_"Miss Sion, may I make a promise with you?" he asked and grabbed a nearby broomstick and cleanly chopped it into half with his hand._

_"What are you going to promise me, Alex?" asked the young woman._

_"Whatever happens," he said and crossed the sticks in a perfect angle, "I'll try not to kill people in front of you. I'll try to."_

_"What's this?" the agent from earlier sarcastically asked. "You're going to fight for the sake of your lover? How pitiful, and that's the greatest mistake you've done. Get him!"_

_"Unfortunately, for you people," Alex insisted, "You're making the mistake for messing with the black feather."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution, and currently runs roughly in parallel with Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Featured song:** "Battlecry" (Samurai Champloo OP)

**Chapter 12  
Red Alert And Battle Cry**

The news of Terry Bogard defeated by Mark 2 quickly swept South Town and the whole world by surprise. Allies and foes alike were in absolute shock when they heard the news, and suspicion and anger arose inside of the, particularly when they clearly knew that the legendary wolf of Fatal Fury was unbeatable. Moreover, the fact that it was committed by a robot could not be accepted by everyone, and soon all fighters united to face the attacker.

And it turned out to be even worse than expected.

The Kim Dojo, South Town.

Mark 2 stood alone. Around him, the Tae Kwon Do apprentices were laying on the floor, groaning in pain and injuries. He shrugged and put a hand on his head. "ANALYSIS COMPLETE. NONE OF THE APPRENTICES' SKILL IMPRESSES ME, AND I NEED TO UPDATE THE SOFTWARE AS FREQUENT AS POSSIBLE." He turned around and watched at Kim, who was furiously glowering at him. "KIM KAPHWAN. WHEN THE BAD GUYS CALL OUT HIS NAME, THEY MUST TREMBLE IN FEAR. FOR THE GREAT TAE KWON DO MASTER IS ALSO THE CHAMPION OF JUSTICE AS WELL," he spoke.

"What has brought you here, criminal?" Kim demanded and immediately opened his stance.

"CRIME? WHAT IS CRIME?" Mark 2 uttered and laughed out loud. "NOTHING BUT A MISCONCEPTION OF A PERSON COMMITTING SOMETHING OUT OF ORDINARY. FOR EXAMPLE, WHEN A BOX IS COLOURED BLACK BUT I INSIST TO HAVE IT PAINTED IN WHITE, DOES IT COUNT AS A CRIME?"

"Enough talking!" Kim shouted and pointed at Mark 2, his eyes glinting in burning passion. _"Aku wa yurosan…!" Evil will not be forgiven…!_

Mark 2 grinned and opened his stance. "BRING IT ON, CHAMPION OF JUSTICE. DEFEATING YOU WILL PROVE VALUABLE FOR THE BUREAU."

Kim emitted a battle cry and leaped toward Mark 2, trying to land a _Hangetsu Zan_ on the robot. Mark 2 easily evades the overhead flip kick and counterattacked with a smash from his hard slash attack. Kim was hit and sent flying to the air, but he quickly air-recovered and dived toward Mark 2 in his _Hishou Kyaku_. "THAT KIND OF ATTACK WILL NOT HARM ME, KIM KAPHWAN!" Mark 2 shouted and executed Ky-_Maku_ Homerun. Both the airborne bicycle kick and the grounded uppercut collided, but Mark 2 had advantages over the Korean champion. "AGAIN! KY-_MAKU_ HOMERUN!" This time, it was a successful hit, and automatically it linked to his trademark Ky _Kokoro no Ichigeki_.

"Pop!" Dong Hwan, the oldest son of Kim, cried in distress and immediately dashed toward Mark 2 who had executed the rising overdrive. "You unforgiven robot! _RAIMEI DAN_!"

"TOO EASY," Mark 2 uttered and parried the overhead overdrive with Thunderseal. An electrified shockwave came out from the collision, and both Dong Hwan and Mark 2 seemed to be stunned in an electrical orb. Mark 2 grinned and puffed out a heavy smoke from his exhaust, blinding Dong Hwan and temporarily knocked him off. Mark 2 braced his palm and slammed it on the floor. "POWER GEYSER!" Unable to dodge, Dong Hwan was knocked off by the overdrive and was sent flying to the air before crashing back on the floor. Jae Hoon, the younger brother of Dong Hwan, immediately assisted both the downed fighters, whilst his eyes angrily glowered at Mark 2.

"ANALYSING _RAIMEI DAN_… ANALYSIS COMPLETE." Again, Mark 2 tapped his head to gain access to the newly downloaded information. "AN OVERHEAD SCISSOR KICK CHARGED UP WITH ELECTRICITY. IT TURNS INTO A FLIPPING RISING KICK IF THE FIRST HIT IS BLOCKED. OR SO IT IS." Mark 2 watched, as Kim Kaphwan and Kim Dong Hwan slowly rose up from the floor, battered and injured but still remained intact. "SO, THE CHAMPION OF JUSTICE REFUSES TO SURRENDER? I RESENT THAT KIND OF DETERMINATION."

"I'll stop you in the name of justice, Mark 2!" Kim insisted, panting breathlessly for air.

Mark 2 laughed out and pointed Thunderseal at both the Tae Kwon Do fighters. "WHAT IS JUSTICE? A TERM ONLY NAÏVE PEOPLE WILL TRULLY BELIEVE IN. YOUR KIND OF JUSTICE REMAINS UNCHANGED FOR MILLENNIAS, BUT DOES IT APPLICABLE IN THE WORLD TODAY? I BET NOT."

"_Urusai_! You're nothing but a bunch of metallic crap!" Jae Hoon shouted and dashed toward Mark 2, too fast to be chased down by Dong Hwan. The PWAB unit effortlessly leaped over the young warrior and chopped the back of his neck with his drill kick, knocking him out in an instant.

"Jae Hoon!" Kim shouted and dashed toward Mark 2. "You son of (censored)! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Mark 2 saw the oncoming attack and laughed. "YOU'RE PWNED!" the robot shouted and executed a carbon copy of _Raimei Dan_ onto Kim. Kim was taken by surprise when he saw the imitated overdrive and quickly blocked it. To his yet another surprise, Mark 2 halted the overhead kick right before his face. "WHAT'S WRONG, KIM? SURPRISED TO SEE THE TECHNOLOGICAL ACHIEVEMENT OF ROBO-KY MARK 2?" the robot spoke and slammed the fully electrified kick onto his head. The overdrive hit, and Kim was sent crashing flat on the floor.

"POP!" Dong Hwan cried in horror. He screamed in absolute anger and dashed toward Mark 2, his legs fully charged with electricity. "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU FOR GOOD!" The teen emitted a loud battle cry and jumped toward Mark 2, directing his electrified feet at the robot. _"HOU'OU KYAKU!"_ Mark 2 did not evade nor counterattack; instead he let the overdrive to make contact with his body. Dong Hwan was so concentrated into defeating the robot with the attack that he did not realize the hidden agenda behind Mark 2's defenseless pose.

"ANALYSIS COMPLETE." Mark 2's eye gleamed. "PSYCH BURST COUNTER!" Dong Hwan was knocked out of his _Hou'ou Kyaku_ duration, and was chased down by the robot in red garb. "I HAVE NO INTENTION OF DEFEATING YOU BUT SINCE THIS BATTLE HAS WAGED, I SHALL FINISH THIS!" Mark 2 shouted and jumped toward the stunned Dong Hwan. "COMBINING THE DESTRUCTIVE FORCE OF _RAIMEI DAN_ AND THE SWIFTNESS OF _HOU'OU KYAKU_… COMBINATION AFFIRMED." The golden eyes shone brightly, as the sound of mechanical gears whirling inside of his body was audible, screeching loudly inside the training hall.

"TRUE LIGHTNING PHOENIX KICK!"

It happened in a blink second. The combined destructive force of Raimei Dan and the swiftness of Hou'ou Kyaku proved too strong for Dong Hwan to handle, and he was instantly defeated by the copied overdrive. Eventually, the Tae Kwon Do warrior was defeated. Mark 2 exhaled out an amount of hot gas from his exhausts and walked toward the door, leaving the dojo for his next target. A moment later, he halted. "I CAN SEE YOU HIDING INSIDE THERE. HEH, DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM. DEFEATING THEM IS ALL BUT A PART OF OUR AGENDA, BUT WE DON'T INTEND TO CAPTURE THEM. BE GRATEFUL TO HAVE MET THE MOST DANGEROUS OPPONENT OF ALL." With that spoken, he activated built-in hang glider and flew away from the dojo.

Slow and silent as it was, Jinju "May" Lee walked out of her hiding spot looked at the robot-in-leave. "Damn you…!" She quickly rushed into the fighting hall and approached Kim. "Master Kim! Keep yourself together! Master Kim!" Kim barely opened his eyes and stared at his student. "Master Kim! Are you alright? Master Kim!"

"May Lee…" Kim weakly called out her name. "Mark 2… must… defeat… before…"

May Lee quickly seized his hand and nodded in approval. "Don't worry, Master Kim. I'll avenge your defeat, I will," she promised, her eyes burning in passionate anger. "I will avenge you."

x-x-x-x

Back to Cairo.

Alex stared at the Swordsman named Elde Talonn in suspicion. How the newcomer knew that he was the Black Feather, along with the fact that he brought a threat to the world, was both intriguing and somewhat annoying. Moreover, the fact that even the Keepers of the System feared his existence was all but an annoyance.

"I don't care whether they accept my presence or not!" Alex insisted and clenched his fists. "As long as they know that I still exist, that would be enough for me!"

"Your existence?" Sion asked.

"That's right! My existence has been denied by all people for too long," Alex uttered. "Just because I'm a fallen soldier doesn't mean I can't live on this earth. I still have rights as a human!"

"But we were told by Lone Wolf-_san_…"

"That's an absolute lie!" Alex cut off Kirika's explanation. He growled in anger and threw the fighting sticks off his hand. "Have you got no ideas of how painful the experience I have to face? For ten years… for ten years I tried to regain everything I had lost, and yet these people avoided me just because I betrayed them! Do you have no ideas of how harsh everything I have to face? Do you?" All of them were silent. Neither of them could agree or disagree with the fallen knight. Alex growled again and turned away from them. "You people cannot be trusted in the first place. Damn it, I wish the Gears were still living these days…"

"Gears?" Elde asked. "How did you know about the Gears?"

"You wouldn't want to know, Elde," Alex told him.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" All of them looked at the direction of the voice and saw a group of soldiers in red garbs staring down at them. "YOU PEOPLE WILL NEVER KNOW THE FALLEN SOLDIER'S BACKGROUND, BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO CAPTURE HIM!"

"AND WE'RE GOING TO PWN YOU FOR GOOD!" another voice shouted.

"Who are you?!" Sion reacted to the voice.

"WHO ARE WE?" the voice responded, and followed by a heavy mechanical noise filling the empty sky of Cairo. "WE ARE ROBO-KY MARK II, THE LATEST IN PWAB ROBOTIC ARMY PRODUCTION! FEAR THE IRON SOLDIERS IN RED GARB, FOR US WILL OWN YOUR SOUL FOR FREE!"

"Oh, great," Elde grumbled and opened his kamae stance, "not another PWAB rip-off of the original character."

"ERROR! BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH!" all the Mark II units shouted and pounced toward them. Almost in response to the attacking army, all the people went into their respective battle pose and waited for the robots to come at them.

"This is going to be annoying as hell," Alex mumbled and reached the _kodachi_. "Come on, you piece of metallic crap! Show me everything you all have got!"

x-x-x-x-x

_sharp like an edge of a samurai sword  
__the mental blade cut through flesh and bone  
__though my mind's at peace, the world out of order  
__missing the inner heat, life gets colder  
__oh yes, I have to find my path  
__no less, walk on earth, water, and fire  
the elements compose a magnum opus_

Standing in a _kamae_ stance, Robo-Ky faced Seijuro Hiko who was standing not far from him. The self-acclaimed PWAB soldier was in extensive Hiten Mitsurugi training, after days of basic swordsmanship teaching. Despite the robot's persistence to immediately hone his skill with the legendary samurai swordsmanship technique, Hiko insisted (and arrogantly suggested, as usual) that he should first polish his rusting _iaijitsu_ skill first (in which Robo-Ky angrily resented to that). Now that the basic trainings had came to an end, Robo-Ky was eager to "upgrade" his battle style with Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_.

_my modus is operandi is amalgam  
__steel packed tight in microchip  
__on my arm a sign of all-pro  
__the ultimate reward is honor, not awards  
at odds with the times in wars with no lords_

"Alright, Robo-Ky," Hiko uttered and pulled out his _nihontou_, "you've probably learned all about the basics of Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_ from our last sessions. Now I want to see how far your understanding is." Robo-Ky did not answer; he lowered his stance and put his hand on the hilt of the Thunderseal _shirasaya_ _nihontou_, staring deeply at the 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi. Hiko let out his laughter and purposely swayed his hair to the left. "Of course, I doubt that even you can understand everything I had taught you in just three days."

_a freelancer,  
__a battle cry of a hawk make a dove fly and a tear dry  
__wonder why a lone wolf don't run with a clan  
Only trust your instincts and be one with the plan_

"Three days or three years don't matter to me, _sensei_," Robo-Ky answered. _"Ikuzo."_

_some days, some nights  
__some live, some die  
__in the way of the samurai  
__some fight, some bleed  
__sun up to sun down  
the sons of a battlecry_

Robo-Ky pounced toward Hiko, trying to land an iai attack onto him. Effortlessly Hiko parried the attack and counterattacked with a poke from the _shirasaya_. Robo-Ky jumped back and continued with an aerial attack. "To quote Geese Howard: predictable," and he parried the attack. Robo-Ky snarled and jumped over the swordsman and landed behind him.

_some days, some nights_

_some live, some die  
__in the way of the samurai  
__some fight, some bleed  
__sun up to sun down  
__the sons of a battlecry  
a battlecry…_

Immediately Robo-Ky retracted Thunderseal into a _battou_ stance and pounced toward Hiko. "HITEN MITSURUGI RYUU _BATTOUJUTSU_!" In a speed faster than lightning, the sword was pulled out of its sheath and swung at Hiko. Hiko smirked and blocked the oncoming attack with his katana. To his surprise, the sword attack was all but a disguise as he saw the shirasaya coming toward his face; so fast, that the swordsman-in-legend could not react fast. _"SORYUSEN!"_

A silence followed after that. Only the roar of waterfall slamming the rocky cliff was audible to the ears, and even that could not surpass the awkward stillness. Both the swordsmen were idle in their fighting poses, staring each other in their passion for battle.

"AIIIIIII!" Suddenly Sumomo cried from a nearby log and began her infamous cheerleading dance. "Robo-Ky has successfully pulled out a battoujutsu! AIIIIII! Go, go, Robo-Ky! Go, go, Robo-Ky! AIIIIII!" Robo-Ky smirked and pulled back from his _Soryusen_ stance and put back Thunderseal into its sheath. Hiko watched at his apprentice before he, too, grinned and put back the katana into its casing.

"Very impressive," Hiko spoke. "The _Soryusen_ you had used was perfectly executed, and I have to admit that you might be able to master Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu in no time."

"I cannot predict that, that I would not," Robo-Ky uttered and released smokes from his vent as to cool his system down. "So, Hiko-_sensei_, what is the next class?"

"You've excelled the _battoujutsu_ stance. Excellent, that should be enough for today," Hiko uttered and turned around. "I'm going to the town to buy sake. Why don't you continue training with your own, or ask someone to become your sparring partner?"

"Eh!?" Robo-Ky replied in dismay. "I thought you'd teach me more techniques! _Sensei_!" Hiko conceitedly ignored his student's request and walked away from the cliff, heading back to the pottery house. _"Sensei!"_ Robo-Ky shouted in anger after being ignored by the great swordsman.

"Aw, Robo-Ky is mad right now," commented Sumomo. Robo-Ky stared at the mini Persocon and could only sigh. "What's wrong, Robo-Ky? You're supposed to be happy, right? Come on, cheer up. Will you?"

"Yeah. Happy and mad," the robot answered. "Blah. I guess I have to do the training myself."

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Sumomo cheered and picked up her tambourine. "Go, go, Robo-Ky! Go, go, the next Hiten Mitsurugi warrior! AIIIII!!" Robo-Ky laughed and dropped the sword he was holding, and danced together with the mini Persocon. "Let's get down tonight, COME ON!"

"I WANNA GET DOWN!"

x-x

Hiko turned around and looked at the dancing duo of Robo-Ky and Sumomo. He grinned at their excitement and turned around, heading back to the pottery house. "It's been a while since I met someone as cheerful and as unpredictable as he is. Heh, maybe I should choose him as the next candidate to inherit this cape," he spoke and took the sake bottle, taking a gulp of the beverage. "But then, will he be able to raise his sword to protect the people? He's still got a long road to face, I fear."

x-x-x-x-x

The battle had been taking place for almost an hour. Alex with his lethal killing technique gained the most advantage in the chaotic rumble, and slain several of the Mark II's with ease. Elde showed his perfectly executed the techniques of Musou Maden _Ryuu_ and Johnny's _iaijitsu_, and was on the level as Alex. Kino, expert in handgun and knife technique, learnt from both Kirika and Chloe, showed an impressive performance in outwitting the iron soldiers. The same went to Kirika; her assassination skill still remained the same as before; in fact, her skill was better than before the time she got involved in the Guilty Gear universe. Things did not get any better for Sion, however; she had never faced a mechanical unit (save for Mech-Hisui when she arrived at the Misaki Town) and had problems battling with Robo-Ky Mark II. Fortunately, her "brain overclocking" ability helped her in overcoming the odds.

"SURRENDER, FALLEN SOLDIER!" the Robo-Kys ordered, surrounding Alex with weapons fully deployed. "WE'VE GOT YOU SURROUNDED! DON'T RESIST, AND FOLLOW US BACK TO THE BASE."

"And you expect me to cooperate with you?" Alex insisted and put the _kodachi_ in the backhand slaying position. "Come and get me if you're man enough."

"THEN WE SHALL USE FORCE!" the robots shouted in unison and fired barrages of rockets toward him. Alex foxily beamed and suddenly disappeared before the rockets hit. "WHERE IS HE!?" The Robo-Kys frantically searched the area toward them, not realizing that their target was silently standing behind them. Alex slowly rotated the hand holding the kodachi in a circular and halted, before he reached the silver cross.

_"In the name of God, all impure souls who deny their Creator shall be purified and banished into eternal damnation. Amen."_

Alex opened his eyes and pounced at the still-dumbfounded Robo-Kys. Then, in a speed the people could not believe their eyes, he dashed through the robots and reappeared from beneath them. The Robo-Kys were stunned and could not move, as a result of an unseen wind breezing all around their body. They looked around and saw Alex kneeling in front of them, holding the kodachi in backhand position.

_"Dust to dust. Amen."_

With that spoken, the robots were slain into eighteen pieces and dropped on the ground. There was no cry of distress or warning alert that followed; only the electrical noise and sparks that flicked out of the pieces. Alex slowly stood up and put back the kodachi into its sheath and stared at the remaining robots. Too terrified after seeing what happened to their fellows, the robots fled from the scene. It was not long before a scream of battle echoed in the sky.

"RISING FORCE!"

"RAGING STORM!"

An immense explosion took place, completely eradicating the robots, followed by a silence. The people looked at each other in wonder before they heard a voice asking out loud. "What the hell is going on here?" All of them looked at the source of the voice and saw two blonde guys standing not far from the scene.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Elde shouted at the newcomers.

"Don't ask me, ask Rock," one of them who was holding a sword insisted. "He's as bad as the local guide we found."

"Don't!" the other newcomer demanded. "You holy brat know nothing about me!"

"Oh yeah, son of Geese?" the earlier newcomer replied.

Elde could only slap his forehead in amazement. "Oh, no. Here we go again."

Alex stared at the two newcomers who were busy arguing with each other. He noticed the sword one of them held and scowled. "That's Thunderseal…!" Without notice, he jumped toward the newcomers and attacked one owner of the sword, much to his surprise.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Alex ignored the question and stepped backward. He glowered at the man wearing the white-blue uniform similar to him and pointed the kodachi at him. "What's up with you anyway?"

"Finally, Ky Kiske," Alex pronounced. "I've finally found you."

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


	14. Chapter 13: Pride and Glory: When The Kn...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_Slow and silent as it was, Jinju "May" Lee walked out of her hiding spot looked at the robot-in-leave. "Damn you…!" She quickly rushed into the fighting hall and approached Kim. "Master Kim! Keep yourself together! Master Kim!" Kim barely opened his eyes and stared at his student. "Master Kim! Are you alright? Master Kim!"_

_"May Lee…" Kim weakly called out her name. "Mark 2… must… defeat… before…"_

_May Lee quickly seized his hand and nodded in approval. "Don't worry, Master Kim. I'll avenge your defeat, I will," she promised, her eyes burning in passionate anger. "I will avenge you."_

_x-x_

_Hiko turned around and looked at the dancing duo of Robo-Ky and Sumomo. He grinned at their excitement and turned around, heading back to the pottery house. "It's been a while since I met someone as cheerful and as unpredictable as he is. Heh, maybe I should choose him as the next candidate to inherit this cape," he spoke and took the sake bottle, taking a gulp of the beverage. "But then, will he be able to raise his sword to protect the people? He's still got a long road to face, I fear."_

_x-x_

_Alex stared at the two newcomers who were busy arguing with each other. He noticed the sword one of them held and scowled. "That's Thunderseal…!" Without notice, he jumped toward the newcomers and attacked one owner of the sword, much to his surprise._

_"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Alex ignored the question and stepped backward. He glowered at the man wearing the white-blue uniform similar to him and pointed the kodachi at him. "What's up with you anyway?"_

_"Finally, Ky Kiske," Alex pronounced. "I've finally found you."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution, and currently runs roughly in parallel with Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without written and owned by Sheo Darren. The featured battle music for this chapter is _Pillars of the Underworld_ from _Guilty Gear XX#RELOAD Korean Version_.

**Dedication:** for Nik Hasta, who has been anticipating to see the battle of the knights.

**Chapter 13  
Pride and Glory: When the Knights Collide**

The atmosphere was disturbingly silent. Neither of the spectators dared to speak out, and all they could do was to watch. The subject they were watching were two men wearing the Holy Knights uniform in two contrasting colours of white and black. The first knight, bearing the name Ky Kiske, was holding Thunderseal in a defensive while the second knight, or the fallen soldier by the name of Alexander Hahn, was staring at him while holding his _kodachi_ in a backhand position. Neither of them also spoke, and just stared at each other in deep silence.

"Hey! Just what is going on here?" Sion exclaimed, thus breaking the silence with an annoyed cry of hers. She approached Alex and deeply glowered at her. "What are you trying to do? Why are you attacking him? What's the meaning of all this? Alex!" she demanded.

"Please step aside, Miss Sion," Alex insisted and stepped forward. "This is a personal matter between two knights of the holy orders. We wish for no one to interfere."

"But I want explanation!" Sion shouted again. "Somebody, anybody, please tell me what's going on!"

"What do you mean by that?" Ky demanded. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

Alex grinned. "What, don't you even recognize your own comrade of the Holy Orders? I pity you for that."

"Have we met before?" Ky asked.

"Ask yourself."

Ky frowned. His memory was trying to remember what was meant by 'comrade'. It was not long before he regained what he thought he had forgotten.

_"There was once a story of a knight serving the Holy Orders who betrayed the orders and turned his back away from humankind in favour of the most dangerous enemy the earth had ever faced. The knight was called…"_

"The Black Feather! You're the lone wolf of Holy Orders!" Ky exclaimed in utter shock. "I can't believe I'd meet you in place like this!"

Alex responded to the nickname with a grim laughter. "So, what is your next plan, Holy Knight Ky Kiske? I bet that after meeting the humankind's most unaccepted traitor, you want to punish me. Isn't that right?"

"You!" Ky shouted and pointed Thunderseal straight at his face. "You, who had betrayed the Holy Orders and turned his back against humanity in favour of the Gears! I shall punish you by the name of God!"

Alex laughed again and ran his fingers through his black hair. "Just as I expected. The grudge the Orders held against me still lingered up till today. Very well." He lowered his hand and entered his battle stance. "Let's finish this matter today, Ky."

"Shut up." Ky clenched the hilt of Thunderseal and dashed toward Alex, entering a recognizable startup pose. Alex pushed Sion to the side and dashed toward Ky, also executing startup move of an attack. Sion tried to stop them from attacking each other but they were already engaged in their duel before she could do anything. She was caught in confusion; why they would fight against each other, and what was the significant reason behind it?

"Missy! Get out of there!" Sion was startled by Rock's alarm and quickly left the battle zone and approached the spectators. "What the hell you think you're doing? You could've been killed!" the son of Geese scolded.

"I'm sorry," she apologizing, frowning in embarrassment.

Confused by the battle of will and hearts happening before her eyes, Kirika turned to Elde, wanting to ask what they should do. To her surprise, the Wanderer was not there. "Elde-_san_?"

(**Battle music**: _Pillars of the Underworld_ from _GGXX#R Korean_)

Ky immediately took the first step of the battle and slid on the ground, trying to hit Alex with Stun Dipper. Nimbly Alex evaded the attack and jumped over Ky. Ky braked the move with False Roman Cancel and home-jumped toward Alex. "VAPOR THRUST!" A heavy-hitting Vapor Thrust was executed and it hit Alex. To the knight's surprise, it was parried!

"Have you forgotten something?" Alex insisted and pushed Ky away from him. "A _kodachi_ user has advantage in defensive tactics. In term of defence, we're at top notch!" With that declared, he air-dashed toward Ky and landed a flying kick on his face, sending him back on the ground. Alex landed not far from him and spun the kodachi in his hand, before returning it into its position. Ky got back on his feet, only to see a technique so unknown to him that he had no idea of who or what he was facing.

Alex's body split into several images and moved away from his spot. The images encircled around Ky in speed only the trained eyes can follow. Ky got panicked and frantically attacked all the shadows, missing all of them. He tried to jump over, yet the blurry images kept on following him.

"Ky, above you!"

Responding to Rock's yell, he looked overhead and saw Alex lunging toward him. It was too late for him to react, because he was grabbed on his neck and was tossed back to the ground. "What on… earth was that?" he demanded after he crashed.

The images landed and fused into one single entity. Alex breathed out and eased off his stance. "Shadow Trigger. A technique I adapted from _Ryuusui no Oguki _or _Water Flow Technique_, taught by my _sensei_. The technique I had shown you earlier is one of its four branches, Snatch. With it, I can deceive my opponent while surprising them with a grapple attack." He grinned and again opened his stance. "Shall we continue?"

x-x

_"Sensei, please teach me!"_

_"Alex, I have told you, I cannot and will not teach you any of the kodachi nitou-ryuu techniques. This is the rules we the Oniwabanshu group have to abide."_

_"But then what am I supposed to do? You've promised to teach me something before Master Kliff took me back to the orders. I need to prove the knights that I'm also worthy of joining them. Sensei, I beg of you! Onegaishimasu!"_

_"Alex, I can see that you're very eager of protecting justice and people. However, you're still too young and inexperienced of becoming a warrior. I'm afraid that your soul will soon be stained with bloodshed and gores."_

_"I don't care! Please, sensei! I need to!"_

At a certain temple back, a man in brown gi opened his eyes and stared up at the blue yonder. "So, the Black Feather has finally taken his steps," he whispered and closed his eyes. "Whatever you're doing, please think of yourself first, Alex."

Silent as he was, he later sighed and opened his eyes. "Kliff, were you doing the right thing of adapting him as a knight? He's still too young of killing people and such. I'm afraid… his very fragile soul has been darkened already."

x-x-x-x-x

Kiev.

Lone Wolf NEO was checking the documents sent to him by Zero. He was also waiting for Elde's reports from Cairo regarding the Black Feather, as well as reports from Jellyfish Pirates on the emergence of the new Robo-Ky unit. Several minutes earlier, he had contacted Slayer and asked him to bring the Black Feather back to Kiev, as to avoid confrontations that the man might trigger. Occasionally taking a sip of the tea served by Hisui (in which he appreciated the housemaid for her service), he browsed through the files and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Lone Wolf-_san_," Hibiki called him as she entered the conference hall. "You have visitors." Lone Wolf nodded and followed the iaijitsu woman to the outside, where he was surprised to meet the visitors: a certain American guy whose sword was nothing more than an oversized cigarette lighter, and a young girl who innocently and cutely hugged his arm.

"What do you know," the author spoke. "Hey, Mister Badguy! What's up? I haven't seen you for, like, ages!"

Sol grumbled and plunged the Fireseal on the ground. "Pretty much the same, Mister Wolf. Listening to Queen and Darkness, enjoying the boring everyday life, kicking people's ass when they try to mess with Kagura- hey! Stop hugging my arm!"

Kagura whined and clung onto him very tightly. "Sol-_kun_ was protecting me all the time, why can't I hang around my protector?" the piggy girl shyly insisted. "Lone Wolf-_kun,_ you should see him PWNING the people back there. He's very _kawaii_ when he's in Dragon Install."

Lone Wolf could only shake his head in surprise. Everybody in the world knows that the Corrupted Flame is scary when he is Dragon Installed, yet the fact that a girl from Fruits Basket who claims that he looks cute in the powerup overdrive was both surprising and scary. The lone wolf, as well as Hibiki, looked at Sol who was pissed off by Kagura's dreamy reaction to his annoyance and silently laughed.

"Hey, Sol," Lone Wolf called him. "I've heard from Hibiki that you _counselled_ her. Was that true, or it's just a silly rumour I heard?"

Sol stopped shaking his arm and glanced at the scion of Takane Clan. He just smirked when she frowned, trying to conceal her flushing face. "It's been a while since I last talked with Hibiki. Well, it's not really important when the two of us are to have a talk." He later broke into his badass, if somewhat rare to see, laughter. "You should see how she reacted when I gave her my advices while you're away. She cried like a baby," and then mumbled under his breath, "and I hate crybaby. Sheesh."

"_Mou_, Sol-_san_," Hibiki begged, cupping her burning cheeks. "Stop teasing me. _Yamete_."

"That's a surprise from the man who doesn't like think of other people," Lone Wolf commented. Both of the men laughed, ignoring Hibiki who helplessly begged them to stop being a teaser.

Sol stopped laughing. "Right, I was about to ask you something."

Lone Wolf stopped laughing as well and stared at him. "Spit it out. It better be something important."

Sol breathed out. "The black feather. Can you tell what the hell is going on? Just before we arrived here, I saw a huge flock of ravens flying over the lake. What's that supposed to mean?"

Lone Wolf sighed. "So, even the Guilty Gear is concerned of this black feather. Well, you're not the only one who's been bugged by this matter."

Sol grumbled. "I don't care of that, but what the hell does the black feather stand for? Some kind of warning? Don't tell me it's going to be the same like what I faced in Battle Revolution." The author just breathed out in response, much to his dismay. "Hey! You didn't answer me."

"My apology," Lone Wolf apologized. "But I'm afraid… we're facing something we never expect to happen before. It's certainly not going to be another Battle Revolution; it's far more complicated than the tournament."

Sol grumbled as usual and shook his head. "Whatever, I don't think I will be messing around with this matter," he spoke.

Lone Wolf just grinned as to hear the response. "As expected from the Guilty Gear himself. Go figure."

_"Yare, yare, daze…"_

x-x-x-x-x

The battle continued, as if there was no second chance given to the fighters to submit. Ky was overrun by Alex due to his lack of agility, yet he managed to keep the battle on its edge thanks to his lightning force. Despite the elemental advantage, he was no match to the newcomer, who proved to be too much for him alone to handle.

"What… what are we going to do?" Dizzy asked in concern. "Ky can't keep up with the challenger, and…"

"Rock, what should we do?" Hotaru asked her husband in worry. "Ky-_san_ can't fight the man, he…"

"RIDE THE LIGHTNING!!!!"

All the spectators watched at the battle cry and saw Ky attacking Alex with the overdrive. The challenger in black uniform was hit and was pushed as far as the Ride The Lightning went and was knocked off the ground. Ky halted and waited, as Alex tried to get up.

"Alexander Hahn, one of the most trusted knight in the Holy Orders, whose skills is feared and respected," Ky pronounced, "yet in the end he betrayed humanity and turned his back toward the Gears. Your existence is nothing but a threat."

"Betrayal? You said I betrayed the orders?" Alex exclaimed between his gasps. "You have no idea of the truth! You know nothing of everything!"

"Silence!" Ky demanded. "You had betrayed the Holy Orders, and you had betrayed the humankind! And you're telling me that I know nothing?"

"But it was for a cause!" Alex replied. "You just don't understand everything! Have you ever thought of how hard I have to deal with everything in these 10 years? Have you ever thought of how hard I have to face the fact that the people are ignoring me? Have you?"

"Alex…" Sion whispered, a feeling of sympathy emerged from inside of her. _"Nande…?" Why?_

"Damn it!" Alex cried and brought the kodachi in an unusual position. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, shall blame me on everything! And that includes you!"

"The one who should be blamed are you," Ky spoke and channelled lightning force into Thunderseal. "Although I no longer serve the Holy Orders, I will and I shall again use my authority to punish traitors who have denied the teachings."

Alex frowned. He trembled in anger and clenched the hilt of the _kodachi_ very tightly. "So be it." Slowly he reached the iron cross he was wearing and held it. "My Lord, if this is the judgment, please let me accomplish my task first." He lifted his head and glowered at Ky, by now entering his Instant Kill pose. "Forgive me, My Lord, but I will again spill blood on this piece of land…" The fallen soldier dashed toward Ky and emitted a loud battle cry, lifting the _kodachi_ straight in the open. Ky responded by thrusting Thunderseal forward, directing the concentrated lightning force toward the ex-knight.

"RISING…"

"Dust to dust."

"Now, now, gentlemen. I suggest you two to stop fighting before somebody get hurt." A red cape materialized from nowhere and appeared between the knights, repelling both the attacks and knocking both Ky and Alex from their course. From the cape, walked out a man who merely laughed at the knights. "Well, what you say?"

"Slayer! You… why did you interfere?" Ky demanded, glowering at the Nightwalker in anger.

Slayer coughed and corrected his necktie. "My apology, Sir Knight, but I have been told by my acquaintance to bring the Black Feather back to Kiev. I'm very sure that you've been informed about this, haven't you?" Ky snarled in anger at the response and turned away from the vampire. Slayer laughed and turned his sight at Alex. "The Black Feather, Alexander Hahn, I believe."

"How did you know my name? And who are you?" Alex asked.

"From my observations, of course," Slayer told him. "Now, Mister Hahn, I want you to lower your weapon and follow me back to Kiev."

"But…" He glared at Ky, who angrily stared at him in return. "But what about…"

The ex-leader of the Assassin Guild grinned. "After my acquaintance finishes questioning you, you are free to do whatever you want to do. That, I can promise you."

Alex slowly put back the _kodachi_ into its sheath and breathed out. "Fine. But don't expect me to cooperate with you or anybody else."

Slayer laughed again and made a taunt. "If you feel like you want to challenge me, I will gladly become your opponent anytime." Alex could only nod in agreement and walked toward Slayer, before Ky called him out loud.

"I won't let you traitor get away the next time!" the ex-IPF commander declared. "This fight hasn't ended yet! You must remember that!"

Alex grimly nodded. "And I shall finish you the next time we meet again."

x-x-x-x-x

"Justine?" asked Athena, noticing that her Boss buddy was staring at the open sky. "Something bothering your mind?"

Justice shrugged and breathed out in concern. "I don't know. Maybe it was my imagination," the humanoid Gear spoke.

Athena giggled and gave her a Coke. "Here, I've bought this for you."

"Thanks, Athena," Justine replied.

"No big deal. We're friends, right?" the singing goddess said, smiling at her. Justine nodded and gazed at the open sky, whilst her close friend of the most unexpected origin began to babble of things.

"Was it me… or something has been taking place?"

**To be continued…**

x-x-x-x-x

Next on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…

Alex is taken to the Kiev to be interrogated by the lone wolf of author's universe regarding the purpose of his existence. Ky is not satisfied by Slayer's interference and has to wait for another opportunity to punish the so-called traitor. The Oniwabanshu captain is concerned of his past, where he was introduced to a young boy who would inherit his fighting styles, and decides to set up a journey and find the now grown-up disciple.

Next chapter: **Nothing Else Matters: The Unknown Past**


	15. Chapter 14: Nothing Else Matters: The Un...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_"There was once a story of a knight serving the Holy Orders who betrayed the orders and turned his back away from humankind in favour of the most dangerous enemy the earth had ever faced. The knight was called…"_

_"The Black Feather! You're the lone wolf of Holy Orders!" Ky exclaimed in utter shock. "I can't believe I'd meet you in place like this!"_

_Alex responded to the nickname with a grim laughter. "So, what is your next plan, Holy Knight Ky Kiske? I bet that after meeting the humankind's most unaccepted traitor, you want to punish me. Isn't that right?"_

_x-x_

_At a certain temple back, a man in brown gi opened his eyes and stared up at the blue yonder. "So, the Black Feather has finally taken his steps," he whispered and closed his eyes. "Whatever you're doing, please think of yourself first, Alex."_

_Silent as he was, he later sighed and opened his eyes. "Kliff, were you doing the right thing of adapting him as a knight? He's still too young of killing people and such. I'm afraid… his very fragile soul has been darkened already."_

_x-x_

_The ex-leader of the Assassin Guild grinned. "After my acquaintance finishes questioning you, you are free to do whatever you want to do. That, I can promise you."_

_Alex slowly put back the kodachi into its sheath and breathed out. "Fine. But don't expect me to cooperate with you or anybody else."_

_Slayer laughed again and made a taunt. "If you feel like you want to challenge me, I will gladly become your opponent anytime."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** _Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED_ takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Chapter 14  
****Nothing Else Matters: The Unknown Past**

"Alright," Lone Wolf NEO spoke. "It seems that everybody has returned from their task. Well, except for the Jellyfish Pirates who are still occupied with their works." He breathed out and stared at the people inside the conference room. "Now let me check the list… Ky Kiske and Dizzy Kiske."

"Present," Ky answered.

"Rock Howard and Hotaru Howard," the author called.

_"Haii,"_ Hotaru replied, lifting her hand to the open air.

Lone Wolf nodded and continued to check the attendance list. "Slayer, Arcueid Brunestud and Tohno Shiki."

_"Haii, haii! _I'm not absent!_"_ Arcueid excitedly answered.

"I am here as needed," Slayer spoke.

"I'm here," Shiki answered, enviously staring at Slayer.

"Hmm…" Lone Wolf mumbled and looked around, "now where are Elde and his friends? They told me that they would come here and…" Hibiki interrupted with a whisper at the author's ear. He nodded in acknowledgement and leaned against the chair. "I see. Now the only people I haven't said their name are… Alexander Hahn and Sion Eltnam Atlasia." The two people who owned the name did not reply to the call, much to Lone Wolf's concern. He noticed that Ky was glowering at Alex, seemingly having a grudge against him. "Whatever. Alright, people. Would you please leave this room? I need to ask Mister Hahn and Miss Atlasia some questions." All the people save for Alex and Sion left the room before Lone Wolf called out a name. "Slayer, will you help me?"

The Nightwalker just grinned. "Sure. Why not."

x-x

Outside the conference room, the people were restlessly waiting for the interview session to end. Ky, especially, was the most restless. Already furious at Slayer's interruption when the battle between him and the fallen soldier was reaching its peak, he now grumbled in annoyance as Lone Wolf NEO treated Alex as if he was just a regular person. "Why can't he just stop with the interrogation and charge that traitor as guilty?" he mumbled.

"Ky, what's wrong?" asked Dizzy, noticing an unknown anger emerging from his eyes.

Ky grumbled and clenched the hilt of Thunderseal very tightly. "That traitor… his existence is nothing but a threat to the humanity. He had despised the Holy Orders and turned his back away for the favour of the Gears."

"What… what are you talking about, Ky?" she asked again.

"You wouldn't know what happened between us, Dizzy," Ky spoke.

"Aw, come on, Ky," Rock insisted and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that bad to tell us your past, you know."

"I don't know what happened between you two back at Cairo, Kiske-_san_," Arcueid uttered. "But if you don't tell it out, well, you know what will happen if we hide our problems for too long."

Ky breathed out in uncertainty. "Look, I don't want to involve anyone else in this matter. It's between us knights, and only those who had served the Orders will understand." He, then, left the people and walked out of the room.

"Now look at that," Rock commented. "He's never been acting like that before. That's not the Ky I know." Dizzy looked back and forth between Rock and Ky before she frowned in concern.

"I… I wonder what's happened between the two of them," the innocent Gear uttered.

Several minutes later, Lone Wolf NEO and Slayer walked out of the room. The people quickly approached the two and asked them about the session. All the author replied was a long sigh; surely it meant something not good had happened. "It seems that Mister Hahn refused to cooperate with us. It doesn't matter, anyway. We'll continue questioning him tomorrow, or when he's fully prepared." He, then, looked around him and noticed that Ky was missing. "I thought he was the one who eagerly wanted to ask me about this."

"He… he left," Dizzy told him.

"I see." He excused himself and left the room with Slayer walking beside him. The people watched at them before peeked into the conference room, seeing Alex being consoled by Sion. Dizzy wanted to enter the room as to ask Alex whether she could do anything to help before Shiki told her not to.

"It's best not to disturb a person when he's in frustration. Let them be," the scion of Nanaya family said. Dizzy could not do anything but to agree with him and slowly closed the door, leaving the conference room with Hotaru. The rest of the people followed the suit, and soon the only one who remained at the building were Alex and Sion.

x-x-x-x-x

"Lone Wolf, I would like to remind you of the dinner invitation," Slayer said as the two of them passed by the cemetery. "As you had told me when me met at this garden of remembrance, you would consider the invitation once our path crosses again. Isn't that right?"

Lone Wolf NEO coughed and corrected his trench coat. "I almost forgot. So, that means I will accept the invitation to your dinner, isn't it?"

"And be grateful to have your friend Arcueid Brunestud coming along. I had told her about the dinner and she was very excited to hear that you'd be joining us," the Nightwalker told him. "Oh, yes. It'd be a pleasure if you could come for the dinner with your partners."

Lone Wolf laughed. "You mean, I'll have to take Hibiki-_chan_ and Arc-_chan_ will take Shiki along? You've never changed at all, Slayer. Always inviting couples to whatever you're doing." Slayer laughed as well and patted his shoulder, telling him how impressed him was at him. "Don't mention it. And besides, you're always curious of how I'm called Lone Wolf, right?"

"You can read my mind, Lone Wolf," Slayer commented. "Now I'm getting more curious at you."

"Go figure. But before that…" and the author immediately snatched an incoming blade thrown at him. He examined the blade and cringed in concern. "This is the Black Key…" He and Slayer looked at the attacker who was standing next to an oak tree inside the graveyard. The person in black uniform stared at the two of them before threw more of the blades at them. Slayer teleported to safety, while Lone Wolf repelled all blades with NEO Dagger. The attacker jumped toward him and tossed hundreds of blades at him en masse. Lone Wolf easily evaded the attack and jumped toward the attacker, knocking the person off the air with a downward kick. He landed back on the road and waited for the attacker to stand up.

"_Ittai_…"

Lone Wolf blinked in surprise when he heard the voice. He watched as the person corrected the uniform and swayed her hair left and right. "Ciel-_senpai_?"

The woman looked at him and blinked in surprise, as well. "Lone Wolf-_kun_?" She quickly rushed toward him and bowed in apology. "I didn't know that you were with the Nightwalker. _Gomennasai_," she uttered, helplessly bowing before him.

"That… that's fine with me, Ciel-_senpai_," Lone Wolf insisted.

Slayer approached the two and grinned. "Ah, we meet again, Vatican Agent." Ciel stood back and deeply glowered at Slayer, causing him to laugh. "I didn't expect to meet you, and I am curious of whether you and Lone Wolf are… friends."

"Yes, we are," Ciel spoke and grinned. "And you know what, Slayer? I'll show you the price of underestimating a Vatican Agent, and I could do that right now."

Slayer laughed again and corrected his necktie. "Be my guest."

"Oh, great," Lone Wolf uttered and slapped his forehead. "Not at this time…"

x-x-x-x-x

Motel, Kiev.

Alex was alone inside his room. Well, he was alone at the motel. The girls of _Melty Blood_ (except for Arcueid who had gone to Slayer's castle at Transylvania with Shiki as to join the dinner with Lone Wolf NEO and Takane Hibiki) were having a gathering at the Falken Mansion, altogether with the girls of _Guilty Gear _and_ Mark Of The Wolves_. The guys were absent as well; Ky had an errand to do with Rock outside Kiev. The only other people who stayed behind were Sol and Kagura, although Sol decided to leave the building not long after. "Che, I don't want to spend my time alone at the inn," the Corrupted Flame commented before he took his leave. Alex didn't mind whether there were people or not. He preferred it if he was left alone.

He fell onto the bed and tried to memorize what he had faced back at the conference room when the author detained him for questioning.

_x-x_

_"State your full name and your nicknames if possible," Lone Wolf NEO spoke._

_"My name is Alexander Hahn," Alex pronounced, "and I'm also called the Black Feather, Dark Paladin, Fallen Soldier and the Lone Wolf of Holy Orders."_

_"Those nicknames are very impressive, I must say," Lone Wolf said and nodded. "Now will you tell us who you were you working for."_

_"I served the Holy Orders as one of the Knights," Alex uttered._

_"A Holy Knight. What was you duty back there?" Lone Wolf asked._

_"To protect justice and humankind from all kind threats, inside and outside," calmly he answered._

_The author nodded and checked the files. "I see. Then can you explain why did Ky call you a traitor? And what and is your relationship with the Gears, as Miss Atlasia informed earlier?"_

_"That… I…"_

_"And can you explain why you slain the thugs out there? For God's sake, you killed innocent people!" Lone Wolf snarled._

_"They were not!" Alex replied. "They bullied the priest when they knew the old man could not defend himself!"_

_"Really?" Lone Wolf insisted, glowering deeply at the man-in-question. "Then you were telling me that you executed them because they stood against justice you were defending. Is that it?"_

_"I killed them because they hurt the people! And Laila… I couldn't save her from the explosion… I…"_

_"So you decided to avenge her death by killing more people who had nothing with you. Have you ever realized…"_

_"You don't know anything!"_

_"BUT I DO!" The author hardly slammed his palms on the table, promptly silencing the ex-knight. "Goddammit! You should've known your position as a Holy Knight! Don't you ever apply what you had learned from the Orders? Don't you!?"_

_Alex frowned. "I'm… I'm no longer a knight…"_

_x-x_

Alex breathed out and covered his head with the pillow. "What's with everybody, calling me a traitor and such? They just don't know anything about me…"

x-x-x-x-x

The man was still sitting idle at the balcony. He was still concerned of the disciple and was unsure of whether he should deal with the knight or not. "It's been ten years since I met him. Still young and bratty, he was introduced by the old knight and requested me to teach him the _kodachi_ _nitouryuu._ He… sigh, I shouldn't remember such occasions, but…" He breathed out and stared at the open sky.

_x-x_

_"Please, Shinomori-kun, take Alex as your student even if it's only for a day,." Kliff begged. "It would be an honour to the Orders to have the leader of the Oniwabanshu group teaching the knight. I beg of you, onegaishimasu."_

_Aoshi sighed and sipped the tea the two of them were having. "Undersn-san, I don't mind if I were asked to help the Seikishidan, but why would you suggest Alex's name in the first place?"_

_"It was not my suggestion, Shinomori-kun," the old knight spoke, "Alex had been insisting me to be taught of the kaiten kenpou technique, and I couldn't help myself when he begged me for many times."_

_"I understand the situation you're facing, Undersn-san," he replied. "As a matter of fact, it would be my, no, the Oniwabanshu group's honour to have acknowledgment from a non-alignment movement as influential as the Holy Orders. My comrades would be happy to assist you and your soldiers… if they were still here."_

_"I'm very honoured, Shinomori-kun," Kliff answered._

_"But…" the man who owned the ice blue eyes spoke, "it's Alex I'm worried of. There's a reason why I didn't teach the technique to your apprentice. Perhaps, you too have known the reason, even when I don't say it here."_

_"Shinomori-kun, please think of him. He may be young and inexperienced, but I'm very sure that he will gain anything beneficial from your teachings," the old knight pleaded. "And besides, Alex has been regarding you as his closest relative. He would be greatly disappointed if you take his request for granted."_

_"Naruhodo." Aoshi put down the glass and breathed out. "I'll see how I can teach him in excelling the sword technique. But I can't guarantee you to teach him everything."_

_"Thank you very much, Shinomori-kun," Kliff spoke and bowed before him. "The Holy Orders will highly appreciate everything you have done."_

_x-x_

"Aoshi-_sama_!" Aoshi was startled by the high-pitched call. Makimachi Misao, one of the members of the Oniwabanshu group's members and the leading intelligence agents in Kyoto, rushed into the house and seized his neck. "What are you doing here, sitting under sun all the time, Aoshi-_sama_?" the girl asked, cutely staring at his eyes.

"I was just thinking," he said.

"What were you thinking of Aoshi-_sama?_" Misao asked after letting off his neck and took a seat beside him. "_Ne_, _ne_, can you tell me what was it? _Ne_?" Aoshi didn't respond to the question and kept on thinking of his disciple, while Misao helplessly tried to get his attention.

"_Misao_," he called her.

"_Haii_! _Haii_! What is it, Aoshi-_sama_?" excitedly she responded to the call.

Aoshi was silent for a while, seemingly to figure out a plan. Then he stood up and walked inside. "Pack everything. We're going."

"Going? Where are we headed to?" she asked.

Aoshi breathed out and stared back outside the house. "The place where I can meet my ex-disciple. Where, I don't know."

x-x-x-x-x

Castle, Transylvania.

"I'm hoping that I didn't steal any of your precious times for this occasion," Slayer uttered as he treated his guests with delicacies of both Western and Eastern, served ala Carte. "Sharon had prepared all the foods for today's dinners, and of course she didn't do all of these alone."

"Let me guess," Lone Wolf NEO spoke. "Sharon asked the _two girls_ to help her in preparing the foods. Right?"

"My goodness," Sharon spoke in surprise. "How did you know I had asked their help?"

"Go figure," he said. "There are only two girls in this universe who can actually cook."

(Onboard Mayship, November was serving her friends with cakes when she suddenly sneezed, surprising all of the crews. "_Anou_… I think somebody out there was mentioning my name," November spoke while rubbing her nose.

"Nah," January said. "If that happens to you, I bet that it's _the lone wolf."_

At Falken Mansion, Hisui silently snorted and rubbed her itching nose. "I was very sure that someone had mentioned my name," the housemaid spoke.

"That's ridiculous, Hisui-_chan_," Mriya commented. "Unless if you're talking about Lone Wolf."

"Maybe you're right, Mriya-_san_," Hisui said.)

This time, the author had a very loud sneeze that echoed inside the entire dining hall. He grumbled and rubbed his itching nose, while Hibiki and Sharon giggled at his reaction.

"God bless you," Hibiki said.

"Please, no more quoting," he spoke.

"_Gomen_ _ne_…" the _iaijitsu_ woman apologized.

"Wow, look at all these foods," Arcueid spoke and began to drool. "They look so yummy! I can't wait to have a taste on all of them!"

"Arcueid, can't you calm down for a bit?" Shiki insisted.

The vampire princess stared at him and immediately gave him the feared Bambi eyes. "Aw, Shiki doesn't want to have a dinner with me. _Hidoi_…" she whined. It was Lone Wolf's and Hibiki's turn to laugh at Shiki, who was futilely trying to avoid from being affected by the annoyingly cute eyes.

Slayer coughed and corrected his necktie. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, let's serve ourselves."

_"Haii! Ittedakimasu!" _Arcueid exclaimed and seized the nearest plate, immediately filling it with as much foods as possible.

"Hey! Don't be too greedy!" Shiki insisted before he, too, seized all the foods in front of him.

"They're surely acting out of characters," Hibiki commented as she took a piece of _sushi_.

"I second that," Lone Wolf spoke while his hand aimlessly fetched the last piece of sushi, only to grab Hibiki's hand that happened to reach for the _sushi_. Both were startled and quickly pulled off their hands, blushing at themselves. "Err… sorry for that."

_"Iie,"_ Hibiki replied, trying to overcome the blush she had.

"Aw, look at them, honey," Sharon commented. "They reminded us of our younger years, when were still fresh and inexperienced. How nostalgic."

"I can't help myself but to agree with you, my dearest Sharon," Slayer replied. "Now I think I've missed someone right now…"

"Are we late, everyone?" All the people inside the dining hall watched at the door and saw a couple entering the room, whilst one of them was carrying a Siamese cat in her arms.

"Goodness, I thought you wouldn't come, honey," Sharon spoke.

Millia shyly giggled and released the cat off her arms. "Sorry to keep you and Slayer waiting, mother." Immediately, the couples of Shiki/Arcueid and Lone Wolf/Hibiki stared at them, as if demanding for explanation. "Err… you see, I…" Millia tried to explain, her face burning in bright red.

"I think they weren't invited to our wedding, Millia," Venom spoke and stared at Lone Wolf. "That's why they didn't know about you and Sharon while ago."

Lone Wolf just nodded. "Right." Then, the author stared at the ex-assassin, his eyes curiously staring at her from top to bottom. Hibiki noticed what he was doing and enviously (if not in an overprotective manner) poked his midsection with Moon Piercing Pounce. "Hey! What was that for!?" Lone Wolf demanded and choked the sushi he was eating.

"Serves you right, pervert," the _iaijitsu_ woman spoke and stuck out her tongue at him.

Millia blushed again and tried to pull down her high-cut white/blue cheongsam. "I… I'm very sure I didn't wear anything revealing tonight, did I?" she asked.

"You know, Millia, you still have that kind of appeal-" and Lone Wolf got poked for the second time. "_Gomennasai_! I promise I won't do that again! I swear!" he begged, groaning in pain.

Hibiki jealously turned away from him. _"Usotsuki." Liar._

"Hibiki-_chan_ _hidoi_…" Lone Wolf uttered.

"Stop calling me with the suffix, Lone Wolfie-_chan_," the woman demanded.

"Aw, Hibiki-chan is mad at me. I'm so scared," childishly he whined.


	16. Chapter 15: Raging Storm and Blue Screen...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_Ky breathed out in uncertainty. "Look, I don't want to involve anyone else in this matter. It's between us knights, and only those who had served the Orders will understand." He, then, left the people and walked out of the room._

_"Now look at that," Rock commented. "He's never been acting like that before. That's not the Ky I know." Dizzy looked back and forth between Rock and Ky before she frowned in concern._

_"I… I wonder what happened between the two of them," the innocent Gear uttered._

_x-x_

_"Misao," he called her._

_"Haii! Haii! What is it, Aoshi-sama?" excitedly she responded to the call._

_Aoshi was silent for a while, seemingly to figure out a plan. Then he stood up and walked inside. "Pack everything. We're going."_

_"Going? Where are we headed to?" she asked._

_Aoshi breathed out and stared back outside the house. "The place where I can meet my ex-disciple. Where, I don't know."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** _Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED_ takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Chapter 15  
****Raging Storm and Blue Screen: The Clash**

Mark 2 stand erect on the clock tower, observing the South Town from bird's view. He had annihilated every challenger he met at the city and was constantly upgrading his battle system with all fighting styles learnt from the battles. Once in a while, he made contact with the headquarters to report the latest progress to the Chief.

After a while, he frowned. "THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE MOST DIFFICULT TASK I HAVE EVER FACED," he commented. "THE FIGHTERS PROVED THEMSELVES WORTHY TO CHALLENGE ME, YET DEFEATING THEM TOOK MORE THAN JUST EFFORTS ALONE. THE HEIR OF THE KYOKUGEN DOJO HAD ALMOST KNOCKED ME OUT WITH HIS ULTIMATE ATTACK…"

_x-x_

_"HAOU SHOUKO KEN!!"_

_Mark__ 2 beamed and braced himself. "ARE YOU OKAY?" and he immediately penetrated the projectile overdrive. "BUSTER WOLF!" Both the attacks collided and unleashed a huge amount of shockwave resulting from the clashes. Both Yuri and Robert were shocked when they saw the imitated Buster Wolf executed by the robot, yet they insisted that Ryo would defeat him with the Kyokugen karate._

_They were wrong._

_Ryo was knocked off. Both his arms were smoked and burnt out, as well as his whole body. The Haou Shouko Ken overdrive had been defeated by the Buster Wolf and he was flying toward the concrete wall. Yuri cried in horror and rushed toward the injured Ryo, while Robert stayed and faced Mark 2. "You…" the scion of the Garcia family snarled._

_The coolant system of his mechanical body began to take place. Mark 2 was covered with smokes and steams coming out from exhausts, blinding the Italian karate fighter's sight for a moment.. "MY JOB IS TO CHALLENGE SAKAZAKI RYO, AND I HAVE NO INTENTION OF FIGHTING YOU OR ANYONE ELSE FROM THE KYOKUGEN DOJO," Mark 2 explained from beneath the smokes._

_x-x_

"…AND THE DUO ALMOST PUMELLED ME DOWN WITH THEIR MUAY THAIS…" he continued.

_x-x_

_"CROSS GIGANTES!"_

_"VIPER BITE!"_

_Mark__ 2 analyzed both the elemental and chi-based attacks. "ANALYSIS COMPLETE. POWER GEYSER!" The gigantic geyser attack cancelled both Cross Gigantes and Viper Strike, taking Joe and King by surprise. Mark 2 foxily grinned and leaped toward Joe. "TRUE LIGHTNING PHOENIX KICK!" Again, the combined force of Raimei Dan and Hou'ou Kyaku proved too overwhelming for the Muay Thai champion to handle, and he was knocked out in no time. The PWAB unit, then, glowered at King and jumped toward her, hitting the feminine Muay Thai fighter with Ky-Maku Homerun. "KY KOKORO NO ICHIGEKI!" The uppercut automatically linked into the rising overdrive and knocked her out._

_"BODY TEMPERATURE EXCEEDING NORMAL LEVEL. TEMPORARILY HALTING BATTLE SYSTEM." Mark 2 landed on the pavement and let his coolant system to take place. He glared at both of them who were unconscious and tapped his head. "TARGETS HAVE BEEN SILENCED. PROCEEDING TO THE NEXT LOCATION."_

_x-x_

Mark 2 laughed under his breath. "BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME. MY BATTLE SYSTEM IS ALMOST COMPLETE, AND I NOW NEED TO FIND SOMEONE TO FULLY UPDATE IT." He looked around the city and saw a single skyscraper towering up to the open heaven. "THE TOWER THAT SYMBOLIZES HATRED AND ABSOLUTE POWER." He grinned. "GEESE TOWER, HERE I COME."

x-x-x-x-x

Inside the office, Geese Howard was reading the electronic bulletin in concern. The news of "mysterious robot putting all fighters to shame" brought his intrigue to the highest level, and he was deeply enraged when he read the news of his archrival Terry Bogard defeated by the robot. "What kind of thing this robot is, attacking all the fighters across South Town?" he pondered. "It can't be the NESTS; they had long disappeared since their headquarters at Borneo were destroyed. If it's not the NESTS, then who had sent the robot to cause trouble at this city? Wait, if it's the NESTS, I should have detected the noble blood of the Kusanagi Clan since they always sent out their Kusanagi units. But then, if it's not the NESTS, then whose work is this?…"

Geese shrugged in dismay and repeatedly shook his head. "Now I'm acting like a certain Osakan schoolgirl… I'm very sure Kasuga-_san_ will forgive me for this."

(at Mihama residence, Osaka was having a conversation with Chiyo when she suddenly sneezed. "_Ettou_… I think someone out there was talking about me," she complained.

"Osaka-_san_, I'm very sure nobody wants to talk about you at time like this," Chiyo insisted.

"Eh? _CHAUNEN!_")

"What's wrong, father?" He looked at the door and saw Misaki stepping inside the office. "Mumbling like a kid full of complains, is there something bothering you?"

Geese laughed and leaned against the chair. "Nothing. I'm just kind of bored."

"Aw, father. Please stop pretending in front of me," the ex-EFZ character insisted, putting both hands on her slender hips.

Geese looked back at Misaki. "Returning from the training hall? How was the sparring?" he asked.

"Pretty much bored," Misaki answered and outstretched herself. "Those instructors were weak and couldn't keep up with the pace. Aw, great, everything nowadays is plain boring, especially when there isn't anyone worthy enough to fight with. I wish the Battle Revolution would continue this year."

Geese laughed again. "Well, look at that. Our little girl is too hardworking. How envious I am," teasingly the heir of Howard family commented.

Misaki cupped her blushing cheeks. "Oh, father. Stop teasing me, please?" she insisted. She looked at her father and saw a figure hovering outside the windows, pointing his fist at them. "What is he…?" She later saw the fist ignited and flew toward the office. "Father, behind you!" Geese looked behind him and saw the incoming attack. He tossed out a _Reppuken_ as to knock the guided missile out of its course. It was sent off to the open sky and exploded, shattering the tower's structure. Both the father-daughter duo watched at the figure that later flew away from the tower.

"I feel something suspicious," Geese spoke. Misaki was about to ask him when the figure suddenly crash-landed from the ceiling, taking them by surprise. "What the…?"

Out of nowhere, a dramatic music cue to take place in accordance to the entry. The music intensified as the man slowly stood up and proudly made a pose. It's Mark 2!__

"SECURITY HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY BREACHED." Mark 2 turned around and faced Geese. "GEESE HOWARD, THE FIGHTER WHO PRACTICES _HAKKYOUKUSEIKEN_ AND _KOBOJUTSU_. HE ONCE DREAMED OF BECOMING THE TRUE HEIR OF THE DOJO BEFORE JEFF BOGARD GAINED HIS MENTOR'S ATTENTION THE MOST." Geese snarled in anger upon hearing the comments and clenched his fists. "BUT I HAVE NO INTENTION OF YOUR PAST OR WHATSOEVER RELATED WITH IT. I AM HERE TO DECLARE MY CHALLENGE AT YOU."

"Who are you?" Geese demanded. "And who sent you here?"

"THE NAME IS MARK 2," Mark 2 pronounced, "THE FIRST OF MANY ROBO-KY MARK II UNITS MANUFACTURED BY THE POST-WAR ADMINISTRATIVE BUREAU."

"The PWAB…" Geese uttered.

"YES, THE PWAB." Mark 2 later pulled out Thunderseal and pointed the weapon at Geese's face. "BUT ENOUGH TALK. GEESE, I CHALLENGE YOU."

Geese broke into his laughter and folded his arms. "What? A puny robot created by an unknown organization wanting to challenge the Most Powerful Man in the World? What kind of fighters are you?" Mark 2 responded with a Power Geyser, which shockwave shattered the upper section of the tower and cleanly wiped out the roof. "Impossible! How can you learn Power Geyser?"

"AFTER DEFEATING THE LONE WOLF OF SOUTH TOWN, OF COURSE," Mark 2 spoke and stood back. "HAVE NO WORRY, GEESE HOWARD. I ONLY COME TO DEFEAT YOU. AFTER THIS DUEL IS DONE WITH, I WILL LEAVE THIS PLACE."

Geese hissed in annoyance and immediately fired a _Reppuken_ toward Mark 2. The robot jumped over the projectile attack and fired barrages of missiles at him. Geese counterattacked with a Double _Reppuken_ and dashed toward Mark 2, only to find himself facing a Gold Psych Burst. He was knocked off to the edge of the tower and almost fell off the building before Misaki caught his arm. "Keep holding on me, father!" Misaki told him and pulled him back to the arena. Geese thanked the girl and stared back at Mark 2. "Father, what are we going to do with him? He's not like anyone else who comes here to challenge you," Misaki spoke.

"If he is indeed sent by the PWAB, then there's got to be an explanation behind the chaos happening down at the city. I believe the bureau ordered him to inflict chaos at South Town," Geese uttered and stepped forward. "Very well. I will accept your challenge, Mark 2."

"GOOD. THAT'S HOW A FIGHTER SHOULD RESPOND TO HIS OPPONENT," Mark 2 spoke and opened battle stance.

_Heaven or hell! Final! LET'S ROCK!_

Mark 2 ran toward Geese and landed a Ky-_Maku_ Homerun. Geese dashed toward the robot and counterattacked with _Hichou_ _Nichirin_ Zan. Both the attacks collided on first hit and cancelled each other's effect. Mark 2 pulled back and executed _Raimei Dan_ overdrive and hit Geese's head with the overhead kick. Geese blocked the overdrive and grabbed Mark 2's garb. "Predictable." He tossed the robot to the air and followed on with a Raising Storm. Mark 2 was trapped inside the storm overdrive, unable to move or counteract. The overdrive ended, and Mark 2 crashed on the ground.

"So, Mark 2," Geese spoke, "are you satisfied now? Well, I doubt that you're able to continue this battle after receiving massive hit from Raising Storm." To his surprise, the robot stood up as if he just woke up from sleep. "How did you…?"

"ANALYSIS COMPLETE." Mark 2 tapped his head and cracked in a deep, digitalized laughter. "I HAVE HEARD FROM THE CHIEF ABOUT THE MAN WHO OWNS THE MOST DESTRUCTIVE POWER MOVE IN THE WORLD, YET I NEVER THOUGHT THAT THE RAISING STORM I FACED TODAY HAS THIS TREMENDOUS POWER."

"Che," Geese mumbled. "I never thought someone would survive the attack."

"AND I BET THAT YOU HAVEN'T USED ALL YOUR FORCE, HAVE YOU?" Mark 2 commented in a sarcastic manner.

Geese was silent for a while. He swore to himself he never met an opponent as strange as Mark 2. In fact, he never had this kind of feeling in his whole life; the same feeling he felt whenever he faced and challenged Terry. He frowned and let out a devious grin. "I see. You want to see the true force," he uttered and unleashed a thick metallic blue gale from his palm, "I will give you one."

x-x-x-x-x

"I hate that traitor," Ky mumbled as he walked out of the motel. He was in deep anger toward Alexander when he was asked by Rock to forget his grudge against the ex-soldier. He wondered of why everyone would treat him like everybody else when they already knew that Alex had betrayed the Holy Orders. Moreover, he was concerned of Lone Wolf NEO's decision to let him go after days of interrogation and questioning. He felt as if faith had played tricks unto him, and grumbled for unable to perform his duty as a devotee. He stared up at the night sky and shook his head. "God, were you playing fool with me?"

"Ky?" He turned around and noticed Mriya's arrival at the lake garden. "I thought you're still at the motel."

"Yeah, I know that," the Holy Knight spoke and shrugged. "But then that traitor forced me to leave. Sheesh, what's with everybody, treating him like he's not committing any crimes at all?"

"You look mad," Mriya said.

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed. "I mean, that Alex always gets their attention when he's supposed to be punished for his crimes. Even Lone Wolf doesn't even bother." He breathed out and shook his head. "I need to cool myself down a bit. While we're at it, why don't we walk around this park and have a talk?"

"Good idea," the woman replied. "Besides, I'm kind of bored tonight. There's no one accompanying me back at the mansion."

"Speaking of which, where's Hikki? I haven't seen him for a while."

She merely giggled. "Chrono's having an errand at someplace. Don't worry about him; he can take care of himself. And… I think we aren't the only one at this park."

Ky watched at the direction pointed by Mriya and saw Sion strolling alone beside the lake. Immediately he went toward the scion of the Atlas Academy, asking her of what she was doing at the park. "Don't bother me, Mister Kiske. I need to calm my mind a bit," she insisted and walked away from him.

"It's about Alex, isn't it?" Sion halted and frowned. "Look, Miss Sion. I don't know what your relationship with him is, but I highly encourage you to stay away from him."

"Just because he's a traitor?" she growled and turned around, glowering at Ky with angered eyes. "Just because he attacked you back at Cairo, you wanted me to stay away from him? Why are you labelling him as a criminal and such, when he hasn't done anything wrong in his life?"

"For God's sake, you don't know who he is!" Ky exclaimed. "He's betrayed the Orders and turned his back away from humankind for the Gears' favour! And you had seen the crime he had committed at your hometown, hadn't you?"

Angrily Sion approached Ky and slapped him hardly on his face. "How dare you call him as a criminal! You have no idea of why he would do things like that!"

"Miss Sion, why are you…?" Mriya asked in surprise.

"You call him a traitor, but you don't know why he would betray you and everybody else! You call him a criminal, but you don't understand why he has to commit it! You blame him on everything, but that's the thing of the past! Why can't you forgive him and forget all of it? Why can't you?"

"Miss Sion, that…"

"Just like Alex said, _you don't know anything_!" she cried and ran away from them.

Both Ky and Mriya watched at the girl before Ky breathed out in concern and rubbed his bruised cheek. "Wow, she surely is mad at you," Mriya commented. "Ky?"

"Err… yeah, she is," he spoke.

_x-x_

"Damn it! They don't know anything about Alex! They just don't know!" Sion grumbled as she walked toward the cake shop. "It's not that he wanted to irritate everyone, so why would they treat him like a criminal? Why can't they forgive him for a moment and accept him?" She breathed out and stared up at the night sky. "Why can't they just forget everything?" At that time, she was startled when she felt her heart thumping crazily against her chest. "What… what is this strange feeling?" she asked and felt her face burning up. "What… what happened to me? Why am I blushing…?"

x-x-x-x-x

The battle at Geese Tower had been dragging for hours, yet neither Geese nor Mark 2 showed signs of submitting. Despite their tiredness after using so much of their energy, they still managed to stand up with ease. Geese was breathing heavily for air, while Mark 2 was overheating and cooling himself down.

"So, Mark 2," Geese called him, "I never meet a robot who can imitate opponents' move and use it against them. I had heard from my agents that it was you who defeated Kim Kaphwan and his two sons. Is it true, or it's just a rumour?"

Mark 2 laughed and slung Thunderseal on his back. "THE RUMOUR IS TRUE, GEESE HOWARD. I WAS THE ONE WHO USED TAE KWON DO AGAINST THE THREE JUSTICE FIGHTERS."

"Then will you show me how this… mechanism works?" Geese asked.

"THAT I WOULD NOT DO. THE MECHANISM OF THE SOFTWARE IS STRICTLY LIMITED TO THE ADMINISTRATORS AND ENGINEERS OF THE BUREAU," the PWAB unit spoke. "BUT I CAN SHOW YOU HOW THE IMITATION IS DONE."

"Very well, then how about this!" Geese screamed and tossed a Double _Reppuken_ toward Mark 2. The robot stared at the projectile attack and counterattacked with another Double _Reppuken_. Both attacks collided and released a strong shockwave that almost sent Misaki flying away. "I see, you watch at the attack for a while to allow registration of it into your system. Then you used the registered attack against its original user. Is this the latest technological achievement everybody's talking of?"

"CORRECT," Mark 2 spoke and deactivated a palm-mounted fan used to toss the projectile. "BUT THE MARVEL DOESN'T END THERE. REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT BEATING THE KIM FAMILY WITH TAE KWON DO? I COMBINED TWO OF THEIR STRONGEST ATTACKS INTO ONE SINGLE OVERDRIVE AND DEFEATED THEM WITH THE ATTACK. THE SAME CAN BE DONE HERE AS WELL."

"Then show me how it's done," Geese uttered and powered up his inner force into the next level. Mark 2 responded by activating Gen-Ky Lover overdrive, and before soon both the fighters were enveloped inside their energy veil. "Misaki," the Howard family leader called her, "stay away from us. This duel might be waging for a little bit longer," and immediately charged toward Mark 2 with a _Hichou Nichirin Zan_. "Now show me how true the technological wonder you are, Mark 2!"

Mark 2 beamed at Geese. "REGISTRATION COMPLETE. COMBINATION AFFIRMED." The robot executed the same _Hichou Nichirin Zan_ and it collided with Geese's _Hichou__ Nichirin Zan_ "ROMAN CANCEL! KY-_MAKU_ HOMERUN!" The first hit of Mark 2's _Hichou__ Nichirin Zan_ was cancelled and immediately linked into a Ky-Maku Homerun, hitting the second attack of Geese's counterpart. "ROMAN CANCEL AGAIN!" The uppercut was again Roman Cancelled and Mark 2 linked it into the Buster Wolf overdrive. "THIS IS HOW THE COMBINATION IS DONE! VIOLENT GALE _HOU'OU__ KYAKU_!" Geese was hit by the unexpected combination of _Hou'ou_ _Kyaku's_ deadly accuracy and swiftness, altogether with the deadly force of the _Reppuken_. The overdrive ended with multiple flip kicks and sent Geese flying toward the air. Mark 2 immediately dashed toward Geese and snatched him with air throw, sending him back to the floor and proceeded with the _'infamous #R Robo-Ky H FRC combo'_. Misaki cried in terror to see her father pummelled down by the robot with no chance of defending given to him.

"THIS OVERDRIVE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

The Gen-Ky Lover set off when Mark 2 landed his final H FRC combo, trapping both him and Geese inside the electrical shockwave. Mark 2 immediately recovered and grabbed Geese with a command throw, stealing his energy into his Power Bar. He pushed Geese away and immediately charged toward him with _Hichou Nichirin Zan_. Geese managed to stand up and reversed the oncoming attack with _Atemi_ _Nage_. "Predictable." Mark 2 was caught by the reversal and was tossed to the open air. Geese chased him as the robot crashed on the ground, trying to land his _Hichou Nichirin Zan_. To his absolute surprise…

"PREDICTABLE!"

…and found himself tossed away from Mark 2 by his own reversal move. "This… this cannot be…!" he groaned after he crashed on the ground. He struggled to stand up and faced Mark 2 who did not make a follow-up move. He snarled in anger. "You may have copied my Predictable throw and even used _Hou'ou Kyaku_ against me, but that doesn't mean that your technique are perfect. Imitation is imitation, and you can never become a true warrior by copying other people." He crossed his arms and unleashed the final blow of his energy as to enter the instant kill duration. "I have no choice but to destroy you."

"WELL, THEN, COME ON! COME ON!" Mark 2 taunted Geese with Terry's battle call.

"You even copied Terry's taunt," Geese commented. "I must reckon, for a robot that defeated the lone wolf of South Town, you're full of wonder and suspicion."

"SUSPICION, EH? PROVE TO ME THAT I'M THE MOST SUSPICIOUS PWAB WARRIOR OF ALL." Mark 2 sarcastically spoke.

Geese smirked and dashed toward Mark 2 in his final attack. "DEADLY RAVE!"

Mark 2 grinned. "WELL, TOO BAD I DON'T COPY THE DEADLY RAVE OF YOURS. ARE YOU OKAY?"

"What the…!?" both Geese and Misaki cried in shock.

"BUSTER WOLF!!!"

_x-x_

At somewhere but not faraway, the characters of _The World Within and Without_ felt a very disturbing energy flow erupting in the night sky. Yuuki Darren, especially, was the most disturbed among them. Frantically she looked up at the sky and snarled. "Damn it. This means trouble. Lone Wolf, what are you doing now? Why can't you be more responsible to your own world? Act quickly, or it'll be too late!" That Girl pondered.

_x-x_

All the victims of Mark 2's onslaught looked outside the windows from the wards they were admitted to. They, too, felt the energy disturbance lurking in the sky. And it was Terry who was the most disturbed among them. "Oh, no. something terrible is going on," the lone wolf thought.

_x-x_

The energy outbreak disturbed Robo-Ky's _sake_ drinking session. "Damn, just when I was about to enjoy this _sake_…" he grumbled and put down the clay jar. He looked up at the night sky and shook his head. "Just what on earth is going on? Why do I feel somewhat uneasy right now?"

_x-x_

Everything at the Geese Tower was shrouded with chaos. Dust and debris flew around the building, completely blinding all sights. Misaki could not see the upcoming result of the duel, and could only recall the time when Deadly Rave and Buster Wolf collided. The collision from the instant kill and the overdrive caused the tower to rumble violently, as she could remember, and the shockwave bursting out after that swiped the entire tower and South Town. She did not care of whoever won the match; she could only hope that Geese was alright.

The dust set off. Misaki flapped the remaining dust off her sights and saw the unbelievable: Mark 2 standing at the edge of the tower and hanging Geese in the open air. The leader of the Howard family was injured, and his white/red _gi_ was almost torn off his body. Misaki cried in horror and ran toward him before Geese ordered her to stay away. "But, father, I must help you!"

"No, Misaki… you must go and meet him…" Geese told her before Mark 2 choked him. Misaki cried again and dashed toward him. "Misaki… GO!!!" Reluctantly Misaki walked away from them and ran toward the stairs.

"CHE, SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE BETWEEN FATHER AND DAUGHTER," Mark 2 commented. "OH, GEESE HOWARD, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. I'M ACTUALLY IN A MISSION TO DETAIN A DANGEROUS SUBJECT. SO DANGEROUS THE SUBJECT IS, THAT I NEED TO HAVE EVERYTHING PREPARED. AND I MEAN _EVERYTHING_. THUS, THE CHAOS AT SOUTH TOWN AND THIS DUEL I HAD WITH YOU."

"You said…" Geese spoke between the choke, "you will leave this city after… winning this duel, won't you?"

"WHY, YES. I DID TELL YOU ABOUT THAT. HOWEVER…" Mark 2 laughed and drained all Geese's remaining power, totally draining him out of energy. Geese tried to fight back before he became overpowered by the robot's ferocity.

"You… you're seeking for…" Mark 2 grinned and released the grip. Geese was too paralyzed to move or react and could do nothing but to fall from the tower. The PWAB unit looked down at The Most Powerful Man In The World who slowly descended to his death for the unknown time.

"FAREWELL, GEESE HOWARD." He turned around and walked toward the middle of the arena when suddenly, Mark 2 jolted and shivered, as if he forgot to set off Gen-Ky Lover. "THIS… THIS IS…"

**WARNING! POWER BAR REACHES DANGEROUS LEVEL.**

Mark 2 braced himself and emitted a digitally synthesized battle cry, unable to control the power from taking over his body. The energy later burst out of his body and wiped everything around the robot and almost destroyed the tower. The occupants scattered out of the building in fear of being trapped inside in case it collapsed. The digital cry did not fade out and it echoed throughout South Town, striking fear among those who heard it. It only ended after fifteen agonizing and frightening seconds later, and Mark 2 panted breathlessly due to exhaustion. He stared at his palms in surprise and clenched them tightly.

"MY POWER… IT'S GROWING INSIDE OF ME…"

The robot lifted one of his hands to the air and made a victorious stance, unleashing a small amount of the newly acquired power. Subsequent to that, thunders roared in the open sky of South Town, as if resonating with the dark force Geese had been seeking for. Silent as he was, Mark 2 later emitted a low, Machiavellian laughter and clenched the palm into a tight fist. A streak of evilness flashed from his golden eyes, as the laughter prolonged.

"SOON… VERY SOON…"


	17. Chapter 16: Remembrance: Walk In The Dus...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_"How dare you call him a criminal! You have no idea of why he would do things like that!"_

_"__Miss__Sion__, why are you…?"_

_"You call him a traitor, but you don't know why he would betray you and everybody else! You call him a criminal, but you don't understand why he has to commit it! You blame him on everything, but that's the thing of the past! Why can't you forgive him and forget all of it? Why can't you?"_

_"__Miss__Sion__, that…"_

_"Just like __Alex__ said, you don't know anything!"_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** _Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED_ takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Chapter 16  
****Remembrance: Walk In The Dusk  
****Part 1**

_"Alexander Hahn, whatever happens to you, remember your role as the Holy Knight. You exist to serve the Lord and protect justice and the people whom we are entrusted to watch over."_

_"But __Master__Kliff__, what if… what if I have to turn my back away from them? I have this feeling that…" _

_"Never let yourself be shrouded by the darkness residing inside your heart, __Alexander__. Always have faith unto Him, He will watch over you with his Blessings."_

_"I… I understand, __Master__Kliff__."_

_x-x_

"Alex? Alex?" Alex was startled and looked around him, trying to look for those who called him. Sion grumbled and bent forward, staring his puzzled face. "What's wrong with you today? Are you having a daydream or something?"

Alex was lost of his idea to explain. "Uhh… well, that…"

"What's with you, Alex? Ever since that Kiske guy arrived here, you always look depressed," she spoke. "I don't know what issues you got with him, but why don't you get over it?"

Alex breathed out in concern and put down the ice cream he was having. "I tried to, but then…"

"Then what? Come on, you're not like what he always says," she insisted. "And besides, a criminal wouldn't even consider treating ice cream to people around him. Look at you; you're the first guy ever to treat me with ice cream. Nobody would even think of doing that."

"You see, Miss Sion," he uttered and resumed eating the ice cream, "it's not that I want to look for trouble with Ky; as a matter of fact, I have long forgotten our rivalry a long time ago."

"Then how come he calls you a traitor? He shouldn't say such things like that to you," Sion said. "I mean, look at you. You're not the type of guy who would easily betray other people for no reasons, right?"

Alex just sighed and stared up at the open sky. "It happened a long time ago, Miss Sion, when both him and I were still serving the Holy Orders. I don't want to have a glimpse on it on the first place, Miss Sion, but… very well, you'll be the first person to hear it."

Sion stared at the ex-knight. "Really? What are you going to tell me?"

Alex sighed. "The root of everything."

**x-x**

Ten years ago, in the land which was once Japan…

He was holding his injured arm and glowered at the troopers. "For God's sake! I'm your comrade, damn it! Why are you attacking me?" he demanded.

"Your existence in the Holy Orders has proved to be too dangerous for all of us," one of the knights answered. "You are a threat to us."

"I have done nothing wrong! What are you accusing me for?" he demanded again.

"Silence! You have disgraced the Sacred Order of the Holy Knight and purposely turned your back against us in the favour of the Gears. Do you think we have nothing to prove this?" the soldier spoke.

The young soldier was surprised to hear what the knight had said. "What are you talking about? I know nothing about turning my back for the Gears! I swear!"

"Enough talking," the knight insisted and lifted his sword. "Traitors will be prosecuted. Kill him."

The knights attacked the lone soldier in unison, who frantically avoided all the attackers while trying his best to convince them that he was not guilty. He, unfortunately, got slashed from the behind by an unsuspecting soldier. "Stop it! I beg of you, stop this at once!" he cried after fell on his knees. "Why are you doing this to me? Why? I'm your friend, don't you know?"

"Friends or not, we cannot accept a traitor in our orders. You shall be punished." The soldier from earlier approached him and lifted his sword to the open air. He deeply stared at the young soldier who was silent. "Say your last prayers, Alexander Hahn."

Slowly the young soldier reached the hilt of the _kodachi_ slung on his back. "You ask for it… YOU ASK FOR IT!!!"

Silence. The whole Holy Orders regiment was standing erect, as if they were stunned by an invisible attack. The young soldier by the name of Alexander Hahn slowly rose from his kneeling position and lowered the _kodachi_, and stared behind him.

_"Dust to dust. Amen."_

In an instant, the attacking soldiers were suddenly slain into eighteen pieces for each person, and the cleanly cut flesh drop on the ground. Alex slowly put back the _kodachi_ into its scabbard and fell onto the ground, lying on his back.

"I can't go back to the headquarters… my life should end here…" He, then, stared up and noticed a pair of golden eyes staring down at him in a caring sight. "Who… who is that…?" he asked, trying to reach for the eyes. The owner of the eyes merely smiled and left. "Wait… don't leave… me… I want to know…"

**x-x**

"You were… you were betrayed by your own comrades," Sion spoke. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I had faced many enemies, and I had denied deaths many times," Alex spoke and cupped half of his face, "but to be betrayed by my own friends… it was the most painful experience I ever had. I couldn't believe they would do such thing to me, after all deeds I had done to the Holy Orders. What did I do wrong, that I deserved to receive this punishment? I just wanted to help the people out there…"

"Then why didn't you tell your leaders about the betrayal your comrades had done against you?" Sion insisted. "They could've done something about it."

"Even if I told them about that, they wouldn't even believe me. Not even Ky; he was the one who held the most grudge against me after Sol. Maybe… it was my fate as a lone wolf of the order."

He leaned against the wooden bench and let out a deep breath. "Back to the battlefield, after I 'killed' my comrades, I fainted and did not know what happened after that. Well, not before I saw someone with a pair of golden eyes staring at me in the warmest gaze I ever saw. I thought that I was going to die that time, until I woke up and found myself surrounded by the Gears. I knew that they would avenge their friends' death to the Holy Orders, so I told them to unleash everything they got on me." He stared back at Sion. "You know what, Miss Sion?"

"What is it?"

The lone wolf of Holy Orders gave out a silent chuckle and looked back at the sky. "It was the most misunderstood day I ever faced. The Gears told me that… they were ordered by their Queen to take care of me. I was like _"what? They've got to be kidding me,"_ and asked them, _"why would you Gears want to take care of your enemy?"_ You know what they answered? They just said, _"Queen told us that you would never be accepted by the humans if you were to return to them."_"

"That sounds very weird," Sion spoke in a slight surprise. "The Kiske told me that Gears were enemy to the humankind, so why would they… want to take care of you?"

"I know. I thought God was playing over my fate that time and sent in Gears to take care of me." He sighed and stared at the pavement. "But they were right; I could not accept the betrayals my friends had done to me. I thought that I'd better stay away from them for the time being, so I decided to stay with the Gears."

**x-x**

"Why would you do this?" Alex insisted, as he was carried away from the battlefield by one of the Gears. "Why you didn't just kill me back there? I'm your enemy, don't you get it?"

The Gear stared at him. "We are ordered by our Queen to take you back to our home. We don't see you as an enemy. We just want to take care of you as long as we want."

"What?" Alex exclaimed in shock. "You've got to be kidding me! There's no way I would…" He suddenly coughed of blood and covered his mouth.

"Don't force yourself too much, Holy Knight," the Gear reminded him.

Alex coughed more blood and groaned under his breath. "Damn… God, are You playing against me?"

The Gears halted. All but the Gear holding Alex knelt down in respect, as if they were greeting someone's arrival at the place. The knight was confused and looked in front of him, when he saw a woman in priestess outfit walking toward them. "Who's that?"

"She is our leader."

He broke into his sarcastic laugh. "Don't bluff at me. She is your leader? Give me a break. I don't remember anyone else leading you people other than the command Gear." He, then, coughed of blood again and panted breathlessly. "God… what kind of punishment You're putting on me?"

The woman signalled the Gear to take Alex toward her. Alex was brought toward her and blinked in confusion, as she put her palm on his chest. A bluish aura appeared from her palm and slowly seeped into his body. The knight was having a strange sensation as the aura coursed through blood veins and nerves, when he felt miraculously healed.

The woman pulled back her palm from him and smiled. "You've been healed, Holy Knight."

Alex stared at his palms and probed his hands all over his body. "You're… you're right. There's no pain. I can no longer feel pain in my body."

The woman giggled. "I'm very happy to hear that."

Alex looked at her in intrigue. At that time, he remember something. The warm sights from the golden eyes he had seen back at the battlefield. "Those eyes… it can't be. Was it you back there?" The woman merely smiled and lifted her hand, signalling at the Gears to follow her. "Wait! Don't leave! You said that you want to take care of me, right? Then why do you leave me?"

"Mistress," one of the Gears called her, "we were going to take him back to our home, but this knight refuses to come with us. What is your suggestion?"

The woman turned around and walked toward Alex. "Tell me, Holy Knight. What do you think of the Gears?"

"They're nothing but the enemy to the mankind. Look, Miss. I did appreciate your help, but I don't think I'm going to stay with this created beings. I swear to myself, I'll slay them if they ever get close to me." In a sudden, the woman slapped his face. Alex was taken by the surprised action and rubbed his bruised cheek.

"You don't know anything about the Gears, Holy Knight," she spoke in a stern tone. "And don't ever call them 'created beings' anymore."

"I'm sorry for that. But… why would they want to take me back to their home? Why would they be so kind toward their enemy?"

"You still don't know anything about us, Holy Knight. That's why we want you to stay with us." The woman, then, turned around and walked toward the Gears before she halted. "However it's up to you. You can stay with us, or you can choose to return to your human counterparts and be treated unfairly. You don't want to be betrayed for the second time, do you?"

Alex frowned and clenched his fists. "I…"

The woman turned around again and stared at he. He noticed a radiant smile carved upon her face, along with the warm golden eyes watching at him. "I'm pretty sure you want to more learn about us from our point of view, and not just from what you had learnt from the Orders. Right?" At that time, the wind breezed peacefully at the area, swaying the woman's claret hair. The lone knight was staring at the woman, both in intrigue and awe at the beauty she possessed.

"Your… your name, please."

The woman giggled. "Oh. I'm sorry for not having an introduction a while ago," she apologized and bowed before him. "My name is Hikaru, and I'm the leader of these Gears. What's yours?"

"…Alexander Hahn. Well, that's the name before the people at the Orders call me…"

"Lone Wolf. Doesn't the name suit your persona very much?"

"How did you…? And who are you anyway?"

Hikaru giggled again. _"Himitsu." It's a secret._

**x-x**

"That's how it goes." Alex spoke, ending his story. "A Holy Knight betrayed by his comrades for no reasons and is left with no choice but to befriend his worst enemy… isn't it ironic to have someone believing in justice to turn his back against humankind in favour of some artificially created living beings?"

"I… I think it's ironic," Sion spoke.

"You're right, Miss Sion. I could have sworn that it was the most ridiculous day I ever had in my whole life. But…"

Sion stared at him. "But?"

"But at that time, I didn't care of anything else. When I met Hikaru for the very first time, I knew that there would be something awaiting me."

"You said something about Hikaru," Sion said, "why would you mention her name so many times, Alex? Is she so important to you?"

"Miss Sion, human can be unpredictable sometimes. And they tend to do unexpected things when it comes to love. For example, a woman falls in love with a Gear man, or a man sacrificing his life for the sake of his beloved little sister even when he knows she isn't a human."

"I don't understand."

Alex laughed. "Of course you don't understand. You never face this kind of situation, have you?" Sion didn't answer the question and merely stared at him in intrigue. "But you're right. Hikaru is important to me. So important, that I could forget living with human and stay with the Gears forever."

**x-x**

The Gears, Hikaru and Lone Wolf arrived at a village located next to a lake. Alex was taken by surprise when he noticed that most of the villagers were Gears. He could see humanoid and dragon Gears scattering around the village, as if they were living in peace. "Hikaru, what are they doing in this place?" he asked, pointing at one of the dragon Gears which was playfully chased down by several children.

"These are the Gears who are unable to fight the human due to their lack of battle experiences. They are among the most hunted kind of Gears, and the people of the Holy Orders are always hunting us down," Hikaru spoke.

Alex stared at herm confused by the statement. "Us?"

"I am also a Gear, Lone Wolf," she told him. "Please forgive me for not telling you that earlier."

"No way… I've never heard all about Gears who cannot fight… or don't want to fight. Why haven't I been told by the generals before?"

The villagers saw their arrival and approached them. "Mistress Hikaru, welcome back. How is everything out there?"

Hikaru bowed at the villager. "The battle is still waging. Have no worry. The human soldiers still haven't found our village."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that, Mistress," another villager spoke and looked at Alex. "May us know who this person is?"

"Everyone, this is Alexander Hahn, one of the Holy Knights." An ad-lib occurred among the villagers, and before long all of them were facing the two of them. Hikaru noticed their anxiety and giggled. "Have no worry, my people. He can do no harm to us. I can assure you."

"What is he doing with you, Mistress? He's a threat to our existence!"

"We must expel him from our village! His presence is unacceptable!" another villager insisted. Soon, all the Gears roared and lifted their fists to the air, demanding Alex to leave their village. Hikaru helplessly tried to convince them that the newcomer would possess no threat to them. Alex grumbled and scratched the back of his head.

"This is getting way too much…!" He withdrew the _kodachi_ and shouted, "listen, everyone! I don't care why you want to expel me from this village, but I no longer serve the Holy Orders! That I do!" The Gears were silenced by the statement and stared at him in surprise. "You heard me right! The Holy Orders have betrayed me and left me alone in the battlefield! They claimed that I had betrayed them for your sake, but I'm not! I have lost my beliefs on the Orders… and the humankind as well…" The knight deeply stared at the Gears. "If you want to avenge the loss of your kind to the human, then do it on me instead! Show me everything you've got! I will gratefully accept this punishment."

"Lone Wolf…"

A girl hesitantly walked out of the mass and approached Alex. The ex-Holy Knight stared down at the child, who looked nothing more than a normal human child except for a marking on her forehead. "_Oniichan_ doesn't look scary to me," she spoke.

Alex blinked in surprise. "What?"

"_Oniichan_," the girl called him, "will you protect us from the human soldiers? We've been hunted down by them for too long, and we've tried to fight them. But…" She slowly broke into tears and wept. "I've lost my family and friends to the humans… I've got no one else to rely on this world… I…"

Alex drops the _kodachi_ and knelt in front of the girl, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry to hear that, little girl. I'm so sorry…" he apologized and embraced the girl as close as he could. The villagers were staring at him in sympathy and frowned in sadness. After a long time of hugging her, he pulled the girl away from his body and cupped her tears-moistened face. "Little girl, _oniichan_ will promise you something." He took her hand and held it tightly. "_Oniichan_ may not be the best warrior, but _oniichan_ will try his best to protect this village."

"Lone Wolf?" Hikaru spoke.

He picked up the _kodachi_ and stood up, watching at the villagers. "I swear to this Black Sabbath and myself to protect all of you from all threats, even if that means I have to betray my own kind. That, I do."

Hikaru gasped in surprise. "Lone Wolf, you don't have to do this. You're still a human, how can you…?"

Alex breathed out in despair. "Hikaru… it's true that I'm still a human. But I cannot stand it when my people are hunting down and killing those who are unable to defend themselves. I don't care whether they're Gears or not, and I don't give a damned care about everything else. And one more thing, Hikaru."

"Yes?"

He stared at the woman and smiled. "Please, drop that name "Lone Wolf". Only the Holy Knights will call me that. Just call me Alex, okay?"

**x-x**

"Since that day, I dedicated my life teaching the villagers how to defend themselves from outside. And… and before I realized it, we became family." Alex laughed at himself and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess I must be the luckiest guy to be staying with the most unusual group of people in the world."

"That's impossible. How could a human stay with the Gears?" Sion insisted. "After all, you're a knight, and they're…"

"Do I have to repeat myself again, Miss Sion? These Gears couldn't fight the human. Don't ask me why, but I remembered one term of a "neutral" side: people who don't involve themselves in any conflicts. I guess these Gears were of the "neutral" kinds."

"Alex…" she called him, "now I'm getting curious about your past. Please tell me more about it… and the Gears who lived with you, I want to know more about them, too."

"I'll be glad to share everything with you, Miss Sion."

**x-x**

A ceremony was taking place in front of the hall. The villagers were gathering around the grave, where a group of children were put on it. An old humanoid Gear was seen chanting in unknown language, walking around the grave while stomping the staff he was holding on the ground. All of the villagers were frowning in grief, while some of them cried and wept over the children's death.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't there when the soldiers attacked the children," Alex apologized and frowned. "Truly I am…"

"Those poor children…" Hikaru uttered. "They were just playing at the field and didn't know anything about the world outside. Why would the human attack them, when they know they cannot do anything?"

"I don't know…"

"We share this Earth, we breathe the same air, and we step on the same soil. So why should we fight against each other just for this piece of land? Why can't we live together in peace?" Alex stared at Hikaru and noticed tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why can't we live together? Why?" Alex was silent, choosing not to answer the question. "Alex, why would your people attack us? We haven't done anything wrong to them. We just want to…"

"Hikaru… there was time where I was taught that all Gears are evil and possess threat to justice and mankind. I was a young and inexperienced soldier that time, so I believed in everything they told me."

"They're wrong!" and she broke into the most anguish cry. "They're totally wrong… we don't want to become their threat. We don't want to hurt anyone… we just want to live the way we are…"

Alex pulled the woman toward his body and softly rubbed her back. "Don't cry, Hikaru. I can't stand it when a woman crying in front of me. Please…" Hikaru cried in anguish and buried herself in the man's arms, ignoring a Gear who was asking her to lead the last respect.

_"And it was on that time that I realized something about Hikaru."_

_"What is it, Alex?"_

_"She's alone… Hikaru was alone. She might have the Gears as her followers, I mean, her family. But she needed someone to fill the emptiness inside of her heart."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"I believe it's what people call feeling. Anyway, I thought that Hikaru was similar to me because when I first joined the Holy Orders, I was alone and had no one to accompany me, yet alone taking care of me. Luckily there was Commander Kliff to take care of me. I was sure that Hikaru needed someone to take care of her."_

_"What's your thought on the woman you called Hikaru? You sound like you have a weird admiration toward her."_

_"I can't really say it, Miss Sion, since I'm rather bad at describing people. But there's only one word I can say about her: I loved her."_

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 17: Remembrance: Walk In The Dus...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_"And it was on that time that I realized something about Hikaru."_

_"What is it, Alex?"_

_"She's alone… Hikaru was alone. She might have the Gears as her followers, I mean, her family. But she needed someone to fill the emptiness inside of her heart."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"I believe it's what people call feeling. Anyway, I thought that Hikaru was similar to me because when I first joined the Holy Orders, I was alone and had no one to accompany me, yet alone taking care of me. Luckily there was Commander Kliff to take care of me. I was sure that Hikaru needed someone to take care of her."_

_"What's your thought on the woman you called Hikaru? You sound like you have a weird admiration toward her."_

_"I can't really say it, Miss Sion, since I'm rather bad at describing people. But there's only one word I can say about her: I loved her."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Chapter 17  
****Remembrance: Walk In The Dusk  
****Part 2**

Sion blinked. "You loved her? You mean… you had an affection towards the Gear?" Alex just nodded and continued eating the ice cream. "But that's ridiculous! How can a human fall in love with an inhuman being? I mean, both of you were destined to be enemies, right?"

"Love is blind, Miss Sion. Those who fall in love will no longer care of everything happening around them," he told her and watched at several children who playfully chased each other around a nearby oak tree. "I wish I could return to that time and bring Hikaru back to life… she means everything to me."

**_x-x_**

Night time at the village was strangely peaceful. By contrast, hours of darkness outside the area was always filled with wars and confrontations between humans and Gears. It was never going to be a peaceful night, until the war ended with either of the warring sides was defeated. For those who managed to escape the waging wars, they were in their most fortunate to be able to enjoy the silent night.

Alexander gazed at the full moon in awe. It was the first time in his life as a knight he got the chance to enjoy the night without interference from his duty. "Full moon… this is the first time I see one since I joined the Holy Orders. At least, it looks more beautiful here." He was enjoying himself watching at the celestial object when a rustling noise came from behind him. Alex withdrew Black Sabbath and waited, as the noise becomes louder. It was only later that he found that it was Hikaru. "Don't scare me like that, Hikaru."

"I'm sorry to scare you," Hikaru apologized. "But what are you doing in the middle of this time?"

The lone wolf of holy order put back the _kodachi_ into its sheath and turned around, facing the moon for the second time. "Watching the moon, enjoying the gentleness of the night. Nothing much I have done since I joined the Orders, except for sitting under the night sky and admiring its beauty." He noticed Hikaru standing next to him, watching at the moon as well. "What do you think of the moon, Hikaru?"

"The moon… it's really beautiful, isn't it?" she uttered.

"Well, yeah. It is. The moon is beautiful when we watch it at this kind of place." Alex sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I never even get this chance back at the Orders. My day was always full of duties and mission assigned by the generals."

"Then why you didn't request for a day's break?" she asked.

Alex laughed. "No way, Hikaru. I'd be dead if I ignored their order even for a split second. They were always acting rough toward me."

"That sounds pretty hard for you."

Alex nodded and, again, gazed at the moon. "But then, since it was for protecting justice and mankind, I'd do anything for the sake of the Orders. Until I was accused of betrayal…"

"Alex, you… you don't have to say it if you don't want to."

He breathed out and shrugged. "You're right. Well, how are you feeling now? Has everything gotten better already?"

Hikaru smiled at him. "Yes, I am. I must thank you for helping me back there."

"No big deal. I just wanted to ease off your feeling," he spoke, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not really a good helper in the first place, so yeah…"

"Oh, no. You were helping me a lot, I owed you everything. Will you please excuse me for a while? I must return to my house." The woman bowed at him and took a leave, when Alex suddenly seized her hand. "Alex, I must go, please?" Out of the blue, the ex-knight pulled her into his arms and embraced her as close to his body as he can. She was taken by surprise and tried to shrug off, begging him to let her go. "Please, Alex. What will people think when they see us?"

"Hikaru…" he called out her name, embracing her even closer.

"Alex…?" She looked up, staring him in puzzlement. At that time, he bent down and reached her lips, softly kissing her. The Gear woman was too surprised to react or reject the kiss, and was unable to prevent the kiss from deepened.

"I'm sorry to surprise you with this…" he apologized after breaking off the kiss, "but since I met you at the battlefield, I can't stop thinking of you. Every second, every hour, you and your warm smiles keep appearing inside my mind, and it has long bothered me. I'm even captivated by the golden eyes, and I wish to admire those eyes everyday. In fact, I must tell you this right now, or I will be tortured by my own feeling."

"What… what are you trying to tell me, Alex?"

"I love you, Hikaru."

Hikaru was taken by the sudden confession and had her face burning in bright rose colour. She tried to say something to him, before another kiss seized her lips. Again, she was in complete surprise and was unable to do anything, before slowly submitting herself to the kiss. A drop of tear slowly flowed out of her eye and dampened her flushed cheek.

**_x-x_**

"That was the most foolish thing I had ever done in my whole life. I mean, how can I ever fall in love with a Gear? Love between two different beings are against the law of nature." Alex said and silently laughed.

"I don't want to say this, but you're twisted."

"But then, I couldn't help it. I loved her, even before I knew how true my feeling toward her was." He, then, frowned and clenched the now-empty ice cream cup.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Sion asked.

"…at that time, I wanted Hikaru and I to stay together. I wanted to be with her so bad, that I could throw away everything I had and chose her instead. But… it was deniable." He growled in anger and tore the plastic cup he was holding. "Damn those soldiers… attacking the village and mercilessly killed everyone there…"

**_x-x_**

The day at the village was passing as usual. The villagers were seen doing their daily routines, unaffected by the events happening outside their home. Alexander was seen playing with several children near the hall, while Hikaru watched at their playfulness in wonder. It seemed that the village would forever be in peace, until a Gear ran toward them in distress.

"We're under attack!" The villager was struck on his head before Alex could demand for explanation. The lone wolf watched around him and spotted a salvo of arrows shot from nowhere and raining the village. The people were frantically running for cover, yet most of them were unfortunate to meet the end of their life in the arrow attack. The children were crying in horror and hid behind Alex.

"Hikaru! Take the kids to the hall!" he told her.

"But what about you?" the woman asked.

"Don't mind me! Just take them! Quick!"

Hikaru hesitantly called the children to follow her back to a nearby hall. Alex watched at them before faced forward and withdraws Black Dagger, ordering the remaining people to return to their houses. A moment later, a loud cry of battle echoes in the air and looked at the source of the battle cry. "For God's sake… it's _them_!" A band of Holy Knights were raiding down the village, slaying ever Gear standing in their way. Some of the soldiers were firing fire-tipped arrows at the houses and several other structures, burning everything in sight. The lone wolf screamed in anger and attacks the raiders, yet the knights are too many for him to handle alone. He was forced to retreat to the hall.

"Alex, what happened out there?" Hikaru asked when he entered the hall.

"Hikaru, take those kids to any hiding place. The soldiers are approaching this hall."

The woman gasped. "The humans? They are attacking us?"

"Just do it! GO!"

The hall was already stormed by the soldiers before any of them could do anything. The children cried in horror and stood behind Hikaru in fear.

"Gears! We have come to put an end to your life! Prepare to face the punishment of the Heaven!" the commander spoke as the Holy Knights surrounded them. He saw Alexander jumped in front of the Gears, ordering the soldiers to leave them unharmed. "Traitor! How could you betray us and choose to stand by the Gears side? Back off, Alexander. We're doing this as ordered."

"TO HELL WITH THAT! Don't you ever realize that these Gears can't even fight!? Leave them alone!" Alex demanded.

"We don't care whether they cannot fight or not. Gears are Gears, and they're destined as a threat to our existence," the commander insisted. "We will put their life to their end in the name of God."

"Then I shall stop you!" Alex withdrew Black Sabbath and attacked the knights. He was badly outnumbered and was forced to back off. The Commander laughed at the futile effort and commanded his subordinates to carry out the "cleansing". Several knights approached Hikaru and the children, by now caught in fear and cry for help. Alex screamed in lust and pounced toward the knights, slaying them with the _kodachi_. In an instant, the knights were slain into 18 cleanly cut pieces. He pointed the Black Sabbath to the remaining soldiers. "I've sworn to Black Sabbath and myself to protect these people from all threat, no matter who they are or what they are."

"Your mind has been corrupted by the Gears. Very well, we'll kill you as well." The commander signalled the soldiers to aim crossbows at him. "Fire." Alex didn't budge from his standing place, vowing himself to put his life on the line for the sake of the people he promised to protect. The arrows were fired, yet the lone wolf did not even move. To die for those he loved was more important to live and serve the orders when his heart was in great despair and loss of faith.

"ALEX!" Hikaru jumped in front of Alex, promptly blocking the oncoming arrow with her body. Alex was in complete shock to see the daring act and snatched the arrow-riddled body before it reached the floor.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! What on earth are you doing!? Hikaru!" he demanded, shaking her weakened body.

"Alex, I'm sorry…" she apologized in the weakest voice he could hear, "for doing this… I'm so sorry…"

Alex was furiously crossed by the act. "Damn it! Why are you doing this, Hikaru? Why?!"

The woman stared at him and smiled weakly. "I believe… it's the thing humans call "love"… I remember everything you taught about your people… I still remember the day you taught me of crazy things people would do for their beloved ones… I guess I'm among those people…"

"But not like this! Hikaru! Please, don't leave me!"

Hikaru slowly reached his face and pulled it down towards her face. She was hesitant for a while before pressed her trembling lips against his, in a kiss which was her first and last. The lone wolf could do nothing but to respond to the kiss, kissing her as deep as he could. She broke off the kiss and cupped his riddled face. "Alex, I love you…"

"Hikaru…"

"…and thank you… for loving me… _sayonara_…"

Hikaru's hand dropped to the floor. Alex helplessly shook her body in effort to wake her up before he broke into his heart-torn whimper. "Hikaru… don't leave me…" he whispered, embracing the lifeless body. The children were, too, crying over the death of their beloved guardian.

Silent as he was, Alex rested Hikaru on the floor and reached an iron cross hung over his neck, holding it very tightly while praying of something. Then, he placed his hand on her palms and frowned in his last respect, before he stood up and faced the knights. In a broken heart and anguish anger toward the invaders, the lone wolf of Holy Orders put Black Sabbath in the slaying position.

_"Kisama… OMAE WO KOROSU!!!!"_

**_x-x_**

"All the people at the village, including Hikaru, were killed by the soldiers. Well, only the children survived, but…" Alex was frowning both in pain and anger, clenching both his fist very tightly. Sion was staring at him in sympathy. "I've lost her… I've lost the only woman I loved…" he spoke in trembled voice. "And because of the soldiers, I also lost my family and everything I had… I killed the attacking troopers to avenge her death, but it was not enough for me. Thus I returned to the headquarters and paid everything the orders had done against my family."

_x-x_

_The lightning struck again and flashed the interior of the cathedral, silhouetting everything inside the building. A dead silence lurked soon after, with nothing but breaths audible to the ear. A foul stench of flesh and blood began to lurk inside the hall, irritating every sense of smell that happened to take a sniff of the aroma._

_The man from earlier was standing erect at the center of the hall, surrounded by countless of cut and slain bodies scattering everywhere. Blood was staining every inch of his uniform and body, as if he had been soaked in the pool of blood. Silent as he was, he later frowned and reached the cross and clenched it very tightly._

_"God… this is the best I can do for them… the people who had fallen before my eyes… please, forgive me…"_

_He kissed the cross and put it inside his outfit and headed toward the door, stepping a slain body outside the hall. He, then, walked in the rain and disappeared from sight._

_x-x_

"But that meant you had betrayed humankind," Sion insisted.

"I don't care about that, Miss Sion. I just don't care of anything that happens to me. I've lost everything, and that's the only thing I know." He grumbled and ruffled his hands through her hair. "Damn it… when I thought I had avenged their death… he appeared and accused me of everything…! Why can't he understand the truth I have to face?"

"Kiske…" Sion pronounced the name.

"Miss Sion, I know you're confused when you heard what Ky said about me, but…"

"No, I'm not," Sion quickly denied. "I was just… sad to hear what had happened to you. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks for your concern, Miss Sion. I'd really appreciate it." Alex breathed out, threw the empty cup to the nearest dustbin, and stood up. "Anyway, it's getting late already. Why don't we go back to the motel before night arrives?"

"Eh? Didn't you remember?" Sion asked, staring at him in surprise. "I promised to take you to the restaurant I said earlier this morning for dinner, didn't I?"

"But the people will think that…"

Sion grumbled and took his hand. "Oh, just forget about what they'll think about us. Consider it as to celebrate our newly formed friendship. Okay?" she insisted and walked with him toward the main gate.

x-x-x-x-x

"Target has been located."

_"PROCEED WITH THE TASK. HAVE YOU UPDATED YOUR SYSTEM WITH THE FILES I UPLOADED TO YOUR DATABASE?"_

"Yes, Fuhrer. We have."

_"THE SUCCESS OR FAILURE OF THIS TASK DEPENDS ON HOW WELL YOU COPE WITH THE DATABASE. NOW GO."_

x-x-x-x-x

"And I must say," Alex spoke as the two of them were having dinner at the first-class restaurant not far from the railway station, "you have a very good sense of finding a good restaurant for dinner. Maybe I should learn a bit from you."

Sion shyly giggled. "Oh, no. I just wanted to celebrate our friendship, and I couldn't think of anything else than to take you for dinner."

"Well, whatever it is," Alex spoke and took a bite of the ordered steak, "this steak tastes great. I must thank you for treating me with this."

"And I must thank you for treating me with ice cream too," Sion spoke, "though I'm now worried of my body weight. I wonder whether it has passed the 50-kg scale or not." Alex just watched, as the young woman worriedly examined her figure, and silently chuckled. "Hey, what's that laugh for?" she demanded, embarrassed by the response he gave.

"Why are you so worried of your body weight?" he asked before he remembered something. "Aha. It must be because of woman's phobia of the 50kg-scale. Right?" Sion blushed furiously and demanded him to stop mentioning the issue. "Oh, come on, Miss Sion. There's nothing to be afraid of. Every woman I meet is afraid of the weight scale and tries their best to keep their body under the number."

"You sound awfully like a psychiatrist or beauty expert," Sion commented and pouted. "Why don't you become a cosmetic advisor instead?"

Alex just laughed. "I'm afraid every woman I counsel will be attracted to me because of my look and not because of the advices I share with them," he insisted.

"May I have the attention of Mister Alexander Hahn?" a waitress announced. Alex looked at the staff and waved his hand at her. "Mister Hahn, there is a group of people waiting for you outside the restaurant. They want to meet you immediately," she informed after approaching him.

"That's strange. I never think of having a sudden meeting with anybody," Alex said.

"It must be a trick," Sion told him.

"I better check it out. Miss Sion, you stay here. Don't go anywhere without letting me know." Alex left the table and walked outside, meeting a group of people wearing black robe across the road. Sion watched in doubt, as he discussed with the people. It was not long before she spotted a huge blade prodding out of one of the people's robe.

"It's them!" She quickly ran outside and dashed toward Alex and the group. "Alex, those people are after you! Don't talk to them!"

"What?" Subsequent to that, a loud mechanical noise broke the silence and caught the townspeople's attention. Alex immediately backed off, watching at the people who removed their robes and revealed their identity. "You again?"

"Subject: Alexander Hahn, serving the Holy Orders as one of the Sacred Knights before expelled from the organization on treason. Subject later turned his back toward the Gears and fought against the Holy Orders in the act which would label him as the humankind's worst enemy. Assigned risk rating on subject is S due to his controversial relationship with the Gears." The Robo-Ky Mark II's eyes shone brightly as the robots opened their battle stance. "Surrender, Fallen Soldier! We have got you surrounded."

"You're not like the last bunch of robots we fought at Cairo," Alex uttered.

"You are right," one of the Robo-Kys spoke. "The units dispatched to Cairo were defunct when they were assembled back at the factory. We, on, the other hand, receive direct order and instruction from Fuhrer."

Alex's eyebrow arched. "Fuhrer?"

"Our leader, by the name of Mark 2," another Robo-Ky told him. "He was the one who defeated Geese Howard at South Town and gained the title _The_ _Strongest Robotic Warrior To Roam This Planet._ Fear him, and you must fear us as well."

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" Alex demanded. "A robot is a robot. We humans shall not be afraid of your kind."

"But we are different!" the Mark II units exclaimed and simultaneously fired _Reppukens_ at the lone wolf. Alex was surprised by the attack and had to jump over the projectiles, landing beside Sion who already opened her fighting stance.

"Damn, these robots have ruined the dinner we are having," Alex insisted and reached the Black Sabbath _kodachi_. "Miss Sion, do you not mind if we have to show them the price for interrupting a blinddate?"

"You're right," she spoke and pulled out an invisible string from her bracelets.

"Error! Blue Screen of Death!" One of the Mark II's jumped toward them and fired barrages of guided missiles at both Alex and Sion. They jumped out of the projectile's aiming range, forcing the robot to choose its target. Alex immediately executed Dust to Dust overdrive and instantly slain the robot into pieces. Sion seized another Robo-Ky's legs and pulled it toward her, before finishing it off with Black Moon Lasso overdrive. The rest of the robots screamed in anger and pounced toward them.

"Baccuss Sigh."

A mysterious mist appeared from nowhere and blinded the robots' vision, causing them to miss the duo and crashed on the wall. They quickly got back on their feet and pounced at them, trying to attack them. Then, in a sudden, a flash of light passed through them and froze them on the spot. All the robots were stunned and had no idea of what was attacking them.

_"Hasshou Suru Shinki Nari."_

The Mark II variation of Robo-Kys were slashed on their midsection and fell on the ground motionless. Dumbfounded by the unexpected reinforcement, Alex and Sion looked around them and saw two swordsmen standing in their respective _kamae_ stance.

"It's very fortunate for us to arrive on time," one of the swordsmen spoke, "don't you think so, John-_san_?"

"I must agree with you, Elde," the other swordsman answered and looked at the bedazzled duo. "Are you two alright?"

"Thanks for helping us," Alex told them. "I thought it was just another stranger walking by this area. Thank goodness it's you two."

"Hey, we were asked by Lone Wolf to investigate the outbreak of the Mark II units," John said and approached the cut remains of the Robo-Ky units, already malfunctioning and severed. He picked one of the robots' head and peeked at its eyes. "You're one different Robo-Ky. Now tell us who sent you to attack them."

"We… shall… BZZZT! prevail…!" the head motonously spoke in a shivering voice. "Fuhrer… will… BZZZT! lead us… to victory… BZZZT! Damage beyond repair! Unit selfdestructs in 3, 2, 1…" The head burst in smokes as it self-destructed. John shrugged and tossed the burnt object to the air, cutting it in half with Mist Finer.

"Annoying PWAB's created character."

"We better meet Lone Wolf-_san_ to discuss about this matter," Elde suggested. The three of them nodded and followed the Wanderer back to the mansion. As they were leaving the street, Elde and Alex halted. "Alexander-_san,_ I already know you were not a bad guy. You're just misguided and need someone to help you getting over it."

"Then you suggest me to do what?" Alex insisted. "And you could've helped me while the author questioned me back there. Why you left us?"

"My apology for startling you, Alexander-_san_, but I cannot tell you the reason," the swordsman spoke. "However I can assure you that I will not treat you like a criminal or a person who has commited treason against humanity. I guarantee you with that."

"Show me your proof," Alex said. "Otherwise I will regard everything you said to me as a futile attempt to intimidate my standpoint."

"A Wanderer does not need to prove everything he speaks, Alexander-_san_," Elde uttered.

"Alright, then. I will consider your acceptance toward me as the proof for me to believe in you," the lone wolf of Holy Order spoke.

x-x-x-x-x

Mark 2 snarled in anger. His first step of Robo-Ky Mark II's uprising was foiled by the swordsmen's intervention, and the units he had been trusted to lead did not even fully implement the acquired database obtained from his 'travel' at South Town. He was sure that the attack carried out at Kiev failed because the units had underestimated the target they were assigned to.

He grinned. "HEH. FAILED OR NOT, THEY HAD SHOWED THE TARGET THAT WE MARK II ARE NOT JUST A REGULAR ROBOT TO BE FROWNED UPON." He clenched his fist and released a dark gale from it. He stared at the newly acquired elemet for a while before set it off. "AND THEY HAD FOREWARNED THE TARGET OF MY EXISTENCE AS THE STRONGEST ROBOTIC WARRIOR TO ROAM THIS PLANET. VERY WELL, FAILURE IS ALWAYS THE BEST LESSON IN ONE'S EXPERIENCE OF LIFE. I WILL LEARN FROM THIS MISTAKE AND CARRY OUT THE NEXT PLAN FLAWLESSLY."


	19. Chapter 18: Warriors Exist To Serve Peop...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_"But that meant you had betrayed humankind," Sion insisted._

_"I don't care about that, __Miss__Sion__. I just don't care of anything that happens to me. I've lost everything, and that's the only thing I know." He grumbled and ruffled his hands through her hair. "Damn it… when I thought I had avenged their death… he appeared and accused me of everything…! Why can't he understand the truth I have to face?"_

_"Kiske…"_

_x-x_

_"Alexander-san, I already know you were not a bad guy. You're just misguided and need someone to help you getting over it."_

_"Then you suggest me to do what?" __Alex__ insisted. "And you could've helped me while the author questioned me back there. Why you left us?"_

_"My apology for startling you, Alexander-san, but I cannot tell you the reason," the swordsman spoke. "However I can assure you that I will not treat you like a criminal or a person who has commited treason against humanity. I guarantee you with that."_

_"Show me your proof," __Alex__ said. "Otherwise I will regard everything you said to me as a futile attempt to intimidate my standpoint."_

_"A Wanderer does not need to prove everything he speaks, Alexander-san," Elde uttered._

_"Alright, then. I will consider your acceptance toward me as the proof for me to believe in you," the lone wolf of Holy Order spoke._

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren. Featured music is _Missing…_, third ending theme from _Guilty Gear XX_.

**Chapter 18  
****Warriors Exist to Serve the People**

Lone Wolf NEO frowned in unease. If what Elde Talonn and Sion Eltnam said was true, then the Robo-Ky Mark II units would possess the biggest threat to the world instead of the Black Feather. And the fact that the unit codenamed Mark 2 had defeated the fighters of South Town, he thought, especially Terry Bogard and Geese Howard, was both disturbing and shocking. He never realized that he would be facing what he would call the most critical situation in the history of Guilty Gear. A drastic measures had to be taken, he pondered.

"John, I need your favour to make contact with President Gabriel," the author spoke. "Meet him and ask whether his regime can locate the remaining Robo-Ky units."

"I thought you want to get rid of the Mark II," John said.

"_Fight fire with fire_. If the bureau is using robot, we'll be using robot too. And there is no better solution than to deploy Robo-Kys to fight against those Robo-Kys," Lone Wolf insisted.

"Are you planning to use the first production line of Robo-Ky units?" Slayer suddenly appeared beside the author. "You must know that the robots are now out of service and will be seriously outmatched by the more capable and up-to-date Mark II units."

Lone Wolf glanced at the Nightwalker. "If that's the case, I will take charge of fully upgrading the old units. This world is in great danger, and I can no longer hold myself back while threats are prowling around. Speaking of which," he spoke and searched through the files scattered on the meeting table, "I haven't heard of the renegade unit. Does anybody have any idea of where he is now?"

"The #Reload Robo-Ky, isn't it, Lone Wolf-_san_?" Elde said.

"As far as I know, he's the only one who can help us in fighting Mark 2 and his units," the author uttered. "He even received teachings from Hibiki and should be among top tiers by now."

"Why are you suggesting the lone unit, Lone Wolf?" Slayer nobily asked. "You could've asked any of your companions to face the Mark 2 unit."

"Unfortunately, you are among my companions too," Lone Wolf answered. "And I have received reports from Zero that Robo-Ky Mark II has the ability to copy opponents' move and use the attack against them. Now imagine if Mark 2 defeated Geese and Terry, and used their strongest attacks agains us… well, we know the consequences."

"What!?" The people looked at the door, where Rock and Hotaru had stormed into the conference room. "My father and Terry had been defeated?! That's impossible!"

Lone Wolf NEO watched at the blonde fighter and breathed out in concern. "The impossible has become possible, Rock. Two of the strongest fighter in South Town had been defeated by Robo-Ky Mark 2. Terry survived the duel, but Geese… I receive no reports about him. He could've been…"

Rock fell on his knees and punched the floor. "No… this can't be… my father is…"

Lone Wolf sighed. "Death is the only answer I can tell you, Rock. I'm sorry."

Rock broke into a bitter cry, repeatedly punching the floor in both broken heart and anger. "Why… why does thing happen to us…?"

"Lone Wolf, what happened at South Town? Who could do such things to _otousan_ and Terry-_san_?" Hotaru asked, while begging Rock to get over it.

Lone Wolf took out a report and began to read it. "The Mark 2 unit, believed to be the very first of the production line of Robo-Ky Mark II, was ordered by the bureau to set up a trip to South Town. The bureau's intention is still unknown to us, but I believe they're using the city as a testing ground for Mark 2's operation." He coughed and stood up from the chair, walking around the oval table while keeping an eye on Rock. "Mark 2 met Terry and challenged him to a duel. The robot defeated him and acquired the trademark Power Geyzer and Buster Wolf. Mark 2, then, continued its operation by challenging the justice warrior Kim Kaphwan and his two sons, the Sakazaki dojo heir Sakazaki Ryo, and the Muay Thai fighters Higashi Joe and King, winning all three battles. It proceeded to fight the remaining fighters living in South Town before heading toward the Geese Tower. After that…" He was silent, causing curiosity among the people inside the room. Then, furiously he destroyed the conference table with a single slice from NEO Dagger. "Damn those bureau… taking advantage of everything happening these days… they can't be forgiven for this!"

He turned around and stared at the people. "John, go to Zepp and meet President Gabriel immediately. Take Elde and his company with you, _just in case_."

"Right away, Lone Wolf," John spoke and walked out of the room, closely followed by Elde.

"What about us?" Slayer asked.

"I want the rest of you to stay alert of the Mark II," he reminded. "And if you have to fight them, don't let them copy your moves. Slayer, go and inform the rest of the people about Mark II's uprising." He, later, approached Rock and knelt beside him. "I'm sorry for what happened to your father, Rock. Truly I am."

"Lone Wolf, why can't I do anything to avenge his death? Why can't I?" Rock whined, while Hotaru softly rubbed his back.

"I don't know, Rock. I just don't know." Lone Wolf excused himself and approached Alex. "Alexander Hahn."

"What?" Alex replied.

He put a hand on the Black Feather's shoulder. "I know what happened to you. Everything about you back when you were still a Holy Knight, including your relationship with Hikaru." Alex snapped in anger and demanded explanation from him before Sion told him to calm down. "Look. I'm the author, and I have responsibility on this world. So, basically, I know everything happening to the people."

"In other words, _plot devices PWN everything else_," Slayer continued. Lone Wolf glanced at the vampire lord, as if asking him for reason. "I still remembered the conversation we had during the dinner about _"plot devices."_ Didn't you remember anything about it, Lone Wolf?"

Lone Wolf just shrugged. "Whatever." Then, he looked at Sion. "Miss Sion, I notice that you and Alex already become friends. So I was thinking of…"

"You want them to be paired up?" Slayer asked, much to the two's embarrassed reaction.

"Slayer, please don't interfere." Slayer slyly grinned and excused himself to leave the room. Lone Wolf just shrugged when he took a last glance at the Nightwalker. "That's why I have hard times dealing with a noble vampire. Now where was I? Oh, yes. Since you already become his friend, Miss Sion, I'd like to ask you to take care of him for me."

"Eh?" Sion responded, her face becoming redder. "But we are not…"

Lone Wolf grinned. "I know. I know. Both of you aren't going to be couples, _yet_."

"But why are you asking me to watch over him?" Sion asked again. "If it's because you don't want him to commit any crime, then I can promise you not to let that to happen."

The author looked back and forth between Alex and Sion, who were by now staring at him, expecting for pleasant answers. He let out a sigh and smiled. "Because a warrior's existence is to protect the people, and… since Alex lost the one he wanted to protect and love, he will be baffled in this world without someone to guide and support him. And since Miss Sion is already his acquaintance, well, you know what to do when you've got friends. Right?" Both of them were at a complete loss, not understanding what the author was trying to tell them. "Anyway, I better go out and ask Yuuki what to do about both of you. I'll see you later." He left the conference room, leaving both of them in deep confusion.

After a long time of silence, Alex broke the silence. "I guess we better listen to what the author said," he said and scratched the back of his head.

"Err… umm," Sion replied, shyly frowning.

x-x-x-x-x

It was the last day of the three-days training for Robo-Ky. The renegade unit of the Post-War Administrative Bureau already proved himself in excelling the Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_ tecnhique, and his mentor Seijuro Hiko the 13th was impressed by the robot's performance, and was also surprised by how well he adapted the swordsmanship and philosophy of the Hiten Mitsurugi in his fighting styles.

"Let's see," Hiko spoke as the two of them were facing each other outside the pottery house. "You had learnt everything I taught you along these days, and you had successfully implemented each and every technique I showed to you. For a robot who almost becomes the Hiten Mitsurugi warrior in the quickest time, I must admit that you've got potential."

"I'm very touched by the compliment, Hiko-_sensei_," Robo-Ky uttered.

"But you are indeed remarkable," Hiko spoke and sighed. "My stupid apprentice left before he fully learned Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_, and it took him over ten years before he met me to learn the secret technique. _Anou baaka deshi_…"__

Robo-Ky silently chuckled. "You know, you shouldn't remember your past if you don't want to."

Hiko laughed. "You're right. I'm supposed to show you the ultimate technique of Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_. Robo-Ky, I want you to stand still, because the slightest of your movement could be fatal." Robo-Ky nodded and waited, as the swords guru withdrew his _nihontou_. "You might have learnt some of the sword techniques in Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_. Each of them, whether basic of normal, is fatal when properly used, and the Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_ takes all of these to the highest level. However…"

Robo-Ky gasped. Before his eyes, nine light flashes were fired from Hiko and beamed toward him. He tried to jump away from the attack, yet the attack came too fast for him to react. It happened too fast for his battle software to analyze, and he was paralyzed, not knowing that Hiko already stood behind him in kneeling position.

"…when all of these are combined," Hiko spoke and stood up, "the result is an attack which hits the opponent nine times simultaneously with godly speed and superb accuracy. This is the ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_: _Kuzuryuusen_."

Robo-Ky was stunned. Never in his whole life he would encounter the attack as lethal as _Kuzuryuusen._ He noticed that even his uniform was torn at nine attacked places, including one located on his midsection. He was out of idea of how to describe the attack in one word.

"Robo-Ky, you try." Robo-Ky was startled and frantically told Hiko that he could not follow the movement of the technique. Hiko grumbled and glowered at Robo-Ky. "You said that your technology or whatsoever will help you in becoming Hiten Mitsurugi warrior, didn't you? Then show me that you can perform _Kuzuryuusen_."

"But I…" Robo-Ky frowned. He could no longer make an excuse in front of the greatest swordsman to roam the planet. He knew that Hiko would not accept excuses, and he was sure that he would force his ex-student Kenshin to do the same thing. "Alright." He withdrew Thunderseal and put it in a position, staring at Hiko deeply. "Attacking nine spots simultaneously with lethal speed and accuracy… I can do it!" Immediately he made the movement of the ultimate attack, aiming it toward Hiko. He was surprised; he had successfully pulled out _Kuzuryuusen_!

"Heh." Hiko counterattacked the Kuzuryusen with his _Kuzuryuusen_. Robo-Ky watched in shock, as the attacks collided and cancelled each other's effect. Before he even knew it, he was knocked down to the ground.

"Impossible! I thought I had made it…!" Robo-Ky grumbled as he staggered to get up.

"No. the _Kuzuryuusen_ was perfectly executed," Hiko spoke while lowering the _nihontou_, "and it outmatches mine in term of speed and accuracy. However, mine is more powerful than yours, so I'm still at the top notch. As long as it possesses both power and speed, as well as accuracy, my _Kuzuryuusen_ is invincible." Robo-Ky frowned in absolute shock. He thought that he would have defeated the god of Hiten Mitsurugi with _Kuzuryuusen_, yet he did not.

"There is one way to overcome_ Kuzuryuusen_." Robo-Ky was dumbfounded and stared at Hiko. "Remember what I was saying about speed? Now imagine if the swordsman could beat _Kuzuryuusen_ with speed alone."

Robo-Ky blinked. "What?"

"The final secret of the final secret technique of Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_," the guru pronounced. _"__Amakakeru__Ryuu__ no Hirameki."_

Silence. Robo-Ky was staring at the swordsman-in-legend in bafflement before he snapped in surprise. "But I thought _Kuzuryuusen_ was the final battle secret, _sensei_!"

Hiko grinned. "Did I say anything about _Kuzuryuusen_ being the final battle secret? Looks like I've tricked you like what I had done to that stupid apprentice." Robo-Ky was again dumbfounded before he shook his head, unable to apprehend what his mentor was explaining. "Anyway, you already know that _Kuzuryuusen_ cannot be evaded or blocked, and any attempt only bring death to the particular person," he continued and entered the _Kuzuryuusen_ stance. "But I've given you the cue to outspeed _Kuzuryuusen_. You should have figured it out by now."

"Outspeed… outspeed…" At that time, Robo-Ky's battle software was analyzing for possible answers and solution. "I can't outrun or block Kuzuryusen. But if only I could counterattack the technique with the speed of _battoujutsu_…" Then he was startled and immediately put back the Thunderseal into a _battou_ stance. "That's it! _Battoujutsu_ is the very essence of _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_! If I can withdraw a _battou_ before _Kuzuryuusen_ hits…"

"You've figured the core of _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_, Robo-Ky. You're the brighest apprentice I've ever met, but…" and Hiko lowered his stance, retreating the _nihontou_ back into its scabbard. Robo-Ky watched in bewilderment, as Hiko returned to the pottery house without glancing at him. "Even if you manage to pull out _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki,_ you're putting your life at risk. Only if you are willing to risk yourself, then you'll be able to master the final battle secret."

"Risking my own life…" Robo-Ky looked up at Hiko, realizing that the swordsman already entered the pottery house before he could ask him the answer. He was dumbfounded; if he was to risk his life, to whom he should take the chance? He never thought of fighting for anyone else than him and his loyal companion Sumomo, and he never even thought of doing so for someone else's sake.

Inside the pottery house, Hiko just breathed out in concern while enjoying the _sake_ served by Chidori. He was thinking of Robo-Ky and his upcoming destiny as the next inheritor of Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_. No, he was thinking of the robot's ability to carry on with his duty of protecting the people under him. "He may not know it, but I already feel the sense of responsibility inside of him. I'm very sure he'll be able to lift his sword for the people, but only if he passes the final test," he pondered and took a sip of the rice wine.

"What are you thinking of, Hiko-_sama_?" asked the _shinobi_ girl, as she served him with _sake_.

"Nothing very important, Chidori. Just thinking of Robo-Ky and his future as a swordsman," he spoke and continued drinking the _sake._ "Tell me, Chidori. What's your thought of Robo-Ky?"

"Robo-_san_… I, well, I don't like him in the first place," Chidori said. "He always makes fun of Zofeah-_sama_, and he always makes fun of me as his slave."

Hiko emitted a low-sounding laughter and put down the _sake_ bowl. "But deep in your heart, you have fascination toward my apprentice, isn't that right?"

Chidori was struck in embarrassment and felt her face burning furiously. "_Ch-chigau_! Why would I have a crush toward that robot?" she demanded.

"Then you're saying that you both love and hate Robo-Ky? Even you must know what your heart's telling you about him." Chidori did not answer the question and excused herself to leave. Hiko just watched at wonder and shrugged, before proceeding with his favourite beverage.

x-x-x-x-x

(background music: **Missing…,** from _Guilty Gear XX_ 3rd ending)

Alex frowned. He never thought the philosophy of a warrior's existence to protect, as Lone Wolf NEO had told him at the conference room. All he knew was avenging the Gears' death, and bringing his unfinished deal with Ky to a permanent end. He never even cared of protecting everyone else with his experience as a Holy Knight, and even if he did it would be a vain effort. Yes, an effort which was nothing but a failure to a knight who served the Holy Orders, like what happened during the attack at Cairo where he was unable to save the little girl. He was in deep confusion. Should he continue his life as the lone wolf of holy orders, helping the people only when he needed to? Or should he return to the true path of the Holy Orders and trully serve justice and humankind?

_No, I still can't_, he thought and grumbled, _after all these years of isolation and betrayal, these people might still reject me for turning my back away from them. I'm forever destined to roam this land alone._

"Still thinking of what Lone Wolf said to us, Alex?" Alex was startled and turned his sight at Sion. "Here, I've bought ice cream to you."

"Hey, I never thought you'd treat me with ice cream," Alex uttered and took the ice cream from her hand. "Thanks anyway. Your kindness is rare to find nowadays."

"You're welcome," Sion replied with a smile. "I was hoping that I picked the right ice cream for you."

"Any type ice cream is fine with me," Alex told her and began to unwrap the cone ice cream. "Wow! Chocolate ice cream! How I love chocolate ice cream. Thanks for this ice cream, Miss Sion!"

Sion just giggled at the childish reaction and watched as he enjoyed the ice cream. "Alex," she called her. "Lone Wolf said that a warrior's existence is to protect the people, right?"

Alex stopped consuming the ice cream. He breathed out, knowing that the question was about him. "Unfortunately, for some of the warriors, they're no longer alive when the people they're protecting are gone. I mean, what's their purpose of existence when they can no longer serve for the people?"

"I think you've got it wrong." Alex stared at Sion in intrigue, asking for explanation from the young woman. "You always say that you can no longer protect the people, but the Gears children you mentioned survived the soldiers' invasion. Don't you realize that it's the proof that you're still needed these days?"

"But Miss Sion, I could no longer protect the Gears from…"

"That's a lie!" Sion cried. "If the children you saved were still alive today, they would be sad to see you unable to fulfill your promise. If the Gears you cared of were still living, they would be sad to see you like this, unable to protect those who still live. And Hikaru… do you want to see her crying because you're unable to defend anyone? Do you?"

"Miss Sion…"

"Fine. If you insist to, why don't you take care of me instead?" Silence lurked after that, as the two people were staring at each other in bafflement and disbelief. Then, as if realizing what she had done, Sion quickly turned away from him, cupping her cheeks in embarrassment. "What… what am I talking about? I'm the one who's supposed to look after him."

Alex breathed out and pulled out Black Sabbath, staring at his image reflected on its blade before putting it back into the sheath. "Miss Sion…" The wind breezed peacefully at the city park, as the scion of the Atlas Academy turned around and stared at him. "Warriors exist to serve the people. Their purpose of life will be wasted unless they have people to take care of. Therefore, I will once again fulfill my duty to protect them, not as the Holy Knight, but as the man named Alexander Hahn," he spoke, "and I will swear to this Black Sabbath, whatever happens, I will protect you even if it means to face resistance from those who are against me."

"Alex, you… you can't be serious," Sion insisted and again blushed.

"If I can't protect the whole humankind, then to whom I can fulfill my responsibility?" he spoke. "Thus I start with you, since you're the closest person I can find."

Sion tried to refuse the humble offering before she realized that Alex was dead serious. She frowned, unable to figure out what she would say as a sign of gratitude or rejection. She gathered all her strength, overcoming the nervous feeling and the burning sensation lingering on her face, and stared at the lone wolf. "Th-thank you, Alex…"

Alex grinned. "A friend in need is a friend in deed, right?"

x-x

_"The failure of a warrior is when he or she is unable to protect the people they are entrusted to. For them, the death of the people means the death of the warrior's spirit itself."_

_"Does that mean I have to risk my life for the sake of the people, Aoshi-sensei?"_

_"__No__Alex__. There are times when you don't have to put your life at stake in defending the people. As long as you are aware of your responsibility as a warrior, you don't have to risk everything."_

_"Oh."_

_"Remember everything I have taught you once you return to the Seikishidan headquarters. It may not sound important right now, but you will find it useful in time to come."_

_"I will, Aoshi-sensei."_


	20. Chapter 19: The Last Blade: Tale of a Sw...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_The author looked back and forth between Alex and Sion, who were by now staring at him, expecting for pleasant answers. He let out a sigh and smiled. "Because a warrior's existence is to protect the people, and… since Alex lost the one he wanted to protect and love, he will be baffled in this world without someone to guide and support him. And since Miss Sion is already his acquaintance, well, you know what to do when you've got friends. Right?"_

_x-x_

_"I think you've got it wrong." Alex stared at Sion in intrigue, asking for explanation from the young woman. "You always say that you can no longer protect the people, but the Gears children you mentioned survived the soldiers' invasion. Don't you realize that it's the proof that you're still needed these days?"_

_"But Miss Sion, I could no longer protect the Gears from…"_

_"That's a lie!" Sion cried. "If the children you saved were still alive today, they would be sad to see you unable to fulfill your promise. If the Gears you cared of were still living, they would be sad to see you like this, unable to protect those who still live. And Hikaru… do you want to see her crying because you're unable to defend anyone? Do you?"_

_"Miss Sion…"_

_"Fine. If you insist to, why don't you take care of me instead?"_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren. Featured music is _Bloodstained Lineage_, Testament's theme from _Guilty Gear XX_, and _Stayin' Alive _sung by _the Bee Gees_.

**Chapter 19  
****The Last Blade: Tale of A Swordsman**

_"The philosophy behind not only Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu but any swordsmanship is to protect people with the sword. Every time the sword is withdrawn from its sheath, life and death of the person who yeilds the blade depend on how deep the people believe in him. Very often the warrior fails in achieving the ultimate goal of swordsmanship because he neglects the code of honour taught by masters and gurus over ages. Either he dies, or continues living in an endless dishonour. This is the very code applicable to all warriors around the world, whether he is practicing the path of Bushido or the code of the sacred orders."_

Some times ago, at the very same place where Hiko now resides, the ex-_hitokiri Battousai _in legend Himura Kenshin (better known for his _"Oro?"_ trademark quote) defied the odds when he successfully pulled out the final battle secret of the Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu, Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki _and counterattacked his mentor Seijuro Hiko's _Kuzuryuusen_ in the most melodramatic duel to happen in the history of teacher-student relationship. Having won the dramatic duel, Kenshin acquired himself the title the inheritor of the Hiten Mitsurugi's philosophy and not the title Seijuro Hiko the 14th as the 13th guru insisted to. Now living peacefully with his family, Kenshin had a very little idea that the history was about to repeat itself in the same place at the same time. This time, a rebel unit of the PWAB claiming himself as "the one and only Robo-Ky" was about to prove himself worthy of inheriting the philosophy and pride of the Hiten Mitsurugi warrior.

The morning was peaceful and silent, as birds were chirping in greeting the arrival of Mother Nature. Cool wind was breezing through the dense woods and bushes, rustling leaves and branches standing on its path and soothing every heart that felt its presence. The critters of the wood were returning from their pleasant slumber, ready to perform their daily routines. It was if the day would be just peaceful and easy-going for most of the living creatures.

Not for these two people.

Both Hiko and Robo-Ky stood at the same place from yesterday, facing each other in a seemingly eternity stance. Sumomo and the two ninja girls of the Leaf Village were staring at the swordsmen in wonder, curious about what they were going to do.

"You were not sleeping, I can tell," Hiko commented. His eyes were blackened on their edge, a result from a sleepless night.

"Same goes to you, _sensei_," Robo-Ky reminded. His green eyes were fading out due to lack of sleep.

The two figures were staring at each other before shrugged and proceeded to wash their face. The two women and the mini Persocon watched at them in confusion, with the latter commenting about their unusual behaviour. After a quick self-hygiene, both returned to the open field.

"Have you figured it out?" Hiko asked.

"What is it?" Robo-Ky replied.

"The reason of why you should risk yourself in performing _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_," the swordsman-in-legend spoke in a low tone.

"I… I haven't even thought of it along last night," Robo-Ky answered, frowning unhappily. _"Gomen."_

Hiko just breathed out and reached the clip of his cape. "_Naruhodo_. Then I shall use the same method I used against that stupid apprentice," he uttered and dropped the cape on the ground. At the moment, Robo-Ky and the spectators were caught in a complete shock when they see the true appearance of Hiko. Never in their whole life, they would expect that the guru would be looking both frightening and fascinating. They noticed him lifting the _nihontou_ and suddenly, the ground before him was hacked in a single swing. The women were knocked off their standing spot due to a strong gust coming from the movement. Robo-Ky managed to hold back and watched in fear, as the 13th Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_ master stepped over the crevasse and approached him in a slow, menacing pace.

"Is this… is this what human call fear?" the robot whispered and clenched his shivering fists. He gulped in terror when he stared at Hiko, by now glowering at him with the eyes of _shinigami_. He never thought that he would be facing a certain God of Death, whose blade can claim a soul without even touching it. "No… I must not be afraid… I must not be intimidated by his threatening glare…! A Hiten Mitsurugi warrior must not be afraid of everything!"

_"Shine." Die._

(background music: **Bloodstained Lineage**, from _Guilty Gear XX_)

A blinding flash lit the area, as Hiko unleashed _Kuzuryuusen_ and aimed at Robo-Ky. Robo-Ky was caught in a complete shock; the _Kuzuryuusen_ he was facing was much more powerful and possessed a frightening sense of death than the one he had encountered the previous day. He was in total paralyze that his battle software was unable to calculate or execute a counterattack move. Is this the end of his journey as a swordsman?

"Waaaa!!! Robo-Ky!!!"

"Robo-_san_!!!"

"Robo-_san, mite!!!"_

_x-x_

_"Ne, Robo-san," Hibiki called as the two of them were having a break from their training. Robo-Ky who was playing with Sumomo glanced at the Takane girl in wonder. "What are you going to do once this training is done?"_

_"I HAVE NO IDEA, HIBIKI. MAYBE BECOMING A WANDERER OR A FULL-FLEDGED SWORDSMAN, WHO KNOWS," Robo-Ky answered and pulled out the modified Thunderseal nihontou. "AS A MATTER OF FACT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO ONCE I END THIS SWORDSMANSHIP TRAINING."_

_Hibiki giggled. "Sonna. You must have something in your mind, at least," she uttered._

_"I SWEAR, I DON'T KNOW." Then he frowned, clenching both his fists. "I JUST DON'T KNOW THE PURPOSE OF MY… EXISTENCE."_

_"Souka." The woman continued to drink Darjeeling tea, while Robo-Ky examined the nihontou. "Robo-san," she called him, "have you ever thought of lifting your sword for the people?" The question raised Robo-Ky's curiosity to the highest level. He stared at the woman, whose innocent eyes were staring back at him in hope of hearing an honest answer from the self-acclaimed PWAB unit._

_"I NEVER THOUGHT OF DOING SO," Robo-Ky spoke. "ALL I EVER THINK AND CARE OF IS FIGHTING FOR MYSELF AND SUMOMO."_

_"For Sumomo-san? Honto? In that case, I think you already have a reason of lifting your sword: you have Sumomo-san to protect. Even she knows that you're protecting her." Robo-Ky blinked in surprise and looked at Sumomo, by now was climbing up to his shoulder. "She may not show it, but she feels safe when you're around."_

_"YOU… YOU THINK SO, HIBIKI?" the robot asked._

_Hibiki giggled again. "Why don't you ask Sumomo-san?"_

_Robo-Ky glanced at Sumomo. "AIIIIII! I have no reason to be afraid! It's because Robo-Ky has already become the greatest swordsman of all! AIIIIII! And I, Sumomo, will be safe and sound as long as Robo-Ky is strong! AIIIIII!" enthusiastically she squealed and danced on Robo-Ky's shoulder. Both Robo-Ky and Hibiki laughed at the mobile PC's cheerful, if not sometimes cutely annoying and noisy, personality._

_"I… I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT, HIBIKI," Robo-Ky answered, a faint grin carved upon his face._

_x-x_

_"Robo-san, are you sure you have to go?" Hibiki sadly asked. "You can still stay and spend more times with us."_

_Robo-Ky breathed out and looked at each of the people. "SINCE MY TASK AT KIEV HAS COME TO END, I GUESS I HAVE TO START A JOURNEY. WHERE TO GO, IT DEPENDS ON WHERE MY FEET WILL LEAD."_

_"We'll be missing you a lot, Robo-Ky," Zero told him. "You're the best ally we ever had. We owed you for everything."_

_"OH, NO," Robo-Ky generously replied, scratching the back of his head. "I WAS JUST DOING MY DUTY AS A SWORDSMAN. ALL THANKS MUST GO TO HIBIKI-SENSEI. SHE WAS THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING."_

_Hibiki blushed and silently smiled. "Iie, Robo-san was my most special apprentice. He's the one who should get the most credits, not me," she responded, shyly running her finger through her hair. Lone Wolf NEO jokingly teased her by saying that she was admiring the robot before the young woman squealed in dismay and bopped his head with a fan. "Lone Wolfie-chan, stop comparing me with Robo-san! Onegai!"_

_"Waaa! Hibiki-chan hidoi…!" Lone Wolf wailed, rubbing his whacked head. The rest of the people laughed as the author helplessly tried to apology at Hibiki who was trying to smack his head with the fan. Elde just chuckled to see the playfulness of the couple before approached Robo-Ky._

_"We will meet again when our path crosses, Robo-Ky," he spoke, offering a handshake._

_Robo-Ky grinned and shook his hand in gratitude. "WE WILL, WANDERER. WE WILL."_

_x-x_

_"Robo-Ky #R, you are destined to lead your people to the righteous path of your existence."_

_"OUR… EXISTENCE…?"_

_"You exist not because you are a robot. You exist because you have a soul, and every living being owns a soul."_

_"WORD UNRECOGNIZABLE. UNABLE TO APPREHEND YOUR SPEECH, PROFESSOR."_

_"I know. You understand absolutely nothing at this moment, because you were just brought to this world and had no past experiences. Have no worry, Robo-Ky #R. As time goes by, you will get to learn and understand everything happening inside of you. Including your soul."_

_"I… I DO NOT UNDERSTAND."_

_"You will understand, Robo-Ky #R. You will. And once you understand everything, you will know why your people need a person like you to guide them."_

_x-x_

The green eyes widened. Robo-Ky felt his tears (or rather, machine oil) flowing down his metallic cheek and dripping his garb. He had returned from a moment of remembrance and looked forward, where Hiko was already close to him by an inch. The _Kuzuryuusen_ was about to strike him with its destructive force, and it was too late to run or block. "I… I CANNOT DIE! THERE ARE STILL THINGS I MUST ACCOMPLISH!!!!" The self-acclaimed PWAB warrior emitted a battle cry and went into a lowered _battou_ stance. He reached the hilt of Thunderseal, screamed from the bottom of his heart, and…

**"HITEN MITSURUGI _RYUU_ FINAL BATTLE SECRET!!!!!"**

x-x-x-x-x

To monitor the movement and progress of all fighters around the globe, the founded Post-War Administrative Bureau established an investigation team to pick up a possible candidate for their so-called replicated soldiers. After carefully choosing and filtering the lists, it was decided that the ex-Holy Order commander and the International Police Force captain, Ky Kiske, would be chosen as the basis for the replicated soldiers for the bureau's operation. Codenamed "Robo-Ky", these robotic warriors constructed using the best technology the era would offer, was immediately deployed into service as soon as its first production line was available. However, the first batch of the Robo-Ky was poorly assembled and monitored due to lack of financial source that most of them suffered from short-span operational status, gyroscopic failure, and for most of the time causing troubles worldwide whereas the bureau's intention was merely to investigate and monitor the people.

Then the appointed chief of the PWAB, currently the chairperson of the bureau's advisory council, ordered the developing of the second batch of Robo-Ky unit. Classified as Mark II, these new generation of Robo-Ky would have the capalibity of copying opponents' move and using the attack(s) against them. These new batch of Robo-Ky proved to be more effective than the previous instalment of Robo-Ky, and Mark II was immediately put into service, replacing all the old Robo-Ky units. These robots were not without errors; they had been reported to frequently overheat while performing certain tasks, forcing them to cool their mechanical body system. There were also reports of the new units to suffer from electrical overload, where these robots were forced to release the overloading energy from their body in the form of electrical shockwave, causing their power supply to drop to zero. The bureau saw these flaws as a minor problem, and ordered the production of the Mark II unit to continue.

They had a very little idea that one Robo-Ky unit, believed to be the very first Mark II prototype, escaped the assembly factory and is now on the loose. This so-called "renegade unit with self-acclaimed free will" is now wandering around the world, away from the bureau's and the remaining robots' knowledge. Only time knows what and when this lone unit is going to take action.

x-x-x-x-x

Mark 2 grimaced in fury and stared at the open sky. Somehow, he felt something unpleasant lingering inside of his system and he did not know what caused such reaction to take place. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he demanded and slammed his fist on the throne.

**x-x**

At the place which was once Pearl Harbour, a band of robots wearing white/blue garb was stranded onboard a cargo ship, waiting to be disposed at the recycling center. Signs of aging were visible on their face, as rusts and damaged bolts were bumping on the metallic skins like pimples and blackhead. The uniform was badly torn and had not been repaired for a long time, and it was slowly eaten by cockroaches and other critters inhabitating the abandoned ship. There was hardly any sign of life or active status coming from the machines, and it seemed that the robots had been purposely left by their creators.

"System-rebooting…"

One by one, the robots' eyes shone in a faint golden and green ray, as if someone had remotely activated their system. A low-sounding machine noise, distorted by rusting gears and squealing metallic hinges, echoed inside the ship, showing that the robots had not been activated for a very long time.

"System-starting-in-the-counts-of-five… four… three… two… one…"

Slowly, the robots' limbs and arms began to move, as the units mechanically reached their weapons slung on their back. They moved away from their compartment cells and stepped out of their prison. Idle as they were, the robots glanced up at the opening on the ceiling.

"Establishing-battlefield-control, standby…"

The robots lifted the hand holding the Thunderseal to the air.

"Primary-objective: find-our-leader."

**x-x**

Zero was startled. The Maverick Hunter of the _Rockman X_ universe watched over the blue sky and blinked in surprise. "Is it just me, or did something significant has taken place at somewhere?" he pondered and lazily leaned against the cherry blossom tree. As he was about to doze off into his afternoon nap, Ciel jumped out of nowhere and glomped him. "Hey! Ciel, watch it!" he exclaimed, choking for air.

"Aw, Zero-_chan_ doesn't want to be with me," Ciel squealed and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Oh, great. Now even my assistant calls me with the _–chan_ suffix," he grumbled and walked away, with Ciel still hanging her arms around his neck.

**x-x**

Back at the Tohno residence, a humanoid robot who looked awfully like Hisui woke up from her deep slumber, disturbed by outside interference. She hesitated and pulled off cables and wires prodding onto her body and jumped off the steel chair she was lying on. She stared outside the windows and squinted in concern.

"UNKNOWN POWER DISTURBANCE DETECTED. MECH-HISUI COMMENCING OPERATION."

x-x-x-x-x

The battlefield was eerily silent. There was no voice or sound or whatsoever to break the silence. It was as if time had stopped, bringing everything into a complete halt. The spectators –Sumomo, Chidori and Chihiro- were speechless the moment they witnessed the unthinkable. It was as if the law of nature had been defied, as Hiko and Robo-Ky clashed and stood away from each other in their respective attacking pose.

"What… what has happened?" Sumomo asked, looking back and forth between Hiko and Robo-Ky. It was not long before a shockwave burst from the center of the battlefield, swiping everything standing on its way. Sumomo cried as she was almost blown away by the shockwave before Chidori caught her. "What happened? What has really happened?" the Persocon demanded as she clung onto the _shinobi_ girl's suit.

"I have no idea, Sumomo-_san_," Chidori told her. The girls looked back at the fighters, who were already standing back.

"Good job, Robo-Ky," Hiko uttered and turned around. "You were able to pull out _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_ because you realized that you are still needed by the people out there. Were you still hesitant a while ago, you could have been destroyed. I'm very glad to see you managing to defeat _Kuzuryuusen_ with the final battle secret I had taught you. If Kenshin was watching at us, he would surely be jealous at you."

Robo-Ky gasped in surprise when he saw a huge tear crossing the guru's _gi_. Hiko noticed the apprentice's worry and smirked. "Don't worry about me, Robo-Ky. This is the consequences every Hiten Mitsurugi master has to face in teaching his student the final battle secret of _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_. Death is something each and every Hiten Mitsurugi inheritor must face."

_"Sensei…?"_

Hiko grinned at the robot's concern before suddenly groaned in pain and fell on his back. His body was slashed by a diagonal scar coupled with electrical sparks, resulting from the counterattack move Robo-Ky landed while attempting to defeat _Kuzuryuusen_ with the combination _battoujutsu_ speed and the Thunderseal _nihontou_. Robo-Ky, as well as Sumomo and the twin ninja girls, cried in distress and quickly approached Hiko. "He's breathless! Quick! Bring him back to the house!" Robo-Ky exclaimed and lifted Hiko, while Chidori and Chihiro helped him carrying the swordsman to the pottery house. Sumomo, as usual, helplessly cried for distress while frantically running around. Robo-Ky, then, ordered both the young women to search for medicines or herbs while he attended the downed master.

"_Sensei_, keep yourself together," Robo-Ky whispered as he examined the injury, "don't die in front of me…!"

x-x

The following morning…

Robo-Ky was leaning against the wall of the house, dozing in his sleep. Sumomo was seen lying on the robot's head, mumbling to herself in her hibernation mode. The twin ninjas of Chidori and Chihiro were sleeping next to him, in a position which could cause controversy and unrest among sickened fanboys who _loved_ to see girls sleeping close to each other (really close, literally). They were unaware that a person was slowly stepping toward Robo-Ky and frowned upon him.

"Hey, you! Wake up," roughly Hiko called and kicked his head. The robot was awakened by surprise and looked up at him. "How long are you going to sleep? Forever? Get your lazy bum up right now."

_"Sensei…? Sensei!!"_ Robo-Ky immediately pounced toward him, as to give him a hug. Angrily Hiko evaded the pounce, causing the robot to crash on the potteries.

"A genius like me will only allow gorgeous woman to embrace this body full of pride and glory," arrogantly the swordsman insisted and made his masochist pose.

"Ouch…" Robo-Ky groaned and stood back. "How did you…? I thought I had treated your injury and such…"

Hiko sighed and swayed his hair to the left. "You may hurt my machismo, but my ego is indestructible. As a genius, I will naturally keep staying alive." Out of nowhere, cue music of _Stayin' Alive_ echoed inside the room, and immediately Hiko danced to the disco music, followed by Sumomo who boogied to the 70's rhythm as well. Robo-Ky sweatdropped to see the out-of-characterness act.

"Okay, stop that crap out." The music ended as sudden as it started. Hiko took Robo-Ky's _nihontou_ and withdrew it. He examined the blade for a while before nodded in acknowledgment and showed it to Robo-Ky. "This is the reason why the _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_ wasn't unleashed in its full force," he uttered and pointed to a loose screw on its handle. Robo-Ky stared at the unfastened screw and looked back at Hiko. "Despite the fact that you had pulled it out with everything you had, this sword seemed to understand your very delicate heart and let one of its screws to loosen, thus weakening the destructive force of _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_. I don't know who designed or forged this sword, but whoever did so must have understandings towards you very much." Robo-Ky just frowned and nodded. He knew that his creator must have known something inside of him when he was brought to life in the world.

"Anyway, it's the miracle of I, the great master of the Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_, that I survived death once again," Hiko spoke and went into his yet another arrogant pose of intelligence. Robo-Ky just sighed in wonder to see how unpredictable his mentor was.

**x-x**

"Are you sure you have to go, Robo-Ky?" Hiko asked, as the PWAB warrior was embarking on another journey.

"I don't really want to stay here much longer, since I've accomplished my task to learn Hiten Mitsurugi from you," Robo-Ky told him.

"I see." Hiko took of the mantle and handed it over to Robo-Ky. "Take this robe with you. It's the sign that you have officially inherited the Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_. From now on, you'll become Seijuro Hiko the 14th."

Robo-Ky blinked in surprise and shook his head. "Oh, no. I don't want to inherit this mantle or everything else. I just want to learn the swordsmanship and its philosophy, that I do," modestly he spoke.

Hiko grumbled and slung back the mantle on both his broad shoulders. "After teaching you with the Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_ for three days and escaped death for the second time, can't you at least show some respect toward your mentor?" he insisted.

"I'm very sorry, _sensei_, but inheriting the name Seijuro Hiko wasn't my intention in the first place. Besides," and the robot sneakily grinned, "if I were to become the 14th Seijuro Hiko, then who's going to be the arrogant and intelligent god of Hiten Mitsurugi, whose machismo is admired by women and arrogance is hated by men? Who's going to become the idolized icon in both this universe and the world outside? Even the lone wolf will admit that."

(back at Kiev, Lone Wolf NEO was struggling to get off Mriya's tight glomp when he suddenly sneezed. "Now what?" he demanded.

"Aw, Lone Wolf is mad because someone mentions his name," Mriya squealed and tightened her glomp.

"Mriya, could you please stop glomping me, before…" Lone Wolf warily glanced at Hibiki who was murderously glowering at him. "Uh-oh."

"Lone Wolf-_san baaka!_" and the Takane girl followed with a hard slap on his head with her _tessen_.)

Both the swordsmen of Hiten Mitsurugi laughed, while the embarrassed _shinobi_ girls helplessly explained that they were not having any crush toward Hiko. "My, my. You already know the consequences if I were to hand over the title Seijuro Hiko to you," Hiko commented, grinning at the young women who were struck in embarrassment upon being under his observation. "Anyway, you better get going. You still have your journey to complete," he spoke and walked back to the pottery house.

_"Sensei…"_ Robo-Ky was staring at the great swordsman for a while before he bowed in respect. The mobile persocon and the two ninja girls were bowing at him in respect, as well. _"Arigatou…"_

"AIIIII! We should get going! Travellers await no time to lose! AIIIII!!!" Sumomo exclaimed. Robo-Ky nodded at Sumomo and walked away from the pottery house, closely followed by Chidori and Chihiro. Soon, they left the mountains area and headed toward their yet-to-be-revealed destination. Hiko took a glance of his departing student before grinned and stepped inside the pottery house when he spotted a woman sitting on a boulder next to the house.

"I'm very sure that you made the right decision of teaching him the legendary Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_, didn't you Hiko-_san_?" the woman with sapphire eyes asked.

Hiko stared at the woman for a while before he grinned. "It was not my decision to teach the swords technique to everyone else. As a matter of fact, the era where swords once reigned the soil now ended and I was thinking of quitting this responsibility until he appeared before me," he uttered. "At that time, I already realized that he has a task to deal with. A task which may be the reason of why he wanted to become my apprentice. Now tell me, Aurora-_san_, what's your thought of the so-called self-proclaimed PWAB warrior?"

The woman giggled. "As the Handmaiden of Fate, I can feel the sense of responsibility burning inside of him. The responsibility of protecting the people with his sword and soul," she spoke. "But I have this feeling that his existence will be nothing unless there's someone to emotionally help and support him."

"I, too, am hoping to see him lifting his sword for the sake of the person he's protecting," Hiko said and entered the house. "Would you like to drink _sake_ with me, Aurora-_san_? It would be a great pleasure for a Handmaiden of Fate to enjoy the day with the greatest swordsman the world has ever seen."

Aurora generously declined the offer. "I'll just pass. Besides, I have to leave after this," she spoke and slowly jumped off the boulder. "I was just visiting this area when I saw the duel you and your student had a while ago." She bowed before him and took her leave. "We will meet again, Hiko-_san_."

"Send my regards to your lone wolf. I, for once, would really like to meet him in a while," Hiko told her. The woman nodded and waved at him before leaving the area. Hiko just watched at the Handmaiden before shrugged and stared up at the open sky. "Maybe there's still hope for swordsmanship to have place on this era… good luck on whatever you're doing, Robo-Ky."


	21. Chapter 20: Keep Yourself Alive: Revelat...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_"You exist not because you are a robot. You exist because you have a soul, and every living being owns a soul."_

_"WORD UNRECOGNIZABLE. UNABLE TO APPREHEND YOUR SPEECH, PROFESSOR."_

_"I know. You understand absolutely nothing at this moment, because you were just brought to this world and had no past experiences. Have no worry, Robo-Ky #R. As time goes by, you will get to learn and understand everything happening inside of you. Including your soul."_

_"I… I DO NOT UNDERSTAND."_

_"You will understand, Robo-Ky #R. You will. And once you understand everything, you will know why your people need a person like you to guide them."_

_-x-_

_Back at the Tohno residence, a humanoid robot who looked awfully like Hisui woke up from her deep slumber, disturbed by outside interference. She hesitated and pulled off cables and wires prodding onto her body and jumped off the steel chair she was lying on. She stared outside the windows and squinted in concern._

_"UNKNOWN POWER DISTURBANCE DETECTED. MECH-HISUI COMMENCING OPERATION."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren. Featured songs/musics in this chapter are _Bohemian Rhapsody_ (Queen) _Noontide_ (Sol vs. Ky theme, Guilty Gear XX), _I Believe In The Thing Called Love _(Darkness) and _Dangerous Zone_ (battle theme, Grandia 2).

**Chapter 20  
****Keep Yourself Alive: Revelation**

Sol lazily strolled at the city park, while Kagura playfully paced around him, asking to borrow the CD player he was using. "Don't bother me. I'm trying to listen to the lyrics," he grumbled and continued listening to Queen's _Sheer Heart Attack_ song.

"Sol-_kun_, please let me borrow it for a while," Kagura begged, cutely staring at the American Badass. Sol ignored the plead and kept on banging his head to the rock music of the greatest rock band in the world. Disappointed by the ignorant reaction, the piggy girl stomped his feet rough enough to startle him.

"Kagura…!" The girl stuck out her tongue at him in response and took the CD player away from him. "Oh, please. Can't I finish listening to the song first, Kagura?"

_"Dame,"_ Kagura told him and played a song from the CD. Moments later, cue music of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ was hummed from her lips, and before long the _Fruits Basket_ character was caught up with the rock music. Sol just shook his head in amazement and watched around the area, noticing that it had not changed since they last visited the city last year. He shrugged and went to look for a place to sit when a pair of women caught his sight. He blinked in surprise when he found out who they were.

"Sol-_chan_?"

"Sol?"

"Uhh… you two…?" was the only word he could speak, as the super-cute command Gear and the singer-turned-goddess hurled toward him and together seized his neck. "Hey! Stop glomping me! Damn it!" he groaned, choking for air.

"Aw, how I missed Sol-_chan_ so much!" Justine squealed and tightly wrapped her lithe arms around his solid neck. "Did you miss me? Hehe, I bet you did."

"Me too!" Athena excitedly cried and clung onto him.

Sol tried to get off the two women's murderously strong hug before took a glance at Kagura. She was still enjoying the CD, and he breathed out in relief, knowing that she would turn overprotective if she was to see him glomped by two of her love enemies. He picked up the two women and put them on the pavement. "Alright. You two better have reasons of coming here."

"We just wanted to pay our visit at Kiev, Sol-_chan_," Justine told him.

"We kind of missed this place and its people for a year or so," Athena said and looked around her. "This place hasnt been restored? I thought it would be fully rebuilt by the time we arrive here."

"Look, when this city is restored isn't your concern," Sol insisted and folded his arms. "And I don't give a damn about everything here."

"Then what brought you here, Sol-_chan_?" Taking a deep breath, Sol pointed at Kagura who were still occupied with her music appreciation. Both Justine and Athena stared at the piggy girl for a while before giggled. "Kagura-_chan_ is surely very attached to you, _ne_ Sol-_chan_?" the archetype Gear asked.

"Bleh. Whatever."

"Sol-_kun_, _mite_." Both the women and the single American looked at the direction Kagura pointed, and saw a red-haired guy, a girl carrying an oversized anchor, another girl playing yo-yo and a boy arguing with his mechanically alive teddy bear walking at the opposite direction. The girl in orange spotted them and ran toward him, waving.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pirate girl," Athena commented, placing both ands on her hips. "So unexpected to see you people coming here."

"Yagami-_niisan_ suggested us to come here," May said.

Immediately Sol glared at Iori who helplessly (and out-of-character-ly) demanding Bridget and Malin to stop calling him Lolikon. Without warning, the Immoral Flame jumped toward him and tried to land a Bandit Bringer. Iori oversaw the incoming and counterattacked with a Demon Scorcher. Both attacks collided, knocking them off course. The rest of the people jawdropped, while Kagura just shrugged and conbtinued listening to Queen before she whined in adisappoinment. "Oh, the batteries are out."

"So much for us to encounter at this place, Sol Badguy," Iori spoke and ignited the forbidden purple flame of darkness.

"And words alone cannot describe the feelings we're having, Yagami Iori," Sol smugged and lit up the Fireseal. "Shall we get started, Mister Yagami?"

"Anytime you ask for, Mister Badguy," Iori said.

Out of nowhere, fan girls jumped from their hiding spots and surrounded both the fire warriors, crying out their names and gushing out in pleasure. "Great. This takes an extreme measure," Iori grumbled and tossed an Eight Cups of Wine at one half of the group.

"Shut up and die," Sol cursed and sent the other half of the fan girls hundreds of miles away with his fist of fire. "Say hello to my Tyrant Rave: Bohemian Rhapsody."

Suddenly, a group of chorus singers who happened to walk at the area stopped and shouted _"Thunderbolt and lightning! Very, very frightening me!"_ and resumed walking. The people blinked in amazement and were questioning whether the infamous "Sheo Darren Effect" still lingered.

"More like Lone Wolf Effect," Bridget suggested.

"I don't want to have anything with the effect or whatsoever related to it," Sol replied and took a sip of Marlboro, before Kagura took the cigarette from his lips. "Kagura, give me a break and take a sip, will you?" he grumbled at the pouting girl.

"Sol-_kun_ mustn't smoke in front of me," Kagura pleaded. Sol just shook his head and pondered of why some people loved Lolikon or paedophile pairing up. Iori laughed at him, causing him to hiss in anger and tossed Gun Flame at him.

"Hey! Watch it," Iori demanded.

"Who gives a fuck about that?" Sol replied and proceeded with the infamous middle finger taunt.

"Who gives a what?!" Iori screamed and swung both fists, while May helplessly tried to prevent him from attacking Sol. "You paedophilic badass who has a Lolita complex toward a 16-years-old girl! I'm so gonna rip your flesh and devour your corrupted soul!"

"Look who's talking." Sol reminded and walked away from the scion of the Yagami clan. "Come on, Kagura. We're leaving." As the two of them began to leave the park, cue music of _Holy Orders (Be Just Or Be Dead)_ echoed from nowhere. Sol halted and scowled; he knew the meaning behind the battle music.

"SOL!" He watched at the direction of the caller and could only shake his head disappoinment. "What has brought you here, Sol?"

"None of your concern." Sol breathed out and lazily folded his arms. "I don't have time to play with you holy scout. Now fuck off."

"What kind of attitude is that?!" Ky demanded, pointing the Thunderseal at the Guilty Gear. "You're supposed to say "what? You come here to finish our unfinished battle? Bring it on, holy boy" everytime we meet. Why aren't you saying that? Sol!"

Sol glowered at Ky and noticed that Dizzy was standing next to him. "Just as I expected from a knight who's married with a Gear. What? You expect me to hit you while you haven't "done" your "beloved" wife?" he sarcastically asked, while making apostrophe signs with his fingers.

Ky could only growl in insult, his face turning redder than the reddest red, ripened tomato. Dizzy was cupping her burning cheeks, shaking her head in embarrassment. The rest of the people jawdropped at the comment, especially Justine and Athena and Iori who could not believe Sol would make such statement.

"Sol-_kun_, that wasn't the nicest thing to say at them," Kagura told him.

"Who cares about that, especially when I have to deal with married couples who haven't even "done" it," Sol grumbled, causing the Kiske couple to frown in more embarrassment. "Just look at them. Sheesh, just "do it" already."

"You can do it on me instead," Justine told him.

"Do it on me!" Athena added, lifting her hand to the air. "Me! Me!"

Sol slapped his forehead and shook his head in discomfiture. He wondered whether he would get a straight pairing up (and he meant _straight_) instead of being paired up with a certain blonde soldier or an underaged girl. "To hell with that," he cursed and slung the Fireseal on his shoulder, turning his attention at Ky. "Alright, Ky. You asked for it, don't you? You're on!"

"You're as annoying as ever," Ky spoke and opened his battle stance. The cue music of_ Noontide_ took place, as the classic rivalry between the two of Guilty Gear's important protagonists was going to take place at the park.

"Oh, boy! This battle cannot be missed at all costs," excitedly Malin uttered.

"I'll get the popcorns," Justine shouted and ran toward the popcorn booth with Athena.

"Anybody wants drinks? I'll pay," Iori announced and went to a nearby booth with May.

"Alright, Sol," Ky spoke and channeled his lightning force into the _Jinki_, "you have no idea of how far I've progressed since our last battle took place. You always outmatch me in everything, but today I swear in the name of God I'll defeat you."

"God? I don't want to have anything with it," Sol snarled and grinned.

"Shut up." With that declared, Ky lifted Thunderseal and dashed toward the Immoral Flame.

"That again? You never change at all, Ky. Then I'll show you how to handle this battle!" Sol screamed and charged toward Ky in Grand Viper. Ky shouted a battle cry and executed Ride The Lightning. Both attacks collided, and before long the warriors were engaged in their most intense fight ever.

"Whoa, I never think both of them are very serious while fighting each other," Iori said as he shared popcorn with Malin.

"You have no idea of how scary their duel is, Yagami-_niisan_," May told him. "When they fought onboard our ship a long time ago, they almost destroyed the whole ship."

"There's another time when Ky challenged Sol during a party at Kuradoberi Restaurant. Miss Jam was so furious that she Instant Killed them for disrupting the party," Bridget added. "Man, when will they ever stop?"

"Who knows," Iori said and continued eating popcorn.

Sol grumbled in dismay as he jumped over Stun Dipper, and counterattacked with Bandit Bringer. Ky jumped aside to evade and counterattacked with Vapor Thrust, almost hitting the fire fighter by an inch. Sol quickly cancelled the uppercut with Volcanic Viper and the "lightning collision effect" took place, knocking them off course. Sol and Ky recovered and dashed toward each other; Sol in his Riot Stamp, and Ky in his Grand Vapor Thrust. Again, both attacks collided at first hit and cancelled their respective effects. Sol attacked with his forward punch. Ky attacked with his forward kick. Both smashed together and knocked them off their path.

"SACRED EDGE!" Five swords of light were fired from Ky just before he crashed on the tree. Sol who got stuck on another tree did not notice the oncoming overdrive and became its target. Ky didn't stop and fired another Sacred Edge. This tim, Sol escape dwithblue Psych Counter. Enraged, he executed Dragon Install and charged toward Ky, trying to land a Bandit Revolver. Ky blocked the attack and found himself hit by the gigantic fire pillar of Dragon Installed Volcanic Viper. Crying for help, the holy knight was sent back to the ground via knockdown.

"Fuck off," Sol told him as he grabbed his head and headbutted it, followed by the infamously cheap and hated Air Dust Loop, repeating the loop until it was impossible to do. He ended the loop with the new Tyrant Rave: Bohemian Rhapsody, sending Ky into the lake.

_"Thunderbolt and lightning! Very, very frightening me!"_ the chorus singers chanted the verse. Sol grumbled at the interference but decided to ignore the newcomers and waited for Ky to return from the lake, letting Dragon Install to die out.

"Alright, holy boy," Sol called him, "you weren't putting enough efforts. I'm getting bored right now."

Ky growled in annoyance and jumped to the edge of the lake. "You've gone too far, Sol! I shall defeat you and reclaim everything you've taken from me! Including justice!"

Sol scowled. "Drop the word, or you're dead."

"Why should I!?" Ky demanded and opened another Ride The Lightning pose. "It's my duty as the Knight of Holy Order to protect justice and people! Why should I listen to you and your demand?"

"That's because," Sol answered and dashed toward Ky, "nobody messes with justice! And since that justice is in the form of a leanily lithe, buxomly cute and frighteningly overprotective archetype command Gear, and thanks to Sheo and Lone Wolf for that, MESSING WITH JUSTINE IS A NO-NO!!!"

"And so the tale of a 150-years-old American by the name of Frederick Mercury, the greatest fan of the world's greatest rock band, who is protecting a 20-years-old-or-something supercute Gear by the name of Justine Harrier has opened its curtain," Iori commented, shaking his head in amazement. "How unfortunate."

"SHUT THE (beep) UP, IORI!!!"

Justine was childishly kicking the air, frowning in embarrassment. "Aw, Sol-_chan_ doesn't have to say that all the time. I'm so embarrassed," shyly she uttered and cupped her flushing cheeks.

"STOP CALLING ME SOL-_CHAN_!!!"

"Oh, okay Freddie."

Kagura, who was sitting next to Dizzy on a bench, cutely giggled. "Sol-_kun_ is very _kawaii_ when he's angry. _Ne_, Dizzy-_chan_?" The innocent Gear sweatdropped at the comment and wondered of how Sol would survive with the girl hanging around.

x-x-x-x-x

Back at the Falken Residence.

"…but wouldn't it be a good idea to have a fight between the Immoral Flames and the Children of Lightning once in a while, Lone Wolf-_san_?" Hibiki asked.

"For one thing, Hibiki-_chan_," Lone Wolf NEO spoke and took a sip of Chinese tea served by Hisui, "I fear that fan girls would go "yaay!" or "we want Sol/Ky!" or "Sol-_kun_! Sol-_kun_!" or even "Ky-_chan_! Ky-_chan_!" whenever the twos are engaged in duels. That's why I'm trying to limit their encounters as much as possible. And besides, wouldn't it be scary if I were to let _yaoi_-stricken fan girls to lurk around while those two are present? I'm not against this _shounen-ai_ or _shoujo-ai_ or whatsoever, but sometimes everything must have limits."

"Then what about the avatars of _Seiryuu_ and _Suzaku_?" Hibiki asked again.

"Kagami-_san_ had been here. As for Kaede…" and the author took another sip of the tea. "It depends."

"Depends on what, Lone Wolf?" Shiki asked.

"Depends on whether he can deal with new opponents while facing his old rivals at the same time."

(at Bakumatsu-era Japan, Kaede was repelling Moriya's attack when he suddenly sneezed. "What the hell was that?" the First Child of Lightning demanded, not knowing that Moriya was already running toward him in his Super Desperation Move. "Oh, shoot.")

(at Transylvania, Kagami Shinnosuke was enjoying evening tea with Slayer when he coughed. "I think my name's been mentioned by someone right now," the Immoral Flame groaned.

"Have no worry about that, Kagami-_kun_," the Nightwalker told him. "If someone did mention your name, only my acquintance with the personality of a lone wolf would do so."

"I see," Kagami uttered and grinned. "Lone wolf, eh?")

Lone Wolf sneezed and accidentally banged his head on the table. Hibiki cried in distress and quickly assisted the author in recovering himself, while the heirs of the Tohno family shook head in amazement. "That was like, how many times people around us sneeze without notice?" Shiki insisted.

**"The Lone Wolf Law,"** suddenly Ciel pronounced, while taking a sip of the tea. "Whenever he or somebody else mentions a name or cue to the name, whether intentionally or accidentally, the related person will sneeze in reaction regardless of location or universe. At least, that's what Lone Wolf-kun explained to me."

Shiki blinked in surprise when he looked at the Vatican agent. "I thought you were still _arguing_ with Arcueid, Ciel-_senpai_."

"I was," Ciel told him, "until Mriya-_san_ gave her the copy of Final Fantasy X. Don't ask me of why she wants to play Final Fantasy."

"Oh. Speaking of which," Shiki uttered. "How's the black feather case, Lone Wolf? Has it been solved? How was it going?"

"Good and not good," Lone Wolf spoke, letting Hibiki to bandage his bleeding head. "The Black Feather should threaten us no longer, and I can assure that. However, it's debatable whether Ky will accept him again or not. He's like-_ITTAI_! Hibiki-_chan_, don't be too rough at me…"

"Stand still, Lone Wolf-_san_. I'm trying to wrap this bandage on your head," Hibiki reminded and applied another piece of bandage on his head.

"Just look at that," Shiki remarked, "getting treated by the girl he adores so much. I don't even get this kind of chance because these girls are always fighting over me. Sheesh, what am I? A maharaja?" He, later, noticed that Akiha, Ciel, Kohaku and Hisui were staring deeply at him, displeased by the comment the hero of _Tsukihime_ spoke. "Err… girls, can't we have a talk first?"

_"Oniisan…"_ murderously Ahika called him.

"…you were telling us…" Ciel added, withdrawing Black Keys from her arsenal.

"…that we aren't…" Kohaku spoke, a syringe already visible in her hand.

"…taking enough care of you?" Hisui asked, calmly but disappointedly at the statement.

The girls proceeded with their murderous, if not cute, glare of death. "Unforgiven…"__

"Oh, great…" Shiki grumbled and shook his head in surrender.

x-x-x-x-x

Back at the city park, the battle between Sol and Ky was reaching its final apex. Both already unleashed great amount of elemental attacks, eradicating most part of the park. While most of the townspeople fled for safety, the group remained at the park, watching at the duel as if it was something to see in any normal day. They even put their bet on who would win the duel of the day, with most of the bets were put on Sol for kicking Ky's butt. Only Dizzy chose to be loyal toward the holy knight, while Kagura opted to stand on the fence, taking sides neither on Sol nor Ky.

"SACRED EDGE!! FALSE ROMAN CANCEL!!"

"GRAND VIPER!! ROMAN CANCEL!! VOLCANIC VIPER!!"

"PSYCH BURST COUNTER!! RIDE THE LIGHTNING!!"

"COUNTER!!"

The force of Ride The Lightning was enough to knock Sol off his attacking course, yet it did not stop Sol from continuing his attack patterns on Ky. He brutely fired torrents of Gun Flames at the Holy Knight, in which he easily counterattacked with Stun Edges. The projectiles exploded upon contact, swiping everything within radius. Sol was unaffected and immediately charged toward Ky, landing a Bandit Bringer onto him. Ky counteracted the Bandit Bringer with his Vapor Thrust, effectively knocking him out of range. The Holy Knight screamed another battle cry and landed a Greed Saber onto the Immoral Flame. Sol got hit and was sent flying to the air, giving Ky room to execute his Vapor Thrust loop.

"Nobody messes with me, damn it!" Sol screamed and executed Psych Burst Counter, knocking Ky off his Vapor Thrust loop. He, then, dashed toward the downed Ky and snatched him before he reached the ground. "When I say 'fuck off', it means 'fuck off and go to hell'," Sol growled and punched him right on the face. Ky was knocked off toward a container and crashed. Sol tossed a gigantic Gun Flame, engulfing the whole soldier and knocking him off to the air. He proceeded with the feared Air Dust loop and extended the duration of the loop to an impossible level. He ended the loop, ironically, with Tyrant Rave: Version Beta, sending Ky back to the lake.

"Yeah! Go for it, Sol-_chan_!" Justine and Athena excitedly cheering for him. "Show him who's the baddest badass!"

Ky screamed in anger and leapt toward the open air, rushing toward Sol in his Ride The Lightning pose. Sol shook his head and counterattacked with a Savage Fang, effectively knocking him off his overdrive. "Didn't I tell you to shut up? TYRANT RAVE: BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY!" With that announced (along with the Bohemian Rhapsody sung by the chorus singers aloud) Sol knocked him out and flipped a middle finger at him to end the overdrive. "Shut the fuck up and die."

"Why can't I win this battle…?" Ky cried before crashing on the pavement, body and uniform completely burnt out. Sol shrugged and showed the holy soldier a thumb down. Then he took a deep breath and sang a verse aloud, altogether with a cue music that appeared from nowhere.

_"I believe in the thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart! There's a chance we could make it now, we'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down! I BELIEVE IN THE THING CALLED LOVE! OH! YEAH!"_

"That's the spirit, Mister Badguy!" Iori exclaimed and glanced at Malin. "Alright, Malin. You owe me 20 bucks."

"Aw, sheesh…" Malin grumbled and handed him a piece of 20-dollar note.

Dizzy knelt beside Ky and poked his cheek. "I thought you'd win this duel for me," she uttered.

"Did I remember making a promise to you, Dizzy?" Ky asked, trying to get back on his feet.

Dizzy whined and turned away from him. _"Usotsuki._ You did promise me._"_

Ky sighed and embraced the innocent Gear from the behind, affectionately kissing her cheek. "Sorry for disappointing you, Dizzy," he whispered to her ear and tightened the embrace, "but I'll beat that Sol for you next time. I promise."

_"Yakusoku?"_ Dizzy asked, sinking into the comforting warmth of the holy soldier's embrace.

_"Yakusoku."_

"Look at that. How romantic." The people were startled when they heard the digital voice echoing in the sky. Immediately they stood up and opened defensive stance, waiting for the owner of the voice to come out. Dizzy, unable to call out her Gear System, stood behind Ky in fear and clung onto him very tightly. Cue music of _Dangerous Zone_ began to take place, as the people were waiting in anxiety.

"Who's that?" Iori demanded, purple flame already in his palm.

"Who are we?" the voice spoke, and five figures jumped from nearby trees and landed on the ground, facing the people. _"Hallo, everynian. How are you? Fine, sankyuu,"_ they spoke in the unmistakable Engrish accent.

"Robo-Ky Mark II!?" Ky voiced in shock. "My God! I never expect to see the new unit after reminded by Lone Wolf!"

_"A, I wish I were a bird,"_ one of the Robo-Ky units uttered in another Engrish and laughed. "To hell with that. We are ordered by our Fuhrer to detain everyone standing in our way. Prepare to be owned."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sol growled and rushed toward the robots, landing a Tyrant Rave: Version Beta. To his surprise, the similar overdrive was executed and cancelled his Tyrant Rave. "Fuck! How the hell did you…?!"

"This is the marvel or our technological achievement," the Mark II explained. "We are designed to copy any attacks used against us. The system allows us to use the same attack against its owner; Tyrant Rave: Version Beta, for example."

Sol hissed in dismay and fired a Gun Flame. It hit, but the robots were unaffected. "What the…?!" Before he could say anything, the Mark II landed a Tyrant Rave: Version Beta on the Immoral Flame and knocked him off.

"Sol! Didn't Lone Wolf tell you not to let the Mark II units copy your attack?" Ky warned, before realizing that it was too late to inform him. He snarled in anger and faced the Robo-Ky units. "Alright, you PWAB clones. I shall destroy you in the name of God and Holy Orders."

The Mark II laughed and flipped a middle finger at Ky. "To quote Sol Badguy: Shut the fuck up and die. Now that's rhymed." Ky screamed in insult and charged toward the robots in Ride The Lightning overdrive. The Mark II laughed again and counterattacked Ride The Lightning with the copied overdrive of Sol's. The Holy Soldier was knocked out by the overdrive and crashed beside Dizzy.

"Error! Blue Screen Of Death!" the Robo-Ky units shouted in unison and fired rocket-powered self-propelled flying fists at the rest of the people. Iori counterattacked with a _Yamibarai_. Bridget called upon Roger to shield the missiles. Athena and Justine counteracted respectively with Psycho Ball and Halo Schneider. Malin jumped over the missiles and threw a salvo of knives at the robot. May summoned Yamada and commanded the pink whale to strike upon the Robo-Kys. "A futile effort!" the units shouted and cancelled the overdrive with Power Geyzer, sending Yamada to the lake. May screamed in horror and quickly rushed toward the lake, assisting her pet whale.

"How the hell did you robots use the Power Geyzer?!" Iori demanded and tossed Eight Cups of Wines at the invaders. The robots laughed and, again, used Power Geyzer to cancel the overdrive. Iori groaned in anger and glowered at the robots.

"Surrender or else!" the Mark II units ordered.

"Surrender? Even though you copied somebody else's attacks and used them against us, you're nothing but a replicated soldier made of junks," Iori spoke and opened his Maiden Masher pose. "Like what Sol said while we're fighting the NESTS Kusanagis back at Heaven, clone is a clone."

The Robo-Kys were taken by the comment and cursed. "Who gives a fuck about that!? We are Fuhrer's loyal followers, and we will eradicate everyone who denies our existence! You are no exception!"

"Read my lips: clone is clone."

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE PWNED!!!" The Mark II version of Robo-Kys pounced toward the Yagami fighter in _Hou'ou Ken_ pose, ready to land the attack on him. Iori was ready to face the consequences when he spotted a flock of ravens flying over their head, followed by masses of black feathers raining the earth. The scion of Yagami clan gasped in surprise; it was the very same black feathers he had seen before he arrived at Kiev.

"Dust to dust."

In a sudden, the attacking Robo-Kys were stunned, as if were hit by invisible attack. Iori, as well as the defending fighters, looked around them in anxiety and bewilderment. They later spotted a man in black uniform standing behind the Robo-Kys in kneeling position, holding a _kodachi_ in slaying position.

"In the name of God, all impure souls who deny their Creator shall be purified and banished into eternal damnation. Amen."

In an instant, the attackers were slain into eighteen pieces and dropped to the pavement dead. The newcomer slowly stood up, put back the _kodachi_ into its sheath, and faced the people. "Are you guys alright?" Alex asked.

"Uhh… we're alright, and thanks for getting rid of the robots, whoever you are," Justine thanked. Alex nodded at the girl and bowed before taking his leave, running toward Sion who was waiting for him far behind the scene. The fighters were watching at him who apologized from the purple-haired girl, laughing silly as she scolded him. "Who was that? Though he looks quite cute to me," Justine asked. "Don't you think so, Athena?"

"Umm," Athena nodded.

Ky, who was helped by Dizzy to stand up, saw Alex and shrugged off the Gear's arms, trying to chase him. "ALEXANDER HAHN!!!" The call was loud enough to stop Alex from leaving the city park. Panting breathlessly, Ky pointed Thunderseal at him in anger. "You're not leaving! I demand you to come back here right now!" he ordered.

Alex was staring deeply at the holy knight for a while before he shrugged and turned away from him. "After helping you to defeat the robots, what do I hear from you in return is a demand instead of gratitude. Don't tell me that you're demanding a duel between us, Ky."

"I don't care about that!" Ky answered. "I must punish you for betraying justice and humanity! Come back here and face me like a knight! Alexander!"

Alex stared at Sion, who nodded at him. He, then, looked back at Ky. "I don't want to do this, really," he uttered and sighed, "but to quote Mister Sol Badguy: shut the fuck up and die," before flipping a middle finger at Ky.

"Oh, great," Sol grumbled and slapped his headband, "now everybody is quoting me and my middle finger taunt. Sheesh."

"What kind of attitude you holy knight are you showing!? That's the most disrespectful thing I've ever seen from a knight!" Ky cried in annoyance.

"Unfortunately, Ky," Alex insisted, "and I repeat _unfortunately,_ the Holy Knight Alexander Hahn is now dead. The Alexander Hahn you're facing now is a traitor who turned his back away from humanity in favour for the Gears. Come on, Sion. The cake shop might be closed in any moments."

"And you must buy me the cake we saw earlier this morning, okay?" Sion reminded.

"I know, I know."

The couple left the park, leaving behind him an angered knight and a concerned ex-member of the Holy Order. Sol was staring at Ky, who was frowning in insult and total rage. "What's making him so angry? He never looks so mad before," he pondered.


	22. The One Part 1: Wolf Pack Rising

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

****

****

_"Speaking of which," Shiki uttered. "How's the black feather case, Lone Wolf? Has it been solved? How was it going?"_

_"Good and not good," Lone Wolf spoke, letting Hibiki to bandage his bleeding head. "The Black Feather should threaten us no longer, and I can assure that. However, it's debatable whether Ky will accept him again or not. He's like-ITTAI! Hibiki-chan, don't be too rough at me…"_

_"Stand still, Lone Wolf-san. I'm trying to wrap this bandage on your head," Hibiki reminded and applied another piece of bandage on his head._

_"Just look at that," Shiki remarked, "getting treated by the girl he adores so much. I don't even get this kind of chance because these girls are always fighting over me. Sheesh, what am I? A maharaja?"_

_-x-_

****

****

_Alex was staring deeply at the holy knight for a while before he shrugged and turned away from him. "After helping you to defeat the robots, all I receive from you in return are demand instead of gratitude? Don't tell me that you're demanding a duel between us, Ky."_

_"I don't care about that!" Ky answered. "I must punish you for betraying justice and humanity! Come back here and face me like a knight! Alexander!"_

_Alex stared at Sion, who nodded at him as if acknowledging him of something. He, then, looked back at Ky. "I don't want to do this, really," he uttered and sighed, "but to quote Mister Sol Badguy: shut the fuck up and die," before flipping a middle finger at Ky._

_"Oh, great," Sol grumbled, "now everybody is quoting me and my middle finger taunt. Sheesh."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Chapter 21  
****The One Arc Part 1  
****Wolf Pack Rising**

_"This is war, and we are soldiers. What if tomorrow, the war could be over? Isn't that worth fighting for? Isn't that worth dying for?"_

Morpheous**, _The Matrix Reloaded_)**

"We continue with the latest report of the attack on South Town. The attack aimed on all fighters and martial artists residing the city still remains unsolved, even after the local police department cooperated with the International Police Force. Despite the rumours that the Post-War Administrative Bureau was behind the incident, the bureau strongly denies their involvement in the so-called 'attack on the wolf's lair'. Current investigation team assigned on the case, however, has discovered fragments of a digital sound amplifier believed to be installed on the now-defunct Robo-Ky units, increasing the suspicion of the bureau's connection with the case. President Chipp Zanuff says to the reporters during press conference that he will request the Congress to begin their own investigation, knowing that such case will possess risk on the internal security."

The TV was switched off. Lone Wolf NEO breathed out in anguish and leaned against the sofa, staring at the empty ceiling of the Falken Residence. He knew that time was strictly against him as the case of global Mark II attacks increased from day to day, and he did not even have time to establish investigation teams or whatever related. Even the Zepp government was slow in taking their actions, especially after the most recent attack of the new Robo-Ky units on the President's Castle reported in the news. Earlier that day, the author had been informed by John whom he asked to meet President Gabriel that the leader had to take precautious step regarding the country's security, forcing him to deal with the crisis by himself. Alone or not, he must take his own steps in preventing Robo-Ky Mark II from threatening the whole universe of Guilty Gear.

Lone Wolf stood up and walked toward the notebook computer and established satellite communication link. He patiently waited for the link to be granted, snapping his fingers and cracking his neck once in a while. "Access granted. Waiting for reply…" Instantly, the image of a silver-haired, 16-years-old girl appeared on the LCD screen, who seemed to be surprised meet him.

"Lone Wolf-_san_! Oh, my! What a surprise," excitedly Tessa uttered. "I never thought that you'd reach this submarine. What's up?"

"I'm fine, Tessa-_taichou_," the author replied. "I kind of missed you and your crews very much. We're comrades, right?"

The young woman shyly giggled and cupped her flushed cheeks. "_Yada_, I was just trying to assist you as much as I could. It was you who the Mithril should be grateful, Lone Wolf-_san_." Both the people laughed, remembering the time they were introduced in the height of Battle Revolution. It was on that time that Mithril was assigned to human welfare and peacekeeping operations, thanks to Yuuki Darren and company who did not want such tragedy to repeat itself in time to come. Nobody knew how or why the mercenary group was involved in Guilty Gear universe, yet their presence saved the people's time and relieved the tension the victim of the Battle of Kiev had to face.

"Anyway, no time to joke around," Lone Wolf spoke, his voice turned stern and concerned.

"Lone Wolf-_san_, is there anything wrong?" Tessa asked. "You look so depressed."

"…yeah, there _is_ something wrong," he told her. "Especially when the PWAB is planning to inflict chaos around the world. I don't know what's in the mind of the bureau's officers, but… they're up with no good again, Tessa. And this time, it's worse."

Silence. Both Lone Wolf and Tessa were staring at each other before the girl broke the unwanted stillness. "Are you refering to the Mark II outbreak, Lone Wolf-_san_?" The author nodded slowly. She frowned, realizing that the world had been under threat once again. "_Sonna_… what are we going to do? This… this isn't like what we had faced the last time."

"That's why I called you, Tessa," Lone Wolf said. "I need your help to locate any industrial complex or area where the bureau is conducting massive manufacture of Mark II. Once it's found, I want you to use your authority to disrupt their operation with everything you have. And I mean _everything_."

"But Lone Wolf-_san_, we're told by Yuuki-_san_ not to use weapon of mass destruction in this universe," the young captain told him, "for whatever reasons. Well…"

"I don't give a damn about what she told you!" Lone Wolf replied and slammed the table. "The bureau is on the loose, and they're now taking opportunity to cause chaos and disorder around the world. Do you expect me to sit and do nothing while those damned people are showing their real intentions!? Do you!?"

"Lone Wolf-_san_, that's not what I meant! _Chigau!_" Tessa replied in panic. "And besides, you're scary when you're angry. _Kowaii_…"

Lone Wolf shrugged and drooped his head. "_Gomen_, I just can't take it any longer… _honto ni, gomen_."

"Lone Wolf-_san_…"

"Tessa," he called her, "you already know that I'm the author of this universe, and you already know that I'm responsible to everything in here. However… that doesn't mean that I'm the one who does all the works. No, I don't work alone anymore. I need people to ease the burden I'm carrying right now." Then he sighed and looked up at the flatscreen. "And besides, I think I'm the only person after Sheo who has the most allies in any fan fiction universe. I have Hibiki-_chan_ as my assistant, everyone else as my comrades… no, friends. You, as well."

Tessa giggled. "Aw, that's so sweet of you, Lone Wolf-_san_. I'm so flattered to be your friend."

"A friend in need is a friend in deed, right?" the author replied, a smile carved upon his face.

_"Yosh!"_ the young woman exclaimed. "Allow us to perform thorough observation on the bureau's global operation. We just don't have any idea of where the industrial complex is located, so it might take time. Oh, we might be sending our agents around the world to ease this task, for your information."

"Make it quick. The slower we get to our work, the faster the bureau will accomplish everything they've planned," Lone Wolf said. "And I give you my words to use any methods to put their operation to a permanent end. Got it?"

"_Haii!_ The mercenary organization Mithril is ready to serve you anytime!" excitedly Tessa responded and saluted him. "You can count on us, Lone Wolf-_san!_"

"_Arigatou_, Tessa-_taichou_," the author spoke, saluting at her. "Lone Wolf NEO roger and out."

The video conference ended. Lone Wolf breathed out in relief and walked away from the notebook, approaching the door of the mansion. He, then, walked toward the open area across the road, where the casts of _Tsukihime_ and _Melty Blood_ were enjoying time; although Ciel and Arcueid could be seen engaging in their endless duel at the middle of the field, while Ren innocently sat under the oak tree, staring at the blue sky. As he came close to the group, he was greeted by Hisui who invited him to have a seat with the heirs of the Tohno family. "No, thanks. I'm here to ask you people of something," he told the housemaid.

"Us?" Hisui asked.

The author nodded and watched at Shiki. "Mister Shiki, can I ask your favour to join my wolf pack?"

Shiki, who was having a conversation with Akiha, looked up at him. "What on earth does that supposed to mean, Lone Wolf?"

"We have no time to lose right now," Lone Wolf said, "because I believe that you people have heard or read the news of Robo-Ky Mark II armed force taking the whole world by surprise."

"Including the raids recently taking place here, right Lone Wolf-_san_?" Akiha asked.

"Correct, and since I can't afford to wait some more time, I decide to bring the bureau's operation to their permanent end," he answered. "But I can't work alone, by the way, so I need your support in taking care of the bureau and their robots."

"Oh, alright then," Shiki said and pointed to his face. "You can count on us to kick the bureau's ass anytime you want."

"I'll help Lone Wolf-_san_ and _oniisan_ as well," Akiha said.

"Same with me," Hisui told him. "And I'm very sure that _oneesan_ agrees to give her aid to Lone Wolf-_san_."

"_Haii! Haii!_ I'll help Kiba-_chan_, too!" Arcueid shouted in the middle of their duel, managing to evade Ciel's punch.

"Your kindly help would be appreciated, Arc-chan!" Lone Wolf shouted back at her.

_"Haii!"_ she replied and again evaded Ciel's Key Blade attack. "Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh! Ciel can't attack me! Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh!"

"Hey! Don't stick your tongue at me like that!" Ciel demanded.

"Who wants to listen to you?" the True Ancestor told her and showed her tongue at the Vatican agent. "PIIDAH!"

The author could only chuckle under his breath when he watched at the rivalry and excused himself to return to the mansion. "Now that the TYPE-MOON people have agreed to join the pack, it's time to seek for the rest of the wolves. Then the bureau will be in trouble once the wolf pack is leaving its lair."

x-x-x-x-x

Terry walked out of the hospital after given permission to take his leave. He had been staying at the hospital for almost a month, and he had heard a lot of news regarding the Mark II units and their rampages around the world. The most recent case he heard was taking place at the Kusanagi Mansion, where the Kusanagi clan was under attack by the invading robots while taking preparation for tea ceremony with the Chizuru clan. The raid failed, mostly because of the interference of a woman carrying the title Chaos Bringer who helped the scions of both clans in defeating the PWAB soldiers. Knowing that Kyo and his fellows survived the attack unharmed, Terry gained confidence that he, too, would be able to defeat the replicated soldier who had disgraced him and the rest of the South Town fighters.

He strolled near the Geese Tower and looked at the very top of the structure. "Even the Geese Tower was under attack… and he was unfortunate to be defeated by Mark 2…" He frowned and shook his head. "Such an unexpected ending for the man who was and still my mortal enemy…" He shrugged and continued walking when he saw Misaki kneeling near a pile of concrete wreckage. Curios of what she was doing at the place, Terry approached her and offering her his help.

"Terry-_san_…" Misaki called out his name, not glancing at him.

"Hey, little girl," Terry said and knelt beside her, "what are you doing here?"

The girl looked at him, staring at the eyes of the lone wolf for a long time. Unable to contain her emotion, she fell onto his body and clung onto him, crying. "Terry-_san_… _otousan_ is…" she sobbed.

"I know, little girl…" Terry spoke and softly rubbed her back. "I know what happened to him. I'm sorry." Misaki broke into her anguish cry and buried her face in his arms, calling out Geese's name many times. Terry sighed and slowly embraced the girl. "Poor little girl…"

"Terry-_san_…" Misaki called him between her sobs, "_otousan_ had asked me to find the man who would avenge his… but I don't know where to find him…"

Terry frowned in concern. He alone would be overpowered if he were to challenge Mark 2 in a rematch, and he already realized that the PWAB soldier already became uber powerful after defeating The Most Powerful Man In The World. "Then there's only one man…" He pulled Misaki off his embrace and wiped off her tears. "Misaki, I think we should go and visit Lone Wolf NEO right away. He's the only one we can rely on in stopping the robot's madness."

"Lone Wolf… NEO?" Misaki asked.

"The one who had saved the world from the wrath of the new archetype Gear, remember? If he's that capable in saving the entire planet, then he should be able of fighting that robot," he told her.

"But… where we should find him? He's nowhere to be found, and finding him will take time…" worriedly she spoke.

"Have no worry, Misaki," the lone wolf told her. "I can feel my wolf spirit howling in eagerness. If it knows where Lone Wolf is, then it will take us to him."

"Oh."

"Anyway," he said and stood up, facing east. "We've got no time to lose. We better move right away, or Mark 2 will mess around again."

x-x-x-x-x

Lone Wolf NEO watched, as all the people who were present at Kiev took their place at the living room. He had managed to call most of them to attend the urgent gathering, and the number of the people was more than enough to start the conference. "Alright, everyone. I don't want to waste time, so I'll explain the reason you're called here," the author spoke.

"It better be something important, Lone Wolf," Zero said, while his assistant was still hugging his neck, distracting him from the author.

"I already know what Lone Wolf's going to tell," Sol insisted and shrugged, "but I'll let him explain. Whatever."

Lone Wolf coughed and corrected his eyeglasses. "I already told the people of TYPE-MOON about the current situation we're facing, but I'll repeat it again." He glanced at each of the people in the Gendo's eyes and closed his eyes, taking a moment of thinking. "I'm very sure that all of you already hear of read the news of the Mark II rampage around the world, don't you?" he asked and opened his eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" May roared and swung her anchor in the air, almost hitting Iori and Bridget who were standing next to her. "Let's kick their ass right now! I can't wait to PWN them for hurting Yamada-_san_!"

"Calm down, May," Lone Wolf reminded. "I know some of you are very eager to bring them into annihilation, but… at current rate, our strength isn't enough to deal with the robots. Imagine what will happen if a whole armed forces of Mark II is unleashed. We're dead."

"But we can't just sit and do nothing, Lone Wolfie-_chan_! We must do something!" Justine insisted.

"I know, Justine. I know," Lone Wolf answered. "And stop calling me Lone Wolfie-_chan_."

Justine pouted. "I was hoping to be friendlier at you. Aw…"

"That depends on what the Corrupted Flame will say," the author spoke and glanced at Sol who was leaning against the wall, ignoring the statement he made. "By the way, where's Ky? I was expecting to see him attending this meeting."

"He said something of Alexander Hahn," Sol told him, his eyes warily glancing at Alex and Sion. "…like _"I will not step my feet inside this mansion if that traitor is inside. For God's sake, he cannot be forgiven!"_ or something like that. Sheesh. What's with that holy boy anyway? He's not been angry like that before."

"I see." Lone Wolf shrugged and switched his attention at Alex. "Alex, I've heard from these people that you had faced the Mark II units three times. One at Cairo and two at here, in Kiev. So I'd like to ask for your thoughts regarding the unit. Perhaps the experience you had while dealing with the robots would be useful in the future."

"Okay…" Alex took a deep breath and looked around him, noticing that the people were staring at him in expectation. "Let's see… as long as I can remember, the Robo-Ky units are capable of copying other people's moves, like what I saw at the city park days ago. But I noticed something when they called out their leader's name."

"Leader? Do they refer to the officers of the bureau, Alex?" Rock asked.

"Not quite," the ex-knight answered. "They're referring to someone they call… Fuhrer. They seem to be in obsession with this Fuhrer, but I don't know the reason. I guess they're just being loyal toward their leader."

Lone Wolf scratched his chin and nodded. "Fuhrer… not the people of the bureau… then who is behind all these disorders?" he pondered.

"Lone Wolf-san, you said something about _fight fire with fire_," Akiha uttered. "What did you mean by that?"

"If the bureau's using robot to inflict chaos, then we'll use robots to stop the chaos from spreading," the author explained, "and there isn't anything better than using Robo-Kys."

"Right," Zero added. "Lone Wolf had asked Ciel and I in locating the defunct Robo-Ky units. So far, we managed to find a group of Robo-Kys abandoned at Pearl Harbour. The numbers are quite small, but I think they should be more than enough to help us."

"Che, the old and malfunctioning robots of PWAB. I don't care of whatever you're going to do with them, Lone Wolf, but Ky won't like it if he knows that you're being sarcastic toward him," Sol insisted.

"Then I simply suggest him to stay out of this mess," Lone Wolf slyly suggested. "And besides, I don't think he'll ever cooperate with us since… whatever, I won't talk about that matter right now. The Mark II crisis is more important." The author was about to continue his speech when Dizzy's horrified scream echoed from the outside. Immediately the people rushed out of the mansion and saw Ky facing a group of Robo-Kys, demanding the robots to leave the mansion.

"Lower your weapons!" Lone Wolf ordered. The Robo-Kys who were defending themselves from the anger of the genuine Holy Knight responded to the command, causing surprise and unrest among the people. He ignored Ky who was demanding him for explanation as he walked toward the old units. "So, Robo-people, what's brought you here anyway? You know, we just had a discussion about you a while ago."

"Need-leader," one of the Robo-Kys spoke in a broken voice. "We-need-leaders-to-guide-us."

"Where did you guys come from?" Lone Wolf asked.

"Area-PH2034-off-the-coast-of-Oahu-Island," the Robo-Ky answered.

"That's hell of far away from Kiev," Zero insisted. "How you managed to come here? You're like, malfunctioned and defunct. Taking journeys under your current condition is very risky."

"We-don't-know-the-answer," the Robo-Ky told him. "But-we-came-here-because-we-wanted-to-search-for-a-leader. Robo-Kys-need-a-leader."

"Impossible!" Ky exclaimed. "You robots are nothing but the bureau's puppets, and you are doomed to cause troubles! Why would you need a leader to guide the kinds of you?!"

The Robo-Ky glared at Ky. "Speech-recognized-as-an-insult." Staggering on his feet, the robot walked toward Ky and immediately punched him on the solar plexus. "Never-offend-us, human. We-robots-also-have-pride-like-you-are."

"To hell with that!" Ky shouted and withdrew Thunderseal. Immediately the units took out their weapons and glowered at the Holy Knight, ready to strike at them. "I don't care of what you're doing here, or what Lone Wolf's going to do with you, but I cannot tolerate with…"

Alex promptly silenced him with a chop on the back of his neck. Ky could only glower at him for the last time before he fell unconscious. "Sorry, Ky, but can't you be quiet for a while?" he uttered. "Okay, Lone Wolf. What are you going to do with them?"

The author looked back and forth between Alex and the Robo-Ky. "State out your name and your identification, Robo-Ky."

"Robo-Ky-Mark-One. Serial-registration-RB5001," the Robo-Ky pronounced.

"Alright, RB5001," Lone Wolf called out the robot's name. "I'm Lone Wolf NEO, and these are the people who are going to accept your existence. Unfortunately, none of us can be your leader, not even I." RB5001 sulked in disappoinment upon hearing the statement, much to the author's pity. "But perhaps I can help you in finding your ideal leader, if you agree to cooperate with us."

"Any-terms-would-be-accepted, Lone-Wolf-NEO," RB5001 spoke. "We-Robo-Kys-are-ready-to-collaborate-with-you-at-anytime."

Lone Wolf grinned and offered the unit a handshake. "Welcome to the wolf pack."

x-x-x-x-x

"OH, HOOO…" Mark 2 nodded as he watched at the video footage of the encounter between the people and the old Robo-Ky units. "THEY'RE PLANNING TO PREVENT US FROM CONTINUING OUR OPERATION BY ASKING THE OLD UNITS TO JOIN THEM, EH? WELL, I DOUBT THAT THEY ARE GOING TO MAKE IT IN THE QUICKEST TIME SINCE THE PRODUCTION IS ALMOST COMPLETE." He, then, clenched his fist and let an intense gale to envelop the fist. "THE MARK II WILL PREVAIL, AND NOBODY IS GOING TO STOP US. NOT EVEN THE LONE WOLF."


	23. The One Part 2: We've Got To Be Prepared

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_"Tessa," he called her, "you already know that I'm the author of this universe, and you already know that I'm responsible to everything in here. However… that doesn't mean that I'm the one who does all the works. No, I don't work alone anymore. I need people to ease the burden I'm carrying right now." Then he sighed and looked up at the flatscreen. "And besides, I think I'm the only person after Sheo who has the most allies in any fan fiction universe. I have Hibiki-chan as my assistant, everyone else as my comrades… no, friends. You, as well."_

_Tessa giggled. "Aw, that's so sweet of you, Lone Wolf-san. I'm so flattered to be your friend."_

_"A friend in need is a friend in deed, right?" the author replied, a smile carved upon his face._

_-x-_

_"State out your identification, Robo-Ky."_

_"Serial-registration-RB5001," the Robo-Ky pronounced._

_"Alright, RB5001," Lone Wolf called out the robot's name. "I'm Lone Wolf NEO, and these are the people who are going to accept your existence. Unfortunately, none of us can be your leader, not even I." RB5001 sulked in disappoinment upon hearing the statement, much to the author's pity. "But perhaps I can help you in finding your ideal leader, if you and your fellows agree to cooperate with us."_

_"Any-terms-would-be-accepted, Lone-Wolf-NEO," RB5001 spoke. "We-Robo-Kys-are-ready-to-collaborate-with-you-at-anytime."_

_Lone Wolf grinned and offered the unit a handshake. "Welcome to the wolf pack."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Chapter 22  
****The One Arc Part 2  
****We've Got to be Prepared**

"How's the software updating, Zero?"

"So far, Ciel and I have upgraded 85 of their database. We have also repaired their mechanism and improved their battle system. Give us some more time, and we'll complete the procedure in about three days."

"Make it quick. We don't know what the bureau is planning right now. Oh, don't forget to take a break, okay?"

"Don't worry about us! Zero-_chan_ can take care of everything without even a break!"

"Ciel, will you please drop the suffix?"

"_Yada_! I won't stop calling you Zero-_chan_!"

"Oh, great…"

Lone Wolf NEO left the comtrol room and proceeded to the maintenance room as to supervise the reconstruction of the Robo-Ky units. It had been three days since the old units arrived at Kiev, and he was in charge of supervising their upgrading procedure. So far, from his observation, everything went smoothly as he planned. What surprised him was that the robots, unlike the menacing and merciless Robo-Ky Mark II (and what they were in the past) were very obedient and always listened to every words he spoke. Maybe it was because of time that they changed, he thought.

"_Konnichiwa_, Lone Wolf-_kun_." Lone Wolf turned around and saw Ciel standing next to the door, smiling at him.

"_Konnichiwa_," he replied. "How's everything at your side, _senpai?"_

"Everything's under control, Lone Wolf-_kun_," Ciel told him, while corrected her eyeglasses. "So far, RB-_san's_ training goes without any hassles."

"Eh? I never thought that you would take RB5001 as your… apprentice," Lone Wolf said.

Ciel just smiled and, again, corrected her eyeglasses. "_Iie_. RB-san has been persuading me to teach him new fighting styles since he's brought back to live, and I can't just refuse his humble request. In fact, I'm having fun from training the robot. He's like toddlers who just learn to walk."

"I see."

"_Ne, _Lone Wolf-_kun_," Ciel called him, a foxily glint beamed from her eyes. "While we're at it, why don't we have a mock duel?"

"Me? Against you?" Lone Wolf replied in surprise. "Whoa, _senpai_. There's no way I can beat a Vatican agent. I'll just pass."

"Oh? Such an understatement from the lone wolf of author's world whose technique surpasses even Tohno-_kun's_," she remarked. "I think you're afraid of even hurting a harmless woman like me. _Ne_?"

Lone Wolf deeply stared at her. "Is that the prelude to a challenge, _senpai_?" he insisted. Ciel just had an inviting smile carved upon her face, as her sapphire eyes sparkled in an overture to the duel. "Che. You always know how to exploit my weakness toward sapphire eyes," the author uttered and headed toward the nearby gym, Ciel closely following behind.

"So, Ciel-_senpai_," the author uttered and withdrew NEO Dagger, "consider your challenge accepted. But I must tell you; though I respect you in the sense that you're my _senpai_ and also a woman, don't expect me to be gentle toward you."

Ciel chuckled and transformed into her battle suit, withdrawing several Key Blades from her arsenal. "_Sou_… then shall we begin?"

Lone Wolf grinned and opened his battle stance. _"En garde."_

Immediately Ciel tossed several Key Blades at Lone Wolf in her first attack. Lone Wolf evaded the projectiles and rolled toward the Vatican agent, as to land his Shadow Rise uppercut kick. Ciel flipped over the move and counterattacked with a throw, slamming Lone Wolf to the floor. She jumped to the air and tossed barrages of Key Blades, trying to pin her opponent down on the floor.

"Can I be hit by that overdrive, _senpai_?" Lone Wolf asked and immediately executed his super move. "NOT! FLIGHT OF THE BUMBLEBEE!" He evaded the aerial overdrive and knocked Ciel off the attacking range, followed by the crisscross attack patterns of the overdrive. The Flight of the Bumblebee ended with an air throw, and Ciel was tossed back to the floor. Lone Wolf landed on the floor, waiting for his senior to stand up and continue the duel.

"You've progressed this far, Lone Wolf-_kun_," Ciel commented and corrected her battle suit, "I'm very impressed."

"Oh, please, _senpai_," Lone Wolf spoke in his down-to-earth manners, "my skill is still so-so to be compared with you. You still have that kind of sting, you know."

Ciel giggled. "Oh, no. As an ex-instructor, I know everything about my former student. You don't have to be too modest toward me all the time, Lone Wolf-_kun_."

Lone Wolf could only lower his head and scratched the back of it, trying to contain his reserved feeling. "Aw, _senpai_…"

"Waaa! What are you two doing here?" Both Lone Wolf and Ciel watched at the direction of the cry and saw Arcueid and Shiki standing at the door. "Kiba-_chan_! What are you doing with her?! _Masaka_, you're dumping Hibiki-_chan_ away in favour of her!?" Arcueid gasped.

"Arc-_chan_…" Lone Wolf called her, trying not to be overwhelmed by his blushing face (in which Ciel also did the same). "We were having a mock duel, not a hidden affair. If Hibiki-_chan_ were to hear what you had said, I'm dead."

_"Gomen, gomen,"_ Arcueid apologized and laughed silly. "_Souka_. We were about to look for you regarding the old Robo-Kys."

"Oh? What is it that you want to tell me, Arc-_chan_?" Lone Wolf asked.

"They keep on insisting to have a leader, and they even ask us to lead them," Shiki told him. "Of course, we can't understand what a robot thinks and wants. It's not that easy to lead a group of robots."

"Kiba-_chan_, what's your thought on this matter?" Arcueid asked.

The three of the _Tsukihime_ characters watched, as Lone Wolf put back NEO Dagger into its scabbard and took a seat on the ramp. "Even before the full updates are complete, they already… bleh. Where can I find them a suitable candidate to guide them? I don't even have time to temporarily become their leader." He breathed out and stared at the empty ceiling of the gymnasium, until… "Wait a minute." Abruptly he stood up and rushed back to the control room, where Zero was still begging his assistant to stop bothering him. "Zero, Ciel, does your Cyberlink system have the ability to track down people?"

"If we dispatch the Cyber Elves, that is," Zero informed.

"Good, because I'm thinking of asking you a favour," Lone Wolf said. "Find and locate the exact position of the renegade Robo-Ky unit. I need it to be quick, because I believe he's the key factor in winning this war against the Mark II units."

"Robo-_san_?" Zero uttered.

"Yes, Robo-_san_ who learnt _iaijitsu_ from Hibiki-_chan_," Lone Wolf told him. "I don't want to waste any time here. Find him, and if you can, beg him to return to Kiev. Everyone's depending on him."

"Just leave it to me, Lone Wolf!" Zero assured. Lone Wolf thanked the Maverick Hunter and walked out of the control room, where the first thing that greeted him was a whack from a _tessen_.

"_Ittai_!!!! Hibiki-_chan_, what was that for?" the author demanded, rubbing his bumped head.

"Arcueid-_san_ told me that you and Ciel-_san_ were having a date at the gymnasium," Hibiki spoke, murderously glowering at him. "Is that true, Lone Wolf-_san_?"

"What are you talking about? Why are you suddenly accusing me for being disloyal toward you?" Lone Wolf asked and again got hit by the tessen. "Waaa! Hibiki-_chan_ _hidoi_! Ciel-_senpai_, _taskette_!" he cried and ran toward Ciel, hiding behind her. "_Senpai_, Hibiki-_chan_ wanted to hit me… _kowaii_…"

"Lone Wolf-_san_…!!!" Hibiki growled, veins popping on her head.

Ciel could only sigh and shrugged. "Oh my… how sweet of you two," she spoke. "Why don't you get married with your boyfriend, considering that both of you are already close like this? _Ne_, Takane-_san_?"

_"Yada!!"_ Hibiki exclaimed, burning in a very deep embarrassment. "And how many times I have to tell you? He's a boy and he's a friend, but he's not _my_ boyfriend! Why can't everyone understand our relationship?"

Ciel beamed at Hibiki. "An understatement, that is." Hibiki snapped in total embarrasment and withdrew her _nihontou_, ordering Lone Wolf to leave the Vatican agent. Ciel just sighed and smiled at herself, while Lone Wolf squealed and peeked at Hibiki over her shoulder. _"Yare, yare…"_

x-x-x-x-x

"Captain Tessa."

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"The special force is awaiting your permission."

"Permission granted, Lieutenant."

"Roger."

Immediately the special operative left Tessa and boarded the Pave Low III helicopter. The young woman saluted the special force and watched as the helicopter left the submarine and headed toward the coast off northern Borneo.

"Captain!" one of the crews called. "Our survelliance satellite has detected a fight occuring 120 nautical miles to our northeast. Perhaps you should take a look on it." Immediately Tessa returned to the command center and was presented with a live video footage of a duel happenning at the coast of Mindanao. It was a fight so unusual to her, because it was involving a young woman in French maid uniform and a group of soldiers wearing red garbs. "Captain, the satellite has picked up heat signatures from the duel, and they're at an unusually high level."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Tessa asked.

"Either the fighters are using machines," the survelliance crew told her, "or the fighters themselves are machines. We haven't acquired the fighters' identification, but…"

Tessa watched at the red-garbed warriors who were finally downed by the housemaid. She gasped. "_Masaka_… Mark II…?"

-x-

At the coastline of Mindanao Island…

The humanoid mechanized warrior was standing alone, surrounded by piles of downed Robo-Ky Mark II soldiers. Held in both hands were arm-mounted flamethrower and frying pan, covered with steams and mists. Her internal mechanical system was overheated and she had to cool herself down, pumping smokes out of her body via exhausts and 'sweat glands'. Her eyes were shut tight, as if she was deeply occupied in her meditation.

"BODY TEMPERATURE DROPS TO ACCEPTABLE LEVEL. MECH-HISUI CONTINUING OPERATION." The mech warrior cum housemaid retracted both weapons into their respective storages and opened her steps, walking into the dense jungle of the Phillipines. "ASSIGNING MAIN OBJECTIVE TO DATABASE: SEARCH THE POWER DISTURBANCE AND IDENTIFY THE OWNER OF THE POWER."

x-x-x-x-x

"_Gomennasai_, Hibiki-_chan_…" Arcueid spoke and frowned. "It was just a joke, but Hibiki-_chan_ took it very seriously. _Gomen_…"

"I've told you, haven't I Arcueid?" Shiki said. "Takane-_san_ is very serious when it comes to relationship with Lone Wolf."

"_Gomen_…" the True Ancestor apologized and pouted. "Is Hibiki-_chan_ still mad at me, Shiki?"

"I… I was the one who should apology," Hibiki insisted, frowning in embarrassment. "I just jumped into the conclusion without even conforming the truth. _Gomennasai_, Arcueid-_san_."

"Now, now," Shiki said, trying to lighten up the situation, "now that Arcueid and Takane-_san_ have apologized, why don't we go and meet Lone Wolf? I think he's still at the control room, or perhaps at the maintenance facility."

"But I thought Kiba-_chan_ would continue the fight with Ciel, Shiki," Arcueid insisted.

"_Senpai_ told me that she's having an errand with the knight," Shiki told her. "Or so it is."

A momenmt later, Akiha and the two housemaids entered the café. _"Oniisan,"_ she called him, "what are you doing with them?"

"Oh, nothing very much, Akiha," he said and leaned against the chair. "Just a quick talk between Arcueid and Takane-_san_. About Lone Wolf."

"Did Takane-_san_ have a quarrel with Lone Wolf-_san_ again?" Akiha asked and slightly giggled. "I'm so surprised to know that the great and responsible author is afraid of his… girlfriend."

"Lone Wolf-_san_ always tells us that Hibiki-_san_ is very scary when she's angry," Hisui added. Beside her, Kohaku just giggled while had her 'fox ears' popping out of her head.

"_Mou_, _minasan_… stop teasing me, _yamete_," the scion of Takane clan begged and cupped her flushed cheeks. Arcueid, Shiki, Akiha and Kohaku laughed at the childish reaction of the _iaijitsu_ warrior, while Hisui slightly smiled in wonder.

-x-

At the facility…

"I don't get it, you guys," Lone Wolf talked to RB5001, the first Robo-Ky to be fully repaired and upgraded. "Why are you looking for your leader? You already know that you're the PWAB's soldiers."

"We-were, Lone-Wolf," RB5001 answered. "When-we-were-first-built, we-already-decided-to-dedicate-our-lives-for-the-bureau-who-gave-us-life. We-were-always-prepared-to-listen-to-the-bureau's-orders-and-we-never-questioned-their-intention-even-for-a-slight-second. We-would-be, and-we-will-always-be-loyal-towards-them."

"Oh," Lone Wolf spoke and nodded.

"Until-the-bureau's-new-chief-ordered-our-production-to-be-terminated," RB5001 continued and frowned. "He-claimed-that-we-were-old-and-outdated, incapable-of-fighting-even-a-five-years-old-kid. Thus, we-were-dropped-from-service-and-declared-defunct-by-the-new-director. Most-of-us-were-destroyed-or-were-sent-to-recycling-facility, but-me-and-my-fellows-were-fortunate-to-be-sent-to-the-Oahu-island."

"You mean there's no more Robo-Ky Mark 1 units?" Lone Wolf asked.

RB5001 shook his head. "Negative. Only-those-who-were-sent-to-the-island-survived. The-rest-of-us… didn't."

"This is very hard," Lone Wolf spoke and scratched his chin, "only 160 of the Mark 1 units survived, how are we going to fight a whole battallion of Mark II?"

"That-is-why-we-need-a-leader," RB5001. "Please, Lone-Wolf. Find-a-leader-for-us. We-promise-to-help-you-with-anything."

"Actually, RB," he called the robot for short, "the search has started. However, I can't guarantee you to have it done in the quickest time. Now, have you heard of the renegade Robo-Ky unit?"

RB5001 stared at the author and blinked. "Who-is-he? We-never-hear-of-anything-about-this-renegade-unit."

"The 'one and only Robo-Ky with a strong will to live'," Lone Wolf said, "at least, that's what Robo-_san_ always claims. He was the one who helped us in destroying the NESTS base at Borneo, and he's not like anything you ever see."

"Not-like-anything-else?" RB5001 asked in intrigue.

"And I believe" Lone Wolf spoke and stared at the Mark 1 unit, "he's the only one who can lead you people. I can't explain how and why, but it has been stated that he's The One."

"The-One, or-Teh-One111111111oneoneone?" jokingly RB5001 asked.

"You've got quite a good sense of humor, RB," the author remarked, followed by laughter from the two of them. Lone Wolf, then, excused himself and walked toward the door before he looked back at RB5001. "Anyway, RB, everything I had said to you is true. I will not, and I will never lie a soldier whose life is dedicated to serving his master. That, I will promise."

"Lone-Wolf," RB5001 called him, "will-you-ask-Mistress-Ciel-to-come-by-here? I'd-like-to-continue-our-training."

Lone Wolf nodded. "I'll let _senpai_ know your… modest request. Later."

The author left the facility and walked out of the building, heading toward the mansion across the road. After several steps, he halted and glanced at his left. "I know you're hiding there, so come out and face me like a man." As if responding to the call, several Robo-Ky Mark II's jumped out of their hiding camp and surrounded Lone Wolf. "What is the bureau thinking in sending you guys to cause havoc worldwide? Can any of you tell me what the hell is going now?"

"None of your concern, Lone Wolf NEO," Mark II spoke and withdrew Thunderseal. "But we have been ordered by Fuhrer to bring your hopeless effort to a permanent end. Prepare yourself!"

"I think you make a mistake in dealing with the lone wolf, Mark II," Lone Wolf spoke and withdrew NEO Dagger. "Because no matter how hard you try, I will predict every move you make. Including those your… Fuhrer acquired from the South Town fighters. For example," and he pointed at a Mark II nearest to him, "this fellow is going to strike at me using _Hou'ou Kyaku_ as I speak."

"How the hell did you know!?" Mark II demanded.

"Dude, plot devices PWN everything else," Lone Wolf answered.

"Error! Blue Screen of Death!" the robot screamed and pounced toward Lone Wolf, trying to land an _Ita_-Ky-_Geki_. The author grinned and jumped over the head-on charging attack, counterattacking with a Flight of the Bumblebee. The Robo-Ky unit was easily destroyed on the spot, causing shock and dismay among the remaining Mark II's. Another Mark II activated his built-in bazooka and fired at the author.

"A futile effort!" Lone Wolf shouted and reversed the projectile, sending it back to the attacker. The Robo-Ky had to counterattack with a Ky-_Maku_ _Homerun_, only to find himself facing the author's wrath. "I'll show you how to deal with a robot like you! FLIGHT OF THE BUMBLEBEE!" The robot followed the same faith as his unlucky comrade, and was destroyed by the crisscross overdrive.

"Attack!!!" With that declared, the remaining Robo-Kys charged toward Lone Wolf and landed their respective attacks on the author. Lone Wolf shook his head and spun NEO Dagger in his hand and lowered his stance. Then…

"I will send you."

And he dashed toward the attacking robots, disappeared from sight, and reappeared behind them. The Robo-Ky Mark II units were stunned and had no idea of what had brought them into the kind of halt. Then they spotted seventeen light blades appearing in the air around them.

"What the…?"

"Down with the sickness."

Instantly the streaks combined into a silver cross and and slashed all the robots, promptly destroying the invaders on the spot. Lone Wolf was silent for a while before stood up and put back NEO Dagger into its leather casing. Slowly, he turned around and pointed at a direction. "You're next," he uttered and made a thumb's down that seemed to be directed at somebody, before returned to the mansion.

-x-

"DAMN IT! IS HE MOCKING ME OR WHAT!?" Mark 2 snapped in anger when he saw the hand gesture. He watched in dismay via the video footage, as the author left the remains of the destroyed units and headed toward the mansion. The Robo-Ky snarled and clenched his fists, letting out an intense gale from them. "YOU'RE MAKING ME ANGRY, LONE WOLF. YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH ME!" he shouted and fired a _Reppuken_ onto the wall, creating a hole on the structure. He lost his temper and stood up, retracting the throne into his body and took the Thunderseal plunged on the floor. "THIS TIME… I SHALL DEAL WITH YOU BY MYSELF, LONE WOLF…!"


	24. The One Part 3: A Peaceful Day Off… Or I...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_"You've progressed this far, Lone Wolf-kun," Ciel commented and corrected her battle suit, "I'm very impressed."_

__

_"Oh, please, senpai," Lone Wolf spoke in his down-to-earth manners, "my skill is still so-so to be compared with you. You still have that kind of sting, you know."_

__

_Ciel giggled. "Oh, no. As an ex-instructor, I know everything about my former student. You don't have to be too modest toward me all the time, Lone Wolf-kun."_

__

_Lone Wolf could only lower his head and scratched the back of it, trying to contain his reserved feeling. "Aw, senpai…"_

__

_-x-_

__

_"I will send you."_

__

_And he dashed toward the attacking robots, disappeared from sight, and reappeared behind them. The Robo-Ky Mark II units were stunned and had no idea of what had brought them into the kind of halt. Then they spotted seventeen light blades appearing in the air around them._

__

_"What the…?"_

__

_"Down with the sickness."_

__

_Instantly the streaks combined into a silver cross and and slashed all the robots, promptly destroying the invaders on the spot. Lone Wolf was silent for a while before stood up and put back NEO Dagger into its leather casing. Slowly, he turned around and pointed at a direction. _

__

_"You're next."_

__

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

Chronological Note: _Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED_ takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Chapter 23  
The One Arc Part 3  
A Peaceful Day Off… Or Is It?**

Morning arrived at Kiev as usual. The golden ray of Mother Nature generously spread itself to the humble soil of Ukraine, the land which was once under the iron claw rule of the Soviet Union. The people, having recovered from the Battle of Kiev happening at the very core of the city a year ago or so, returned from their peaceful slumber as to answer the morning call. It was not only the local townspeople who woke up early in the morning; the wolf pack also awakened from their deep sleep. This was no ordinary wolf pack; it was the wolf pack of the Melting Blood.

"GREED SABER!"

Rock rolled aside, evading the overhead attack executed by the Holy Knight wearing white and blue-striped tracksuit and immediately counterattacked with a Shinkuu Nage. "Break! RAISING STORM!" and the young wolf unleashed a powerful Raising Storm, promptly sending Ky high to the air. He, then, chased after his opponent and tried to land his air combo when Ky somewhat recovered.

"Take this! RIDE THE LIGHTNING!" With that declared, Ky executed Ride The Lightning and hit Rock with the trademark overdrive of the Second Child of Lightning. Rock was knocked back to the floor, crashing. Ky safely landed not far from him and lowered his fighting pose. "Only one overdrive, and you're busted already? Come on, Rock! Show me the true force of the raising storm you have."

"Should I?" Rock insisted as he got back on his foot. He shrugged and corrected his blonde hair. "This is just a mock duel, remember? I mean, we shouldn't fight against each other just because it's a friendly match."

Ky laughed and ran his hand through his hair as well. "Yeah, right. A friendly match," he remarked.

_"Ohayou."_ Both of them looked at the morning greet and smiled to see their wives coming at the gym. They walked toward Dizzy and Hotaru who were wearing tracksuits and wowed at their untainted beauty and cuteness in the outfit.

"_Ohayou_, Dizzy," Ky greeted and pulled the innocent Gear into his arms, placing trails of kisses on her face. "How is my precious angel doing this morning, hmm?" he asked, gently kissing her forehead.

Dizzy giggled and teasingly slapped his chest. "Waking up from her sleep as usual, giving her beloved husband a morning kiss and preparing breakfast for him," she spoke, a faint rose colour staining her face.

"And Dizzy-_chan_ took me for a quick jogging around the city a while ago," Hotaru said. "Phew, it was tiring for me, but it's really fun."

"Really? That's a surprise from you," Ky remarked, smiling.

"Surprise?" the woman foxily commented and awarded him with a light kiss. She pulled back from the knight and playfully cupped his cheeks. "Did you win this duel, Ky?"

"Yes, I did," Ky answered and embraced her close. "Oh, Dizzy, if only you were here a while ago, you could've cheered for me."

"Oh, Ky…" Dizzy replied, resting her head on his chest.

"Ahem." The married couple of Kiske quickly pulled away from each other and looked at Rock. "So much for the romantic moment between you, now I'm getting hungry. Come on, let's have breakfast," he told them.

"Lead the way, Rock," Ky suggested.

-x-

Lazily Sion woke up, stirred by the golden ray piercing through the curtains. She mumbled to herself and widely yawned, rubbing her sleepy eyes and outstrething her body. She was idle for a moment before ran her hand through her lavender hair she used to tied in a single ponytail. Slowly she jumped off the bed and walked toward the window, pulling off the curtain to allow the glorious morning ray to enter the room. Still in her nightgown, she yawned for the second time and watched outside the windows as to admire the beautiful land of Ukraine. She looked at the foreground and chuckled at what she saw: Alex practicing a _kata_ not far from the motel.

"Well, well, well. I never thought that the purple alchemist is admiring the black feather." Sion was startled by the comment and looked around before she caught a sight of Shiki standing next to the door.

"Shiki!" she cried in embarrassment. "You could've just knocked the door first! You're scaring me."

"_Gomen_, _gomen_, I didn't mean to peek at you," Shiki apologized. Sion pouted at the apology and snatched a nearby pillow, tossing it at him. "Hey! I had apologized, remember?"

"Yeah, right," Sion answered and stuck out her tongue. _"Ecchi."_

"Aw, please," Shiki insisted, unpleasantly grinning at the comment, "I'm not that desperate enough to sneak peek on you," and again was hit by a flying pillow. "Hey! Will you quit that, Sion?"

_"Ecchi nano ha ikenaito moimasu!"_ the young woman answered. "And what are you doing here in the first place, Shiki? Before your women find out that you're peeking on me, you better leave me now."

Shiki laughed and corrected his eyeglasses. "My women, eh? Heh, I bet that Alex-_san_ will laugh when he hears that." Sion snapped in a total embarrassment and took another pillow to throw at him before he shrugged and took his leave. "Anyway, Lone Wolf is inviting us for the breakfast. I was asked by him to convey his message, you better have yourself prepared. _Ja_."

Alone in the room after the heir of the Nanaya legacy left, Sion was out of idea to figure out what had happened to her a split second ago. Her reaction when Shiki commented her as being fond of the ex-knight, and the out-of-character-ness she had when she called Shiki a pervert. "_Yada_… why am I acting like a love-struck girl?" she whispered, cupping her flushed cheek.

-x-

"Sol-_kun_. Sol-_kun_. Wake up, Sol-_kun_." Grumbling, the Corrupted Flame of Guilty Gear opened his eyes and saw the sight of Kagura staring down at him. "It's morning. Sol-_kun_ shouldn't wake up late," the piggy girl reminded.

"Damn it, Kagura. You're disturbing my sleep," Sol mumbled and rested his arm on the headband. He took a quick look at the girl and sweatdropped to see her free of clothes, with nothing but blanket to cover her petite figure. He grumbled and turned around, trying not to become a sickened paedophile pervert. "Kagura, didn't I tell you not to take off your pyjamas? Sheesh, that's why I hate to be accompanied by an underaged girl."

"_Gomen_ _ne_, Sol-_kun_," Kagura apologized and giggled. "It was hot last night, and I couldn't sleep under the heat. So…"

"Che, I'm so gonna kill Sheo and Lone Wolf for this," he cursed and jumped off the bed. He stood up and walked toward the towel hung on the wall, whilst Kagura watched at his muscular and solid figure in awe. "Damn it, damn it, damn it. Just when I thought I had a peace of mind. Damn it…" he grumbled and wrapped the towel around his waist, covering the red short he used to wear in sleep. He, then, quickly observed the room to ensure that no certain sickened fan girls were squealing at his nakedness, and no certain productiom team was taking advantage of the morning scene. He breathed out in relief and stared at Kagura. "I'm taking bath. You stay here and out of trouble, okay?" he told her and walked toward the bathroom. Again, he looked behind him, assuring that no fan girl would suddenly storm in and peeping on him.

"Sol-_kun_."

Abruptly he turned around and had the biggest surprise he had in his whole life (or is it?). Standing before him, Kagura in towel was waiting for him at the door of the bathroom. "The hell…?"

"Sol-_kun_, let's take bath together, ne?" cutely she asked.

The American badass had a very bright blush burning his face. This was the most shocking event he ever had, far more unexpected than most of the shounen ai stories featuring him and his archrival Ky. And this was involving an innocent 16-years-old girl whose determination and stubborn as as bold as a bulldog. He had the look of "OMG!" and "WTF!" coming out of his face and gulped in utter disbelief at what he was facing.

"What's wrong, Sol-_kun_? Haven't you taken a bath with a girl before?" Kagura asked, noticing his panicked face. "Oh, I get it. Sol-_kun_ doesn't want to be labelled as a paedophile by the people, right? Don't worry; I won't take any advantage of your… pride," she uttered, blushing.

"This time, they're dead…" he hissed under his breath.

-x-

"Alright, everyone, good morning," Lone Wolf NEO greeted at the dining room at the arriving people. I hope that all of you have worked out a while ago and is prepared for the upcoming event."

"Event?" Iori voiced, as he, Malin, Bridget and May were taking seat at the table. "I thought we're having a day off today, Lone Wolf."

"What is a day off?" Lone Wolf suddenly asked. "Nothing but a day where people can enjoy themselves as much as they can without interference and disturbance from outside. However, a day off doesn't mean we can aimlessly loiter around, while our enemy is making preparations. We still have to have ourselves prepared for everything that may come before us," the author insisted. "Anyway, let's put the argument aside and enjoy the breakfast prepared by November-_san_ and Hisui-_chan_. Shall we?"

"Waaa…!" Arcueid uttered in surprise, as the two cooks of _Guilty Gear_ and _Tsukihime_ universes walked out of the kitchen with the meals. "The mix of Eastern and Western delicacies served in one session! _Sugoi_…!"

"Haven't you got any table manners, Arcueid?" Ciel reminded. The True Ancestor stared at the Vatican agent in dismay and stuck out her tongue in response. "Stop sticking out your tongue like that!"

"PIIDAH!" Arcueid replied. "_Souka_. Kiba-_chan_, is Slayer coming here today? We still have a lot to talk with."

"I don't know, he hasn't given any news to me," the author told her.

_"Ohayou, minasan."_ The people looked at the greet and saw Kagura pulling Sol's hand, asking him to walk faster. "Quickly, Sol-_kun_, or we'll miss the breakfast," she begged as she dragged the 'Frederick Mercury' toward the table.

"Kagura, stop pulling me around," Sol uttered.

Iori laughed aloud at them and sneakily grinned. "So, our Corrupted Flame is having a problem with the 16-years-old girl, eh? How unfortunate of that."

Sol glowered at Iori and flipped a middle finger at the purple flame warrior. "Shut the fuck up and die," he warned.

"Sol-_kun_ mustn't use bad words," Kagura reminded.

Sol almost yelled at the girl when he heard muffled laughter coming from Lone Wolf. Veins popped out of his head, and he almost had his element and Gear nature taking over before he surpressed them with his will. "Damn you, Lone Wolf! Damn you, Sheo! Because of your works, I had to sleep and take a bath with a naked Kagura! Damn you!" he cried.

"What?! You slept with her… naked? Go for it, Sol! Show them the real Mister Badguy!" Iori uttered and laughed for the second time. Sol snapped in anger and demanded him to stop thinking of the possibility, while Kagura silently nodded as to… agree?

Hibiki gasped and covered her mouth. "_Uso da_… _ecchi nano ha ikenaito moimasu, _Sol_-san_!"

"Damn it! Even Hibiki misunderstands me!" Sol cried aloud. "Damn you, Lone Wolf! Damn you Sheo! Damn you, Iori! Damn you, Sol! Damn you, all!" he cursed and shrugged in surrender.

Lone Wolf laughed at his reaction and watched at the entrance, where the married couples of Kiske and Howard were coming. "Greeting, blondies. How is your day with your beloved wives?" the author asked and got poked by Hibiki's _shirasaya_.

"Lone Wolf-_san_! _Yamete_!" the scion of Takane family demanded.

Lone Wolf stared at the _iaijitsu_ woman and squealed. "Hibiki-_chan_ _hidoi_ _desu_. _Kowaii_…" he uttered, his Bambi eyes staring at her. Hibiki grumbled in dismay at the childish reaction of her 'boyfriend', while Ciel silently giggled at the couple.

"Lone Wolf-_san_," Akiha called him from the door, with two people standing beside her. "You have visitors."

Lone Wolf stopped his childish teasing at Hibiki watched at the newcomers and blinked in surprise. "Terry Bogard and Misaki Howard? What on earth has brought you here?"

In reaction to the names being called out, Rock quickly approached the original lone wolf. "Terry! What on earth are you doing here?" he asked.

"Misaki and I are here to meet the lone wolf of author's world," Terry told him and glanced at Lone Wolf. "For an important errand, I guess?"

"Oh," Lone Wolf replied and nodded. "Yes, an _errand_."

"But anyway," Terry said and laughed, "we arrive just at the right time. We haven't eaten for a day or so before we arrive here. So, can the lone wolf join in, Lone Wolf?"

Lone Wolf could not help himself but to grin at the quote. "The wolf pack is awaiting for the honoured lone wolf to join," he told him, "please, have a seat."

Terry grinned at the invitation. "Certainly."

"Everyone," November called after the two cooks finished putting the meals on the table, "we've prepared these meals only for all of you. Enjoy yourselves while you're still can."

"_Haii_, please serve yourselves," Hisui calmly spoke.

_"Haii! Haii!"_ Arcueid replied and took her cutlery set. _"Ittedakimasu!"_

-x-

Alex breathed out and leaned against the oak tree. He had finished his solo training and was spent of energy. Taking a rest, he took a glance at the morning sky and shielded his eyes from the bright golden ray of the sun. "The kind of morning scene I watch since I left the village…" he whispered. He shrugged and walked away from the tree and resumed his kata. Silent and idle for a moment, he later made a dance that might make Anji die of envy. _As beautiful as a butterfly and as lethal as a bee_, was the quote that perfectly described him as he executed a series of combo moves flawlessly.

"Alexander?"

He stopped the kata and turned around. "Yes? How can I…"

Standing before him was the man in the uniform he could not mistake. The ribbon tied on the back of his waist; the elongated scabbard he was carrying; the emotionless face he was showing; the ice blue eyes which were staring at him. Standing beside the newcomer, a young girl in a certain spy uniform was waving at him. Subsequent to that, sakura petals were blown out of nowhere and filled the entire scene, much to the contrast of the black feathers which used to appear whenever Alex made an entrance.

"…help you, sir?"

_"Hisashiburi da na, Alexander Hahn." Long time no see, Alexander Hahn_.

Immediately Alex fell onto his knees. "Shimonori Aoshi-_sensei_, please forgive your apprentice for not properly addressing you," he uttered and stooped his head in respect.

The ex-leader of the Oniwabanshu group was staring at his former student for a moment before he breathed out. "Stand up, Alex." Obediently Alex stood up and faced him. "You've grown up a lot since we departed, Alex. And the _kata_… you're progressed yourself this much. I'm glad to see you improving yourself," he uttered.

"_Sensei_… what has brought you here in the first place?" Alex asked in surprise. "You could've written a letter to me, telling me all about your arrival."

"Eh?" Misao voiced. "You mean, you don't receive the letter? Aw, that's so bad, Alex-_san_. I had written a lot in the letter for you to read."

Alex just scratched the back of his head. "_Gomen_, Misao. _Gomen_."

"How is the servant of the _Seikishidan_ doing today?" Alex suddenly frowned when he heard the question. "What's wrong, Alex? Did I ask the wrong question?"

"_Sensei_… I beg of you not to link me with the Holy Orders…" the ex-knight pleaded. "I… no longer serve the orders. _Gomennasai_…"

Aoshi just closed his eyes and breathed out, seemingly thinking of something. Along the travel to the city, he had heard from many people he encountered about the story of a knight betraying the Holy Orders and turning his back away from humankind for the sake of the Gears. Rumours also had it said that the knight was once a disciple of the honoured leader of the Oniwabanshu group; he never thought that the people was referring to Alex. "Such an ironic for the warrior who once vowed in front of me to protect justice and mankind. You left the _Seikishidan_ and fought against them. I never thought that a knight full of honour and glory would commit the kind of act."

"It was not my decision!!" His voice was harsh. His cry was somber. His eyes were burning with regret. His heart was full of pain. "I didn't want to betray them, but they gave me no choice! I had been forced to commit the betrayal, but I didn't want to! You don't know how painful I have to accept the fact of becoming a traitor! You don't!"

Aoshi was silent, neither agreeing or disagreeing with the former student of his. _If he were ro betray the Seikishidan, _he thought, _Undersn-san would have done something to bring him back to the righteous path. But…_

"I thought I could do something for the people in return for serving the Holy Orders," Alex spoke, his voice began to weaken, "but they stabbed me from the behind instead. They took everything from me and call me a traitor… I didn't want to betray them, but… why they would have to do this to me…? Why?" Aoshi did not answer. He knew that to answer him meant to put another weight on his shoulders, adding more burden to those he already carried. To respond to the question was to believe in the betrayal.

"Forgive me, _sensei_…" Alex spoke and turned away from him, "but the holy knight you're looking for no longer exists. Alexander Hahn who stands in front of you now lives in the shadow of the black feather, enclosed inside the coccoon of hatred and isolation."

"Maybe you're no longer a holy knight, but you must still have the honorable spirit of the warrior inside of you." The statement brought the young warrior to an impromptu stand. "A warrior exists to serve the people and protect them with everything he or she has. I had taught you the very fundamental code of the warriors, didn't I?"

Alex was speechless. A warrior exists to serve the people. A warrior lives to protect the people. When the people die, so do the warrior's soul. Once everything the warrior owns is gone, his or her purpose of life is nothing. He, the fallen soldier, was a dead warrior, a result of failure, betrayal, distrust, hatred and pain.

"I don't know what happened to you for the last ten years, Alex, but what's gone is gone. The present you are facing now is far more important than everything else," Aoshi uttered. "And if you're still a warrior by heart, you surely have someone to protect at this time, at least. Get over it, Alex."

Alex shut his eyes tight. He may have failed as a holy soldier, but he is still a warrior. He may have lost the Gears he vowed to protect, but there are still many people waiting for his honourable service. He may have lost Hikaru, but his heart is still open to love and never closes itself from the world. Yet with the people of the present avoiding and isolating for the act he had commited in the past, along with his unforgivable sins, will he be able to stand up the way he should be?

"Alex!" The three of them heard the call and looked at the caller and saw Sion running toward them, waving. Aoshi and Misao watched in intrigue, as the purple alchemist approached Alex and apologized at him. The captain of the Oniwabanshu group just looked at his former disciple who had a sudden change of mood while having a talk with the young woman, the latter occassionally taking a gaze at them. "You're Alex's mentor? I never thought I'd meet you at this time," she spoke after approached them.

"And you are?"

"Sion Eltnam of the Atlas Academy," she pronounced her name and bowed. _"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

Misao foxily grinned. "Eh? Are you by any chance Alex-_san's_ girlfriend? From your look alone, I can tell that you are," she slyly spoke, a pair of fox ears popping on her head. Sion was startled by the comment and cupped her blushing cheeks, denying what Misao had said. Alex could only laugh to hear the comment, causing Sion to blush brightly and wiggle childishly, begging the twos to stop teasing her. Misao giggled and ran toward Alex, taking him for a quick dance. "No matter what, Alex's still the member of the Oniwabanshu group because he is Aoshi-_sama's_ disciple!" she declared.

"_Unofficial_, Misao," Alex added, and the two youths laughed.

Sion watched at them and silently laughed, not noticing that Aoshi already stood beside her. "Alex has surely changed a lot since he left us years ago. Don't you think, Eltnam-_san_?" he asked.

"Umm," she replied and again giggled as Misao hopped over Alex and got chased by the warrior.

"Eltnam-_san_?"

_"Nani?"_

"About Alex being a warrior's failure and quitting the _Seikishidan_…" Aoshi uttered. "Did he tell you everything about it? Did he tell you all about his past?"

"Yes, and no." Sion took a shallow breath and stared at Alex, playfully having a mock duel with the kunai girl. "He told me everything about the betrayal he had faced, and the loss of the people he wanted to protect. I feel kind of sad to know that… he has to face all of these alone. Especially after he lost Hikaru… yet he never tells me of everything about him. It's like he wants to keep everything secret."

"Hikaru?"

"His ex-lover," Sion told him. "And I had told him go get over it, and such because I knew that someday he would have to face the fact. You know what he said to me? He…" and a faint blush appeared on her face, as she silently smiled to remember the vow he had made to her. "He promised to protect me…"

_"Naruhodo."_ Aoshi took his glance at Alex, by now had won the mock duel and was consulting the whining Misao. "He still has hope to regain everything he lost. He just needs someone to support him."

Sion nodded. "I hope so. Oh, yes. I forgot something. Lone Wolf NEO has asked me and Alex to join the breakfast, and you arrive just in time."

"Lone Wolf NEO, the lone wolf of the author's universe," the Oniwabanshu captain uttered. "I'm thinking of meeting Lone Wolf-_san_ for a quick talk regarding my ex-student. If anybody has ideas of what happens to him, I bet that he's the person. Oh, Eltnam-_san_."

_"Haii."_

"Alex is young, inexperienced and tends to follow his emotion rather than his thought. I fear that what he had faced along his service with the _Seikishidan_ might have affected his untainted soul. So I'm asking you favour to look after him."

A very bright red colour appeared on her cheeks, as she was surprised by the favour Aoshi made. "But Alex and I just know each other for a short time, and we don't even think of becoming a couple yet. How can I…"

"A warrior exists to serve the people and protects them with everything he or she has. Since Alex has lost the people he wanted to defend…" The wind appeared from nowhere and gusted everything with its gentle breeze. Aoshi and Sion stared at each other for a while before glanced at Alex who was taking Misao around in piggy-ride, laughing all the way. "He may not look like it, but he needs someone to guide him. So…"

_"Haii,"_ was the answer she spoke. "I… I will try my best for Alex."

-x-

Lone Wolf NEO walked down the empty corridor, taking a view through the windows and seeing the people playing at the yard outside the mansion. It was almost the end of summer, and nostalgic memories and feelings began to seep into the residents' soul. He could see the sight of Hibiki being teased by both Mriya and Ciel, helplessly trying to beg them to stop their childish act. Rock and Ky continued their sparrings, with Hotaru and Dizzy cheering up for them; Sol and Iori were having their usual dispute, as Kagura and May helplessly tried to ease the rising tension between the fire warriors. The casts of Tsukihime were sitting in a gathering, with Arcueid being the most genki among them, hanging around with Shiki while causing the girls to glower at the hero in jealousy. Terry and Misaki, as he could see, were just sitting and watching at the surrounding environment, together with Robo-Ky RB5001. As for the lone wolf of author's world, he would have joined them if it weren'nt for the maintenance procedure of the remaining Robo-Ky units.

"Lone Wolf-_san_." He turned around and saw Hisui standing not far from him. "I'm sorry for interfering with your privacy, but you have a message," she spoke and handed over a PDA to him.

Intrigued by the PDA, he stared at the housemaid. "Who gave you this?"

"Someone in black hood came over and asked me to give it to you," she calmly spoke.

"Oh. I better hope that this is not a prank or something." He turned the device on and saw a holographic projection coming out from the screen, materializing in the open air. Both him and the maid watched, as the image of a person (or a thing) appeared inside the projection. "It's you."

"HOW ARE YOU, GENTLEMAN?" the apparition of Mark 2 spoke. "ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US. YOU ARE ON THE WAY TO DESTRUCTION."

"Cut with the quoting and such," Lone Wolf demanded. "What do you want from me?"

The apparition laughed and pointed his finger at the author. "YOU ARE WHAT I WANT." The golden eyes shone brightly, as the PWAB unit released an amount of smokes from his vents. "I AM HERE TO FOREWARN YOU OF THE INVASION OF ROBO-KY MARK II. YOU BETTER BE PREPARED, BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO ATTACK THIS CITY IN FIVE DAYS."

"You say WHAT!?!?" Lone Wolf roared in anger.

"TSK, TSK, TSK. PATIENCE, PLEASE. I HAVE NOT COMPLETED MY WORDS YET, LONE WOLF," Mark 2 reminded and taunted him. "YOU HEARD IT RIGHT, LONE WOLF NEO. THE MARK II ARMED FORCE IS GOING TO ATTACK THIS CITY, BUT IT WILL BE AN EASY CONQUEST IF YOU PEOPLE ARE NOT PREPARING YOURSELF FOR THIS… SPECTACULAR EVENT."

"Then what do you want from me, Mark ?" Lone Wolf questioned.

"WHAT DO I WANT FROM YOU? IT'S SIMPLE: YOU JUST TELL YOUR SO-CALLED COMRADES TO PREPARE THEMSELVES FOR THIS EVENT. YET I DOUBT THAT THE HOLY KNIGHT WILL AGREE TO HELP YOU, CONSIDERING THAT THE BLACK FEATHER IS AT YOUR SIDE." Again, the robot laughed and scratched his chin, nodding. "OH, JUST FORGET YOUR PLAN TO USE THE OLD ROBO-KYS. THEY ARE NOTHING BUT A PILE OF RUSTED NUTS AND BOLTS, AND ARE INFERIOR AS TO COMPARE WITH US."

"But you're a robot too!" the author yelled.

The apparition chuckled and bent forward, as if to jump out from the holography to approach Lone Wolf. "A ROBOT? YES, BUT NOT AS OLD AS YOUR SLAVES, I SUPPOSE. WE'RE THE MOST TECHNOLOGICALLY ADVANCED ROBOTIC WARRIORS TO WALK UPON THIS PLANET, AND I AM THE STRONGEST AMONG THEM."

"You damned PWAB replicated! Have you got any idea of what had you done at the South Town!? YOU HAD KILLED ROCK'S FATHER! You had violated the three basic law of the robots, goddammit!"

"UNFORTUNATELY, LONE WOLF," Mark 2 uttered, "I DID ALL THE WORKS AS BEING ORDERED. KILLING PEOPLE IS NOT MY INTENTION." Mark 2 burst into his digital laughter and covered half his face, much to the dismay of the lone wolf and the concern of the housemaid. "BUT ENOUGH SAYING! A WAR IS A WAR, AND IT CANNOT BE AVOIDED! WE WILL SHOW YOU AND THE WORLD HOW SCARY IT IS TO MESS WITH ROBO-KY MARK II! SOON, HUMAN WILL RECOGNIZE AND ACKNOWLEDGE US AS THE ONE!! FEAR THE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH!!"

"To hell with that, Mark 2!" Lone Wolf replied. "A robot or not, I shall not allow you to mess around! I swear to myself, I WILL STOP YOU!"

Mark 2 grinned. "VERY WELL. THEN WE SHALL MEET AGAIN IN FIVE DAYS, AND I WILL TELL YOU THIS BEFORE THIS COMMUNICATION TERMINATES, LONE WOLF: YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF YOUR SURVIVAL, MAKE YOUR TIME. HA-HA-HA."

The holographic projection disappeared from view. Lone Wolf clutched the PDA, almost crushing the device in his hand before threw it to the floor. "DAMN THAT PWAB! DAMN THAT BUREAU AND EVERYONE WORKING WITH THE BUREAU! DAMN THEM!!"

"Lone Wolf-_san_, please calm yourself," Hisui spoke.

"How can I ever calm down when the bureau… ARGH! They've gone too far. I can't forgive them…!" he snarled.

Silence lurked inside the corridor, as the housemaid stared at the author before she bowed and took her leave. A loud bang echoed inside the empty alley, enough to bring Hisui to a halt. Not taking a glance at Lone Wolf who had punched the wall, she sighed and continued walking.

"You want a war, huh?" he growled under his breath.


	25. The One Part 4: A Memory, a Blossom Peta...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_"Maybe you're no longer a holy knight, but you must still have the honourable spirit of the warrior inside of you." The statement brought the young warrior to an impromptu stand. "A warrior exists to serve the people and protect them with everything he or she has. I had taught you the very fundamental code of the warriors, didn't I?"_

_Alex was speechless. A warrior exists to serve the people. A warrior lives to protect the people. When the people die, so do the warrior's soul. Once everything the warrior owns is gone, his or her purpose of life is nothing. He, the fallen soldier, was a dead warrior, a result of failure, betrayal, distrust, hatred and pain._

_"I don't know what happened to you for the last ten years, Alex, but what's gone is gone. The present you are facing now is far more important than everything else," Aoshi uttered. "And if you're still a warrior by heart, you surely have someone to protect at this time, at least. Get over it, Alex."_

_Alex shut his eyes tight. He may have failed as a holy soldier, but he is still a warrior. He may have lost the Gears he vowed to protect, but there are still many people waiting for his honourable service. He may have lost Hikaru, but his heart is still open to love and never closes itself from the world. Yet with the people of the present avoiding and isolating for the act he had committed in the past, along with his unforgivable sins, will he be able to stand up the way he should be?_

_-x-_

_The holographic projection disappeared from view. Lone Wolf clutched the PDA, almost crushing the device in his hand before threw it to the floor. "DAMN THAT PWAB! DAMN THAT BUREAU AND EVERYONE WORKING WITH THEM! DAMN THEM!!"_

_"Lone Wolf-san, please calm yourself," Hisui spoke._

_"How can I ever calm down when the bureau… ARGH! They've gone too far. I can't forgive them…!" he snarled._

_Silence lurked inside the corridor, as the housemaid stared at the author before she bowed and took her leave. A loud bang echoed inside the empty alley, enough to bring Hisui to a halt. Not taking a glance at Lone Wolf who had punched the wall, she sighed and continued walking._

_"You want a war, huh?"_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note**: _Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED_ takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

Quotations from _Chapter 19: The __Midnight__ Blossom named Aurora _and_ Chapter 33: Truth and Denial_ from _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, edited and rewritten and paraphrased.

**Chapter 24  
****The One Arc Part 4  
****A Memory, a Blossom Petal and an Oak Leave**

"The report you gave to me showed that Mithril has located a manufacturing plant of Robo-Ky Mark II at the western coast of Northern Borneo, wasn't it Tessa-_chan_?"

"_Haii_. I will relay satellite images of the industrial complex to you, Lone Wolf-_san_."

"Send it here. ………I see. The production of the units is taking place in a massive scale."

"Then should we launch a pre-emptive attack on the site, Lone Wolf-san?"

"No. Not yet."

"Eh? _Sonna_, I thought you…"

"Three more days, Tessa-_chan_. Three more days until the battle is taking place. At least, that's what Mark 2 foretold me."

"But if we don't do anything fast, the bureau will…"

"Yes, I know. The consequences are unavoidable, at this rate."

_"Demou…"_

"I know you're concerned of the global peace, Tessa-_chan_. You're not alone in this matter, we all do."

_"Sou…"_

"Hey, don't worry about the invasion too much. I recently received news from my acquaintance that she has sent in their best warriors to this city. They should arrive here before the outbreak of the war… I hope so."

"I hope they will, Lone Wolf-_san_."

"Thank you for the report. It was very valuable and appreciated."

"I was just doing my job as your friend, Lone Wolf-_san_. I'm very glad if I've done anything useful to you."

"You already have, Captain Tessa. You already have. Well, captain, I have to go now."

"Send my regards to everyone, _ne_ Lone Wolf-_san_?"

"_Haii_. Lone Wolf NEO roger and out."

Lone Wolf NEO turned the P900 handheld communicator off and took a deep breath, exhaling everything out of body and mind. He watched at the city park, admiring the as yet untainted beauty of the environment. "Three days more… I better ease off my brain first before the day comes," he whispered and began walking down the pavement, enjoying the peaceful and silent night as much as he could.

"Wait." He halted and closed his eyes. From the video footage relayed to him, he realized that Mark 2 was dead serious on the invasion matter. He could tell that the robot was determined to drag humanity to another war history had long wanted to avoid. "But… why did Mark 2 attack South Town? What triggered it to commit that kind of act? Why it declared war against us?"

Slow as he was, he opened his eyes and gazed at the star. Somehow, the memory of the Battle of Kiev emerged in his very mind, knocking every door of his memory. He shook his head; it was the battle that almost took everything away from him (or rather, he was almost taken away from everything). Everything that once belonged to him, in the sense that it was owned by the lone wolf of the author's universe.

_-x-_

_"Impossible…" Mriya groaned in her heavy __brea__ths. She had unleashed a powerful Chrono Storm and caught both Lone Wolf NEO and Nagalintar with the godly overdrive. So strong it was that the Dragon of Time was almost defeated; Lone Wolf was, however, unaffected. "My Chrono Storm has failed… IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!"_

_"Surprised?" was the answer the author warrior responded, lazily yawning. "That was utterly boring…"_

_The command Gear could say nothing. She had trapped him with Chaos Drones. She had slowed him down with Chaos Spikes. She had considerably counterattacked and attacked him with the combined force of Time and Imperial Revolt. She even used the signature attack of the Chrono warriors, the Chrono Storm, feared for its destructive force. Yet she failed. She failed to even leave a single scratch on her opponent._

_"Let me tell you something, Mriya Falken," the author told her, "everything and anything you're going to do are predictable, to quote Geese Howard. So it's kind of useless. If you're going to release another flock of Chrono Drones, forget it."_

_Mriya was offended by the proclamation. "How… how did you know? How did you know everything about me?" she demanded._

_"Oh, please. You know me already, don't you?" he said, shaking his head in disappointment. "You cant even deny the truth of who I am."_

_For the time being, she was staring at the lone wolf of author's universe, before she snapped and held her head, groaning in pain. Her mind was invaded by an incoming __fla__sh back of a memory. The memory of a ten-years-old-event which had resulted to the current event, and she struggled not to subdue to the invasion of the __fla__shback._

_Finally she stopped trembling, and took a glance at him. "Masaka… Lone Wolf…?"_

_"Finally remembering my name, huh?" Lone Wolf spoke. "That's quite a surprise from a Gear who doesn't care of everything."_

_"Why are you here, Lone Wolf?" she snarled. "I thought you'd leave me for good and __nev__er to return. You lied to me."_

_"Hey, it wasn't my decision in the first place," he insisted. "After all, it was you who agreed to… give yourself to the research team, right?"_

_"ENOUGH WITH THAT!" _

_-x-_

_Mriya._

The woman who was once his girlfriend before he was taken away from her by a cruel destiny. Once a neo command Gear whose intention was to destroy humankind, Mriya now lived as a human, whose childishly happy personality often caught her in most of her unexpected interactions with people. He wondered of how much she had changed along these passing times, especially her astounding persona. He was even amazed by how affectionate she was toward both Chrono and himself, much to the dismay of the scandalized Ky and dissatisfied Hibiki. Yet he didn't mind with it; Mriya was always a child at heart, and is always be one.

_-x-_

_It was over. Now, the lone wolf was drifting in the endless space, heading toward a destination he had yet to discover. Having defeated to the replicated fire warrior in the duel, he was in great despair and disappointment. He had no idea of where he was heading nor the place he was in. Even his head was feeling torturously heavy._

_"Am I dead…? If I am, I should've been at the heaven by now but… why is everything so dark inside here? Where am I now? Where's everybody? Hibiki… where is she? Where is she?" Trying to wake up, he felt his body stiffened and paralyzed, as if been chained to prevent any perseverance. "No! I can't die here. I still have task to do. I still have the world to take care of. I still have everybody to worry of. I can't die in place like this… I can't!"_

_Silence as he was, he eased off and let himself drift away in the pitch darkness. "But… I've lost… what should I tell them if I managed to return? What should I…?"_

_"This aroma… the scent of __midnight__ blossom… it smells so heavenly… wait. I'm not really dead, am I?"_

_"The __Chosen__ One cannot, and will not easily, be defeated even by the strongest enemy. The only opponent he must consider is his own weakness. It can be his greatest failure if he takes it for granted."_

_"Who… who is that?" Slowly he opened his shut eyes and looked upward. A pair of tranquil sapphire eyes was looking down at his face, staring with full content and gentleness. Trying to figure out what happened to him, the lone wolf realized that he was lying inside a secret garden, his head being supported on warmth, supple lap. He, and the mysterious woman who rested his head on her lap, was shun by the silver ray of the moonlight lighting the night sky._

_"I am your saviour, __Chosen__ One. I'm the one who rescued you from the heartless warrior of fire," the owner of the eyes spoke, whilst her hands softly rubbed and cupped his bruised cheeks. "You are safe now."_

_"You mean… __Sana__ didn't kill me at all?" he asked, still gazing at the blue eyes._

_The woman smiled at him. "Yes. I brought you into this dimension before he managed to land his Destroyer upon you, and I had put him into an illusion that he did."_

_The lone wolf tried to persist. "But… everyone… what about them? What about Hibiki? What will she think of…"_

_A soft finger touched his lips, purposely silencing him and his troubled soul. "Hush, __Chosen__ One. There's no need for you to rush yourself; take a rest."_

_"But…" He was mesmerized. A serene voice echoed out of her mouth as the woman claiming herself as a saviour sang a chant, and it echoed through the secret garden, methodically caressing and calming every living creature living in the garden. He looked at the woman in admiration, as she __fla__wlessly chanted the song of the Portuguese origin._

_"You… you have a lovely voice, as lovely as an owl singing to the moon it's admiring," he spoke._

_The woman stopped singing and smiled. "Why, thank you, __Chosen__ One," she replied and soothingly caressed his scalp. "I always sing whenever I am alone. Would you like to hear another song?"_

_He turned around, __brea__king his eyesight with her. "No… thanks. The song… it reminds me of…"_

_"The one outside there?" she asked._

_He could only nod to answer._

_"__Chosen__ One, please don't despair yourself. I know you want to return, but it isn't the right time. Not for you, not for them."_

_"Then what should I do? Just laying here and doing nothing?" His voice was sombre. "Though you're too eternally warm for me to resist… curse. What am I talking about? I'm not supposed to say things…"_

_The woman giggled and bent down, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek and brought his face to its upward position. "It's alright, __Chosen__ One," she spoke, her radiant smile carved upon her face._

_"What… what's your name, saviour?"_

_She smiled. "My name is __Aurora__."_

_"__Aurora__… that's a very beautiful name," he said, trying to reach for the eyes, "I kind of like the name already."_

_She just giggled at the response the lone wolf of author's world gave. "Thank you, __Chosen__ One. I'm very __fla__ttered to hear that."_

_-x-_

_Aurora_

The Handmaiden of Fate. The Gentle Saviour. The Radiant Light of Heaven. The one whose warmth, maternal smile every heart cannot deny. It was unfortunate for the two of them not to meet and interact with each other, after being together. Yet he realized that inside her heart, Aurora still remained loyal toward him, and he knew that she would forever be faithful. Not that he wasn't devoted toward his girlfriend, but he owed the woman for keeping him company and cheering him with her songs. "And besides," he whispered, "who can resist the warmth smile she always has?"

_-x-_

_He put back the NEO Dagger and approached the iaijitsu warriors. "Tadaima, Hibiki," he greeted and smiled._

_The swordsman was speechless. Before her, the man who was believed to be dead was standing in front of her, smiling with the warmth she used to see and admire. Unable to contain her emotion, Hibiki ran toward him and fell into his arms. "Okaerinasai, Lone Wolf-san…" she whispered, embracing him tightly. "What took you so long? I… I've been worried ever since…"_

_"Gomen," but it was a long story to tell," the author replied and embraced her in return. "Whatever it is, I'm back. Is that enough for you, Hibiki?"_

_"Haii…" she replied, burying her flushed face in his arms._

_Lone Wolf looked around, noticing someone missing. "Where's Hikki?"_

_"Hikki-san… Hikki-san is fighting with…" She felt his arms pulling her off his body and stared at him. "Lone Wolf-san?"_

_"Just as I thought," he uttered and walked toward the battlefield, but not before she seized his arms. He glanced at her and saw the sorrowful sight coming from her eyes._

_"Don't leave… onegai…"_

_"I must go stop the battle before…" He was silent. Tears were streaming down her cheek, as he noticed. "Don't cry. I can't go if I see you like this…" She went into a bitter cry and buried her face on the trench coat. "Damn it… not like this…"_

_"Lone Wolf-san, don't go… I beg of you…" she begged, clinging onto him very tightly._

_He sighed and lifted her face, staring at her satin eyes. "Truly, I'm very sorry, but I've made a promise with someone, and if I don't keep it… everything will be brought to nothing, please, Hibiki. You have to understand."_

_Hibiki was staring deep into his eyes before she broke the eyesight. "Baaka. Lone Wolf-san baaka…"_

_"I know I'm a baaka," he spoke, "that's why I have this responsibility to prevent everything in this universe from going out of control. I'm also responsible for all people under my protection, including you." He bent forward and softly pressed his lips against hers. It was a light kiss yet for a woman who had __nev__er kissed before, Hibiki was taken by the author's surprised action and could do nothing to resist it. Later she submitted, returning the kiss with the same passion as his, wanting the kiss to last a little longer._

_-x-_

_Hibiki._

The woman he never expected to end up becoming his girlfriend, and of the most possessive type he had. He never thought that his relationship with the _iaijitsu_ swordswoman would last this long. In fact, he wished for the elegant woman to stay by his side forever, no matter what happened between them.

"Heh." He grinned and looked up at the night sky for the second time, his hands tucked inside the two pockets of his trench coat. "I don't only have these three woman, but everyone else is also… under my watch. Why should I care of everything else? This is my task, this is my job, this is my passion, this is my life." He breathed out and continued his interrupted stroll, occasionally watching at the scenery. "So beautiful… but this beautiful might be the last."

"What are you talking about, Lone Wolf-_san_?" He looked at the direction of the voice and saw Hibiki standing not far from him. "Of course, it will last forever because it has you to protect. _Ne_?"

"What are you doing here, Hibiki? I thought you're still at the mansion," Lone Wolf asked.

"Ah, _gomennasai_," she apologized and bowed, "it was kind of bored back there. Everyone's busy training for the upcoming war, so…"

Lone Wolf chuckled and approached her. "So you think you don't want to train because I'm not present? _Ne_?" he asked, running a hand through her silky smooth hair. Hibiki blushed in response and turned around, not wanting him to see her reaction. "Aw, come on. I'm not that kind of guy who would chase another girl while you're absent."

"Lone Wolf-_san_ _hidoi_," Hibiki said and pouted. "Lone Wolf-_san_ always likes to tease when everyone's here. _Mou_, I don't like it."

The author laughed and pulled the woman into his arms, hugging her in the closest embrace he could. "Ahou. Why you think I'm doing it? It's because I have you," he said and softly placed his lips on her scalp, "and besides, nobody can replace you in my heart. Honestly, I am."

"That… that was so sweet of you, Lone Wolf-_san_," she said and rested her body upon his firm figure. _"Ne."_

"What is it, Hibiki?" he asked.

"About what you said earlier," she spoke and took a hold of his hand, "were you planning to have a flower watching?"

"Umm…" he replied and kissed her scalp. "Hope it will be the most memorable flower watching before the war takes place."

_"Sou…"_

Lone Wolf pulled the woman away from him. "Hey, while we're at it, why don't we take a walk around this park? It's been a while since we're having a stroll together," he suggested and took her hand. _"Saa, ikimashou."_

"Lone Wolf!" The author turned to the direction of the call and immediately became the glomping victim of Mriya. So rough the pounce was that both of them crashed on the pavement, the lithe woman on top of him. "Where have you been, Lone Wolf? I'm so worried of you when you left the mansion," she squealed and tightened her arms around his neck.

"Ouch, ouch, and more ouch!" was the reply the lone wolf cried out, as he struggled to keep the pain away from him. "Mriya! How many times I've told you not to fling and glomp at me like this! _ITTAI_!"

"Aw, are you mad at me Lone Wolf? I hope you're not," she said and rubbed her cheek against his face. "And don't leave me without letting me know, Lone Wolf! You're always making people worried! You haven't changed at all… THEREFORE I WILL PUNISH YOU!" she excitedly declared and chocked him.

"Mriya, stop choking me! You're killing me! Hibiki-_chan_, _taskette_!" he yelled, helplessly waving his hand in distress. The iaijitsu woman stared at the two ex-lovers in surprise before she giggled. "Hibiki-_chan_! Don't just stand there, help me!" he cried between his choked voice.

_"Anou…"_

The three of them watched at the voice and saw a young girl wearing songstress outfit in white/pink colour scheme, accompanied by another young girl in all-white uniform wearing a headband, and a schoolgirl whose yellow ribbon was tied on her scalp, slanting downward. Standing between them were two fellows; the first wore a nun uniform which looked awfully like Bridget's. Heck, she even looked like one. The second of the fellows had a pair of pointed ears and a certain backpack which looked nothing more than a phone booth.

"Are you, by any chance, Lone Wolf NEO?" the earlier girl asked.

"Uhh… yes, I'm Lone Wolf NEO," the author spoke, pointing at his confused face. "Is there something I can do to… help?"

The girl let out a relieved breath and bowed before them. "_Hajimemashite_. We were asked by Yuuki Darren-_san_ to assist you in the upcoming you as humanitarian team," she spoke.

"And you are…?"

The young girl stood back and smiled. "Azmaria Hendrick, and these are my friends: Sarasa Ruri-san…"

"Sarasa Ruri _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-sama_," politely she greeted.

"…Ikusawa Ruriko…"

"_Anou_… _ettou_… _Hajimemashite_! Ikusawa Ruriko, _yoroshiku_," the schoolgirl spoke, a bright smile carved upon her face.

"…and these are our guardians: Chrno-_san_ and Sister Rosette Christopher," Azmaria spoke.

Lone Wolf blinked when he took a look at the Magdala Sister. "I thought I had seen the true girl form of Bridget…?" before Hibiki bopped him with her _tessen_. "Hey! What was that for, Hibiki-_chan_?"

"Uhh… well, I kind of miss that crossdressing bounty hunter," Rosette uttered and outstretched herself. "That was so freaking tiring… shoot, I didn't think we'd end up fighting those replicated soldiers who kept on calling out Fuhrer's name."

"_Masaka_… you had fought the Mark II units?" Lone Wolf asked in surprise.

"Stupid replicated soldiers who wanted to attack these girls," Rosette mumbled, "sheesh, didn't they have anything else to do besides attacking people?"

"Are you alright, you guys?" Hibiki asked.

"_Daijoobu_, _daijoobu_," Chrno confidentially spoke. "Those wimpy robots couldn't even beat us anyway."

"Lone Wolf-_sama_," Ruri called him, "Yuuki-_sama_ told us that we were to help you in the war, so we'll try our best to help everyone."

"That's very good of you. Now we need to inform the rest of the people about…"

"NOT SO FAST!!!!!!"

Immediately, three damaged Robo-Ky Mark II's appeared from the air and landed in front of the gathering. "YOU-BZZT-STUPID-BZZT-CROSSDRESSING-BZZT-NUN-BZZT-AND-BZZT-BRAT-BZZT-WITH-BZZT-POINTED-BZZT-EARS-BZZT-AND-BZZT-PHONE-BZZT-BOOTH-BZZT-CANNOT-BZZT-ESCAPE! PREPARE-BZZT-TO-BZZT-BE-BZZT-OWNED! BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! BZZT!!!" the robots shouted between their distorted voices.

Rosette grumbled and took out her costume-built handgun. "You replicated freaks never want to give up…" and opened fire, hitting one of the damaged Mark II's directly on his head. The remaining Robo-Kys screamed in anger and pounced toward them when Chrno jumped in front of them.

"Who's going to be owned? You or I?" the young demon spoke and punched the robots' Solar Plexus, instantly destroying the mechanical soldiers' internal parts.

Lone Wolf, Hibiki and Mriya blinked and gasped in surprise. "How… how the heck you managed to defeat Mark II easily? And did they copy your moves?" the author asked.

"Copy? What copy?" Chrno spoke and yawned out of boredom. "Miss Yuuki told us not to give those robots any chances of duplicating our moves. Huh, even if they did, they wouldn't stand a chance against us. They were so bored to fight against."

"Anyway, everyone," Azmaria spoke, "since we've met Lone Wolf and his acquaintances, let's get our task started, since we're on a mission to save Earth from destruction."

"Well, actually, Azmaria-_chan_," Lone Wolf spoke and coughed, "the war is in three days, and my friends are still having trainings. I was thinking of having a flower sighting with them, so…"

"Stop using the suffix –_chan_, Lone Wolf-_san_!" Hibiki pleaded and poked him with her _shirasaya_. Lone Wolf yelped in pain and rubbed his poked midsection. "Stop using the suffix or I'll call you Lone Wolfie-_chan_."

"Hibiki-_chan hidoi desu_…" he sobbed.


	26. The One Part 4: Black and White: Be Just...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_Lone Wolf chuckled and approached her. "So you think you don't want to train because I'm not present? Ne?" he asked, running a hand through her silky smooth hair. Hibiki blushed in response and turned around, not wanting him to see her reaction. "Aw, come on. I'm not that kind of guy who would chase another girl while you're absent."_

__

_"Lone Wolf-san hidoi," Hibiki said and pouted. "Lone Wolf-san always likes to tease when everyone's here. Mou, I don't like it."_

__

_The author laughed and pulled the woman into his arms, hugging her in the closest embrace he could. "Ahou. Why you think I'm doing it? It's because I have you," he said and softly placed his lips on her scalp, "and besides, nobody can replace you in my heart. Honestly, I am."_

__

_"That… that was so sweet of you, Lone Wolf-san," she said and rested her body upon his firm figure. "Ne."_

__

_"What is it, Hibiki?" he asked._

__

_"About what you said earlier," she spoke and took a hold of his hand, "were you planning to have a flower watching?"_

__

_"Umm…" he replied and kissed her scalp. "Hope it will be the most memorable flower watching before the war takes place."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

Chronological Note: Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution, and currently runs roughly in parallel with Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without written and owned by Sheo Darren. Featured music in this chapter is _Holy Orders (Be Just Or Be Dead)_ from **Guilty Gear X Heavy Rock Tracks**.

**Chapter 25  
The One Arc Part 5  
Black and White: Be Just or Be Dead… Again?**

The city park was full of life, as the casts of _Guilty Gear, Tsukihime/Melty Blood/TYPE MOON, Chrno Crusade, Tokyo Underground_ and _Rurouni Kenshin_ gathered for the first flower sighting. It was planned by Lone Wolf NEO as to ease the tension rising among the people, especially those who were to involve in the upcoming war. Already excited by the gathering, all the female warriors and assistants and so on immediately had their own flower sighting, ignoring the males who could not help themselves at the situation.

"Eh? Then what happened? _Ne_? _Ne_?" the Jellyfish Pirates asked Azmaria in expectations.

"Well… the robots almost got us, but then Chrno and Rosette saved us from them," Azmaria spoke and giggled. "It was really fun to see the two of them fighting the robots. You should see their annoyed face back there."

"Eh… but since Azmaria-_chan_ and everybody else are here," January spoke, "why don't we take this chance to introduce ourselves?"

"Yeah, yeah! That'd be a great idea," February replied. "What about you, Azmaria-_chan_?"

_"Haii, yorokonde,"_ she replied, smiling.

_"Yatta!!!"_ the girls were startled by the excited shriek of Arcueid, as she lifted the _sake_ bottle she was holding to the air, singing a silly song all the way. "We're having flower sighting! We're having flower sighting! _Yatta ze_!"

"Arcueid, stop acting like a drunken child and…" The True Ancestor already seized Ciel and put the bottleneck into her mouth, forcibly draining the _sake_ into her throat. "Arcueid! Stop it! I said stop it!"

"Aw, come on Ciel-_senpai_!" the drunken Arcueid insisted and poured more _sake_ into her mouth. "Just drink and enjoy! _HORA_!!!" Ciel tried to resist the forced drinking before she fell drunk and hiccupped. Roughly she took the bottle and drunk every drop of the sake, much to Arcueid's dismay.

_"YOSSHA!!!"_ the Vatican agent cried out and swung her drunken fist in the air, "let's get the party started!! _MINNA_!!" The rest of the people watched in amusement, as Ciel and her archrival began talking random and started dancing around. Please insert French words or whatsoever language to quote the two mortal enemies while they were drunken. Yes, they're out of character this time.

"Oh, well," Lone Wolf uttered and took a sip of the Oolong tea, "at least everybody is here for the flower watching. _Ne_, Hibiki?"

"Umm," the _iaijitsu_ woman replied and sipped the same beverage from the ceramic glass. "It's been a while since we last gathered together like this, ne Lone Wolf-_san_?"

Nodding in agreement, the author took a quick glance at the people who were already occupied with themselves. "It already is," he spoke and sipped the tea for the second time. "Hisui-_chan_, another glass of tea please."

_"Haii,"_ the housemaid spoke and poured tea into the cup.

"_Arigatou_, Hisui-_chan_," the author thanked.

"WAAAIIII!" The three of them were startled by the loud shriek of Arcueid and Ciel, as they were singing some silly songs while drinking _sake_ and swinging themselves around. "Lone Wolf!! Come on, let's sing together!!" Ciel said and hiccupped.

"Uhh… I'll just pass, _senpai_," Lone Wolf declined.

"Are you afraid of us, Kiba-_chan_!?" Arcueid asked, swinging her fist in the air. "Come on! The Lone Wolf NEO we know isn't afraid of anything! Come on! Come on! Show us what you've got!"

"Now you're quoting me, Missy," Terry spoke and sweatdropped.

"Are you okay?! BUSTER WOLF!!!" the drunken vampire quoted the lone wolf and danced around, whilst Ciel began singing in her native French tongue. The people shrugged in amazement to see the most popular enemies in _TYPE-MOON_ temporarily putting their rivalry aside and enjoying the day together in the most unexpected way possible. Lone Wolf just shook his head and looked at the other direction. He saw the sight of Dizzy and Hotaru sitting under a blossom tree, chattering with each other while Rock idly leaning against the other side of the tree, sleeping. At another side of the park, Sol and Kagura were seen loitering around, with the latter cutely clinging on his arms while the Guilty Gear grumbled and tried to shake her off his arm. The sight of Robo-Ky unit RB5001 having monologue on the bridge was also visible, increasing the people's level of curiosity on the PWAB unit by one point.

"I think we missed something," Lone Wolf uttered.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not missing something, aren't you Lone Wolf-_san_?" Aoshi uttered.

"Err… yeah, sort of," he spoke and scratched the back of his head. "Whatever. It's not that we missed something. Maybe we're too busy enjoying this day to think of something."

_"Sou, ne…"_ Hibiki answered.

Sion looked around her, noticing Alex and Ky's absence at the place. "Where are they going at time like this, those two?" she whispered.

x-x-x-x-x

The air was inert. Neither Ky nor Alex was saying a word, as they were idly staring at each other for prolonged time. The oak leaves were falling down the trees, dramatically creating peaceful scenery at the section of the city park.

"Alright, Alexander Hahn," Ky spoke and pointed the Thunderseal at his face, "I couldn't defeat or outwit you in the last duel because of Slayer's interference. However this time, there will be no escape. Not for you, not for me."

"What? Already expecting this duel to be bloody?" Alex insisted and opened his battle stance.

"Shut up!" Ky demanded and opened his pose. "I will give you everything I've got as a holy knight in punishing a traitor like you."

Alex grinned and withdrew Black Sabbath. "Right, I was about to finish the duel we had last time. Bring it on, Ky."

The cue music of _Holy Orders (Be Just Or Be Dead)_ echoed from nowhere, and it intensified as the two knights of holy orders took their steps. Slowly, they tried not to attack first and kept on glaring at each other, keeping their weapons as close to their body as possible.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Alex asked, still in his battle stance.

"Heh, you'd expect me to make the first move, Alexander?" Ky asked and grinned.

"Very well. TAKE THIS!!!" With that declared, Alex jumped toward Ky, trying to land a Shadow Trigger Overhead on the Holy Knight. Ky counterattacked with a Vapor Thrust, knocking the dark paladin off his attacking range. The white knight, then, opened his steps and fired a Stun Edge at Alex, almost hitting his head by an inch.

"That isn't going to work!" Alex shouted and dashed toward him, evading another Stun Edge fired at him. Frantically Ky tried to counteract with Greed Saber, only to find himself seized at the collar. "Shadow Trigger: SNATCH!" The white knight got slammed to the floor and bounced off to the open air.

"Never underestimate a holy knight, Alexander Hahn!" Ky shouted after air-recovered and opened the overdrive stance, charging toward Alex in Ride The Lightning.

"Am I going to underestimate you, Ky Kiske?" Alex replied and opened a reversal. The stance made contact with the overdrive, and the dark paladin immediately seized Ky's neck with his legs. "Melody of…"

**ONE!**

The white knight was brought to the air and slammed on the floor for the second time.

**TWO!**

Alex made a handstand and brought Ky back to the air, and suddenly made a violent body twist.

**THREE!**

Ky was slammed back on the ground, and got stomped.

**FOUR!**

Alex made a somersault, seizing Ky's head with a claw attack and tossed him to the open air.

**FIVE!**

"OBLIVION!!" The overdrive ended with an uppercut kick, sending Ky high to the air. Alex landed and watched at his opponent who crashed not far from him. "How was it, Ky Kiske? Was that enough for you?" he taunted.

"That was not enough!!" Ky roared as he stood back.

"Not enough?" Alex replied, sarcastically grinning at the knight's reaction. "Then allow me to show what the disciple of the Oniwabanshu group has to offer…"

"You've got to be kidding," Ky spoke.

"Oh, I'm not." With that declared, Alex suddenly disappeared from sight. Frantically Ky looked around him, trying to locate the dark paladin's position. All he could see was blurred visions of people running around him in a speed impossible to believe.

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" Ky looked upward and saw Alex diving toward him, kodachi first. He managed to jump aside before the overhead attack collided, trying to counterattack with Stun Dipper. "THAT ATTACK IS FUTILE! TEMPORARY HIATUS!" For the second time, Ky's attempt to land an attack was foiled by the reversal and got eaten by the follow-up Melody of Oblivion overdrive.

The overdrive ended, and Alex jumped far from Ky, waiting for him to stand up. "Stand up and finish this battle quickly, Ky! I still have that important thing to do after this," he spoke, slinging the _kodachi_ on his shoulder.

"What so important is that, Alexander!?" Ky shouted, panting breathlessly for air after standing up.

Alex glowered at the holy knight. "Just as I thought; you and your untainted belief on the holy orders don't understand everything."

"It's you who don't understand!" Ky replied.

Alex closed his eyes. "So be it."

x-x-x-x-x

"By the way," Lone Wolf spoke, "Azmaria-_chan_ and company has arrived here, right?"

_"Haii,"_ Azmaria answered.

"That reminds me of something," Lone Wolf said, scratching his chin, "what exactly are you guys going to do in the war anyway?"

Slightly Azmaria coughed and corrected her seated position. "We had been asked by Yuuki-san to assist you in humanitarian act during the war. To put in simpler terms, we're medics."

"Eh, you guys are medics, huh?" Terry asked. "I never thought to have young girls becoming medics. That's really surprising."

"Yes, we are, Terry-_sama_," Ruri answered.

"And why would you call me with the –_sama_ suffix, Missy?" Terry asked, smiling in slight discomfort. Ruri just answered the question with a generous smile carved upon her face.

"Why can't I, Terry-_sama_?" Ruri asked. Terry couldn't help but to grin at the response the girl gave.

"And speaking of guests, Lone Wolf-_san_," Aoshi uttered, "here comes another newcomers."

Lone Wolf watched at the direction of Akiha's pointing, and saw two women in distinctive characteristics and outfits walking toward them. Both of them were blonde, albeit one of them had a couple of ponytails tied up from her hair. Lone Wolf stared at the other woman and breathed out in amazement. He stood up and approached the two women, smiling at them as to greet their arrival. "The one born from the pain of knowing the truth… the kind murderer…" he spoke as he offered a handshake at the one with the long blonde hair.

"I'm very sure we didn't arrive here late, did we, Lone Wolf?" the latter woman asked, shaking his hand in return.

"Well, yes, you didn't," the author spoke, smiling. The woman chuckled and followed Lone Wolf back to the gathering, as the young girl slowly walked behind them.

"Lone Wolf-_san_, who are these two?" Hibiki asked, concernedly staring at the women.

Lone Wolf grinned, as he invited the guests to take seat on the picnic mat. "My friends, meet Margaret Burton and… Madlax."

Silence. All of them were staring at the two newcomers in disbelief and surprise. Some of them were even whispering among themselves regarding their presence in _Guilty Gear_ universe.

The girl named Margaret Burton bowed. "My name is Margaret Burton, pleased to meet you," she spoke.

The older woman just smiled. "Madlax."

"_Ne_, Madlax-_san-tachi_…" Hibiki called them, "what's your relationship with Lone Wolf-_san_? How did you get to know each other?"

Madlax stared at the _iaijitsu_ warrior and smiled. "We're comrades, of course," she spoke, giving out her sweet-yet-alluring smile.

"What kind of comrades are you?" Hibiki asked.

Madlax chuckled. "From the intonation of your voice, please don't tell me that you're jealous at Lone Wolf for having comrades," she reminded.

"I'm not jealous!" the scion of Takane clan cried, deeply embarrassed. "Well… yes, I'm jealous, but that's because Lone Wolf-_san_ already got a girlfriend!! Why are you asking such… embarrassing question, Madlax-_san_?"

The woman giggled. _"Iie. Nande mo nai."_

"And that reminds me of something," Akiha spoke and took a sip of tea. "Doesn't this mean Lone Wolf-_san_ will establish a harem? I remembered his acclamation back at the mansion that he never wants to have a harem in the first place."

"Maybe Lone Wolf-_san_ wants to rival Sheo-_san_ in harem matters, I suppose," Hisui added.

"You guys… anyway, everyone," Lone Wolf called, "we're still in the middle of the flower sighting right? So HIT IT!" With that declared, party music appeared from nowhere and echoed inside the city park as the people were caught in the frenzy of party.

x-x-x-x-x

"VAPOR THRUST!"

"Shadow Trigger: OVERHEAD!"

**COLLISION! ROMAN CANCEL!**

"RIDE THE LIGHTNING!"

**COUNTER!**

Alex was knocked off his attacking range by the uppercut and was tossed straight to the open air. Ky screamed a battle cry and aimed Sacred Edge at the dark paladin. The light swords hit, bringing Alex further midair. Ky didn't stop there and immediately chased Alex, giving out his best aerial combo.

"Psych Burst COUNTER!" Ky's aerial combo was cancelled by the blue Psych Burst, and was sent crashing on the ground. Alex screamed and air-dashed toward Ky, attacking him with rapid slashes and hacks before sending him again to the open air.

"_Ryuusui_ _no_ _Oguki_ adapted technique: Shadow Trigger."

Alex's body split into several shadowy images and jumped toward Ky, surrounding him. Already knocked unconscious, Ky did not see the oncoming attacks and got hit by the follow-up Direct. Again, he was sent toward the ground and got attacked by another Shadow Trigger: Direct. Alex stopped attacking him and landed on the ground, bringing the _kodachi_ into the backhand position.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The dark paladin turned around and saw Sol and Kagura walking toward the battle spot. Ignoring the white knight who crashed, he glowered at the former and snarled. "Just when I was going to finish this duel… what do you want, Sol Badguy?"

Sol could only shake his head. "If it isn't the dark paladin himself," he spoke and breathed out lazily. "Just what the hell are you doing with Ky? I thought you guys are supposed to be at the party with the people, Alex."

"That's none of your concern, Sol Badguy," Alex answered.

Sol just shook his head and switched his sight at Ky. "And I thought you were putting all your effort in beating the ex-soldier, holy boy," he spoke. "Lame."

"Sol! Are you on his side?!" Ky shouted as soon as he got back on his feet.

"Since when I'm on his side, Ky? I don't want to have anything with this duel you two are having? Sheesh, you knights are confusing as hell," the Immoral Flame uttered.

"I resent that, Sol. The Holy Knights are sometimes confusing," Alex added. "Anyway, I was winning this duel, so please excuse me while I finish this for good."

"I SHALL NOT LOSE TO THE LIKE OF YOU!!" Ky shouted and opened his instant kill pose.

"Ky…" Sol called him. "I don't want to tell you this, but you already got served."

Ky glanced at him with the shocked expression on his face. "WHAT!?"

Alex beamed. _"In the name of God, all impure souls who deny their Creator shall be purified and banished into eternal damnation. Amen."_ He leaped toward Ky and, in the impossible-to-believe speed, dashed through the holy knight and reappeared behind him. Ky was stunned and could not move his body, resulting from an invisible wind enveloping him. He managed to peek behind him and saw Alex kneeling, holding the _kodachi_ in backhand position.

_"Shimatta!!"_

_"Dust to dust."_

Seventeen light streaks appeared from nowhere, surrounded Ky and instantly slashed his body. The holy knight screamed in pain as the light blades cut his body and collapsed on the ground. Both Sol and Kagura gasped in surprise to see the entire scene; the latter hid behind the Guilty Gear in fear as the black feather stood up and slowly retreated Black Sabbath into its scabbard.

"Don't worry about him, Sol Badguy. He is just unconscious, though he may not look like it." Alex, then, turned around and walked away from the battle scene, leaving the two Guilty Gear protagonists in intrigue, with the flame warrior clenching his fists in unknown rage.

"Sol-_kun_, what is it?" Kagura asked, sensing his anger overwhelming inside of him.

Sol stepped forward, glowering at the dark paladin. "ALEXANDER!!"

The lone wolf of holy orders halted and glanced at him. "What?"

"Next time," Sol spoke, "don't expect our next encounter to be as peaceful as this. I'm going to have your ass kicked and burned. You hear that!?"

Alex grinned. "Let us deal with the war first, then we'll decide how the duel is going to be. _Ja_." He turned around and walked toward the party far from the scene, leaving Sol in total anger and dismay.

"Annoying piece of crap. I'm so gonna get you…"


	27. The One Part 6: Vortex Infinium 1st Stag...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_"Stand up and finish this battle quickly, Ky! I still have that important thing to do after this," he spoke, slinging the kodachi on his shoulder._

_"What so important is that, Alexander!?" Ky shouted, panting breathlessly for air after standing up._

_Alex glowered at the holy knight. "Just as I thought; you and your untainted belief on the holy orders don't understand everything."_

_"It's you who don't understand!" Ky replied._

_Alex closed his eyes. "So be it."_

_x-x_

_"ALEXANDER!!"_

_The lone wolf of holy orders halted and glanced at him. "What?"_

_"Next time," Sol spoke, "don't expect our next encounter to be as peaceful as this. I'm going to have your ass kicked and burned. You hear that!?"_

_Alex grinned. "Let us deal with the war first, then we'll decide how the duel is going to be. Ja." He turned around and walked toward the party far from the scene, leaving Sol in total anger and dismay._

_"Annoying piece of crap. I'm so gonna get you…"_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

Chronological Note: Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution, and currently runs roughly in parallel with Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without written and owned by Sheo Darren. Featured music in this chapter is _Vortex Infinium_ from **Guilty Gear XX #RELOADED** and _Hell March_ from **Command & Conquer: Red Alert.**

**Chapter 26  
****The One Arc Part 6  
****Vortex Infinium 1st Stage**

Morning arrived at Kiev. Not a typical morning, that is, because all across the city warriors of all kinds were gathered in front of the Falken mansion waiting for the commander-in-charge to come out. The revitalized Robo-Ky Mark 1 units were in formation, with the unit RB5001 standing as their leader. The casts of TYPE MOON could be seen standing near the main door: Shiki cleaning his folding knife; the twin housemaids of Hisui and Kohaku chattering with Akiha; Arcueid and Ren sitting on a nearby bench; while Ciel was leaning against the wall in her agent outfit. The lone wolf of Fatal Fury universe Terry Bogard, as well as the daughter of the Most Powerful Man In The World Misaki Howard had arrived from the motel. The healers and their two guardians of Chrno Crusade also arrived at the mansion, followed by the Jellyfish Pirates who walked off their mother ship parked nearby. Aoshi and Misao were the last to arrive, closely followed by Alexander and Sion.

"Has everyone arrived?" along came Lone Wolf NEO's voice, as he walked out of the mansion, accompanied by Mriya and Hibiki. The author halted and looked around him, watching at the people. "Huh? I thought Ky and Rock were here already. Probably headed off to settle their business, I think."

"Maybe we should send someone and ask them to come here, Lone Wolf-_san_," Hibiki suggested.

"They'll come here eventually, Miss Hibiki," Alex assured. "Probably after Ky has everything at his side _prepared_. Just don't ask me what they're up to this time."

"Oh, alright then," Lone Wolf spoke and coughed. "Anyway, people. I'm sure most of us already know that today we're going for a war, and today is going to be the most significant day we'll ever have in our life."

"Right, war against the machines," Shiki spoke and shook his head in dismay, "and to fight the bureau on top of that… sheesh, what in the world are we doing anyway?"

_"Oniisan…!" _Akiha elbowed him.

"Ahem. I believe Zero and his assistant had given each and everyone of you documents of what to do and what not to do in the heat of the war," the author spoke and took out one of the documents. "One of the documents here stated that Robo-Ky Mark II has the ability to copy its opponent's moves and use any of the copied against them. So in the upcoming battle, try not to let the robots copy any of your attacks. Got it?"

"Excuse me," Chrno interrupted and lifted his hand, "but I don't get it. Why shouldn't we let those robots copy our attacks? They're just a bunch of nuts and bolts, you know."

Lone Wolf glanced at the demon. "Maybe you didn't know what Mark 2 had done to the fighters at South Town," he spoke, switching his sight at Terry. The true lone wolf just shrugged and corrected his Garou jacket, occasionally swaying his blonde hair to the right.

"Anyway, I'll repeat the task you people are going to do again," Lone Wolf spoke and corrected his sunglasses. "The healers are assigned for humanitarian service, while Chrno/Sister Rosette and Madlax/Margaret pairs do their task as the girls' guardians. Terry and Misaki are assigned with the Robo-Ky units, since you two probably know how to deal with the Mark 2 and his army."

"You can count on us, Lone Wolf," Terry uttered.

"_Wakarimashita_, Lone Wolf-_sama_," Ruri spoke.

"What about us, Lone Wolf?" Shiki asked.

"You and the girls will be defending this mansion," Lone Wolf spoke. "Make sure the robots don't manage to break in, or everything will be put to nothing."

"Eh?! I thought I could fight along side Kiba-_chan_," Arcueid whined.

"You can, Arc-_chan_," Lone Wolf told her, "but only after you're taking care of this house. I can't afford to let some metallic freaks demolish this building for no reason." Arcueid continued to whine and pout, whilst Ren patted her back as to comfort her.

Ciel just breathed out and walked away from the wall. "I thought I could use my chance to see my sparring partner in action," she spoke, glancing at the author. Hibiki coughed and stared at the Vatican agent, ready to pull out a _kamae_ from her _nihontou_. Ciel merely giggled and tossed her smile at the _iaijitsu_ warrior, much to her serious dismay.

"Alex," Lone Wolf called him, trying to ignore the confrontation happening beside him, "you are to be paired up with Shinomori Aoshi. Both of you are… well, you can say, the best Oniwabanshu warriors around."

"What are we going to do, Lone Wolf?" Alex asked.

"You know already don't you? Go and kick the robots' ass," Lone Wolf answered. "And make sure to keep an eye over your… precious one, alright?" Both Sion and Misao blushed in reaction to the answer, while Alex just scratched the back of his head.

"Then what about me?" Mriya asked, pointing at her face.

"What about you?" Lone Wolf replied and instantly got treated by the infamous Bambi eyes. The rest of the people, including Hibiki, laughed when he helplessly tried to get over the pawning cute stare of death.

"Lone Wolf, you've got a call from Captain Testarossa," Zero called him as the Maverick Hunter walked out of the mansion. The author nodded at the call and took the PDA Zero was holding. Everybody was watching at the author who was having a video conference with the commander of the Mithril organization.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lone Wolf spoke as he ended the video conference and faced the people, "the time has arrived. The army is making their move as I speak, and currently on their journey to this city. I don't want to waste anymore time, so let's get prepared for this upcoming event."

"_Yosha_! Let's kick some ass out there!" Arcueid exclaimed and swung her fist midair, imitated by the silent-yet-cute Ren. "Everybody say YAAY! YAAY!"

"Yaay," the rest of them lazily replied.

"Hey, why is everyone so depressed? Say "YAAY!" out loud, okay?" Arcueid spoke excitedly. Again, they lazily responded to the cry, much to the True Ancestor's dismay. "Aw, come on! I was trying to cheer everything up!"

x-x-x-x-x

Tessa leaned on the chair and breathed out in relief. She had relayed the message of Robo-Ky Mark II's massive arrival at Kiev to Lone Wolf NEO, and she only hoped that the author and his company were prepared for the invasion.

"Captain, the AEGIS Squad is awaiting you at the conference room," Sagara reported. Tessa jumped off the chair and walked out of the control room, heading toward the conference room. She halted in front of the door as they arrived at the room and was hesitant to go in. "What's wrong, captain?"

"I… I just have this kind of strange feeling, Sagara-_san_…" Tessa spoke.

"If you're worried of Lone Wolf, you're not alone," the soldier spoke and patted her shoulder.

_"Sou…"_

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and entered the room. Instantly, the AEGIS Squad stood up as to greet her arrival at the meeting room. "Everyone, please have a seat. I'm not really used with formalities, really," she spoke.

"So, Captain Testarossa," Nazo, Dual Gatekeepers of Shadow and Discernment, spoke and corrected his black glasses, "I believe we're here because one of your acquaintances is having a war with the Post-War Administrative Bureau, isn't it?"

Tessa gave her signal at Sagara, and took her place as Sagara turned on the projector. "As I had informed Nazo-_san_ before the AEGIS Squad arrived at this submarine, the author Lone Wolf NEO is under threat by Robo-Ky Mark II units and at risk of facing another war. He has requested help from the MITHRIL organization to aid him in the upcoming war, which unfortunately takes place as this meeting takes place."

An ad lib occurred among the Gatekeepers, and all of them were staring at the captain of _Tuatha de Danaan_ in intrigue. "Wait a minute. Then why are you calling us here? We could've been sent to the battlefield earlier," the energetic Kaoru insisted and swung her fists midair.

Tessa coughed. "Unlike the last war we faced, the enemy Lone Wolf-_san_ is dealing with is fully capable of copying each and every move the fighter's doing. Already, one of the Mark II units had rampaged South Town and defeated Geese Howard in a duel, promptly claiming the rights of the Scroll of Powers."

"Therefore you, the AEGIS Squad, has been called onboard this submarine for briefing on tactics to be used against Robo-Ky Mark II," Sagara continued and walked to the front. "Allow me to begin this briefing on the basics of Robo-Ky Mark II."

x-x-x-x-x

The air was inert. There was no sights of people around the new Kiev, and there was no sight of activities taking place at the city.

A Robo-Ky ran across the hill and approached Mark 2 who was observing the view of the city from the high point. "Fuhrer, the-army-awaits-your-order," the robot spoke after saluting him. The leading unit nodded and walked down the hill, pacing toward a huge mass of Mark II robots gathering on the hillside.

"MY LOYAL COMRADES, HEED MY WORDS!" Mark 2 spoke out loud and opened his arms. Instantly the mechanical warriors roared in response and waved their weapons in the air. "WE ARE HERE BECAUSE WE ARE GIVEN ORDERS BY THE BUREAU TO ACCOMPLISH THEIR TASKS. HOWEVER, ALL OF US MUST REMEMBER THAT IT'S NOT THE ORDERS OF THE BUREAU THAT TAKES US HERE. WE ARE HERE BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO REVEAL OUR EXISTENCE TO THE WORLD."

"Heil Fuhrer!!" the Robo-Kys simultaneously replied.

"WE'LL PROVE TO THESE PEOPLE THAT WE ARE THE RIGHTEOUS ONE," Mark 2 spoke and lifted his Thunderseal to the air, "BY CHALLENGING THE LONE WOLF OF AUTHOR'S UNIVERSE AND HIS COMPANIONS. THEY HAD ONCE WITNESSED THE MOST GRUESOME HISTORICAL EVENT THE WORLD HAD EVER SEEN, AND WE ARE GOING TO REWRITE THE HISTORY ON THIS DAY. ARE YOU WITH ME, MY COMRADES?"

"HEIL FUHRER!!" the Robo-Kys responded loudly and raised arms to the air.

"NOW, MY COMRADES," Mark 2 spoke and walked up the hill, closely followed by the army in red garbs. He halted and observed the area before he lifted his hand. "CHARGE!!!!" A deafening, digitized battle cry echoed in the open air as the army in red ran down the hill toward the less fortunate city.

"Are you okay?"

Subsequent to that, a gigantic energy blast broke through the mass, sending several Robo-Kys to the air. At the same time, a massive gale attack sent several more Robo-Kys flying. The army was brought into panic and scattered, much to the dismay of Mark II. He later saw the source of the chaos and was caught in fury. "YOU!?!"

"Yo, Mark 2, we meet again," Terry greeted as he and Misaki emerged from the Robo-Ky piles.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I THOUGHT YOU'D BE DISABLED FOR ETERNITY!!" Mark 2 yelled out.

"Says who?" Terry asked, giving out his as yet untainted smile at the mechanical warriors.

"SAYS ME!" Mark 2 replied and commanded several soldiers to strike at the twos. Terry grinned and jumped aside with Misaki, allowing Alex and Aoshi to jump in and attack the robots with their respective moves. The originally huge mass had broken into small skirmishes and scattered around the city.

"You take care of them, okay?" Terry shouted as the twos returned to the humanitarian team not far from the scene.

"You can count on us, Terry!" Alex shouted back at them. "So, Aoshi-_sensei_, can we show them the price for messing with the Oniwabanshu group?" he asked and withdrew his Black Sabbath.

"That attitude of yours still hasn't changed over years, Alex," Aoshi spoke and opened his _kodachi kaiten_ pose. "Very well. _Ikuzo_."

"GET THEM!!" Hordes of Robo-Kys pounced at the kaiten fighters in their Ita-Ky-Geki movement in response to the command. Alex leapt over the charge attack and counterattacked with Shadow Trigger: Overhead, slashing several of the robots' head from the above. Aoshi followed on with _Ryuusui no Ugoki Jissen Kenbu_ (Water Flow Technique), surrounding the attacking Robo-Kys with his illusions before suddenly attacking them with _Kaiten Kenbu_. Several more robots had fallen, causing Mark 2 to erupt in anger. "DAMN IT! THERE AREN'T MANY OF THEM! WE'RE OUTNUMBERING THEM!!"

"Really?" Alex insisted and stomped one of the Robo-Ky's head, jumping toward Mark 2. The warrior of steel saw the oncoming attack and fired barrages of missiles at him. "I don't know whether you're the Fuhrer, but I won't let a robot ruining everyone's hope for peace!!" he shouted, evading all missiles fired at him.

"PEACE? TO HELL WITH THAT!!" Mark 2 replied and landed the Ky-_Maku_-Homerun uppercut onto the lone wolf of holy orders. Alex evaded the rising uppercut and stomped his feet on the robot's face, knocking him back to the floor. He jumped back to Aoshi and retreated. "CURSE! DESTROY THIS CITY!! LEAVE NO TRACE BEHIND!! SHOW THEM THE PRICE OF MESSING WITH US, ROBO-KY MARK II!!"

Immediately the skirmishes departed to various locations at the city, leaving Mark 2 alone at the middle of the chaos. The robot silently cursed and plunged the Thunderseal into the ground, channelling a vast amount of his inner force into the earth. "DAMN!! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT LONE WOLF WOULD GIVE ME THIS KIND OF SURPRISE! WHEN I FIND HIM, I'M GOING TO…"

"Are you looking for me?" Mark 2 turned around and saw a man in trench coat leaning against the wall of the nearby building. The man moved and walked toward Mark 2, slowly and steadily whilst keeping his eyes locked on the robot. "Well, then, I had been expecting you to give out such reaction. Hence, the surprise attack."

"DAMN YOU, LONE WOLF," Mark 2 hissed and pulled back the Thunderseal off the ground. "I HAVE WASTED MY VALUABLE MINIONS BECAUSE OF YOUR COWARDLY ACT. YOU SHOULD'VE FACED US LIKE A REAL WARRIOR."

"A real warrior, we would've been," Lone Wolf spoke and withdrew NEO Dagger from its concealed scabbard, "but it doesn't applied to a minion send by a certain organization to inflict global chaos."

Mark 2 grumbled and pointed the oversized blade at the author's face. "THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? EVEN YOUR ROBO-KY MARK 1 UNITS ARE INFERIOR AGAINST US! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT EARLIER."

Lone Wolf chuckled and opened battle stance. "Action speaks louder than words. Heaven or hell!"

"Final!"

"LET'S ROCK!"

x-x-x-x-x

The mass-produced Mark II soldiers marched toward the Falken Residence. "We-are-ordered-by-Fuhrer-to-detain-everyone-inside-this-building," the Mark II group declared. To the robots' surprise, the building was mysteriously empty. No one was answering their call, and they began to suspect something. "Whatever! Storm-the-front!!" Instantly the Robo-Kys rushed into the house and scrambled inside the house, searching for anyone staying inside.

"Enemy-spotted!" The Robo-Kys encountered Hisui who was washing dishes at the kitchen, completely ignoring the presence of the men in red. "Hey, you!" Hisui ignored the call and kept on with her housework. The robots continued to call out her name, occasionally swinging their swords at her. The maid calmly did her works and kept on ignoring the robots.

"HEY! AREN'T-YOU-LISTENING-TO-US?!!?" Mark II demanded. Hisui took no notice of the robots and continued stirring the soup. The asking Mark II snapped in anger and roughly knocked the pot off the stove. "LOOK! WE'VE-RUN-OUT-OF-TIME-TO-SEE-THIS-COOKING! LOOK-AT-US, DAMN-IT!"

Hisui halted. Slowly and steadily she turned around and glared at the robots, whilst holding the scoop tightly. "What have you done to the cooking, all of you?" calmly she asked, with her eyes burning in anger. Before the robots could answer her, a frying pan was smashed upon the offending Robo-Ky and Hisui threw a fireball at the robot, promptly sending him out of the kitchen. The remaining Robo-Kys stared at the maid and gasped in horror when Hisui lifted the scoop, as if she was ready to slay her opponents.

"Please, I don't want anyone to disturb my work," calmly Hisui told the robot and resumed her works. "_Oneesan_, please clean the mess."

_"Haii, haii!"_ Kohaku replied and walked toward the robots. The Mark II's stared at the maid and jawdropped in horror when she murderously grinned at them while taking out an oversized syringe. "Now, who's going to have my potion first, _huh_?" grimly she questioned.

**Rule #1:** nobody should mess with a working chef, or she'll kick their sorry bunbun with her frying pan.

x-x

The three Robo-Kys that burst into one room found themselves facing the unexpected.

Mriya stared innocently at the intruders. "Uhh… please, don't be too rough at me…" she spoke in the softest voice ever. "I'm just a helpless woman who can't even fight…"

The Robo-Kys gagged, instantly filling their thermostats with their overheated steams and smokes. The woman had her nightgowns slipped past her shoulders, almost exposing her no-no part to the open air. The bottom part of her gown was pulled upward, revealing a pair of luscious and slender legs, adding another point to the robots' already increasing curiosity level. Her hair was spreading across the back of her neck, giving her a beautiful yet alluring persona. On top of that, she was sitting on the floor in the most suggestive position they could imagine and was breathing heavily.

On top of that, she was a Lolikon.

Her ruby eyes were innocently staring at the robots, as if she was begging them to be gentle toward her. "Please… I was sick… and I couldn't take my pills on the cupboard," she spoke and pointed at the said wardrobe. "You wouldn't harm a helpless girl like me, would you Robo-Ky? Help me, please…" she whispered in the way that the robots almost cried in sympathy.

The Robo-Kys stared at each other. _This girl is too weak to fight us_, they thought, _and she's in desperate need for help._

"Please, will any of you take the pills for me?" The nearest Robo-Ky hastened to comply, piling up tons of objects near the cupboard for him to climb on.

"Missy, I-can't-find-the-pills," the Robo-Ky said.

"I think it's inside the cupboard," Mriya spoke between her coughs, "please, hurry. I can't take it any longer."

"HOLD-ON! HOLD-ON! I'll-look-for-the-pills," the Robo-Ky spoke and went inside the wardrobe. A few minutes and piles of clothes later, the robot came out with the pills in hand. "Miss, here-is-your…"

The pills dropped to the floor. Robo-Ky saw what he thought as unacceptable: his friend lying lifeless on the floor, their face is filled with uber happiness. The Robo-Ky tried to interpret the situation when he felt a powerful, deadly aura coming from behind him.

"Chii?"

Slowly he turned around, oildrops covering all over his face. As the 180-degree spin ended, two pairs of arms seized his neck. Robo-Ky shrieked in surprise as Chii and Dark Chii appeared from inside the cupboard and embraced him with a force that could drop even the most arrogant warrior to his knees.

"CHII!!!"

"ERROR! BLUE-SCREEN-OF-DEATH! I-NEED-BACKUP!! I-REPEAT, I-NEED-BACKUP!!" Robo-Ky's instruments and softwares were blacked out, failing to analyze the situation happening onto him. The distress signal failed to reach his comrades, and Robo-Ky dropped to the floor, paralyzed by the tight glomp both the humanoid PCs gave. He managed to give Chii and Dark Chii his glare and grimly grinned before imploded. "Warm… soft… I want to…"

"Chii… Mriya-_neesan_, did Chii do anything wrong?" Chii asked, frowning in sadness.

"Now, now, Chii-_chan_," Mriya spoke as she patted her shoulder, "it's good to see you and your alter-ego coming in. Now I wonder where your hubby is."

"Mriya-_neesan_," Chii called her, "do women like you like to seduce guys in this gown?"

Mriya was struck in embarrassment and sheepishly scratched her cheek. "Well, you can say that most of us do…" she spoke and laughed. "Oh, I kind of like cosplaying like a Loli. Chrono-_ototou_ had taught me everything about cosplay; it should help me a lot in the near future. What do you say, Chii-_chan_?"

**Rule #2:** cute and death do relate with each other. Oh, when a leanily cute, leanily lithe and buxomly cute girl glomps you very hard, you're in deep trouble.

x-x

"Surrender, human! Or-else!"

Akiha and Shiki were surrounded by the Robo-Kys, outnumbered by the robots in 5:1 ratio. They stumbled with the robots when they walked down the alley to the outside, and they were cornered from both sides.

"What are we going to do, _oniisan_?" Akiha asked.

"I don't know, but we're in deep trouble," Shiki spoke and withdrew his folding knife.

"That-is-right!" the Robo-Kys answered and withdrew their blades. "Prepare-to-be-served-and-bow-down-before-us-Robo-Ky-Mark-II!!"

Shiki sighed and opened his battle stance, followed by Akiha who opened her claws. "Say, Akiha," Shiki called her.

_"Nani, oniisan?"_ Akiha asked.

"When was the last time we fought together?" he asked.

"I don't have any ideas," the woman answered, "but I think we can kick those robots' ass right now."

"YOU-DARE-To-DEFY-US?!?!" the Robo-Kys roared in anger. "YOU-HAVE-NO-CHANCE-TO-SURVIVE! MAKE-YOUR-TIME! ALL-YOUR-BASE-ARE-BELONG-TO-US!"

Five awesome minutes later…

"That was boring," Shiki spoke and put back his eyeglasses. "I thought these PWAB units have guts to fight. Sheesh."

"Well, at least we've got to kick them the hell of it," Akiha spoke and swayed her hair.

"BZZT! You-have-to-chance-to-survive-BZZT!!! All-your-base-BZZT!" the remains of Robo-Kys cried, trembling in their synthesized voice. Shiki grumbled at the robot and stomped on its head, promptly silencing it.

_"Baaka."_

**Rule #3:** messing with siblings is a no-no, even though they aren't blood-related.

x-x

"_Kuso_! They're too many!" Arcueid cried while evading a flying fist fired by Robo-Ky. "Ciel! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Hey! I'm trying to fight, can't you see?" Ciel shouted back at her while enduring Robo-Ky's overdrive.

"Furher's-will-is-absolute!" Robo-Ky shouted and sped up the punching sequence of the overdrive. "SURRENDER-OR-ELSE!!"

"Like I want to listen to the kind of you!!" Ciel shouted and Psych Burst Counter-ed the overdrive. She counterattacked with streams of Black Keys aimed at the Robo-Ky, and she was ticked off when the robot easily deflected the projectiles. "Che, this is why I don't like dealing with artificial life beings. _HIERO_!" Instantly she jumped to the wall and descended back toward Robo-Ky, hitting the robot with multiple juggles. The Vatican agent screamed in battle cry and linked the overdrive with a flip kick, sending the Robo-Ky to the air.

"ERROR! BLUE-SCREEN-OF-DEATH!" the Robo-Ky shouted, unleashed a Blue Psych Burst, and grabbed Ciel's neck. "YOU-PIECE-OF-CRAP! YOU-SHALL-BE-PWNED-BY-THE-NAME-OF-FUHRER!"

"To hell with that!" Ciel shouted and stabbed a Black Key blade into the Robo-Ky's midsection. The robot screamed in pain and released her off his grasp, trying to pull out the blade from his body. "You're getting on my way, red-garbed tin can! Summoning Seven Holy Scripture… HEED MY WORD!"

Before the Robo-Ky's eyes, Ciel's garb transformed into a mobile pneumatic jack and aimed toward him. He frantically tried to pull out the stuck blade from his midsection when he saw the Vatican agent rushing toward him with the super weapon fully deployed. "Oh, shi…"

"DESTROYED!!"

Ciel wore back her black garb and corrected her eyeglasses, staring at the remains of the Robo-Kys. "That was easy," she spoke and breathed out in relief. "So, who _is_ next?" she asked, glaring at the remaining Robo-Kys, who already stepped backward in fear. She giggled and took out several Black Key Blades from her sleeves. "Oh, please. It's not I want to punish your or something. Allow me to give you guys on of my lectures," she spoke as her eyeglasses turned opaque. "Shall we begin?"

**Rule #4:** when a Vatican agent is pissed off, prepare to receive lots of treatment and amendments from that particular person. Oh, fear the pneumatic jack.

"Aw, I didn't even get featured," Arcueid whined and pouted at the Vatican agent.

Ciel giggled. "_Gomen_, but I win this time, Arcueid."

"Mou…" the True Ancestor mumbled, while Ren softly patted her back.

**To be continued…**


	28. The One Part 7: Vortex Infinium 2nd Stag...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_"A real warrior, we would've been," Lone Wolf spoke and withdrew NEO Dagger from its concealed scabbard, "but it doesn't applied to a minion sent by a certain organization to inflict global chaos."_

_Mark 2 grumbled and pointed the oversized blade at the author's face. "THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? EVEN YOUR ROBO-KY MARK 1 UNITS ARE INFERIOR AGAINST US! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT EARLIER."_

_Lone Wolf chuckled and opened battle stance. "Action speaks louder than words. Heaven or hell!"_

_"Final!"_

_"LET'S ROCK!"_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** _Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED_ takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

Quotation from _Chapter 17: Kanon Arc part 6: Sayuri_, from Sheo Darren's _The World Within and Without_, edited and paraphrased with permission from the author himself. Featured musics in this chapter are _nowhere_ from **Madlax** (among his new favourite tracks. Kajiura Yuki rocks!), and _Sheep Will Sleep (,if You Become Fatigued)_ from **Guilty Gear Isuka**.

**Chapter 27  
The One Arc Part 7  
Vortex Infinium 2nd Stage**

"Power Geyser!"

Several Robo-Kys were sent flying to the air by the energy geyser exploding from the ground. Terry victoriously threw a smile at the fallen robots and proceeded with another Power Geyser, eradicating the robots into pieces. "Not as expected from robots who tried to destroy my hometown, eh?" he asked and opened his battle stance. "Come on! Come on!"

"GET-THEM!" the remaining active Robo-Kys shouted and pounced toward the lone wolf in Ita-Ky-Geki move. Terry merely smirked and rolled out of the tackle attack, and counterattacked with another Power Geyser. The attacking Robo-Kys were sent over Misaki's head, and she took the chance to unleash a deadly Raising Storm, completely razing the robot into pieces. She slowly stood up from her overdrive stance and corrected her hair.

"That was not enough," coldly she spoke, "I should've fought that damned Mark 2 and avenge father's death."

"Misaki-_san_, behind you!" She responded to Azmaria's cry and turned around, seeing a Robo-Ky's head-on tackle. It was too late to dodge and she was hit by _Ita_-Ky-_Geki_, and was knocked off to the air. "MISAKI-_SAN_!!"

The Robo-Ky's eyes gleamed. "Take-this, whore!! KY-_KOKORO-NO-ICHIGEKI_!!"

The follow-up overdrive of Ky-_Maku_-_Homerun_ knocked the _Hakkyoukuseiken_ fighter out of the robot's attacking range, sending her toward a boulder. Terry ran toward Misaki when a group of Robo-Kys stood on his way. "Get out of my way, damn it!" he shouted and pounced toward the robots via Burn Knuckle. The robots endured the attack using their Fortress Block and counterattacked with a sweep, knocking the Fatal Fury off his feet.

"You-are-OWNED!!!" the Robo-Kys shouted and swung their blades at Terry.

"Oh, really?" and a blast from a handgun knocked the swords off the robots' hand. The Robo-Ky turned around in anger and saw Madlax standing not far from them in maroon silk gown, pointing a handgun at them. "Well?"

"Who-the-hell-are-you!?" Robo-Ky demanded, angrily pointing at her.

"I'm just a woman," calmly she answered, giving them her warm and alluring smile. The Robo-Ky snapped in anger and fired endless salvoes of his flying fists at her. Madlax softly smiled and fired at the projectiles and knocked them off range.

"DAMN-IT! NOBODY-MESSES-WITH-US!!!" the Robo-Ky roared and charged toward Madlax in his Ky-Genshou. Madlax jumped over the horse attack, aimed the handgun at the robot's head and let loose a bullet onto his head. The Robo-Ky got a headshot and was knocked out, and crashed on a boulder due to loss control over the horse. Madlax safely landed on the ground and turned around, facing the remaining Robo-Kys.

"So, who is next?" she asked while reloading the handgun.

Terry got back on his feet and ran toward the unconscious Misaki. "Hey, Missy. Are you okay?" he asked while shaking her body. Misaki slowly regained her awareness and stared up at the lone wolf's face. "Don't scare at me like that, okay? You can't lose here, don't you get it?"

"I… I'm sorry, Terry," Misaki apologized and broke the eyesight. "I'm very sorry…"

Terry could only shake his head and took the injured Misaki to the medical team. "Please take care of her for a while," he spoke to Azmaria.

_"Haii,"_ Azmaria spoke as she helped Misaki to seat near the girls. "Terry-_san_, please be careful while fighting the robots."

"Don't worry, Missy," Terry told her with a grin carved upon his face, "this lone wolf never gets tired of fighting." He jumped back to the battlefield and approached Madlax who already reloaded her handgun, giving out his wolf grin. "So, Missy, care to watch how a lone wolf deals with this kind of situation?"

Madlax merely giggled. "Be my guest."

(Battle music: _nowhere, _**Madlax**)

The Robo-Ky Mark II battalion screamed in anger and charged toward the duo. Madlax jumped over Terry and opened fire at several attacking Robo-Kys, knocking them off course. Terry pounced toward the backed off Robo-Ky and tackled them with High Angle Geyser, further knocking them away. Several Robo-Kys pounced at them from other direction and aimed their rocket punches at the lone wolf. Madlax quickly jumped toward Terry and opened fire, knocking the projectiles off their range. "Thanks for the cover, Missy!" Terry shouted and unleashed a gigantic Power Geyser, knocking the attacking Robo-Kys off the ground.

"YOU-STRAY-DOG-MUST-NOT-RUN!" the Robo-Kys shouted and fired several rocket punches at Terry.

"Do I look like a stray dog to you?" Terry asked and again fired a Power Geyser at the Robo-Kys. "Never compare a lone wolf with a stray dog, you metal freaks! POWER GEYSER MAXIMUM!" A gigantic energy geyser emerged under the robots and sent all of them flying in the air. He turned around and fired another Power Geyser Maximum onto another attacking group. Another Robo-Ky group pounced at Terry and was promptly knocked off course by another Power Geyser.

"Behind you!" Responding to the yell, he turned around and counterattacked a Robo-Ky's charging tackle with Power Dunk. He jumped over the knocked Robo-Ky and landed a dust attack, knocking the robot back to the ground. The lone wolf punched the ground beneath him and unleashed a gigantic Power Geyser, again knocking Robo-Ky back to the air.

"YOU-STRAY-DOG-MUST-HAVE-BEEN-TIRED-ALREADY!" another Robo-Ky shouted and imitated the Power Geyser overdrive.

"Do I?" Terry shouted and rolled to avoid the power move. Instantly Madlax jumped in and fired several bullets at the attacking Robo-Ky. "Nice gun, Missy!" he shouted at the mercenary. Madlax merely smiled and turned around, firing several more bullets at a group of Robo-Kys. She managed to knock them back, enough for her to reload her weapons. She glanced up to the sky and saw a flock of ravens flying over their head. Wondering what was that about, she remembered the final moment between her and her chief before departing for Kiev.

x-x

_"Madlax, I want you to go to Kiev. Take Margaret along with you."_

_"Why would I go there, Chief?"_

_"Your former comrade called me, requesting for your help. He's facing a problem."_

_"Lone Wolf… I never thought I'd hear his name again."_

_"I know. It's been a while since you two separated. But anyway, there is a little time for remembrance. I already bought airline tickets for both of you, the flight is due to depart this midnight."_

_"Thank you very much, Chief."_

_"One more thing before you leave, Madlax."_

_"Yes?" _

_"Be careful of the black feather."_

x-x

"Missy, are you okay?" She was startled and stared back at Terry. "Something's bothering you, right? I can tell it from your eyes alone."

Madlax shook her head, as she pushed back a full ammo clip into the USP she was holding. "A memory, sort of," softly she answered.

Terry smirked and corrected his Fatal Fury jacket. "Don't worry about that, Missy. Sometimes a little pinch of memory can be good for us," he answered, confidently smiling at her.

Madlax just smiled and swayed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Maybe you're right."

"ERROR! BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!!!" the Robo-Kys shouted and pounced at the two fighters in unison. They stared at each other, nodded and jumped away from each other. "YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO SURVIVE MAKE YOUR TIME!!!"

"Says who?" Terry asked and crouched close to the ground.

"SAYS US!!" the robots roared and fired torrents of rocket punches at the fatal fury.

The lone wolf grinned. "Are you okay?" Immediately he hurled toward the attacking robots and unleashed a huge energy explosion on them. "BUSTER WOLF!!!"

x-x-x-x-x

Elsewhere…

"Dust to dust."

Instantly the Robo-Kys were slain into pieces. Alex stood back from his kneeling position and put Black Sabbath back into its sheath. He turned around and Instant Blocked a Ky-Maku-Homerun; much to the Robo-Ky's disgrace, he counterattacked with an uppercut kick and sent the robot over the ground. He reached the hilt of Black Sabbath, braced himself on the ground, and pounced at the hapless red-garbed warrior. Again, seventeel light streaks appeared around the robot and slain in into pieces.

"Alex! Behind you!" He turned around and saw a Robo-Ky trying to land a flying kick. The kick made contact; to the Robo-Ky's, it hit a shadow! The robot turned around as to locate its target when a hand tapped its shoulder. "I'm over here," and an elbow attack hit directly on its face, wrecking its nose. The Robo-Ky tried to regain its sense when a whip seized its neck, and sliced it half. The robot fell to the ground and shivered uncontrollably, as Alex watched at the attacker and grinned. "Nice, Miss Sion. You could have helped me a while ago."

"Stop joking around, Alex!" the fairly dismayed Sion insisted. "You're almost attacked. Watch over your back next time, okay?"

Alex could only laugh silly while scratching the back of head. "I'm so sorry, Miss Sion. I'll be careful next time."

"YOU TWO ARE OWNED!!" another Robo-ky shrieked and aimed its anti-armour rocket at them. "ESPECIALLY YOU," and it pointed at Alex, "THE BLACK FEATHER WHO KNOWS NOTHING BUT HIS DESIRE TO MURDER PEOPLE STANDING IN HIS WAY. WE WILL CARRY OUT THE BUREAU'S ORDER TO ELLIMINATE YOU, ADDED WITH THE FACT THAT YOUR EXISTENCE AS A FORMER HOLY KNIGHT WHO PROTECTED THE GEARS ARE DISTURBANCE TO US."

Sion stepped forward. "He's not! He promised me not to kill anymore! Why would you accuse him as a murderer?!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM, GIRL!" the Robo-Ky answered, as several more Robo-Kys aimed their bazookas at the pair. "ALEXANDER HAHN, ALSO KNOWN AS THE LONE WOLF OF HOLY ORDERS. THE BUREAU GIVES HIM RISK RATING OF S DUE TO HIS CONTROVERSIAL RELATIONSHIP HE HAD WITH THE GEARS. A HOLY KNIGHT SERVING THE GEARS? THAT HAS TO BE THE MOST STUPID THING A HUMAN WOULD DO."

"You don't know anything about him!" the scion of Atlas Academy cried.

"That's enough, Miss Sion," Alex spoke and tapped her shoulder.

"But Alex, they…"

A polite grin carved upon his face, as he assured her with his facial gesture. The purple alchemist tried to say something before she grumbled and turned her face away from her. He could only sigh and glared at the Robo-Ky. "So, you think you can capture or elliminate me just because I dropped humanity, huh?"

"SUBJECT EMITS A DANGEROUS KILLING INTENTION," the Robo-Ky alerted and armed the bazooka. "PREPARE YOURSELF, BLACK FEATHER."

(battle music: _Sheep Will Sleep (,if You Become Fatigued)_, **Guilty Gear Isuka**)

They opened fire. Tens, or hundreds, of rockets packed with anti-armours and -personnel incidenaries were fired at Alex, all aiming for his body. Alex waited for the rockets to come close and suddenly disappeared in dust trails. He reappeared above the robots and looked at the rockets that began to chase him. He grinned and spun midair, knocking every rocket that came at him with the sheath of Black Sabbath. The Robo-Kys were ticked off and fired more rockets at the black feather, screaming in anger to see the former soldier destroyed into pieces. Sion, as well as Misao, cried in distress, trying their best to stop the robots from attacking Alex.

Not for Aoshi.

He noticed increament in Alex's agility and speed, as he kept spinning in the air. "That is…"

The spinning halted. Alex was suspended midair, slowly descending to the ground. The Robo-Kys emitted a loud yell and fired modified Gamma Rays at the dark paladin. Then, in the blink of eye, Alex suddenly disappeared from sight, utterly avoiding the cannon with his agility alone. The former apprentice of the Oniwabanshu group reappeared behind the Robo-Ky and beheaded the robot in a speed impossible to follow. He glared at the remaining robots, murderously grinned and pounced at them.

"HE'S ONLY ALONE! DON'T GET INTIMATED BY HIS SPEED! GET HIM!" the Robo-Ky from earlier yelled and fired torrents of rocket punches at Alex. The remaining Robo-Kys followed on and pounced at Alex, trying to land their best attacks on the black feather. Alex swiftly evaded all attacks and counterattacked with his own, outrunning the robots by a complete surprise. The robot became mad and fired another streams of rocket punches; the ex-knight easily dodged the projectiles and pounced at the attackers, slashing and beheading each of them.

"So," the former soldier uttered after attacking the robots and lifted the kodachi into a backhand position. Subsequent to that, a flock of ravens appeared in the sky and filled the scenery with its pitch blackness. "Who shall I deal with next?"

x-x-x-x-x

At the bridge of promise, almost levelled to nothing in the confusion and madness of battle…

He fell. The timekeeper fell as well. With it went the madness of the Child of Chrono. The madness was no more; it was destroyed and disappeared for eternity. He was restored to himself.

And it did not came free.

It could not be denied that there was a price to his sanity, nor was there any doubt to its heavy import. The price of his sanity and the young woman's life was a fragile girl with tresses of brown hair limply hanging down her head, vivid cinnamon eyes happy even when death arrived to claim her soul. Again, the thought of the passing week emerged inside his head, the idea that came to life when he first saw her: a girl who was all too much like-

_Yuu…_

_I've killed her…_

He stared at his bloodstained hands. The image of the playful and cheerful girl reappeared in his vision, knocking and teasing every part of his memory box. He fell upon his knees and cupped his face with the blood-coated palms, and was brought into a temporary hiatus, shivering in both dismay and shock.

_I've killed her again…_

_Hikki, you stupid._

"NOOO!!!!!!!!"

x-x

Aurora stoppped singing. She stared up at the blue sky and could only shake her head. Time was disrupted, and was now enraging in dismay, sweeping across the land as if a flock of desert locusts rampaging the land. She could feel it; the cry of a delicate heart, broken by the tragedy happening before its eyes.

"He… he has done it." The Handmaiden of Fate could only close her eyes and clasped her palms, bringing them close to her chest. "You have been hurt inside of you. I can feel the pain you have to bear." Slowly, a drop of tear flowed down her cheek and fell onto her garb, as she brought her palms closer. "Lone Wolf… please do something. His heart needs someone to sooth right now…"

x-x

Mriya gasped. Her heart went crazy, as if she had felt a pain. Unable to contain her emotion, she fell upon her knees and cupped her face, bitterly crying. "Chrono…"

x-x

Dizzy was startled and stared up at the sky. "What… what happened? Why does my heart feel uneasy?" she whispered and clenched her battle robe.

x-x

Lone Wolf NEO parried Mark 2's uppercut and counterattacked with a blue Psych Burst. He jumped away from the red-garbed warrior and turned to the open sky of Kiev. "It's him…" he grumbled and looked back at Mark 2. "Why did it happen in times like this…? Damn, I knew I should've done something about him."

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, LONE WOLF? ARE YOU GETTING TIRED ALREADY?" Mark 2 mocked and taunted him.

"None of your business, Mark 2," the author spoke and opened his stance. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

"I'M AFRAID THIS BATTLE WILL WAGE FOR A LITTLE BIT MORE TIME, LONE WOLF," Mark 2 spoke and executed his power-up overdrive.

Lone Wolf NEO could only shake his head and grimly grinned. "So be it. EN GARDE!"


	29. The One Park 8: Vortex Infinium 3rd Stag...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…**

_"He… he has done it." The Handmaiden of Fate could only close her eyes and clasped her palms, bringing them close to her chest. "You have been hurt inside of you. I can feel the pain you have to bear." Slowly, a drop of tear flowed down her cheek and fell onto her garb, as she brought her palms closer. "Lone Wolf… please do something. His heart needs someone to sooth right now…"_

_-_

_Mriya gasped. Her heart went crazy, as if she had felt a pain. Unable to contain her emotion, she fell upon her knees and cupped her face, bitterly crying. "Chrono…"_

_-_

_Dizzy was startled and stared up at the sky. "What… what happened? Why does my heart feel uneasy?" she whispered and clenched her battle robe._

_-_

_Lone Wolf NEO parried Mark 2's uppercut and counterattacked with a blue Psych Burst. He jumped away from the red-garbed warrior and turned to the open sky of __Kiev__. "It's him…" he grumbled and looked back at Mark 2. "Why did it happen in times like this…? Damn, I knew I should've done something about him."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution, and currently runs roughly in parallel with Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without written and owned by Sheo Darren.

Featured music in this chapter is The Irony of Chaste and _Drumhead Pulsation_ (_Guilty Gear Isuka_) and Fatal Fight #2 (_Xenosaga II_).

**Chapter 28  
****The One Arc Part 8  
****Vortex Infinium 3rd Stage**

They were cornered. The two blonde fighters of Guilty Gear and Mark of the Wolves universe were outnumbered, and the Robo-Kys were advancing en masse. They were trapped in a tight backstreet and were pinned down from everywhere. They were not alone; their beloved wives were in the same situation as theirs, albeit at other location.

"Now what?" Rock asked, as they kept an eye on the red-garbed robots.

"We're outnumbered, and these robots are too many," Ky answered and clenched the hilt of Thunderseal.

"I know that already!" Rock shouted.

"Then do you have any suggestion, Mister Howard?" Ky asked.

A Robo-Ky pounced, discouraging Rock with his digitized battle cry. The already-angered Rock glared at the attacking robot. "SHUT UP!!" A Reppuken slammed the Robo-Ky's body and sent the robot crashing on the steel container. The son of Geese Howard rose and faced the remaining Mark II group and intensified the gale in his hand. "Alright, I'm getting really pissed off at all off you. COME ON!"

"BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!"

Rock screamed a loud battle cry and slammed the gale-infested palms onto the ground. A gigantic Raising Storm was released, knocked off all of the robots and levelled the two building blocks at either side. The remaining Robo-Kys jumped away from the falling bricks, and Ky had to Fortress Block the debris. "Hey, watch it!" the knight scolded.

"Don't mind that!" Rock shouted and ran down the now-empty street. "Anyway, we must get those twos. They might need our help right away."

"Lead the way, Rock!" Ky replied and followed him.

"YOU STUPID BLONDES CANNOT RUN AWAY!" the Robo-Kys screamed and fired rocket punches. Ky snapped in annoyance and counteracted the projectiles with a giant Sacred Edge. Both the rockets and the overdrives collided and exploded, knocking the airborne robots out of range.

"CHASE THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" With that announced, the horde began chasing Ky and Rock around the streets, like a pack of hungry lions set out to hunt their preys.

"We can't keep on like this!" Ky screamed and ran back toward the Robo-Kys. Rock tried to stop him, yet the holy knight was already in his Ride The Lighting before he could do anything.

"YOU INSOLENT HUMAN CANNOT COMPARE WITH US! TAKE THIS!" The Robo-Ky fired a Stun Edge at Ky; it was deflected and Robo-Ky got ticked off with it. "YOU INFIDEL!" he roared and fired a Tyrant Rave Beta at the holy knight. Both overdrives collided yet Ky was not knocked off.

"Who's the infidel one??!" Ky shouted and knocked the Robo-Ky with the lightning overdrive. He immediately roman cancelled it into an aerial Vapour Thrust, further sending the robot midair. The remaining Robo-Kys pounced at the former IPF officer and tried to land their Ky-Maku Homerun counterpart of the uppercut. Their combined powers failed to knock him out of range and they were, instead, blown away by the raw power of the Thunderseal. Ky landed on a rooftop and waited, as the Robo-Kys regained balance and charged toward him for the second time. He lifted Thunderseal into the open air and brought it down.

_"Seikishidan Ougi!"_

In an instant his body was glowing in lighting blue, coupled with electric sparks flying around his body. Both the red-garbed robots and Rock were pushed back by the sudden power outburst and were almost knocked out of range. Ky faced the invaders and fired endless salvoes of Stun Edge Charge Attacks at them. Most of them jumped away, and Ky hastened to summon Sacred Edges to strike upon them.

Ky halted and positioned the Thunderseal in an en garde position. "In the name of God, I, Knight of the Holy Orders Ky Kiske, challenge thee in a duel!"

"YOU SHALL NOT WIN!"

(_Battle__ music_: The Irony of Chaste)

"ATTACK!"

The Mark II's fired multiple rocket punches at Ky. The knight in his Kakusei form reacted and counterattacked with Sacred Edges, destroying all the projectiles midair. The robots were ticked off and charged at Ky, trying to land their Hou'ou Kyaku. Ky cancelled the imitated overdrives with an Aegis High, knocking all the robots off his way.

"RIDE THE LIGHTNING!"

A gigantic lightning orb was fired from the Thunderseal and engulfed the knocked off Robo-Kys. Ky didn't stop there and fired another Ride the Lightning, this time followed by a knockdown. Most of the robots were electrocuted, and the escaping robots were immediately by Rock's Shinkuu Nage throw. Another Sacred Edge was summoned, and the rest of the robots were no more.

"This battle is far from over!" an escaping Mark II shouted from the top of a building. The two blonde fighters watched at the escape, which was already activating its Gamma Ray cannon. Ky tried to pounce at the robot, not noticing another bunch of escaping Mark II that emerged behind him, aiming their rocket punches.

_"Shinkuu _Missile_!"_

A vacuum projectile emerged from nowhere and hit the ambushers, knocking them off course. The attacking Robo-Kys were surprised as more of the similar attacks pounded him from everywhere, hitting every part of their body with its intense vacuum entity. Some escaped, only to meet their fate in a giant shadow claws. Rock watched around for the unexpected helpers and saw a group of people walking down the ruins.

"Aren't you…?"

"The AEGIS Squad," formally Nazo spoke and corrected his sunglasses, "looks like we've arrived at the right time. Are you alright, Howard-_san_?"

Rock sweatdropped. "How did you know my name?"

"Yuuki-_san_ told us to assist Lone Wolf-_san_," Ayane told him. She looked upward and saw Ky chopping off the Gamma Ray Mark II's head. "Eh? I thought we could give him a hand or two."

"We have no time to lose here, Ayane," Nazo uttered and glanced at Rock. "Can you take us to Lone Wolf NEO, Howard-_san_?"

x-x

_"IYAA! DAME!!"_ A blue Psych Burst knocked the advancing Mark II off from her, and Hotaru counterattacked with a strong Hakki Shou. The Mark II-in-command was sent flying toward a dustbin and crashed, but somehow it managed to fire a rocket punch at the Futaba firefly.

"Hotaru-_chan_!" Dizzy jumped forward in a desperate act to rescue the petite girl from being victimized by the rocket.

"STUN-EDGE!" A fast-flying electric blade cut its way toward the rocket punch and sliced it to half. The attacking Mark II was ticked off and glared at the interferer; the person was similar to him, except for the blue-white garb and the green face.

"It's you," coldly Mark II uttered.

"So? Expecting-your-own-relative-to-be-friendly?" teasingly RB5001 asked and holstered the Thunderseal on its shoulder.

"You bastard…!" Mark II growled and fired Power Geyser at RB5001. The robot grinned and jumped over the overdrive. He floated midair and tossed several blades at the Mark II, pinning the robot down to the ground. "Cheater! You aren't supposed to learn new techniques! Where on earth did you acquire that!?" Mark II demanded and opened fire at RB5001.

"Heh." RB5001 made a somersault and landed back on the ground. He withdrew several more blades from his sleeves and opened an unusual battle stance. "We, Robo-Ky-Mark-1, had-been-restored-and-upgraded-to-meet-the-latest-battle-demand. We-owe-Master-Lone-Wolf-and-Mistress-Ciel-for-bringing-us-back-to-live."

"You are defunct!" the Mark II screamed and ordered several of its team-mates to strike upon RB5001. RB5001 stared at the nearest target and tossed several blades at it. The attacking Robo-Ky dropped on the ground, body pierced with knifes and blades, much to the remaining units' dismay. "You're just a piece of rustic metal! Your skill is inferior to us!"

"Unit-RB5001-requesting-backup." Almost instantaneously, several Robo-Ky Mark 1s jumped from nearby building and landed beside RB5001. "Take-these-two-ladies-to-safety. Protect-them-from-any-threats." He, then, glanced at Dizzy and Hotaru. "Ladies, be-glad-to-be-escorted-by-my-comrades."

"What about you, Robo-_san_?" anxiously Hotaru asked.

RB5001 replied with a thumb up and nodded at the remaining Mark 1s. "Yes, sir!" the Robo-Kys answered and escorted the girls to safety. He turned to face Mark II and the rest of the red-garbed warriors.

"Ah! It doesn't matter! Mark 1 or no Mark 1, Mark II will still prevail! GET HIM!!!" The robots leaped upon, trying to pounce at RB5001.

(_Battle__ music_: Fatal Fight #2)

"You-know," RB5001 spoke and lowered his stance, "it-is-who-who-doesn't-want-to-learn! HIERO!" Instantly, a stream of blades were fired upon the attacking Mark II's, as RB5001 was suddenly airborne and aimed the attack at his red garb counterparts. Most of them evaded and launched themselves toward RB5001. The Mark 1 unit reached the Thunderseal and went for a Ride The Lightning rampage, hitting every Mark II with the overdrive.

"Damn it! He's just a defunct unit! Don't get intimidated!" the Mark II yelled. The remaining robot acknowledged and fired their rocket punches. Nimbly RB5001 evaded the projectiles and counterattacked with his airborne Stun Edges. "This cannot be! USE THE GAMMA RAY! FIRE AT WILL! DON'T LEAVE ANY TRACE OF THAT DEFUNCT UNIT!"

"Hey, red-garbed fools!"

The Mark II turned around and received a punch on his face. At the same time, a gigantic pink whale appeared from nowhere and hit the unfortunate Mark II, sending the commanding robot back to the ground. Its subordinates watched at the newcomers and gasped in utter shock.

"I will have my revenge on Yamada-_san_!"

"And for my little sister!"

Saying that, both May and Iori tossed endless streams of _Yamibarai_ at the Mark II's. The robots were pushed back and forced to block every projectile the two fighters offered. RB watched at the unexpected reinforcement and landed next to him. "So-unexpected-to-see-this-duo-at-this-place," he uttered.

"Let's kick those Mark II's ass right away!" May exclaimed and tossed another _Yamibarai_ at the robots.

"You're forgetting us, May!" The three of them looked at the direction of the caller and saw Bridget and Malin running toward them. The Mark II robots saw the newcomers as well and fired Gamma Ray at them. "You loser robots cannot fight us! KICK STARTS MY HEART!"

_"MIZUCHI!"_

The attacking robots were pummelled by both attacks and were knocked out. Iori pounced at the remaining robots and shredded them with endless combo attacks of his, while May provided support with Iruka-_san_ loops. RB5001 watched at them and could only shake head in amazement. "Looks-like-human-power-is-still-reliable-in-today's-world," he uttered and took a seat on a nearby boulder. "Maybe… maybe-I-can-get-the-chance-to-learn-about-these-human-warriors."

"Hey! Don't just sit there! Give us a hand!" Iori shouted and plunged a Mark II's head into the ground.

Lazily RB5001 stood up and walked toward them, tapping his head as if communicating with someone. "Requesting-reinforcement." Another Robo-Ky group appeared from the buildings and stood behind RB5001. "Help-these-human-warriors. They-might-need-our-assistance."

"Yes, sir!"

"BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!" RB5001 and the remaining warriors looked at the open sky and saw a battalion of Mark II coming down to the earth.

"Oh, great. When we thought we'd sacked these bolt craps," Iori cursed.

"They never learn their lesson, do they?" Malin asked.

"Not-anymore," RB5001 answered and withdrew another bunch of blades from his sleeves. "Allow-us-to-display-what-have-we-learned-from-Mistress-Ciel. HIERO!"

(_Battle__ music_: Drumhead Pulsation)

At the same times the blades pierced one of the Mark II's, the Robo-Ky Mark 1 squad pounced at the invaders, with RB5001 taking the lead. "Aim-for-the-closest-enemy! Don't-waste-your-time-acting-heroic! Don't-pull-back-unless-when-needed! Understood?" RB5001 shouted.

"Sir, yes-sir!" the robots replied and jumped into the battlefield.

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile…

Neither Mark 2 nor Lone Wolf NEO was saying anything. Both of them were already worn out after endless hours of duels. Machine oil dropped off Mark 2's face sweat-esque, while Lone Wolf was on his knees, panting breathlessly.

"LOOKS LIKE OUR BATTLE HAS WEDGED WITH NO RESULTS SHOWING UP," Mark 2 spoke and corrected his red garb.

"It's you who dragged this duel too far," the author replied and tried to stand up. "I have no time to waste upon you. This war must end the way it should be."

Mark 2 chuckled and plunged the Thunderseal on the ground. "I NOTICED THAT. TO END THIS WAR IS NONE OF MY BUSINESS, HOWEVER; I MERELY STARTED THE WORK, AND IT'S UP TO YOU HUMANS TO FINISH IT."

"Stop mocking me!" The author sprung at Mark 2, aiming for his head. The robot grinned and seized the author's trench coat, tossing him to the open air. "Shoot! I totally forgot!" he cried and crashed on the ground.

"PREDICTABLE," Mark 2 spoke and ignited a gale orb from his palm. "THAT WAS A BIT DISAPPOINTING FROM YOU. I EXPECT AN AUTHOR WHO KNOWS EVERYTHING TO BE ABLE TO… FORGET ABOUT THAT. I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF."

"Shut up!" Lone Wolf shouted and pounced at Mark 2.

"ANOTHER FUTILE EFFORT. PREDICTABLE!" Again, he was reversed by the throw and was brought to the open air. Mark 2 tossed the already-intensified gale orb at the author; it hit and razed the trench coat. The robot lowered his stance and pounced at the screaming Lone Wolf. "TRUE LIGHTNING PHOENIX GALE KICK!" The author became the victim of the imitated overdrive and was sent back to the ground. "CHE. ONLY AN OVERDRIVE AND YOU'RE ALREADY BUSTED? LOOK AT YOU; IS THIS THE INFAMOUS LONE WOLF NEO WE'VE BEEN HEARING OFF?"

Lone Wolf hastened on his feet. His face was covered in blood; his trench coat was badly torn, exposing the inner cloth of his. The arm which was holding the NEO Dagger was trembling in injury. "Don't… underestimate us… robot…"

Mark 2 shook his head and pulled the Thunderseal from the ground. "I CANNOT UNDERSTAND HOW A STUBBORN HUMAN LIKE YOU CAN MANAGE THIS WORLD. TOO BAD, I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO THE ASNWER ANYWAY. YOU ARE…"

"Out of the way!" A rain of bullets was sprayed upon Mark 2. The robot foresaw the attack and deflected the bullets with the gale orb. He jumped out to safety and watched in intrigue, as a mobile unit and a battle tank appeared from the dust. Lone Wolf watched at the newcomers and blinked in surprise, before he grinned.

"Don't tell me it's Yuuki's work behind this," he spoke and fell onto his knees. "Damn… I'm worn out…"

"We need medical backup!" Fio shouted from onboard the Metal Slug. "Jo! Get him and bring him out of here!"

Jo jumped out of Jango and helped Lone Wolf to stand up. "Don't move around too much; we'll take you to the medical team."

"HAH! THIS IS ALL TOO PATHETIC!" Mark 2 shouted from the lamppost, glowering down at the three warriors. "I JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU HUMAN! FOR THAT, LET ME INTRODUDE TO YOU MY BIG BUDDY!" The ground trembled violently, as a figure the size of 7-storey building descended from the sky and landed behind Mark 2. Lone Wolf, Jo and Fio watched at the newcomer and had a shocked expression pasted upon their face. Mark 2 laughed and pointed at them, his golden eyes sparkling in triumph. "THOSE SHOCKED FACE OF YOURS HAVE SURELY ENTERTAINED ME A WHILE AGO. G-ROBO-KY, DESTROY THEM!"

The gigantic Robo-Ky stared down at its target. Its golden eyes sparkled and it pulled out Thunderseal from its sheath. "GIANT ROBO-KY WANTS TO PLAY. GIANT ROBO-KY LOVES TO PLAY." The robot fired rocket punches at them; Jo jumped away from attacking range while tightly holding Lone Wolf; Fio rushed back to Metal Slug and fired cannon at Giant Robo-Ky. The robot frowned in dismay tried to stomp the battle tank. "GIANT ROBO-KY IS MAD. GIANT ROBO-KY WANTS TO PLAY, BUT YOU MAKE GIANT ROBO-KY ANGRY."

"Fio, get out of there!" Jo shouted. The mercenary soldier drove out of danger and approached her partner. The angel of hell stared at Lone Wolf. "What are we going to do, Lone Wolf NEO?"

"Damn it! I never realize this would have to happen…!" the author cursed and glanced at Mark 2. "Damn it…!"

Mark 2 laughed again. "YOU ARE OWNED, LONE WOLF. THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN WIN THIS BATTLE, EVEN IF I HAVE LOST ALL OF MY SUBORDINATES. THIS GIANT ROBO-KY WILL WIPE OUT EVERYTHING STANDING ON ITS WAY, AND IT NEVER KNOWS ANYONE. YOU, ESPECIALLY, ARE JUST A PECK OF DUST IN ITS EYES."

"Says who?" Jo shouted and fired her .45s at Giant Robo-Ky. Fio opened fire as well, aiming Metal Slug's cannon and machineguns at the robots. Giant Robo-Ky fired a laser from its eyes and hit the ground, knocking both Jango and Metal Slug off its sight.

"YOUR FUTILE EFFORT IS USELESS, HUMAN! YOU CANNOT STOP GIANT ROBO-KY, AND YOU CAN NEVER STOP US! MARK II WILL PREVAIL!" Mark 2 exclaimed between his laughs.

"Mark II will not prevail!" and nine light blades appeared from the sky, almost hitting Mark 2. The red-garbed robot evaded and landed on another lamppost. He watched at the direction of the attack and gasped in shock and angry. Lone Wolf NEO, as well as Jo and Fio watched above and were surprised.

"It's a bird!" Fio exclaimed.

"No, it's a plane," Jo insisted.

"No!" Lone Wolf answered. "It's the renegade unit! Robo-Ky!"

The said unit landed on the ground and retracted his mobile 'copter into his body. Robo-Ky took a glance at the Lone Wolf and waved at him. _"Yo. Omatase."_

"Damn it, Robo-Ky! You could've helped us earlier," Lone Wolf shouted. "What's taking you so long?"

Robo-Ky could only grin. "Sorry, my internal navigation was knocked out. I had to rely on my instinct to find this place," he spoke.

Sumomo popped out of Robo-Ky's shoulder and danced. "AIIIIII! Robo-Ky will win this war, because Robo-Ky is now a warrior! AIIIII!!"

"Sumomo, go inside," Robo-Ky ordered. "It's too dangerous to stay out."

"AIII! _Wakarimashita_ _desu_!" Sumomo replied and went back into the shoulder-mounted pod.

Mark 2 screamed in anger and wildly swung his fists. "THIS CANNOT BE! I, ROBO-KY MARK 2, CANNOT ACCEPT THIS FACT! G-ROBO-KY, DESTROY THEM! DESTROY THEM ALL!"

Giant Robo-Ky stared at Robo-Ky. "GIANT ROBO-KY WANTS TO PLAY. GIANT ROBO-KY WANTS A FRIEND TO PLAY WITH."

"Sorry, big freak," Robo-Ky uttered and opened a _kamae_ stance, "but my sparring partner isn't you." With that said he pounced at Mark 2 and landed a kamae attack onto the PWAB unit, completely ignoring the giant robot. Mark 2 counterattacked with a Psych Burst and landed a _Raimei Dan_; to his surprise, the electric kick missed. "HITEN MITSURUGI _RYUU_! RYUUKANSEN!" The Thunderseal _nihontou_ hit and knocked Mark 2 off.

"G-ROBO-KY!!!!" Giant Robo-Ky responded and turned around, aiming its eye laser at Robo-Ky. Before it could launch the attack, he was tossed to the open air and crashed at the area out of the city. Mark 2 watched at the event and screamed in anger. "YOU!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE…"

"Dead?" The man in white/red _hakama_ answered and shook his head. "I can't believe I had been defeated by a mere robot. But the strongest man in the world cannot and will not easily die. I'm destined to roam this world for eternity."

"Geese!" Lone Wolf pronounced the name in surprise. The Hakkoyukuseiken warrior glanced at the lone wolf of author's universe and grinned. "How the heck did you…?"

"A woman saved me from my death," he uttered and corrected his _hakama_, "and this woman says that she knows you very much. Heh, don't ask me whether I understand it or not, but I'm back. Is that enough already?"

Lone Wolf could only smile. "Yeah… it is."

"GIANT ROBO-KY IS MAD NOW," Giant Robo-Ky spoke as it walked back toward the scene. "GIANT ROBO-KY WILL DESTROY ANYONE WHO MAKES GIANT ROBO-KY ANGRY."

"Che, a mere robot cannot do anything to me," Geese uttered and charged toward Giant Robo-Ky. _"HISHOU NICHIRIN ZAN!"_

"Come on, girls! We've gotta help Geese!" Lone Wolf shouted and headed toward Giant Robo-Ky. Jo nodded in acknowledgement and followed the author from the behind, while Fio stayed behind and fired at Giant Robo-Ky.

Mark 2 screamed in anger and pounced at the people when Robo-Ky intercepted him. "Your opponent is me, Mark 2. Now, let us begin this final duel," Robo-Ky spoke and opened his _battou_ stance.

"YOU…" Mark 2 cursed and opened his battle stance, "YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF THE MARK II!"


	30. The One Part 9: Vortex Infinium 4th Stag...

**Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED… **

_The red-garbed robot evaded and landed on another lamppost. He watched at the direction of the attack and gasped in shock and angry. Lone Wolf NEO, as well as Jo and Fio watched above and were surprised. _

_"It's a bird!" Fio exclaimed. _

_"No, it's a plane," Jo insisted. _

_"No!" Lone Wolf answered. "It's the renegade unit! Robo-san!" _

_The said unit landed on the ground and retracted his mobile 'copter into his body. Robo-san took a glance at the Lone Wolf and waved at him. "Yo. Omatase." _

_"Damn it, Robo-san! You could've helped us earlier," Lone Wolf shouted. "What's taking you so long?" _

_Robo-san could only grin. "Sorry, my internal navigation was knocked out. I had to rely on my instinct to find this place," he spoke. _

_Sumomo popped out of Robo-san's shoulder and danced. "AIIIIII! Robo-Ky will win this war, because Robo-Ky is now a warrior! AIIIII!!" _

_"Sumomo, go inside," Robo-san ordered. "It's too dangerous to stay out." _

_"AIII! Wakarimashita desu!" Sumomo replied and went back into the shoulder-mounted pod. _

_Mark 2 screamed in anger and wildly swung his fists. "THIS CANNOT BE! I, ROBO-KY MARK 2, CANNOT ACCEPT THIS FACT! G-ROBO-KY, DESTROY THEM! DESTROY THEM ALL!" _

_Giant Robo-Ky stared at Robo-san. "GIANT ROBO-KY WANTS TO PLAY. GIANT ROBO-KY WANTS A FRIEND TO PLAY WITH." _

_"Sorry, big freak," Robo-san uttered and opened a kamae stance, "but my sparring partner isn't you." _

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by: **Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

Featured music in this chapter is: _Galza_ and nowhere from _Madlax_; _Kill DOG As Sacrifice to DOG_ from _Guilty_ _Gear_ _Isuka_; _Bohemian Rhapsody_ by Queen; _Final Crisis_ from _Xenosaga II Movie Scene OST_.

**Chronological Note: **Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution, and currently runs roughly in parallel with Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Chapter 29  
****The One Arc Part 9  
****Vortex Infinium 4th Stage **

Giant Robo-Ky proved to be too powerful. The combined force of Lone Wolf NEO, Geese Howard, Jo and Fio was not enough to overpower the robot; and they were running out of energy to continue fighting. They were fortunate, though; the battle was taking place outside the city, away from interference of everything else.

"Can you fight again, Geese?" Lone Wolf asked as they stared at the giant Robo-Ky.

Geese grinned and corrected his _hakama_. "You should be worried of yourself first, Lone Wolf. This old man knows nothing about tiredness. And the ladies, too."

"Hey! At least we can still fight," Fio shouted from onboard Metal Slug. Jo did not say anything on the comment the Most Powerful Man in the World made.

Lone Wolf silently grumbled and looked around. "Damn it; there's no one I can ask for reinforcement. Now who the hell can I…?"

_I see a little silhouette of a man  
__Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the fandango?  
__Thunderbolt and lightning! Very, very frightening me! _

Lone Wolf sweatdropped. "Okay, I was wrong." He turned to the direction of the song cue and saw a group of choir singers standing on top of the hill. Leading them were a lealiny lithe command Gear and a singer-turns-goddess, a young girl carrying a Hello Kitty backpack, and a man with an oversized cigarette lighter, the latter was lazily staring down at them.

"Fuck you."

With that declared Sol Badguy executed Dragon Install, went into his Kakusei form, dashed toward Giant Robo-Ky and hit the robot with a gigantic Savage Fang. The robot was knocked off course and tried to regain balance when an air dust arrived upon its face. Before the robot knew what happened, Sol was pummelling the robot with his infamous dust loop and ended the loop with a Volcanic Viper plus knockdown. He headbutted Giant Robo-Ky, gave out his slash-slash-hard slash combo and…

"TYRANT RAVE: BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY!"

_Galelio! Galelio! Galileo! Galelio!  
__Galelio Figaro!  
__Magnifico… _

Giant Robo-Ky was sent flying to the air and crashed about half a mile away from the site. Fio gasped in amazement at the performance; Jo stared at Sol with interest; Geese scratched his chin, as if he was thinking of something about the Immoral Flame; Lone Wolf was shaking his head. "Damn it! Sol, we could use your help if you arrived here a bit earlier," the author shouted.

"Don't blame me," Sol insisted while keeping his Kakusei form on, "ask Kagura. She's been begging me to visit the park a while ago. Sheesh, when I thought I could kick some ass…"

Kagura glomped him. Athena and Justine cried in dismay over the scene. Sol grumbled and walked away, back to the choir singers.

"Even when an American badass does make a remarkable entry," Geese began his sarcastic comments, "he cannot compare himself with the Most Powerful Man in the World. I alone am enough to finish the robot off."

His steps halted. Sol glowered at Geese and flipped his finger to the air. "Who gives a fuck about that?"

"Well, in most case," Geese answered and grimly laughed, "I do."

"You show-off. Look, mister," Sol called him, "I'm over 150 years old; I'm old and already veteran enough to take care of things. Nobody's been old enough to face every event happening in this world. And what are you? An immortal or something? Sheesh, I'd rather face that Yagami freak than an old freak like you."

"You know, Mister Badguy," Geese continued his comments; "at least, I'm very honoured to have met a Gear like you off all people."

"Shut the fuck up, damn it," Sol snarled.

Lone Wolf shook his head. "Guys, this isn't the time for quarrelling…"

"GIANT ROBO-KY IS MAD. GIANT ROBO-KY NOW WANTS TO DESTROY," Giant Robo-Ky spoke as it went back on its feet and charged toward the quarrelling duo via Ky-Maku-Homerun. The two people kept on their argument, not noticing the approaching robot and both their partners who tried to ease off the dispute.

"Okay, old man, you're getting over my nerves," Sol spoke and ignited his Fireseal.

"Says who?" Geese mocked.

"Says me!" the Gear yelled.

"Very well, then," he answered and summoned dark gales from his palms.

"GIANT ROBO-KY IS MAD," Giant Robo-Ky declared as it closed its range, "GIANT ROBO-KY WANTS TO PLAY, BUT YOU PEOPLE IGNORE GIANT ROBO-KY."

Sol lifted his Fireseal. Geese aimed the gale. Both screamed battle cries and tossed projectiles at…

"WARNING! UNKNOWN PROJECTILES AT 12'OC."

It was too late for Giant Robo-Ky. Both Gun Flame and Reppuken hit it and knocked it out of attacking course. Geese charged toward the knocked down robot and tossed it away with his Predictable throw, away from him and toward Sol. The Guilty Gear braced himself, leaped to the air and tossed a Super Bandit Bringer, knocking Giant Robo-Ky back to the ground.

"Good work, both of you!" Lone Wolf yelled. Both Geese and Sol gave him thumbs up before finished their works; Geese landed his Rashoumon while Sol ended his _Kakusei_ spree with another Tyrant Rave: Bohemian Rhapsody.

"Thunderbolt and lightning! Very, very frightening me!"

"Will you stop that shit out?!" Sol yelled. Both Athena and Justine laughed silly and ignored their former love interest, as they kept on chanting the Bohemian Rhapsody. Again, Kagura glomped him.

"You people…" Lone Wolf commented and withdrew NEO Dagger as he faced the immobilized Giant Robo-Ky. He leaped toward the giant robot, dashed through it and landed behind. "I will send you…"

A series of light blades appeared around Giant Robo- Ky. Lone Wolf stood up and put back the dagger into its leather sheath.

"Down with the sickness."

x-x-x-x-x

"SACRED EDGE!"

"RAISING STORM!"

Both Ky in his Awakened form and Rock were working together in fending off one half of the Mark II battalion, while the AEGIS Squad was working off with the other half of the battalion. The battle they had with the red-garbed robots completely destroyed the section of the city and levelled everything into nothing. It did not deter the fighters from continuing the battle; it was a matter of victory or defeat that bothered them.

"COPY THEIR MOVES! USE IT AGAINST THEM! DON'T LET THEM OVERPOWER US! WE MUST WIN THIS WAR!" the commanding Mark II ordered.

"We can't allow that to happen!" Ayane cried and fired a _Shinkuu_ Missile at the robots. One of them saw the oncoming attack and deflected it before copying it and returned fire at Ayane; it turned out weaker than expected. "Hah! Even you did manage to copy our moves; you cannot imitate its originality! _SHINKUU_ MISSILE!" A gigantic vacuum projectile was fired at the attacking Mark II and ragged it into pieces.

The commanding Mark II was ticked off. "ARGH! Fuhrer is going to be mad at us! USE THE GAMMA RAY CANNON! FIRE AT WILL!" All the red soldiers activated their Gamma Rays and aimed the cannon at the fighters, and fired at the Mark II's commands. The beam missed the fighters who jumped away from sight and destroyed several nearby buildings.

"Uh-oh, Lone Wolf isn't going to like it," Rock commented as he watched at the destroyed structures.

Nazo opened his arms and began summoning his Gates of Shadow and Discernment. "Replicated human warriors, BEGONE!" Two-third of the red army was instantly wiped out as shadows and judgment gates appeared from beneath them and engulfed them, sending them into the oblivion. Several Mark II's attempted to copy the Gates; they failed as the shadows pulled down into the eternal darkness down under. The remaining Gatekeepers proceeded with their Gates summoning and further wiping another numbers of Robo-Ky Mark II.

Nazo, then, signalled at the twos. "Howard-_san_, Kiske-_san_, NOW!"

"Yosh!" Rock charged up his IK duration, as well as Ky. They were about to land their finishing moves at the remaining Mark II's when a voice asked them to wait. Both the blonde warriors looked at the direction of the voice, and the unexpected appeared before their very own eyes.

"Hisui _no_ _Hadoken_!"

"CODE 99: MECH-HISUI PARADE."

Out of nowhere and imagination, the escaping robots were destroyed by a gigantic energy orb and a parade of humanoid robots wearing housemaid uniform. Rock and Ky gasped in shock when they saw a twin housemaid and a robot housemaid appearing from beneath the dust and walked toward them.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Rock asked.

"I have no idea," Ky answered.

The woman in Western maid uniform looked at the mess and shook her head. "_Oneesan_, please clean this mess," calmly Hisui requested.

_"Haii, haii!"_ Kohaku answered and swept the charred remains of the Robo-Kys.

Both Rock and Ky stared at the trio and sweatdropped. _"Kowaii, yo…"_

x-x-x-x-x

"PROTECT-THE-LADIES! COMRADES, STAY-ON-DEFENSIVE-POSITION-UNTIL-REINFORCEMENT-ARRIVES!" RB5001's command echoed in the air, as the battle between the Robo-Ky Mark 1s and their Mark II counterparts tensed up, with neither party showing any sign of resigning. Not far from the scene, the Iori/Malin and Bridget/May couples were fending off the invaders, whilst several Mark 1s assisted them in fire support.

"There's no way reinforcements will arrive and assist you, defunct unit!" the Mark II cried out and counterattacked Iruka-san's attack with Power Geyser. "IMITATION COMPLETE. IRUKA-_SAN_ MARK II!" The copied attack sent the Mark II flying over the dismayed May and landed not far from several Mark 1s. "Defunct units are destined to be defunct units! POWER GEYSER!" The group was unable to block or evade and was destroyed by the imitated overdrives.

"Comrades!" RB5001 cried in shock.

"Your comrades are no more, defunct unit!" the Mark II yelled and jumped over RB5001, heading toward Dizzy and Hotaru. "Now, little girls, big bad wolf wants to play with you. Come with me and I'll show you the way to the playground."

_"IYAA! YAMETE!!" _

At first, it was thought to be too late for RB5001 and the Mark 1s as the Mark II already fired rocket punches at the young women. Even the fighting duos were unable to stop the Mark II as they were still engaged in their own duels.

Until the cue sound of Kill DOG as Sacrifice to DOG echoed in the air.

"Seventh Heaven Scripture!"

"Marble Phantasm! MELTY BLOOD!"

"All Dead!"

The three instant kills were overkill, and the Mark II was no more. Dizzy, Hotaru, RB5001, the fighting duos and the robots were in a temporary hiatus and gasped in surprise as three familiar figures were standing on top of a building.

"Mistress-Ciel!"

The Vatican agent smiled and jumped off the building, landing next to RB5001. "Good work, RB-_san_. Let us handle these invaders, _ne_?" she spoke and withdrew several Key Blades from her sleeves. "Arcueid, Slayer-_kun_, let's put away our argument for a while until we're done for with this matters, shall we?"

"Anytime you ask for, Miss Ciel," Slayer answered and corrected his necktie.

"_Yosha_! Let's kick some ass right away!" excitedly Arcueid cried out.

"Mistress-Ciel!" RB5001 called. "Please-let-us-help-you-as-our-gratitude-to-help-you! I-beg-of-you, as-your-student."

Ciel glanced at the Mark 1 unit and smiled. "RB-_san_, I'm very honoured to have a warrior with pride becoming my apprentice. But you already acquired a second chance of living, are you going to waste it again?"

RB5001 was silent. The question was too difficult for him to answer.

The woman could only giggle. "Then can you do me a favour? Return to the mansion with everyone else and defend it until we return home. _Ne_?"

RB5001 was staring at Ciel in concern. "But-Mistress-Ciel, what-about-you?"

"_Daijoobu_. These two people and I can take care of them," she told him, "now go. This is an order from your mentor."

"YES, MA'AM!"

RB5001 ordered the remaining Mark 1s to retreat with Dizzy and Hotaru, and soon the original Robo-Kys left the battlefield. Ciel just chuckled before she switched sight to the red-garbed robots. "So, who's going to be PWNED today?"

"BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!" the Mark II's screamed in anger.

"Stop quoting that crap!" Arcueid squealed and summoned Marble Phantasm.

x-x-x-x-x

"Protect the medical team with all cost!" Rosette shouted while firing several bullets at approaching Mark II's. "Chrno, what the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm trying to defend these girls, can't you see!?" Chrno shouted. "Misaki-san, what do you think you're doing?! Come back here!"

"Hey! I'm trying to come here, but these damn robots are on my way!" Misaki shouted and tossed several _Reppuken_ at the Mark II's. "Argh! I shall avenge my father's death on you! RAISING STORM!" The storm knocked out several Mark II's yet more of them were approaching her from all directions. The girl lost her sense and blindly tossed _Reppuken_ and _Shippuken_ at the robots.

"Where are you aiming it, brat!?" one Mark II yelled and dashed through the projectiles. It appeared in front of Misaki, who was struck in fear, and laughed. "YOU ARE OWNED! _HOU'OU KYAKU_!"

"Misaki!"

"Holy Zen! You breezy mo-fo's! GAMMA BLADE!"

A pseudo-projectile cancelled the imitated overdrive and stunned the attacking Mark II. Misaki saw the newcomer and breathed out in relief before fell onto her behind. "I thought I was gonna…"

Chipp popped out of nowhere and screamed out in dismay, pointing at the Mark II's. "Hey, sissy! Nobody messes with American shinobi! ALPHA BLADE! BETA BLADE! GAMMA BLADE! DELTA END!"

"Oy, Chipp, wait for us," Anji's voice was heard from faraway as he and Baiken jumped off _Zetsu_.

"Cultural shock! Even after becoming president, I'm still a ninja with Japanese soul inside! _BANKI_ _MESSAI_!" Chipp charged at the Mark II's, crazily attacking the robots while screaming in Holy Zen at them.

"Che, that Chipp never learns his lesson," Baiken mumbled and glowered at the Mark II. She spat and withdrew her katana. "Die Hard: More Vengeance."

"Hey, I haven't heard that for a while," Anji said and gulped when the one-armed samurai gave him her glare of death. "Okay, I better kick some ass right away. _FUUJIN_!"

"Whatever," Baiken grumbled and began her killing spree.

The table was turned against the Mark II's. The Japanese duo and one American were too much for them, despite being outnumbered. To make matters worse, the feared cute glomping pair of Chii and Dark Chii appeared from nowhere and began their hugging spree; and that was still not enough. Mriya followed the twin girls with her own "help-me-I'm-sick-somebody-please-get-me-some-medicines" tactics, utterly owning the Mark II's in no time.

"Oh, well," Chrno uttered and wiped sweats off his forehead, "looks like our job is done here."

"YOUR JOB ISN'T DONE YET, BRAT!" A Mark II somehow escaped Anji's _Issen Ougi: Sai_ and jumped toward Azmaria. "FUHRER'S WILL IS ABSOLUTE! NOBODY SHALL DEFY HIM!"

"The will is no more." The robot turned around and had its forehead prodded by a handgun. It gulped when it saw Madlax staring at it, both content and alluring. "I do not understand why a robot would fight against humankind, but this is today's reality where the strong would suppress the weak. Isn't that right?"

"TO HELL WITH THAT!" The Mark II fired Power Geyser at the mercenary soldier. Madlax nimbly jumped over the grounded projectile and landed behind the robot, prodding her handgun on the back of its neck. "OH, SHI…"

(background music: _Galza_)

"A robot or a human, it doesn't matter," Margaret commented, as a 9mm bullet pierced through the Mark II's head, "because when they meet her, their destiny is already decided. Nobody will never touch or harm a murderer with a kind heart."

Madlax reloaded the Glock 18 and stared at the remaining robots. She walked toward them who were struck in fear as she gave out her warm and lethal smile. "Everyone, do you mind if I share with you the soul of Gazth-Sonika?"

Terry watched at the woman in silk gown and grinned. "She's almost like me in most aspects: always fight her enemies alone, putting her life at line and keeping the people she cares off in her heart." He shrugged and approached Madlax. "Whatever it is, I can't allow a gorgeous lady like you to be harmed unnecessarily. So, can this lone wolf offer his help?"

Madlax smiled. "Thank you, Mister Terry."

The cue music of _nowhere_ began to take place.

x-x-x-x-x

At the northern corner, the black feather/purple alchemist and Oniwabanshu duo were cornered. The Mark II soldiers kept on appearing despite their best effort to drive the robots away from the city. Alex was already exhausted and could no longer continue the battle; the same went to Misao. Only Aoshi and Sion left standing, each of them withdrawing their weapons and facing the ever-advancing Mark II's.

"How many of these robots you think you can handle, Eltnam-_san_?" Aoshi asked as he opened his _kaiten_ stance.

"I don't know," Sion answered while reloading her handgun.

"Aoshi-_sama_! What are we going to do? They're too many!" Misao cried and withdrew her _kunai_.

"YOU CANNOT WIN THIS BATTLE! VICTORY IS OURS!" one Mark II declared and pounced at the tired Alex. The former Holy Knight was too tired to notice the oncoming threat as he was too busy shrugging himself of headache.

"Alex!" Immediately Sion jumped in and tried to block a Raimei Dan. She was overpowered, and the overhead scissor kick knocked her out. The Atlasian scion fell in front of Alex, completely taking him by surprise. Trying to figure out what she had done, he remembered the very exact scenery where a woman performed similar act of bravery and fell before his eyes. The painful memory of Hikaru's sacrifice was too much.

He could not bear it anymore.

The last smile the gentle female Gear gave him was heartbreaking.

He lost his common sense.

The loss of his family was too cruel for his heart to accept.

He was no longer Alexander Hahn.

He reached his back, withdrew Black Sabbath, gave the attacking Mark II his eyes of death and screamed. Subsequent to that, the sky was filled with black feathers and cries of ravens, and soon everything was blackened. The lone wolf of Holy Orders stabbed the Mark II's midsection and instantly slain the robot into pieces, before glowered at the remaining robots.

"You artificial life forms are not worthy of walking upon this soil! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND DIE IN ETERNAL DAMNATION!"

(somewhere else, Alucard shivered in fear and shrugged. "Is it just me, or someone is using my quote?")

Shiki, Akiha, John, Elde and May Lee arrived as the onslaught frenzied. They immediately approached Aoshi and asked what happened. "He's fighting himself," calmly he answered.

"Eh? But he doesn't look like one," John commented.

"He's fighting his failure to protect the people," Aoshi continued. "Let him be for a while."

"At least we could offer some help," Shiki insisted as he approached the unconscious Sion. "What happened to Sion?"

"That damned robot attacked her while she's trying to save Alex-_san_!" Misao cried in dismay and rooted for Alex. "Yeah! Go for it, Alex-_san_! Show them who the boss is!"

"Take her to the ship," John ordered. Shiki nodded and ran back to Mayship while Akiha followed him from the behind. The Jellyfish Pirate captain, then, approached Aoshi and opened his kamae stance. "While the knight is busy fighting off the robots, why don't we go and give him some hands?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to avenge Master Kim's defeat to those bolt craps!" May Lee cried.

Elde just nodded.

Aoshi closed his eyes and breathed out. "Very well, but don't interfere with Alex. This is a request from his mentor."

John grinned and pointed his thumb at his chest. "You can count on us."

x-x-x-x-x

(Background music: _Final_ _Crisis_)

Both Robo-_san_ and Mark 2 rested from their intense duels. It had been hours and hundreds of techniques since the duel started and neither of them was showing signs of submissions. Advantages went to Robo-_san_, though; despite Mark II's advanced technology and ability to copy techniques, added with the Scroll of Power he acquired from Geese, it was nothing to be compared with the renegade unit armed with Thunderseal _nihontou_ and combined fighting techniques of Musou Maden Ryuu and Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Mark 2 cried out and clenched a fist. "I, ROBO-KY MARK 2, AM THE SUPERIOR ONE! NOBODY EVER OUTPERFORMS ME IN MY WHOLE LIFE! A RENEGADE UNIT LIKE YOU CANNOT WIN OVER ME!"

"So what's the problem?" Robo-_san_ asked and went into a stance.

"THE PROBLEM IS YOU!" Mark 2 answered and pointed at Robo-_san_. "YOU NEVER EXIST IN OUR DATABASE BECAUSE YOU RAN AWAY FROM YOUR DUTY AS A WORTHY PWAB SOLDIER! WHERE IS YOUR PRIDE AND HONOUR AS A ROBO-KY?!"

"I no longer serve the bureau, Mark 2," Robo-_san_ answered, "I now work and live for myself. A wanderer, or _rurouni_, that is."

"TO HELL WITH THAT!" and Mark 2 pounced at Robo-_san_ in _Hou'ou_ _Kyaku_. Robo-san spun over the overdrive and counterattacked with Ryukansen, knocking Mark 2 off attacking range. The renegade unit switched ougi and attacked Mark 2 with _Hasshou Suru Shinki Nari_. The overdrive hit and knocked most of Mark 2's hardware. Mark 2 managed to counterattack with Ky-_Maku_-Homerun; Robo-_san_ used _Ryusousen_. Both attacks collided and cancelled each other's effect. Robo-_san_ backed off and launched Mark 2 to the air with _Ryushosen_.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Mark 2 shouted and fired barrages of rocket punches at Robo-_san_.

"Those projectiles are nothing to me. _DORYUSEN_!" As the _nihontou_ struck the ground, tonnes of debris flung to the air and collided with the rocket punches, destroying them before they reached their target. Mark 2 was ticked off and fired another barrage of rocket punches at the mechanical swordsman; again, _Doryusen_ nullified the effort.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE TO FIGHT WITH MY OWN KIND!!" Mark 2 yelled and charged at Robo-_san_ via _Ita_-Ky-_Geki_. Robo-_san_ returned to his _kamae_ stance, ready to strike at the Mark II unit.

It was a feint!

"YOU ARE OWNED, ROBO-_SAN_!!" Mark 2 grabbed Robo-_san's_ head and drained his power to zero. He knocked the renegade unit off, Roman Cancelled, and charged at the downed unit. He landed the infamous H FRC combo and ended the attacks with Ky-_Maku_-Homerun, linked automatically to Ky-_Kokoro_-_no_-_Ichigeki_ OD. It was not enough for Mark 2; as soon as Robo-_san_ was in sight, "BUSTER WOLF!" and the mechanical swordsman was sent crashing on a boulder. Mark 2 gasped breathlessly and puffed hot smoke and steams from his vents, while keeping his sights on the downed opponent. He stood in triumph and laughed maniacally. "I HAVE WON! MY WILL IS ABSOLUTE! NOW BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, YOUR SUPERIOR!"

"Here comes daredevil!"

A strong gust appeared from nowhere, pushing Mark 2 away from Robo-san. The unit looked around and found himself grabbed from above. "OVERHEAD HELIX!" The robot was sent spinning on the ground and flung to the air; he air-recovered and landed on the ground, growling at the daredevil.

"Oy, _ojiisan_, stop using dirty tricks and fight like a man, okay?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"A crossdresser," the voice under the red Chinese dress spoke, "you know, I don't know what exactly happened between you two, but let me fight you on behalf of Robo-_san_. Shall we?"

Mark 2 activated Gen-Ky Lover and the Scroll of Power. "YOU BRAT! DIE!!!!"

Hibiki arrived at the scene with Mai and helped Robo-san to stand up. "_Gomennasai_, Robo-_san_, we thought we could arrive here in time," Hibiki apologized.

"Don't mind me," Robo-_san_ answered and watched the unexpected duel. "I need to assist Hikki… shoot. System restoration in 30 seconds…"

"Robo-_san_, what's the matter?" the _iaijitsu_ woman asked.

Robo-_san_ ignored the inquiry and stared at Hikki. "Hang on there, Hikki. Do your best in buying Mark 2's time…"

Mark 2 screamed a battle cry and pounced at Hikki. "TAKE THIS! BUSTER WOLF!"

Hikki was silent. Slowly he opened his arms, lowered his stance, and waited for the copied overdrive to connect. A faint blue glow appeared from both palms and it intensified as time passed by.

Mai saw the stance and realized the consequences. "Everyone! Take cover! Hikki is…"

Too late.

"TIME HALT!"

Mai closed her eyes and cried in distress. She had experienced the terror of Time Halt at the bridge of promise; the same terror that claimed the soul of her closest friend and denied everything. She felt that everything was put to end for the second time until she opened her eyes. _Strange, I can still move my arms. What… what is happening…? _

Hikki. Mark 2. The twos were suspended in time turbulence that, surprisingly, did not affect the surrounding environment. Mai tried to figure out what happened when she remembered the words of the Dragon of Time before they returned to Kiev.

_"Chrono will no longer just control Time. He is Time itself." _

Hikki cried a battle cry and tossed the frozen Mark 2 above him. "Robo-_san_, now!!"

"30 seconds of restoration is up!" Robo-_san_ woke up and aimed at the falling Mark II unit. "HITEN MITSURUGI _RYUU_! _KUZURYUSEN_!" Nine light blades pierced through the air and hit Mark 2 on nine weak points, severely knocking his overall systems. Robo-_san_ screamed and pounced at Mark 2, delivering the ninth attack onto Mark 2's forehead. Mark 2 cried in pain and was sent crashing on the boulder not far from Robo-_san_.

Hikki watched at the mechanical swordsman and gave him a thumb up. "Nice technique, Robo-_san_!"

"Shut up, crossdressing freak!" Robo-_san_ shouted before he grinned. "Welcome back, Hikki. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I know that," Hikki answered and discarded the Time Halt effect from his body. "I've been occupied for too long to even think of this place. Now what did I leave behind…"

"Behind you!"

Hikki reacted and turned around. To his shock, a blade pierced through his chest and electrocuted him. The teen managed to glance at the attacker and spoke out its name before he was knocked out with the uppercut overdrive.

"HIKKI!" Mai and Hibiki cried in horror and fetched the fallen Hikki. "Hikki! Keep yourself together! Hikki! HIKKI!"

Robo-_san_ glared at Mark 2 and snarled. "Shoot, I thought he'd be knocked out for good," he thought.

"NO ONE DARES TO DEFY MY EXISTENCE…" deeply Mark 2 announced in shivering and distorted voice. "I SHALL DESTROY YOU, YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR EXISTENCE…" The PWAB unit opened an unusual stance and entered instant kill duration. "ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE UNDER MY SUPREME REIGN!"

"Mark 2 copied the _Hasshou Suru Shinki Nari_ I used against him and converted it into an instant kill," Robo-_san_ thought. Slowly he put back Thunderseal into its scabbard and opened a battou stance. "In that case, this will do the trick. Hibiki, bring Hikki and the girl away from this place. This battle is going to reach its height." The _iaijitsu_ warrior could only nod and walked away with the fainted Hikki and Mai, and took shelter behind a wall.

"THE REIGN WHERE THE STONG SHALL RULE OVER THE WEAK WILL START AS I WITHDRAW THIS BLADE AND DEFEAT YOU WITH THIS TECHNIQUE. POST-WAR ADMINISTRATIVE BUREAU'S SUPREMACY IS ABSOLUTE."

"The reign is already over since I started using this _nihontou_ to protect the people."

"NOW WE ARE QUOTING RUROUNI KENSHIN. IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME, ANYWAY, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO WIN THIS WAR!!"

"In your dreams!"

Robo-_san_ and Mark 2 dashed towards each other, screaming their final battle cries. They were closing, inch by inch, and…

"HITEN MITSURUGI _RYUU_ FINAL BATTLE SECRET!"

The left foot stomped the ground. Robo-_san_ pulled Thunderseal out of its casing.

_"AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!" _

It was blocked!

Mark 2 blocked and parried the oncoming blade with his Thunderseal. The collision both blades produced was too great that a crater was formed beneath the robots. Both of them were slowly sinking into the ground while trying to endure the hit.

"CHE!" Mark 2 twitched and backed off away from the renegade unit who went into a spin on his left foot. Mark 2 entered a _kamae_ stance, aiming the instant kill at Robo-_san's_ head. To his surprise…

"WHAT'S THIS?! A VORTEX WAS FORMED WHILE I PARRIED THE ATTACK, AND IT'S NOW PULLING ME TOWARD IT!" Mark 2 gasped. "OH NO! I'M BEING PULLED TOWARD ROBO-_SAN_! I MUST DO SOMETHING!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

x-x

The great swordsman Seijuro Hiko sat under the sun, lazily enjoying a bottle of _sake_. His mind was wandering, thinking of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu he taught to his former apprentices, and his thought reached the secret of _Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki_. "Even when one manages to evade a dragon's claws, the wind that passes with it will cut through with its frightening power. Either way, _Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki_, no, every technique of Hiten Mitsurugi can be converted into a more devastating second level attack."

"Talking to yourself again, Seijuro-_san_?" The Hiten Mitsurugi guru grinned and glanced at the asking person. "And enjoying _sake_, on top of that. Isn't that the obvious attitude of every swordsman I meet?"

"How was your day, Aurora-_san_?" Hiko asked.

Aurora giggled and took a seat on nearby boulder. "Another soul has been saved earlier today. It's for the sake of the soul itself," she spoke. "It's my duty as the Handmaiden of Fate to keep everything in order, after all."

"I see." Hiko, then, lifted the sake bottle and showed it to the woman. "_Sake_?"

"I'll decline," politely she spoke. "I'm a non-alcoholic, you see."

Hiko chuckled and put back the bottle on the ground. Silent as he was, he later sighed and stared at the sky. "Now that you 'mention everything in order', will that Robo-Ky make it in winning the battle? It's been a while since I last heard the news of Hiten Mitsurugi _Ryuu_ being used to defend the people, so…"

Again, Aurora giggled. "You don't have to worry about that, Seijuro-_san_. Robo-Ky will win his battle; that I can guarantee."

Hiko grinned and breathed out in relief. "Maybe I was worrying too much."

"You don't have to, Seijuro-_san_," the Handmaiden of Fate reminded.

x-x

The second level of _Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki_ could not be blocked. Combined with the vortex that appeared after the first impact, the godly speed of _battoujutsu_ and the destructive force of the Thunderseal, it was too much for Mark 2. Before he knew what happened to him, the blade lifted him off the ground and the final battle secret eventually cut through his body. There was no cry of pain or shock that followed on, except for electric sparks and machine oils that gushed out of body, like a fountain under high pressure. The PWAB unit crashed on the ground, immobilized and heavily damaged; several seconds later the unit exploded and turned into debris. Robo-san fell on his knees and panted breathlessly, shaking his head as to fend off a headache. "That was… so unexpected…"

Sumomo walked out of the shoulder pod and looked around her. "_Are_? Is it over? _Ne_, _ne_, is it over Robo-Ky? _Ne_?"

Robo-_san_ stared at the remains of Mark 2 and breathed out in relief. He slowly stood up and put back the _nihontou_ into its sheath. "Mark 2 is no more. This war is over."

"Hurray! Hurray! We have won the war! Hurray! Hurray! We have won the war! AIIIIII!" the mini Persocon squealed and danced upon the robot's shoulder. "Robo-Ky is the winner! Robo-Ky is victorious! Robo-Ky is the greatest! AIIIIIII!"

Robo-_san_ grinned and patted Sumomo's head, as he saw the rest of the people coming at the scene, including the Mark 1 battalion and Elde. Sumomo continued cheering and rooting for him, occasionally jumping to the air in pom-pom dance. He lifted a fist to the air and made a victorious stance.

"VICTORY IS OURS!"

x-x-x-x-x

"The mission has failed," the chairperson uttered in disappointment. "Everything isn't going as originally planned. An alternative must be carried out as soon as possible, and replacement for the Robo-Ky Mark II must be done immediately." He reached the intercom and made a communication link. "Ground all operations until further notice. This is an order."

"Yes, chairperson!"

The chairperson, then, took four files marked "PWAB RISK RATING" from the desktop. He read all files' contents and could only shake his head. "Lone Wolf NEO… Kokurabuji Hikki… the renegade Robo-Ky… and Alexander Hahn…" He sighed and tossed the files on the desk before leaned against the chair, taking his time to stare at the ceiling. "Next time… maybe next time…"


	31. Chapter 30: Boom Town Blues

Previously on Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED…

"Are? Is it over? Ne, ne, is it over Robo-Ky? Ne?" 

Robo-san stared at the remains of Mark 2 and breathed out in relief. He slowly stood up and put back the nihontou into its sheath. "Mark 2 is no more. This war is over."

"Hurray! Hurray! We have won the war! Hurray! Hurray! We have won the war! AIIIIII!" the mini Persocon squealed and danced upon the robot's shoulder. "Robo-Ky is the winner! Robo-Ky is victorious! Robo-Ky is the greatest! AIIIIIII!"

Robo-san grinned and patted Sumomo's head, as he saw the rest of the people coming at the scene, including the Mark 1 battalion and Elde. Sumomo continued cheering and rooting for him, occasionally jumping to the air in pom-pom dance. He lifted a fist to the air and made a victorious stance.

"VICTORY IS OURS!" 

x-x

"The mission has failed…" the chairperson uttered in disappointment. "Everything isn't going as originally planned. An alternative must be carried out as soon as possible, and replacement for the Robo-Ky Mark II must be done immediately." He reached the intercom and made a communication link. "Ground all operations until further notice. This is an order."

"Yes, chairperson!" 

The chairperson, then, took four files marked "PWAB RISK RATING" from the desktop. He read all files' contents and could only shake his head. "Lone Wolf NEO… Kokurabuji Hikki… the renegade Robo-Ky… and Alexander Hahn…" He sighed and tossed the files on the desk before leaned against the chair, taking his time to stare at the ceiling. "Next time… maybe next time…"

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear   
Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED   
Written and conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

Featured music in this chapter is _Boom Town Blues_ from _Guilty Gear XX: The Midnight Carnival._

**Chronological Note:** Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution, and currently runs roughly in parallel with Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without written and owned by Sheo Darren.

Chapter 30   
Boom Town Blues

It was a mess. The city of Kiev that was almost fully rebuilt had fallen again. In the hands of the PWAB robotic army, the Ukrainian city was now a field of concrete debris and dust, stretching from horizon to horizon. The townspeople were lucky to be evacuated before the outbreak of war and were relocated to nearby cities. The authorities, alongside the local government established a joint-team to rebuild and redevelop the unfortunate, altogether enlightening the burden the wolf pack of Melty Blood had to carry. A proverb once says… "to win a peace is harder than to win a war," and whether it would be proven true depended on what action the people would take from now on.

Here stood a man. A man who once roamed the earth with the black feather and his wrath against humanity, and struck fear among those who stood on his path. He was silent, completely ignoring the medical team who rushed back and forth across the battlefield and the Robo-Ky Mark 1s that ran and dashed to assist the people.

He felt his shoulder tapped and turned around. A pair of ice blue eyes were staring at him, and there was an unusually warm paternal feeling coming out of them. "Aoshi-_sensei_…"

"I know you're worried of Eltnam-_san_, Alex," the Oniwabanshu captain spoke. "Believe me: we all are."

Alex frowned and clenched his fists. "I promised to protect Miss Sion, and yet I… I have failed. I'm not worthy of being a warrior at all…"

"No, you are not." The former knight of the Holy Order looked at the direction of the answer and saw the sight of the Wanderer Elde walking toward him. "Had you not been here, fighting the replicated warriors with Lone Wolf-_san _and everyone else, this war would have been waging for eternity. We owed you."

Alex seemed reluctant to answer. The thought of Sion jumping in front of him in a bravery act to protect him from the Mark II, and the memory of Hikaru sacrificing herself for his sake, lingered in his mind. Both the thoughts began to conflit for dominance, and he frantically shrugged the twos off his head.

"You aren't alone in this matter." Elde turned around and glanced at Mai who was attending the unconscious Hikki at a corner of the deserted city, while Azmaria and Ruri healed the Korean gale fighter with their healing magic. Alex watched at the people and could not say anything about them.

Aoshi patted his shoulder for the second time. "You shouldn't be upset by your failure. Everyone makes mistakes, and even a true warrior will have to deal with errors once in a while."

After a moment of silence, and seconds of staring at his mentor, Alex turned around and headed toward the Mayship. "I'll go and see whether Miss Sion has recovered. Later." Aoshi and Elde watched at the lone wolf of holy order before the latter gave out a low-sounding chuckle.

"He may not like it, but he acknowledges what we've said to him. Right, Aoshi-_san_?" the Wanderer spoke. The _kaiten_ warrior just nodded and watched at his apprentice who already boarded the Mayship.

x-x

"Will he be alright?" worriedly Mai asked, as she watched at Azmaria and Ruri who was healing Hikki with their healing force.

"We're trying our best to save his life, so please have faith on us," Ruriko told her and took a hold of the Swordsman of Future.

Mai could only nod and took a glance at Hikki. The scar on his chest was still visible, and electric sparks still flung out of it. His chest was rising and falling in an uneven pace, as the intense force of the electric energy seeped through his nerves and blood vessels, affecting his body system. Mai was worried; she had witnessed the death of her best friend Kurata Sayuri, and now she was facing another uncertain destiny. Hikki was fighting for his survival, and she was fighting to see him survive. She did not want him to die in front of her eyes. She could not afford it to happen. Ever.

"Kawasumi Mai." The girl was startled. The grim voice of the Dragon of Time echoed in her head. She looked to her left and right, then to her front and behind, yet she did not see any sign of Nagalintar. She put a hand on her head, trying to concentrate on the faint echo of the call. _"Kawasumi Mai, the Swordswoman of Present. The Wanderer who holds the Sword of Travelling Angel. Can you hear my voice?"_

The girl was startled. The grim voice of the Dragon of Time echoed in her head. She looked to her left and right, then to her front and behind, yet she did not see any sign of Nagalintar. She put a hand on her head, trying to concentrate on the faint echo of the call. 

"Y-yes, I can," she whispered.

"I am relieved to be able to speak with you, my child," the voice continued its speech. _"I understand that you are worried of the Child of Chrono. Your heart is crying and begging not to lose him; isn't that right, my child?"_

the voice continued its speech. 

A faint red rose colour appeared upon her face. Slowly she nodded.

"He is very important to you, isn't he?" the voice asked.

"Yes…" she answered.

The voice laughed inside her head. _"There is no reason to be worried over him, my child. Remember that I am his Guardian, and I am responsible over his safety. Just like the Goddess of Present responsible over you; and just like your dear friend."_

Mai was silent. Whether she wanted to respond to the statement, she had no idea. Slowly she reached for Traveler and put the sword in her embrace. Sayuri was, and is, still close to her despite being no longer walk upon the earth. She could feel it; the warmth of her smile and her body in her arms while she was fighting with her death. Yes, she no longer existed in the world, yet she still remained close in her heart. "Sayuri…"

"My child, it seems that your dearest Hikki has awakened." She was startled and looked back at the healers. The unexpected appeared before her eyes; Hikki sat back and looked around him, confused and bewildered. Beside him, Azmaria and Ruri and Ruriko gasped at the sudden recovery the teen had.

"Uhh… what happened to me?"

He is back. Yes, he is back, after struggling to keep himself alive. Her heart was crying in joy and gladness. Before she realized what she did, Mai flung herself toward Hikki and embraced him. "Hikki! Hikki! Thank goodness you're back. _Yokatta…_" she cried and tightly hugged his body.

Hikki was bewildered. "Whoa… hold on there, Mai. What do you mean I'm back? I've been here for a while."

"Baaka…" she called him as she clung herself close to him. "Don't scare me like that again, you jerk."

A medium-sized sweat popped on his forehead, as he stared at the ever-clinging Swordswoman of Present. Wondering of what had changed her mind, he shrugged the thought and glanced at the healers. "Umm… hi?" He sweatdropped when he noticed the girls' eyes wer sparkling as they stared at him in awe. "Uhh… girls? Hello? _Moshi moshi_?"

"CHRONO!!!!" His face changed in a sudden. He knew that cry, and he knew the trouble that followed after that. Subsequently, a pair of warm globes crushed upon his face and he was roughly pulled into a tight glomp. "You're making me worried! Aw, are you alright, Chrono? Are you hurt somewhere, Chrono? Have you taken meal before coming here?"

"_Oneesan_, I'm choking! GASP!" he muffled, trying to get off both embraces the two women gave him. "Just what the hell is going on?!?!"

x-x

"Just look at that," Lone Wolf NEO commented as he pointed at the scene of Hikki trying to escape the glomp of death. "A while ago, things were gloomy like hell. And now…"

Hibiki giggled and nudged him. "What's wrong, Lone Wolf-_san_? Are you kind of jealous to see their reunion?" slyly she asked.

"Well, excuse me, Miss Takane," he replied and putted both palms on his waist. "There is no reason I'd be jealous at them. And why are you asking that in a sudden?"

Hibiki giggled and playfully spun on her feet. "_Iie_. Maybe it's my sheer amazement."

Lone Wolf just shrugged himself and turned around, watching as the progress took place around Kiev. He sighed; the city was victimized in another unwanted war for the second time, when things almost fully recovered. "Oh, well. Looks like there goes another wasted years of rebuilding this city," he uttered. "And that reminds me of something."

The _iajitsu_ woman stared at him, curious. "What will it be, Lone Wolf-_san_?"

A grin carved upon his face. "You will see."

x-x-x-x-x

Falken Mansion.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lone Wolf spoke and lifted the orange juice-filled glass, "this is for our victory in this war. _Banzai_."

"Banzai!" the rest of the people cheered and lifted the glasses to the air.

"I can't believe we actually fought and won a war," Shiki commented and drank the apple juice from the glass, "and it's not like what I had experienced before at the town."

the rest of the people cheered and lifted the glasses to the air. 

"Oh, please stop mumbling and enjoy yourself, _oniisan_," Akiha insisted. "Well, at least everybody is alright."

"We surely are," Shiki added.

"Hurray! Hurray! _Banzai_! _Banzai_!" excitedly Arcueid cried and swung her arms around. "_Kiba_-chan, _banzai_! _Minasan_, _banzai_! _BANZAI_!"

Days had passed since the Second Battle of Kiev took place. The fighters and warriors of the battle were gathering at the Falken Mansion for a party organized by Lone Wolf NEO. Cues of classical and rock music echoed inside the house as deejays were busy playing musical tunes of the day, and some of the guests took the chance to dance to the rhythm. Added with the return of Geese and Robo-_san_ and Hikki, and the invited crews of the Mithril organization, the celebration lasted as if for eternity.

"So this is what you've been planning for days, Lone Wolf-_san_," Hibiki commented as she approached the author. "Why didn't I ever think of it before?"

Lone Wolf stared at her and grinned in interest. "I must say, your choice of the night is quite good. The _kimono _suits you very much."

"Aw, thank you so much, Lone Wolf-_san_," she replied and giggled, as she spun in the crimson red _kimono_. "Hikki-_san_ bought this kimono for me. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"However attractive it is, your beauty surpasses everything else," the author commented.

Hibiki shyly giggled and playfully slapped his chest. "Stop teasing me, will you?"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP THAT ACT THIS INSTANT!" The guests looked at the direction of the voice and saw the sight of Ky angrily pointing at the ogling Mriya. "Have you got no shame of yourself, Falken?! You are ogling and playing with him like you're lovers! You are siblings, damn it!"

"Aw, why can't I Ky-_kun_?" Mriya asked and made her cute pouting face while tightened her arms around Hikki's neck. "He's my little brother, so there's nothing wrong with me ogling and teasing him."

"THAT'S BLOODY INCEST!!" the holy knight screamed in dismay. "Read my lips! B-L-O-O-D-Y I-N-C-E-S-T!"

"What's that? A food?" Mriya mocked.

"Oh, my god! I can't believe you would give me that insolent answer! Your sin is beyond the grace of god!" the knight declared.

"God? I don't want to have anything with it," suddenly Sol answered. "Stop quoting that already, holy boy. I'm getting sick of it."

"Shut up, Sol!" Ky demanded. "You're the same as her! Purposely letting a 16-year-old girl sharing a bed with you, and allowing her to wash your back. Do you think I have no idea of that?!"

A vein popped upon the Guilty Gear's headband. "Shut the fuck up, Ky. You don't know what you're talking of."

"HELL, YES I DO!" Ky answered and stomped the floor. Angrily he swung his fists and pointed at the people. "ARGH! I'm getting sick of you people! You, you, you, and you! All of you will never be blessed by God! Your sins are beyond the grace of God! YOU HEAR THAT?!"

Hibiki gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh, my, I never thought Ky-_san_ would be really angry tonight."

"Well, he's always like that," Lone Wolf added.

"You guys have no mercy towards me! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Angrily Ky walked toward the door and left the ballroom, while Dizzy tried to call him back. The people stared at each other in confusion before they shook head and let the thought drift away. Lone Wolf and Hibiki could only shake their head in amazement and walked to the other section of the ballroom.

"_Konbanwa_, Lone Wolf-_kun_, Hibiki-_san_." The two of them halted as Ciel greeted them.

"_Konbanwa_, Ciel-_senpai_," Lone Wolf greeted. "How's everything at your side? I hope that you've settled everything before attending this party."

The Vatican agent giggled and corrected her eyeglasses. "Why, yes. I have settled my deal with Slayer-_kun_ and he agreed to leave me unbothered for a while, and I've finished my speeches on RB-_san_ and his comrades. They seemed to be very excited, you see."

"Speaking of which," Lone Wolf added and looked around. He nodded in relief to see some of the rare sights at the ballroom: Rock, Terry and Geese peacefully having talks while Hotaru and Misaki danced to the music, despite the uneasy atmosphere arising between the lone wolf and the most powerful man in the world. At the other corner of the ballroom, Rosette and Bridget were seen quarrelling over their unfinished business (which nobody wanted to know), and several other occasions he would rather let them to happen.

He glanced to the other side and saw Tessa and Azmaria and Madlax waving at him. He waved back at them, and was elbowed by Hibiki. "Ouch! Hibiki, I was just waving at them," he insisted.

Hibiki jealously glowered at him. "_Baaka_."

"Aw, I just want to be friendly with them," the author convinced her.

Hibiki growled and seized his arms. "_Yada_! I won't let anyone else be friendly with you! Lone Wolf-_san_ belongs to me alone!"

Silence. All the guests were staring at the couple and had the "WTF!" look on their face. Hibiki realized what she had done and jumped off from Lone Wolf. "What? I was just expressing my thought!" she insisted, while her face burned in total embarrassment.

"_Sonna_! Lone Wolf-_san_ already has a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me about this?" Tessa asked in surprise.

"And a very possessive one, to be exact," Ciel added.

"She's really cute when she's with that face, I think," Madlax said.

The scion of Takane clan growled in embarrassment and glowered at the girls. "Stop teasing me, _yamete_!" helplessly she begged. They burst out in laughter and glomped Hibiki, continually teasing her for being overprotective. "_Yamete_, _yamete_, _yamete_! Lone Wolf-_san_!"

Lone Wolf just shrugged and walked to the dining table when he met Mai. "Well, what do we have here?" he spoke.

The girl in red kimono was startled and bowed before the author. "Kawasumi Mai _desu_. _Yoroshiku_," shyly she introduced herself.

"Why, hello Mai-_san_. I'm Lone Wolf NEO, just call me Lone Wolf," he greeted. "I see that you didn't come here alone, right?"

"Umm," she replied. "I came here with Hikki-_san_."

A pair of fox ears popped on his head. Lone Wolf had a devious grin and stared back and forth between the girl and Hikki. "Aha. So both of you are couples, huh?"

Mai blushed. "I… why are you asking me that question, Lone Wolf-_san_?"

"Nothing," the author answered and chuckled. "Just an absolute curiosity, that is."

"_Ara_, are you planning something in your head, Lone Wolf-_kun_?" Ciel asked.

Lone Wolf glanced at the Vatican agent and foxily chuckled. "Even That Girl will be surprised when I reveal what's inside my head."

Cue music of _Boom Town Blues_ began to take place.

x-x-x-x-x

The women were gathering at the hot spring outside the mansion after all-night of excitement at the party. Most of them were present (AEGIS Squad female members, the Jellyfish Pirates, the twin housemaids and the twin female ninjas, just to name a few), with the exception of several people who could not join due to personal matters; Madlax and Margaret returned to their hometown in Gazth-Sonika after the party, Mriya who was messing with Hikki while facing the wrath of Ky and Ciel who were called by Lone Wolf NEO for a meeting with Alexander and Sagara. They were spending their time with activities obvious to those who are at any hot springs. They had a very little idea that they were eavesdropped by the guys who, incidentally, Were at hot spring at the opposite side of theirs.

"Okay, I think I got them on sight," Bridget uttered as he peeped on the girls from behind the bamboo fence.

"Will you stop doing this? They're gonna kill us!" Rock whispered as he, ironically, eavesdropped on the girls. "Oh, shit! What the hell are they doing?"

"This is the bliss of sharing hot springs with women, my friends," Anji commented, "to be able to watch women in hot spring playing and grabbing…"

"Did you say grabbing!?" Rock's ear caught a squeal from the other side. He was stunned as he peeked at the women. "Hotaru… and Dizzy… what the fuck they are doing?!" A blood flowed out of his nose and he managed to give out a blissful grin before he fell into the pond. "Those bodies… those cute… _yawarake_, _yawarake_…"

"One down," Bridget said and continued peeking on the girls. "Uh… I think we're the only people here. Anji, can you check how many of us are here?"

"Let me see…" Anji spoke and counted the guys, "Rock's here; Tohno-_san_ is here; Chipp is here. Everyone else is missing; probably going out to finish up their business."

"Will you stop peeping on them, both of you?" Shiki called out. Bridget and Anji stared at him and stuck out their tongue at him before continued their peeping. "Whatever…" Chipp was sinking into the water and mumbled in unknown languages, and Shiki could only shake his head at the scene. "I'm the only normal guy here, I guess…"

x-x

"_Ne_, Mai-_chan_," Dizzy called her, "what do you think of Hikki, since everyone's talking about him a lot. He seems to be popular among the girls."

"Even Dizzy-_chan_ and Hibiki-_chan_ are interested with him," May added, much to the two women's embarrassment. "Aw, come on, it's the truth, right? Everybody knows that already."

"May-_chan_, _yamete_ _kudasai_! _Mou_…" Hibiki begged.

x-x

"Oh, boy, this is gonna be fun," Bridget uttered as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Stop it, Bridget! The girls are gonna kill us if they find out about this," Rock insisted.

"Relax. Besides, Hikki's not here, everything's gonna be alright," the Brit bounty hunter assured.

x-x

Mai had no idea of how to answer the question. The thought of Hikki went berserk and killed Sayuri still lingered in her mind. The tragedy was too much for her to cope with; she wished for it to leave her alone.

"Aw, Mai-_chan_ is thinking of Hikki right now!" May exclaimed. "Booyah! Booyah!"

"That… that's not what you're thinking!" Mai answered and blushed. The girls laughed at her reaction and teased her for being secretive. "Everyone, please stop teasing me!"

"You know what," Dizzy spoke and sighed, "if I weren't marred with Ky, I'd have chosen Hikki as my hubby instead. He's kinda cute and adorable, if you ask me. He can also cosplay, on top of that. He's really funny when he's cosplaying."

Mai glanced at the Gear. "Then why didn't you…"

Dizzy giggled. "Oh, no. It'd be too hard for me to become his soul mate, because I thought that I'd bother him all the time. And besides, to be with him is to share everything he has, even if he has to suffer so much."

"Sou ne…" Hibiki added. "When we met him for the first time, we thought that he was just another carefree teen who cares for nothing but himself. He's beyond everything we've been imagining."

"Then along this time," Mai spoke, "why didn't you try to help him? He's been troubled a lot…"

"We know, Mai-_chan_," Hibiki answered and frowned, "and it was what Lone Wolf-_san_ had told me before…"

x-x

"That kid has an unfortunate destiny to take care of. I mean, he lost his family in the hands of those scientists; he had been followed by the bureau; his power was forcibly stolen by Rugal and the NESTS Kusanagi; on top of that, he lost both his brother and beloved Yuu and had to fight with his own sister. Such a fate for those granted with ability to control Time."

"Lone Wolf-_san_…"

"I had made a promise in front of Yuu's grave, I tell you."

"You did? What did you promise to her?"

"I told her that her precious Hikki would never shed his tears forever."

x-x

"I was touched," she continued her story. "Lone Wolf-_san_ always says that to me many times, but this is the first time I heard him saying things like that from the bottom of his heart. Maybe… maybe he's serious this time." The _iaijitsu_ woman stared at Mai and smiled. "Mai-_chan_, I believed in you when I first saw you with Hikki arriving at Kiev. I know that someday both of you will live a happy life together."

Mai blushed. "You… you think so? But Hikki and I just met, and…"

Hibiki giggled and approached her, reached for her cheeks and gazed into her emerald eyes. "Of course I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let him accompanying him all these times. Trust me; he's the kind of person you can rely on in the future."

The Swordsman of Present took a hold of her and nuzzled her cheek against the warm palm. _"Haii…" _

"Then have both of you thought of getting married?" The question startled Mai. She turned to Justine and demanded for explanation. The archetype Gear laughed and seized the girl's neck, tightly glomping her. "Aw, why do you have to be embarrassed? You know you're already that close, why don't you take a step further?"

"Harrier-_san_, _yamete_!" Mai begged, trying to overcome both the glomp and her embarrassment. Justine laughed and continued glomping her, occasionally rubbing her cheek against hers. Some of the girls took the opportunity from the chaos and splashed water among each other, and before long the whole hot spring was caught in frenzy.

x-x

"Did you hear that?" Bridget asked, while the guys were peeping on the girls. "The Kawasumi girl is going to be married with that Hikki. Is this for real?"

"If it is, then we'd have another wedding ceremony to celebrate," Rock commented. "Oh, wow. It's been a while since we last went to Mr. & Mrs. Zappa's marriage."

"If only we don't have to deal with Sheo Darren effect. Speaking of which," the Brit spoke in a sly voice, "I heard from May that you and Ky were fighting because of your first night disaster. Tell me, how on earth did that happen?"

Rock blushed in a sudden and grumbled. "That's none of your business!"

"Oh, come on Mister Howard," Bridget insisted and nudged Rock's chest, "nobody is free from gossips, especially when it comes to your wife and Dizzy. Everybody knows that they're the cutest girl-girl couple of all."

"How does it suppose to relate with me?" Rock yelled out.

"Well, you know when girl and girl are paired up, chance that they're labelled as…"

"ENOUGH!" and Rock tossed a _Reppuken_ at Bridget. It missed and hit the bamboo fence dividing the hot spring and demolished it. The frenzy happening at the other side of the hot spring halted and the girls were watching at the guys in utter shock.

"We're dead," Shiki commented and sweatdropped.

"This is not good," Anji uttered and gulped.

"Uh-oh…" both Rock and Bridget gasped.

Silence. There was a murderous instinct arising as the women were shivering in both mortification and anger. Before the guys could say anything, barrages of items and weapons and projectiles were tossed at them, including a couple of dolphins and lassos. The unfortunate victims helplessly begged the girls to listen to their explanation, yet all they got in return were piles of objects.

"Girls, this is just a misunderstanding! Please listen to us!"

"BAAKA HENTAI YARO! SUKEBE! SUKEBE! SUKEBE! ECCHI NANO HA IKEMASEN!"

"We're not like what you're thinking! You ought to believe us!"

"PERVERT! LECHEROUS! PEEPING TOM! WOMANIZER!"

"Waaaa! Don't suddenly jump into conclusions!"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

At another hot spring…

"Che, those people are damn noisy," Sol snorted as he sank in the warmth of the pond. He, too, was enjoying the hot spring and this time he was alone for real. Kagura was asked for an errand and it would take a while for her to return; enough for him to have the privacy. Lazily he leaned against the concrete pavement and took a sip of Marlboro; something he had wanted to do for a long time. The Fireseal was dipped inside the pond as heat source, boiling the water to a temperature moderate enough for him.

"SACRILEGE! FOR GOD'S SAKE, THAT'S AGAINST THE TEACHINGS!" Sol grumbled as he heard the scream and shook his head. It was Ky, and he was quarrelling with Mriya over the incest act she had committed against Hikki.

"Che, whatever. I'm not going to mess with that holy boy anyway," he whispered and closed his eyes.

"FALKEN, YOUR SIN IS BEYOND THE GRACE OF GOD!" again, Ky's provoked cry echoed in the air.

Sol grumbled. "God? I don't want to have… to hell with that. I'm not the one he's messing with."

A moment later, an explosion shook the hot spring. The Immoral Flame ignored it and continued his monologue when a charred and burnt out Ky splashed in the pond. Sol watched at the newcomer and shook his head. "You got owned for the second time, Ky," he commented.

"Shut up," Ky mumbled as he sank into the water.

Sol mumbled under his breath and continued sipping the smoke, while he took the chance to listen to the dismayed cry of Hikki from outside the area. He grinned and closed his eyes. "It's been a while…"

"KYAAAAA!!!!!" In an instant, hordes of fan girls stormed in the hot spring and encircled the twos. "Sol-_kun_! Ky-_chan_! We want Sol/Ky! We want Sol/Ky!"

"Idiotic fan girls…" he cursed and took the Fireseal. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DIE! TYRANT RAVE: FAN GIRL IS A NO-NO!" A gigantic fireball hit the groups and sent them flying away from the hot spring. Sol shook his head and took the towel, wrapping it around his waist. He took a glance at Ky who was still floating in the pond. "You better leave the water before you get dizzied."

"I said shut up."

"Whatever."

x-x-x-x-x

"Okay. Ciel-_senpai_, Alex, Sagara-_san_, the day after tomorrow is going to be crucial to us. We're going to have this mission a success."

"What are we going to do, Lone Wolf-_kun_?"

"The Robo-Kys have done constructing a theme park just outside this city. We're going to use the area as a stage."

"On what purpose, Lone Wolf?"

"We're going to let Hikki and Mai go out for a date."

Silence.

"Okay, I know that sounds lame, but I already ruled out details to ensure this plan's success. Success or failure of the date depends on how well this plan is carried out."

"I see. If you need any backup, the Mithril is ready to help."

"I'll help, too. What about you, Alexander-_kun_?"

"Throw two birds with one stone. Miss Sion has been asking me for a date, and I'm thinking of taking her to the theme park. Oh, boy."

"I'll let everyone else who wants to have a date to do so, but those twos are our top priority. Got it?"

"Haii, wakarimashita."

"Roger that."

"You can count on us."

"Alright. Here's the plan."


	32. Chapter 31: She Will Be Loved

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED… **

_"Well, what do we have here?" he spoke. _

_The girl in red kimono was startled and bowed before the author. "Kawasumi Mai desu. Yoroshiku," shyly she introduced herself. _

_"Why, hello Mai-san. I'm Lone Wolf NEO, just call me Lone Wolf," he greeted. "I see that you didn't come here alone, right?" _

_"Umm," she replied. "I came here with Hikki-san." _

_A pair of fox ears popped on his head. Lone Wolf had a devious grin and stared back and forth between the girl and Hikki. "Aha. So both of you are couples, huh?" _

_Mai blushed. "I… why are you asking me that question, Lone Wolf-san?" _

_"Nothing," the author answered and chuckled. "Just an absolute curiosity, that is." _

_"Ara, are you planning something in your head, Lone Wolf-kun?" Ciel asked. _

_Lone Wolf glanced at the _ _Vatican_ _agent and foxily chuckled. "Even That Girl will be surprised when I reveal what's inside my head." _

_Cue music of _ _Boom_ _Town_ _Blues__began to take place. _

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written and conceived by:**Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:**_Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED_ takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

Featured music is _She Will Be Loved _by **Maroon 5**.

**Dedication: **to Sheo Darren, who always inspires Lone Wolf in all sorts of things and for Kawasumi Mai-_san_ who will be loved by the man she loves. This is for you.

**Warning: **some of the scenes may cause unrest and uproar among readers. Self-judgment is advised.

**Chapter 31  
****She Will Be Loved**

The living room was almost idle and silent, with echoes of classical music composed by legendary composers Tchaikovsky and Beethoven filling in the air. Lone Wolf NEO and Ciel, as well as the woman in red Kawasumi Mai, were staring at each other in deep silence. Neither of them was saying anything, albeit they did thank Hisui for serving teas for them. The Swordswoman was staring deep at the author in uncertainty of what he would be saying to her.

"Lone Wolf-_san_, please stop staring at me like that, _mou_," Mai begged and pouted.

The author coughed and corrected his trench coat. "Well, I'm sorry for that, but unless you agree to cooperate with us."

"What is it you want me to do, Lone Wolf-_san_?" she asked.

Lone Wolf coughed again. "Then allow me to begin this Q&A session. Are you ready, Kawasumi Mai-_san_?"

Mai could only nod.

"Well, then," and Lone Wolf stared at her, "state out your name, and if possible, your current title and responsibility."

"Ka-Kawasumi Mai. I am a Wanderer and a Swordswoman," she stated out her name.

Lone Wolf nodded. "Ah, we have another Wanderer. That's a pleasant surprise."

"Mai-_chan_," Ciel called her, "who do you serve and protect, as a Swordswoman?"

"I…" She frowned. The question was too hard for her to answer, she thought. "_Gomennasai_; I don't know how I should answer the question. _Gomennasai_."

"Well, it doesn't matter whether she can answer it or not," Lone Wolf insisted, "a warrior, by nature, must have already figured the answer even before he or she knows it. Ciel-_senpai_, next question please."

Ciel coughed and corrected her eyeglasses. "Kawasumi Mai-_chan_, I can understand the logical understand behind your existence as a Wanderer, and your reluctance to answer my question. A Wanderer, he or she, is destined to roam this land alone, isn't it?"

Silence. Then Mai broke it with a light breath. "Y-yes. A Wanderer is a lonely person."

Ciel chuckled. "I believe that's an understatement. You seemed to be in happy mood whenever Hikki-_kun_ is accompanying you around. And you don't mind being constantly teased by his mischievous and happy-go-lucky persona, do you?"

Mai was startled. Her face burned bright red in response to the question. "That's not true! A Wanderer like me wouldn't…"

"What's the matter, Mai-_chan_? Are you trying to deny your feeling? Or is there a better reason that may have prohibited you from believing in your heart?"

Mai was speechless. The painful and aching memory of her trying to winning Hikki's heart (and taking him away from Yuu) while she was under the spell of the _Sukebe Shinken_, True Fist of the Perverted Star (to quote Plaplaman: _"Sukebe Shinken has no equal"_) reappeared. She felt embarrassed and humiliated for being unable to fight the force of the Without; she was embarrassing herself and her pride as a woman for subduing to the power she knew was wrong but was unable to fight. Moreover, she felt guilty for toying with Hikki's emotion without ever considering what he felt about her.

"I… I feel not worthy…" she finally spoke, "to be staying by Hikki's side. I mean… he's well known with the girls, and he doesn't seem to be bothered by their constant… nuisance. I can only watch at him from faraway, and I…"

She was startled by a slam on the floor and looked in front of her. Lone Wolf was seen scratching his head and shaking head in disgrace. "Shame on you, Mai-_san_. He has the so-called fan girls following and bugging him around, YES. He has his sister glomping and ogling with him like nothing else, YES. He has the two women who are wholeheartedly loving and always concerned on him, YES."

"That's true; I myself see those things happening to him a lot, but how am I related to those?"

"To tell you the truth, Mai-_san_, he has YOU," and Lone Wolf pointed at her puzzled face. "That's right; he, the one whose Time is in hand, the Child of Chrono, the God of Cosplay, the Mirror of Kuradoberi, and the one named Kokurabuji Hikki, has only you."

"But Yuu-_san_… what about her? What about the girl he loved?"

"Whenever he sees into you, he can see Yuu-_chan_," Lone Wolf spoke, "and that's a fact both you and I cannot deny. HOWEVER…"

Mai was waiting for the answer in worry. Ciel was staring at him, waiting for him to continue the statement.

Lone Wolf smiled. "…whenever he sees into your heart, he sees you. Yes, Mai-_san_, it's you, the girl he has longed to look for. Not because you're like Yuu-_chan_ or you can replace Yuu-_chan_, but because you are you. After all, he can se his own reflection every time he sees into the emerald eyes of yours."

Mai blushed for the unknown time and frowned. "Then… he's been thinking of me along this time? How can I never realize this…?" she spoke and softly wept. Ciel approached her, helped her wiping off the tears, while staring at the author, and chuckled.

"_Ara_, Lone Wolf-_kun_ has become a lover counsellor already," she commented while rubbing Mai's back.

Lone Wolf shyly chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted to help. Anyway, we aren't here to question you for nothing. We come here to help you." The author, then, explained the plan he had discussed with Ciel and Alexander and Sagara days earlier. Mai just listened to the detailed explanation in intrigue, then was taken in both surprise and disbelief when she finally realized the reason she was called in. "So to make long story short, and to make short story summarized, you are going to take Hikki for a date. And this time, it's for real. No escape, no trick, no cheating, no deceiving, no cheapness, and no whatsoever. Just a date in its true origin and context."

Mai seemed reluctant. "But Lone Wolf-_san_, I…"

"Please, Mai-_san_, this is for the sake of Hikki," Lone Wolf spoke and bowed before her, "if you can't do it, then who else would? You're the only one Hikki can and will trust. _Onegaishimasu_."

Mriya jumped out of nowhere and dive-hugged Lone Wolf, knocking him away from the mat he was sitting on. Both Ciel and Mai gasped in surprise by the sudden entry and watched at Lone Wolf who lied on the floor motionless. "Here you are, Kiba-_chan!!_ I've been looking for you everywhere!" she squealed and rubbed her cheek against his. "You shall be punished for worrying me! Therefore, I shall haunt you forever with my cutely hug!"

"Now even you call me with the nickname, Mriya," Lone Wolf commented.

"Aw, can't I?" cutely she asked and tightened her tight arms around his neck.

"Now you remind me of Hikki, Mriya," Lone Wolf uttered, while letting the playful woman hugging and ogling with him, "what becomes of him now? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Oh, you're looking for Chrono?" she uttered. "Well, he told me that he's having an errand at the city with Hibiki-_chan_ and Dizzy-_chan_. Why do you ask about him, Kiba-_chan_?"

Lone Wolf glanced at Mai and noticed the sudden change of her facial expression. Again, fox ears popped on his head and he deviously cackled, ignoring Mriya who was playfully poking and pulling the ears. "She's jealous. This is a good sign."

Ciel could only sigh at the reaction. _"Yare, yare…"_

x-x-x-x-x

The captain of the _Tuatha de Danaan_ submarine watched in her supervising duty as Sagara and MITHRIL intelligence division installed closed-circuit cameras, microphones and electronic instruments around the theme park in the dark night. She was informed by Sagara that MITHRIL was to be involved in Lone Wolf's special operation, and the author needed full cooperation from the mercenary organization in ensuring the success of the operation.

"What is inside of your mind this time, Lone Wolf-_san_?" Tessa asked and gazed at the night sky. She shrugged the thought off her head and continued monitoring the work. "Oh, well. He's always like that to everyone. Typical Lone Wolf."

x-x-x-x-x

She was alone inside her room, and was sitting on the bed while embracing Traveller. She had everything in her mind for the upcoming date and she felt she was ready to fulfil Lone Wolf's promise, and yet she was still doubtful of the reason she was requested (or rather, begged) to take him for a date.

_"So, my child, you are going out for a date with the Child of Chrono,"_again, Nagalintar talked to her through telepathy. Mai was no longer surprised as she usually did whenever the Dragon of Time was to have a talk with her. She just nodded to answer the question, while keeping the Sword of Travelling Angels close to her body. When she thought the dragon was not answering, she heard a low-sounding chuckle and knew that Nagalintar was not leaving. _"I will be watching you with the Goddess of Present and wishing you luck. You deserve to have this rare opportunity." _

The girl smiled. "_Arigatou_, Nagalintar-_sama_."

_"Well, then, I must take my leave; I would rather leave a girl who is preparing for her faithful day alone,"_Nagalintar spoke and excused itself to leave.

"Nagalintar-_sama_, please wait," she called, "both of us… can we have a talk? I… I have this kind of feeling that…"

Slowly the dragon materialized itself from the thin air and floated behind Mai. It swirled around the Swordswoman for a while, staring down at her with its eyes glowing in intrigue. "Very well, my child. I'd like to have a conversation with a Swordswoman in the first place. So, what is it you want to talk with me of?"

x-x

The conversation lasted for the whole night. Mai slowly learned things about the boy she was to date with, as Nagalintar told her everything about Hikki from the very start. Never before in her life she would eventually meet a person whose similarities were very much the same to her, and she never expected the person to be Hikki. There were so many things similar between him and her that she was almost confused and could not think. The thought of Hikki gone berserk and killing innocent people while he was under control of his own power was still frightening; strangely, it was also the power that brought the two of them close, albeit not to the level of becoming lovers.

"Chrono had Yuu as his only love," Nagalintar spoke and stared at the ceiling, "while you, my child, had Sayuri as your best friend. I must apologize for saying this, but your friends had sacrificed their souls for the sake of both of you. The Child of Chrono, especially, had been troubled by the death of Yuu, and it almost took his entire life just to recover his tormented soul."

"Yes, I know," Mai answered, "I had heard from the people about… his cloudy past. I felt sorry for him for losing everything; I wish I could do anything to help him…"

"Yet you already are." Mai stared up at the mystical beast in surprise. "When you fought him back at the bridge of promise, you were actually helping him fighting himself. It was not you he fought; it was not I, Reia, or anyone else he was fighting against. He was struggling to win the battle against himself." Nagalintar gave out its beastly breath and gazed at the empty ceiling. "5000 years… 5000 years have passed since I descended to Earth to watch over the Children of Chrono. This is the first time I saw and met the Child as fascinating as Chrono… no, Hikki. I can only say that I am somewhat proud of becoming his Guardian."

Mai did not respond to the Dragon. Deep inside her heart, she could tell that Sayuri, too, was having the same thought as Nagalintar and would have spoken the same matter had she been here instead. She closed her eyes and embraced Traveller closer, as if whispering to the very soul of her beloved friend with the medium. She stared at Nagalintar who continued its rant of Hikki. Never did she know that she was already sleepy and before she realized what happened next, she fell on the mattress and dozed off. The dragon glanced at her and blinked in surprise.

"Already fallen asleep, my child?" it asked while a white aura enveloped its body. It took seconds before the Dragon of Time took a new, human form, and the Kamui-lookalike with angelic wings and a runic marking on his forehead hastened to approach the girl. He stared at her sleeping face for a moment before he smiled and put blanket upon her. "It was my pleasure to have talked with the bearer of the Sword of Travelling Angel," he whispered and brushed his lips on her forehead. The girl stirred in her sleep. Nagalintar smiled; it was a good sign. He stepped backwards and disappeared in a blanket of light, leaving her in her slumber. "Sweet dream, my child."

x-x-x-x-x

The faithful day had arrived. Mai was standing in front of the ticket booth in her school uniform. Her black hair was tied up with a sapphire blue ribbon, and she was wearing a necklace given by Ciel before she left for the theme park. She looked at her wristwatch; it had been an hour, and there was no sign of Hikki. She was getting impatient; she already promised both Lone Wolf and Ciel that she and Hikki would be enjoying the date as much as they wanted it.

"_Mou_, where is he? I've told him to come here before eight, and it's already 9.16," she mumbled. She looked around and saw Hikki running toward her while Hibiki was following him from the behind. "What's taking you so long? I told you in the phone that we'd come here together, didn't I?"

_"Gomen, gomen,"_Hikki apologized and laughed silly, "but I had to convince Mriya-_neesan_ for, like, million times. _Gomen_."

"You're always with your _oneesan_. Quit it; you're siblings, don't you know?" she insisted.

"Aw, Mai-_chan_ is now teasing me. I'm so scared," Hikki teased. Mai pouted and glowered at him, demanding him to stop acting childish and teasing her.

Hibiki giggled and took Hikki's hand, putting a charm on its palm. "This is a lucky charm I inherited from my great-grandfather. I'll lend this to you for today, so use it wisely. _Ne_?" she told him.

Hikki thanked the _iaijitsu_ woman and kissed her hand, much to Mai's great dismay. Angrily (if not jealously) she stomped toward Hikki and pulled him away from Hibiki. "Come on, we're leaving." Hikki could only wave goodbye at Hibiki before he was pulled toward the ticket booth. Hibiki watched at them before she smiled and walked to the other entrance gate.

x-x

"Charlie Zero to Mobius One. Target is entering area. Now moving to new position. Roger."

"Keep on observing target and don't lose track of them."

"Roger."

Lone Wolf nodded and turned off the intercom. "Alright, everyone. Do whatever you want at this park, and stay out of trouble. Okay?"

"Aw, I can't date Chrono today," Mriya whined and pouted. Standing beside her, Ky declared his victory and began his rant as a righteous Holy Knight.

"My duty as a Holy Knight is more righteous than your affection toward your younger brother, Falken," Ky spoke. "You shall have no mercy from God."

Mriya scowled at the comment and hurled herself at Lone Wolf. "Kiba-_chan_, Ky-_kun_ hates me for loving Chrono. Ky-_kun_ _hidoi_…" she cried and clung onto his trench coat.

The rest of the girls glowered at the scandalized Holy Knight and demanded him to apology at Mriya. "I was stating the truth, for God's sake! This woman has committed a sin, and I cannot forgive it because it's beyond the grace of God!"

"But you have disgraced Mriya-_san_, Kiske-_san_," Azmaria insisted. "How can a Holy Knight be righteous to the teaching if he has no respect toward women?"

"Ky-_chan_, say sorry to Mriya-_chan_ right now!" Arcueid exclaimed.

Sion took out her lasso and glared at Ky.

Ky was struck in extreme embarrassment and ran away from the group. "THIS HAS BEEN THE MOST DEGRADING AND HUMMILIATING DAY IN MY LIFE! I SWEAR I WILL NEVER TALK WITH ANY OF YOU FOREVER! YOUR SIN IS BEYOND THE GRACE OF GOD!" Out of nowhere, a gigantic fireball popped in the sky and crashed on the running Ky, instantly KO'ing him on the spot.

"God? I don't want to have anything with it," Sol declared as he landed on the ground. He stared at his burnt out archrival and shook his head. "Owned." Kagura glomped him out of nowhere. Sol grumbled and walked away from the scene, leaving the people in bafflement.

"I wonder whether we're bullying Ky too much," Alex commented before he was pulled toward the Ferris wheel by Sion. The girls watched at the new couple before they, too, headed to their own destination at the theme park. Lone Wolf was left with Mriya and was in confusion.

"I know!" Mriya exclaimed and seized his arm. "Let's have our own date! It's been a very long time since we last walked together as a couple? Can we, Kiba-_chan_? Can we? Can we?"

Lone Wolf was about to answer when he was bopped by a _tessen_. He turned around and gulped when he saw a pair of burning eyes glowering at him. "Err… Hibiki-_chan_… well, you see…"

"LONE WOLF-_SAN BAAKA_!!"

x-x-x-x-x

_"Rule #1: whenever a couple enters a haunted mansion, the girl must cling to her boyfriend when a ghost appears and scares them. This is to give the boy cue signal to protect her from danger." _

"You know, honey," Millia said as the two of them entered the haunted mansion, "when was the last time we had to fight ghosts and zombies?"

"Uhh… I think we already have a zombie in Guilty Gear, Millia," Venom told her.

"You mean that Aussie freak?" she uttered and heard a loud sneeze from inside the house. The ex-assassins looked at the source of the sneeze and sweatdropped. Zappa was seen freaking out after being scared by a skeleton puppet, while Megumi was enjoying the horror scene very much with her ex-spirit colleagues. "I think Sadako alone is scary enough," Millia said.

"True, true."

The two couples saw Hikki and Mai entering the haunted mansion and immediately took their position, as well as Zappa and his spirit companions. They waited, as the young couple was approaching one of the mirrors. Millia signalled at Megumi, and the woman immediately spooked them in her _Ringu _form. "_IYAAA!_ HIKKI, _TASKETTE_!" Mai screamed and jumped into his arms, crying in fear. The Korean blinked in surprise and was standing erect, not knowing of what to do.

"Just hug her, damn it!" Venom shouted under his breath.

Mai slowly pulled herself from his body and stared at Hikki. "Hikki, what's the matter?"

"Umm… I think we better go to the roller coaster before the people lines up," Hikki told her, scratching the back of his head. "And that was so unexpected from you, to scream in fear and… jump into my arms?"

Mai blushed. "You haven't had a date before? Not even this?"

"Not this kind of date," Hikki said, shaking his head.

"Not even with Yuu-_san_?"

"Well…"

A group of skeleton warriors jumped out of nowhere and surrounded the young couple. Mai cried in fear and clung onto him, while Hikki faced the 'undeads'. "Kawasumi-_san, boku no mamoru_!" he declared and tossed a Reppuken at the warriors. One of the warriors was hit and knocked off range. The remaining 'undeads' watched at the gale fighter and lifted their swords as to strike upon him. Hikki screamed a battle cry and tossed a gigantic _Reppuken_ at them, effectively sending them out of the haunted mansion. He breathed out in relief and stared at the still clinging Mai.

"Come on, Mai, we're leaving this place," he said and took her hand. Mai blushed as he tightened the hold and could only follow him to the exit door, leaving the married couples in disappointment.

"Well, at least he's done with the job any guy's supposed to do. When he will ever learn?" Venom snorted.

"Well, you can do it on me instead," Millia said, shyly nudged him with her arm.

Venom stared at the Russian woman and smugged. "Miss Megumi, do it again."

"Again?" Megumi asked, scratching her head in concern, before Venom insisted her in 'scaring' them. "Oh well." She transformed into S-Ko and glowered at them with her eye of death. _"Have you had any pleasant dream?"_

"WAAAA! Honey, I'm so scared!!!" Millia squealed and jumped into his arms, clinging onto his body.

"Works for me anytime," Venom uttered, silently chuckled in victory.

Outside the haunted mansion, Leon Winchester winced and writhed in pain. "Damn that English assassin! Millia is mine! ALL MINE!!!!!!" he roared.

_x-x-x-x-x _

_"Rule #2: whatever happens, make sure that your partner doesn't get frustrated. Take him to somewhere where he can enjoy himself as much as he can, and don't hesitate yourself to spend your time with him." _

"Aw, man." Hikki complained, whining in disappointment, "the queue is damn long. I can't afford to wait; I want to ride the roller coaster right now."

"Then why don't we go to the other place, Hikki?" Mai suggested.

"But I want to ride on that roller coaster," he insisted. "Great, now I have to wait for…"

Unexpectedly, the long line began to break up. Hikki watched and was wondering of what was going on when he saw a pair of Oriental dancers having roadside performance, along with a spike-haired American and a Japanese woman who didn't look like a woman. "Eh? Aren't those…?" Mai already took him to the roller coaster before he even asked for the people's identity. Before long, he was enjoying his ride of life together with Mai, forgetting the people he had seen earlier.

"Alright, Anji," Baiken said between the dance, "those kids are already riding the roller coaster. What are we going to do… Anji!?"

"Dance is the very essence of life, ladies and gentlemen," Anji spoke, as he beautifully danced to the audience. "And remember, always keep you body and soul happy and free of troubles by dancing to your heart. This is what the Oriental dancers had achieved in the past, and we are on the mission to spread the spirit of the past legacy." The audience clapped their hand at the performance, while Baiken just shook her head in dismay. Chipp, on the other hand, was Holy Zenning around while Chii was sitting and watching the area around her in curiosity.

"Oh, well…" the one-armed samurai thought and kept on dancing on the _tatami_ mat.

Several minutes later…

"That was the most exciting ride I ever have!" excitedly Hikki cried as they walked from the roller coaster. "Don't you think so, Mai?"

"I know," Mai gasped for air. "The ride was scary; I almost felt my heart pulled out of my body. Yet it's really fun! I feel like I want to ride it again!"

"Then let's go back there!" he cried out and ran toward the ticket booth. "Come on, Mai! Let's scream from the top of our heart!"

x-x-x-x-x

_"Rule #3: seize the opportunity to confess your feeling toward your partner. This can be done when the two of you are alone or in privacy. Just make sure that nobody is interfering, or the confession isn't going to work." _

"So, this is our final destination, isn't it?" Hikki asked and watched at the Ferris wheel. "I nev er thought we'd spend our day walking around the park and doing things every couple would do. Not that I'm uncomfortable with coupling and things like that, but I find it a bit exaggerating."

"Then you don't like having a date with me?" Mai demanded and glowered at him.

"Hey, relax. That's not what I mean," he told her. "Well, I can only tolerate it if the girls I'm to date are those I know and trust. Hibiki and Dizzy, if you ask me who."

Mai kept on glowering at him. "Of all women and girls I know, why are you mentioning those names? Are you trying to act playboy, Kokurabuji Hikki?"

"Ow, come on, we're just friends," he insisted. Mai pouted and turned away from him, refusing to listen to the answer. "Oh, I know. I'll buy ice creams for the two of us. There's an ice cream booth I saw while we're going here. Can you wait here for a moment, Mai?"

"You better be quick," she insisted in a possessive voice tone.

"Oh, Mai, are you some kind of jealous?" he asked. "Oh, wait. You remind me of Hibiki; she's always jealous whenever she sees Lone Wolf hanging around with another woman."

She was startled and felt her face burning in embarrassment. "I am not jealous, and don't compare me with Takane-_san_, _mou_!"

Hikki shrugged and ran to an ice cream booth, promising her to be back as soon as he could. He arrived at a junction and saw a woman lying on the pavement unconscious. He recognized the woman from the yellow ribbon tying her hair in bunch. "Dizzy?!" He approached the woman and shook her body as to wake her up. "Shoot, she fainted. Now where I should take her?" He looked around and saw a shelter not far from the junction. He slowly lifted Dizzy in his arms and walked toward the shelter, and put her on the floor. "Is she alright? And what is she doing at the junction, lying like a fainted person?" he whispered as he knelt beside her and put his hand on her forehead. "She's okay, to me. Hmm…"

A lithe hand seized his hand by surprise. He looked at the Gear and saw her eyes opening. "Sheesh, Dizzy, don't scare me like that, okay? Are you alright?" he asked and softly patted the hand.

"Hikki…" softly she murmured his name while tightly clenching his hand.

"Dizzy, are you really alright? You look like… WHAT THE HELL!!" The hand was pressed against her bosom, and the pace of the movement increased. The Gear ignored his shocked reaction and continued caressing her assets with the hand, occasionally glancing at him with a seductive smile. The teen tried to pull him off her when he was pulled down to the pavement and pinned her down. "Dizzy, what the hell are you doing?! Dizzy!!"

"Hikki… you've always looked at me as a woman…" she whispered and encircled her arms around his neck, "my heart is always aching to see you up close and personal… and your eyes…"

Hikki gulped. Dizzy was acting out of her usual character, and this was the worst out-of-character he had ever seen. "Dizzy… you're already married… I mean…"

Dizzy giggled. "You don't have to be shy, Hikki… I know you've wanted to be with me along this time, right?" she asked and pulled him closer.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Hikki stood up and dashed away from the Gear. He was unlucky to head the wrong direction and was cornered between the walls. He was panicked and tried to climb the wall when he heard a purr from the behind. He turned around and was pulled to the ground, while Dizzy herself lay on top of him. "Dizzy! Dizzy! Hey, Dizzy! Don't do this, damn it!"

"You make a married woman burn so much, baby…" she muttered and touched his face with her free hand, smoothed his hair, touched his forehead with her warm lips. "You bad boy… you must be punished for your crime…"

"Stop this, Dizzy! You don't realize what you're doing!" he begged and gasped at the warmth of her breath, as she bent down and kissed his throat.

Dizzy pulled back and gazed at him. The teen realized something wrong the moment he checked her eyes. "I knew it! You're being hypnotized! Dizzy, wake up! Somebody's controlling your mind! Get over it!"

It was no use.

A pair of warm, tender lips crushed upon his mouth. Hikki was stirred by the kiss and tried to fight back, yet the kiss deepened and hungrily stole away his strength. Subdued, stunned, paralyzed, numb, overpowered and slowly conquered by the overwhelming strength of the Gear, he struggled to keep himself conscious, trying not to submit to the ever-enraging flame. He was defeated and was unable to do anything, and afire with the wanting igniting and burning inside of him, he was answering her kiss; her kiss grew more possessive now, open, wet, her tongue touching the recess of his mouth, tasting himself on her lips…

"Mai!"

As if a tidal wave had surged the coastline, his strength revitalized. Abruptly Hikki broke off the kiss and pushed Dizzy away from him. "Stop this disgraced act, Dizzy! You… you're embarrassing yourself!" he exclaimed and rubbed his lips against the sleeves. "And what the heck is with you?! You're not the usual…"

He muted. Standing at the entrance of the shelter, she was staring at the two in shock. Her emerald eyes were burning in an absolute disbelief and anger, and tears began to fill in. "Mai! This is a misunderstanding! I didn't do this to Dizzy on purpose! I swear!"

"Hikki…" Her voice was shivering in disgrace. Her fists clenched tightly, her eyes were glowering at him in a murderous intent and the tears finally fell down her cheeks and dampened her blouse. _"BAAKA!"_ She immediately ran away from the shelter, leaving both the confused Dizzy and the appalled Hikki. Ignoring the Gear who had regained her conscious, he chased Mai.

"Eh? What am I doing here?" Dizzy asked and looked around her in confusion. "And… I can't remember what had happened to me… except for the orange juice the weird cameraman gave me…"

x-x

"Mai! Wait! I must explain this to you!" Hikki cried out as he chased her down the pavement, heading toward the nearby lake garden. The girl ignored him completely and increased her running pace, trying to outrun him. "Mai! Please listen to me! It's a misunderstanding!"

"Leave me alone, Hikki!" she cried. "Stop chasing me around! _Onegai_!"

"To hell with that! I've told you it was a misunderstanding!" he shouted back.

"LIE! I saw you kissing her back there, and you didn't even other to resist!" she replied. "You lied to me! YOU LIAR!"

"I don't want to listen to everything! Let me go!" she cried and struggled to flee from the grab.

"Mai!! Don't be such a stubborn! Stop this act! MAI!"

A palm landed on his cheek, promptly silencing the Korean teen. Subsequently, the hand that was holding her arm loosened and rubbed the bruise, he was staring at her, bewildered, shocked, humiliated angered. "Mai, you…"

"I don't want to see your deceiving face anymore! Get out of my sight!" she cried and ran. Hikki was too stunned to think of what to do when he saw a speedboat approaching toward the park.

"MAI!"

An orb was summoned and dispersed, causing Time to slow down. He took the opportunity from the Time Halt and lunged toward Mai. He jumped toward her, seized her body and leaped before the speedboat crashed on the concrete pavement. The couple was knocked off to the nearly grass patch. He glanced at the vessel for a while before he looked back at Mai. "Are you alright, Mai?"

It only took a couple of seconds before they noticed something awful.

**One: **Hikki's face was close to hers, by an inch.

**Two: **he was lying on top of her, in a position that could be considered… provocative?

**Three: **both of them were holding hands. Very, very, tightly.

**Four: **both of them were staring at each other, and his emerald eyes were giving her a hypnotic gaze. A very dangerous hypnotic gaze.

**Five**: from Hikki's point of view, he noticed that she was blushing.

**Six**: from Mai's point of view, she could feel her heart throbbing and pounding wildly against her chest.

**Seven: **what the hell do those six supposed to mean? This is no Green Green!

"Hikki …" she called out her name.

"Mai…" he spoke her name.

As if something self-triggered inside the mind, Hikki bent down, bringing his face closer to hers, calling out her name in a low whisper. Mai realized the consequences, yet she could not prevent it from proceeding, as she slowly closed her eyes and let their lips met. She could not stop their lips from being sealed in a kiss, yet she did not care. She let that be, giving herself fully to him…

"AHA!!!"

Both of them were startled and looked at the direction of the voice. They saw a group of people jumping off the speedboat and rushed toward them, carrying video cameras and studio equipments. A very bright, embarrassed blush stained their very face when they realized they had been watched by outsiders. "Who the hell are you!?" Hikki demanded and quickly got back to his sitting position.

"We are the crews of the Virras Mall," the newcomers victoriously declared, "famous in Sheo Darren's universe for their exclusive R-rated and uncensored filming industry! And today, we're going to make a love movie on you two!"

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Hikki questioned and immediately stood up.

"We failed at our attempt to make the Gear woman seducing you," the director explained, "but that was because you already knew our dirty work."

Hikki looked back and forth between her and the so-called Virass Mall crews. "That potion… you made Dizzy drank the potion?! Have you realized what you had done?! HAVE YOU!!"

"Too bad we don't give a damn about that," the Viras Mall people answered. "Besides, we're going to avenge our consecutive defeat to those people back there. They cannot understand the true value of 'cheap' movies, and by our definition, we mean 'cheat'. Now we're going to show you the price of messing with the Virass Mall crews. Okay, people! Hit it!" Immediately, the crews set up the props and positioned the cameras in various angles. The director nodded at the work, approached Mai, and handed over the potion he held in his hand to the young woman. "Now, Missy, do us a favour and drink this. It will help us in shortening the time and hassle we might face in this video production."

Roughly, he snatched the bottle and threw it to the lake. "You and your perverted plan are annoying enough, BUT INVOLVING A GIRL IN YOUR MEDDLE IS A NO-NO! And since you had disgraced Dizzy and tried to use Mai for your dirty works, I CANNOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!"

"Oh, mister, come on," the Virass Mall director insisted.

"LOVE IS NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN FORCE AND PLAY LIKE A TOY! TIME HALT!!"

Instantly the Filipino director and his crews were brought into the frightening time halt. The scion of the Falken Clan sent them out of his sight and suspended them in the air. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of perverted maniacs! CHRONO STORM!!!!" A Chrono-generated storm was summoned from the sky, zapping and tormenting the Virass Mall people, almost levelling the whole lake garden to nothing. Hikki screamed a final battle cry and sent them away from the theme park with the godly overdrive. He growled in anger and looked around him, noticing that he was watched by the couples.

"It seems that I had been under observation by you guys, right? I noticed that you people were watching at us, starting at the haunted mansion and at the merry-go-round and even here," he spoke, pointing his finger at the couples. "Why are you doing this? You could've just left us alone."

"Hikki, we can explain all of these to you," Hibiki told him. "It's not that we want to bother you, but…"

"This has to be the most degrading day I ever have, especially when Mai is involved," Hikki spoke in a murderous tone. He proceeded to summon a dark gale from his palm and deeply glowered at them. "You guys are totally playing with my patience. TOTALLY."

Lone Wolf gulped. "Uh-oh… guys, he's pissed of at us. We better run before…"

"TOO LATE! CHRONO…"

"Hikki, _yamete_!"

Hikki cancelled the Chrono Storm stance and stared at Mai. "Mai…"

"Hikki, please let me explain! _Onegai_," she begged after she approached him. _"_Hikki_, actually…"_ She was silent. She dared not to speak toward Hikki, knowing that the plan she and the rest of the people had carefully lined out was ruined by the Virass Mall people. The incident at the Ferris wheel had ruined the blind date as he realized that the appointment he had with her had been planned earlier by third party.

"Alright, Mai," Hikki spoke and folded his arms. "Answer me this question: were you planning all these? Were you the one who's behind this date? Were you?"

She was speechless. She could not lie at him. She could not tell him the truth, afraid of being yelled of by him. Even when she wanted to explain, she felt as if her tongue was pressed by heavy objects. And she remembered the very time she tried to win Hikki's love when she was under influence of the _Sukebe Shinken's_ after-effects. "It's… it's still the same as always… lying to Hikki… do I still have the right to love him?" she whispered and frowned.

"I should just calm down a bit and tell him." She took a deep breath and lifted her face, staring at him with a made-up smile. "Hikki… _gomen ne_… it was my idea behind all these. I… I had asked your friends and Lone Wolf-_san_ to help me in this date since I was so afraid of asking you to take me for date… please forgive me…" She looked at him and noticed that his face remained still, as if the explanation was not enough. She surrendered; he would not listen to her.

"Hikki," she called him, "I… I don't think we can keep this kind of relationship any longer. I mean, we can still go out together for dates and such, but we can't be lovers. It's just… impossible for me. Anyway, we can still be friends, _ne_?"

There was no answer from him. She stared at him and noticed that he was not responding. She lost. She had lost the battle she had fought to win the heart of the man she loved. She frowned for the second time, clenching her shirt. "And… thank you for everything…"

She gasped. She could feel hot streams of tears flowing down her flushed cheeks. "_Ya_… _yada_… why am I crying at time like this? I-" She was brought into an abrupt silence when she was suddenly brought into an embrace. For a moment, she did not resist the warmth seeping from the arms enveloping her before she shrugged in dismay. "Hikki-_san_, what… what are you doing? I-I've told you we're…"

"Mai, you idiot."

The comment took her completely by surprise. Was it her, or had Hikki spoken things he should never speak out? "I don't give any damned care of whatever happened to us this day. In fact, I was so glad to be with you along this day that I could just have forgiven everything you had done."

"Hi-Hikki …?"

"I've been longing to tell this you for a long time…" he spoke and tightened the embrace, pulling her as close to his body as he could. "I've been waiting for this very precise time just to tell you this…"

_What does he want to tell me? Kami-sama, please, don't make me upset…_

"I love you."

She gasped. She could have sworn to her inner self, he was telling confession. She could tell herself that it was a confession from the bottommost region of the heart. She was asking herself whether she was experiencing a dream or a reality she could not believe at first place. She could feel the warmth of his body interacted with hers. She could feel his heart thumping against hers, as if wanting to be synchronized with hers. She could feel the radiant kindness seeping from his heart deep into her weak soul.

_This is too real to be a dream. Hikki is now close to me… he's very close to me… _

Unable to restrain her emotion, Mai buried her face in his shirt. "Why… why are you telling me this? Why?" she whimpered, her lithe arms automatically encircled his firm body.

"_Gomen ne_, Mai," Hikki apologized and softly kissed her scalp. "Actually, I wanted to confess my feeling toward you at the theme park, but I was too busy enjoying myself to even think of it. Yeah, I was an ignorant brat who thinks of nobody else but me." He tightened his embrace once again and soothed her. _"Honto ni, gomen."_

"_Baaka_…" she sobbed. "You could've told me earlier… why it took you so long… just for this? You're plain idiot…"

"Yes, I know I'm idiot. I must admit that I'm idiot for taking a very long time just for this…" he spoke and lifted her face, "but because of that idiocy I have, I gained the strength I needed to tell you how deep my love toward you is. It's been crying to be freed from inside of me just because of it." He bent forward, reached her tender lips and pressed his lips against hers. Mai was brought into a momentary shock, and could do nothing but to submit to the kiss, letting her tears flowing down her cheeks. Heart pounding wildly against her chest, it was if she wanted the kiss to last longer when she returned the kiss with the same passion as his. Subsequent to that, the rain poured down lightly on the earth, dampening and soaking everything standing on its way.

Hikki pulled himself off the kiss and stared at her watery eyes. "I know this is kind of too early, but…" he spoke and took her left hand, inserting a ring into her finger.

She stared at the ring in surprise. "This ring… Hikki…?"

He kissed the hand and firmly clasped it. "This is what I had bought at the city, and it's for you. I'm sorry for not telling this to you, but I had promised with Hibiki and Dizzy to keep it secret from you, or anybody else," he spoke and clenched her hand. "With this ring inserted in your finger, I'd like to ask you this question: Kawasumi Mai, will you marry me?"

At that time, she could feel as if the Heavens had blessed her. She never thought that the man she deeply loved and tried to run away from would eventually propose her into a marriage. She stared at his emerald eyes, and realized that there was the sight of truth beaming out of them.

She took the hand that was holding hers and brought them close to her chest. _"Haii…"_

Hikki lifted her face and reached her lips, kissing her for the second time. The girl did not resist; she wholeheartedly accepted the kiss. Again, the rain poured with its intensity doubled from the last time. The couple ignored the rain dance, as both of them were already lost in their own world of joy and bliss. Their kiss deepened, locking and entwining their soul into one, unbreakable string of faith. Mai cried again, this time the tears were filled with happiness. She realized that her wish to live together with her beloved one had been fulfilled. She realized that both of them were united at last, against all odds.

_"Kami-sama, I beg of you… please, don't stop this rain… just a bit longer… please; keep it just a bit longer_…"

x-x

"Aw, that was so sweet…" Mriya spoke dreamily and wiped off her tears. "Chrono and Mai-_chan_ are getting married at last. _Yokatta, na…_"

"Aw, I wish Rock would do the same thing to me when he proposed me…" Hotaru complained and made her cute pouting face.

"A happy ending for a happy couple," Alex commented while trying to shrug off Sion's possessive cling. "This is what all of us want to see, isn't it Lone Wolf?"

"I agree," Lone Wolf answered and eyed at Hibiki. "Now if only Hibiki-_chan_ and I were…"

"_Iie…!_" Hibiki squealed in embarrassment and pushed him away. "You're embarrassing me…!"

Not far from the faithful scene, under the black umbrella, Ciel just watched at the young couple. "Aw, that was so sweet… sigh, if only Shiki did the same thing to me…" She giggled and turned around, leaving the couple alone under the rain. A few paces later, she stopped and glanced at them. _"Yokatta na, _Mai_-chan. Omedetou." _

At another place, two eternal beings were watching down at the couple. "It is my pleasure to see the child attaining the happiness he's been longing to dream of," said the guardian dragon. "However, from now on he will have to rely on his own strength to face the future he and his beloved are to live in."

"But then he's still under your responsibility, isn't that right Nagalintar?" the Goddess of Present asked.

The dragon breathed out and stared at Hikki. "I will always be the loyal guardian of the Child of Chrono, Belldandy. But I am not responsible for his destiny. He will decide which path he will take."

The eternal woman merely smiled and gazed at the swordswoman she was entrusted to guide and assist. "I cannot help myself but to agree with you. Sometimes, it's better for people to decide their destiny on their own. Many people forget this and rely on someone else to decide everything for them."

"Human is and always be dependant to each other. That is the fact us guardians cannot deny," the dragon spoke.

x-x

"Objective reached. Charlie Zero and Eagle Nest, mission accomplished. Requesting immediate airlift."

"Eagle Nest to Charlie Zero, we read you. Rendezvous at Point Fugu, a helicopter will pick you right away."

"Roger that. Charlie Zero out."

Tessa leaned on the chair and watched at the wall-mounted screen where the video of Hikki and Mai embracing in the rain was projected from the installed cameras. " Mission accomplished… isn't it?" the young woman asked and smiled. She closed her eyes and drifted in her thoughts. "Lone Wolf-_san_… you're always full of surprises. I kind of like you for that," she whispered and giggled. "Maybe."

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
__She had some trouble with herself  
__He was always there to help her  
__She always belonged to someone else _

_I drove for miles and miles  
__And wound up at your door  
__I've had you so many times but somehow  
__I want more _

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
__And she will be loved  
__She will be loved _

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful  
__I know I tend to get insecure  
__It doesn't matter anymore _

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
__It's compromise that moves us along  
__My heart is full and my door's always open  
__You can come anytime you want _

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
__And she will be loved  
__She will be loved _

_I know where you hide  
__Alone in your car  
__Know all of the things that make you who you are  
__I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
__Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_


	33. Chapter 32: Swordswoman, Timekeeper and ...

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED… **

_"Mai, you idiot." _

_The comment took her completely by surprise. Was it her, or had Hikki spoken things he should never speak out? "I don't give any damned care of whatever happened to us this day. In fact, I was so glad to be with you along this day that I could just have forgiven everything you had done." _

_"Hi-Hikki…?" _

_"I've been longing to tell this you for a long time…" he spoke and tightened the embrace, pulling her as close to his body as he could. "I've been waiting for this very precise time just to tell you this…" _

_What does he want to tell me? Kami-sama, please, don't make me upset… _

_"I love you." _

_x-x _

_"It is my pleasure to see the child attaining the happiness he's been longing to dream of," said the guardian dragon. "However, from now on he will have to rely on his own strength to face the future he and his beloved are to live in." _

_"But then he's still under your responsibility, isn't that right Nagalintar?" the Goddess of Present asked. _

_The dragon breathed out and stared at Hikki. "I will always be the loyal guardian of the Child of Chrono, Belldandy. But I am not responsible for his destiny. He will decide which path he will take." _

_The eternal woman merely smiled and gazed at the swordswoman she was entrusted to guide and assist. "I cannot help myself but to agree with you. Sometimes, it's better for people to decide their destiny on their own. Many people forget this and rely on someone else to decide everything for them." _

_"Human is and always be dependant to each other. That is the fact us guardians cannot deny." _

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiarise everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED takes place scarcely half a year after Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution, and currently runs roughly in parallel with Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Dedication:** to Sheo Darren, whose dedication has always inspired Lone Wolf to keep up with his work. To the Swordswoman Kawasumi Mai-_san_, this is for you.

**Featured song:** _canta per me_ (Noir);

**Chapter 32  
****Swordswoman, Timekeeper and a Bond **

Marriage. The bond that unites two loving souls. It is said that marriage that results from two hearts loving and trusting each other will be guaranteed to last forever, as long as the united hearts keep their trust and believe. It has proven to be true throughout the ages, no matter how odd the situation it might be. And today, two hearts fused together would prove it true again.

The wedding ceremony between Kawasumi Mai and Kokurabuji Hikki was due to take place at Zepp's Presidential Castle. It was an honour given by the Zeppian government to Lone Wolf NEO for his heroic act during the Second Battle of Kiev. Not only President Gabriel himself granted the author to use his residence for the event, the leader even offered his Elite Guards to serve as special security unit during the marriage. For the author, it would become his opportunity to form alliance with the technology-dependant government.

Preparations had been made at the main hall. Lone Wolf NEO decided to entrust the marriage preparation to Yuuki since he had very little knowledge of wedding ceremonies, especially those held by his trustworthy friend Sheo. He did, however, suggest the ceremony to be handled by the people of Guilty Gear. He had known how twisted and messed up wedding ceremonies would turn out if it was to involve outsiders (and he meant outsiders); the marriage of Ky Kiske and Dizzy were interrupted by the invasion of Filipino native warriors led by the late Testament, and later by Kuradoberi Jam. The trio of storm warriors –Higashi Joe of Fatal Fury, Haohmaru of Samurai Showdown, and Leopold Goenitz of The King of Fighters- had come and disrupt the peaceful wedding ceremony between Mito Anji and Seishino Baiken, before Geese Howard and Misaki Howard showed up and turned the bad into worse. The most recent "Sheo Darren Effect" occurred during the marriage of Millia Rage and Venom, when a group of assassins, led by Odine Akari, attacked the married couples due to so-called betrayal to Zato-One the ex-assassins had done. He knew very well that the effect would happen anytime during the wedding ceremony, so he had made an early preparation in case anything worse was to happen.

There is one problem, however.

Considering that both Mai and Hikki were Oriental people (Japanese and Korean to be exact), it was originally planned that the wedding would have to take place according to the appropriate Eastern culture. Arcueid Brunestud, the leading heroine of Shingetsusan Tsukihime, had suggested the consul to hold the marriage in a blend of Western and Eastern culture.

"Arc-_chan_, you've been playing too much Final Fantasies lately, I know it," Lone Wolf commented.

"Aw, Kiba-_chan_ doesn't like my suggestion," Arcueid squealed, followed by the infamous Bambi eyes. Ren imitated the cutely stare of death, and soon both of them were displeasing Lone Wolf to the max.

"I give…"

x-x-x-x-x

Kawasumi Mai was nervous.

She had never been nervous before. She had experienced many challenges and even cheated death along her life as the warrior of Eternal Fighter Zero and now Wanderer, yet she was never nervous. Her godly swordsmanship skill (some say she learned Musou Maden Ryuu _iaijitsu_ art from the Wanderer Elde Talonn, who ultimately learnt it from the scion of Takane clan Hibiki, and adapted it to suit her usage of Western sword) was enough to put fear upon people's heart and thought. She never wanted to make people afraid of her; as cold and silent as she might be, she still possesses a friendly and warm heart inside.

But there is always a first time for everything.

Some say that by repeatedly speaking with oneself, the person can gain confidence whenever he or she is caught in problem. And now she was trying on the advice.

"Mai-_san_, you're having butterfly sensation," calmly advised Hibiki. "Please open your mouth."

"Eh?" But Mai did as she was told. Hibiki thwacked her back a bit firmly. A yellow butterfly exactly like the ones that frequented Millia's GG stage flopped out of the blonde's mouth. "Oh. I see."

The lovely and possessive girlfriend of Lone Wolf NEO was not only helping Mai deal with bad cases of sake; she was practically standing in as the young woman's mother. Some say that this might be a pun, but the Wanderer resembled the scion of the Takane clan in most of aspects, and one might have mistaken the twos as mother and daughter. Even the lone wolf of author's universe admitted that Mai reminded him of Hibiki for the most of the time.

"There. Feeling better now, dear?"

"I still feel a bit nervous," the female wanderer admitted. Hibiki considered that, and then repeated the thwack. This time, a blue butterfly came out. As in, the one Anji Mito's Shitsu attack, the one that turns into the Aerosmith logo.

"Much better." Mai sighed to herself and regarded herself in the mirror, admiring herself in the wedding gown. "I'd never thought I'd ever get myself married."

"Hikki must be very lucky to have you, Mai-_san_," Hibiki spoke while she and Yuuki helped the young woman correcting the milk white wedding gown she was wearing. "You see, he's found the woman he's been searching for to fill the emptiness he has to carry along ever since… that day. I think he really wants to have you by his side the moment he met you."

Mai blushed when she heard the humble statement the iaijitsu woman spoke. "But after all the lies I had committed, and all the promises I had broken…"

"Mai-_san_ silly," Hibiki replied and giggled. "You haven't seen his true side yet. Hikki-san isn't the type of person would easily dump his girlfriend just because of a little lie. Didn't he tell you that he wouldn't let you go no matter what happens between the two of you?"

"He… yes, he does. But then," Mai spoke and slowly wept. "I still feel guilty for everything I had done to him… will he still forgive me?"

"Don't cry, Mai-_san_," Hibiki spoke and wiped the flowing tears off her cheeks. "You shouldn't cry on this blessed day. Hikki doesn't want to see you in tears."

_"Iie,"_ Mai replied. "I didn't cry because I was sad. I… I cried because I was very happy on this day…"

Hibiki merely sighed and reached her flushed cheek, gently caressing it. _"Usotsuki."_

Mai was startled by the comment. She frowned and buried herself in the woman's warm embrace. "_Gomennasai_… I'm not very good at lying…" she sobbed, crying on her red kimono.

"Hush. Don't cry, Mai-_san_," Hibiki spoke, softly rubbing her back. "This isn't the day to shed tears. You should be happy, instead."

"If you think you're having problems," Yuuki added while correcting her eyeglasses, "then you should see your soon-to-be-husband."

Mai pulled away from Hibiki's arms a bit. "Eh? Hikki?" Mai couldn't believe that. "He's always with his ignorance, you see."

Yuuki smiled. "You might be surprised."

x-x

At the male half, both Lone Wolf NEO and Venom were amusedly watching Hikki addressing his reflection in the mirror. "You can do it, you can do it, you can do it," the teen with emerald eyes was repeatedly telling himself. "You can do it! For Mai! Go for it!" he declared.

"He reminds me a lot of what I was during our wedding day," Venom commented.

Lone Wolf snickered. "They're young couples, of course they must have this anxiety inside of them. But they'll learn from experience, you know." He looked back at Hikki who was pointing at his mirror reflection in amusement. "Well, at least he's becoming a man today. As his best man, I know everything about him."

"Maybe."

x-x-x-x-x

"Well, it seems that everyone's here," Alex spoke as he browsed through the guests' list. "Nobody's missing, and nobody whose name isn't here. Perfect. Are the choir singers in position, Father Remington?"

Father Remington –exclusively invited from Chrno Crusade to lead the ceremony- gave the black knight his nod. "As soon as the bride and groom are coming in, we'll be taking our place," he assured.

"_Haii_, we're ready at your signal, Alexander-_san_," Azmaria told him. She looked lovely in her songstress uniform –a fact nobody should and could deny, especially on the special day.

Alex give them a nod and watched at the guests who already took place on the benches. Some of the people he saw were the familiar faces of Guilty Gear and author's universe, including several fellow authors Lone Wolf NEO invited to the ceremony. He could not tell who they were, though, yet from his observation they were people important to the lone wolf himself.

Then he looked at the other side of the hall. The casts of Guilty Gear and other games, as well as animes, were present as well, including the Wanderers Reia Namie and Elde Talonn and the self-acclaimed Full Metal Rurouni Robo-_san_ who were arguing with Ky for reason only the two of them knew. He could also see the casts of Melty Blood having conversations among themselves, albeit Shiki had to deal with the female characters' nosiness on whichever of them he should date.

Alex received a cue. "Alright. The couple is here." He signalled at the choir singers who immediately started singing Latin chores. The people who were busy chattering silenced and watched in awe, as the bride and the groom entered the hall. Mai was lovely and graceful in the wedding gown she wore, a gift from Elde who acting in the role of the father brought the blonde over to her awaiting groom. For once, Hikki's _bishi_-ness, added with the dangerously hypnotic gaze of his emerald eyes, reminded the female population that he still had the killing charm despite becoming a married man.

The twos met Father Remington, who gave them his nod and began his sermon. All were listening to the speech with a relieved feeling; no longer they had to face flying knives tossed at them by the former priest whenever they were not paying attention.

Now come the very critical moment of the wedding:

"And if anyone has just cause to object to the union of these two people, do so now or forever withhold your words in peace." Father Remington paused, the better to give such objectors time to speak up.

Ky, Dizzy, Rock, Hotaru and several other married couples stood up and looked around. No one among the guests were answering to Father Remington, and they sat back.

If one was thinking that the marriage in Lone Wolf's story would go smoothly, the thought would be proven wrong. As a group of girls suddenly stormed in the hall, running past the Zeppian guards who demanded them to stop and headed toward the sermon. The guests jumped off their seat and watched at the newcomers who angrily tramped, all the way toward Mai.

They were familiar toward Mai

Way too familiar.

Oh, did I forget to mention that they were originally in the same league as Mai's?

"Mai! You dare betray Plaplaman-sama and chose to leave us! We cannot forgive you for this act!"

"Mai-_san_! You chose the man over us! How could you leave us?"

Alright, Alex thought and checked the list again, are those girls invited or what?

Mai stepped in front of Hikki, and stared at the girls. "What are you doing here, _minna_?"

"You have betrayed us!" Shiori declared and pointed at the Swordswoman's face. "You have disgraced us and Plaplaman-sama by becoming a Wanderer. And you chose to marry this man, on top of that. You… you…"

"What's the meaning of all this, Ikumi?" Mai demanded.

"Plaplaman-_sama_ has issued us with his order to exterminate you. He was furious when the news of your marriage reached his ears, and he had sworn to get rid of you for good," Makoto answered and withdrew her Desert Eagle handguns. "Prepare yourself, Kawasumi Mai!"

Hikki stepped in front of Mai, a shield that would not bulge. "What the hell do you want from us? Why are you interfering with this wedding?" he shouted.

"_Oniisan_, have you ever heard of Sheo Darren Effect?" As Misuzu spoke the word, the hall was filled with cries and exclamations from the audience. That was a sign that the wedding was bound to be doomed with insanity.

"Shoot," Lone Wolf grumbled and slapped his forehead. "I totally forgot about that."

Hikki was not intimidated. "I don't care of whatever effects, but leave this place! You girls have no respects toward other people's marriage, and you have disgraced us in front of these people! Are you not ashamed of yourselves?"

A digitized laughter echoed inside the hall, alerting the guests, the interrupters and the guards. "FOOL! IT IS I WHO SHOULD INTERRUPT THIS CEREMONY!" the voice declared.

Robo-_san_ immediately stood up and withdrew Thunderseal. "That voice… masaka!"

The laughter became louder, as a sound of descending rocket filled in, followed by the sounds of detaching gears. The neo rurouni watched at the newcomer in dark crimson garb who stood below an opening on the ceiling and yielded two broad swords.

"MARK 2?!"

"WE MEET AGAIN, ROBO-_SAN_. SURPRISED TO SEE ME?" Mark 2 teased and plunged the twin Thunderseal onto the floor. "AND YOU SHOULD CALL ME MARK 3 INSTEAD."

"What do you want this time, Mark 3?" Robo-_san_ demanded.

"THE THING HUMAN CALLS REVENGE," Mark 3 answered. "THE DEFEAT AT KIEV WAS HUMMILIATING, AND AS A PWAB SOLDIER WITH PRIDE AND GLORY, SUCH CONDITION ARE UNACCEPTABLE. OF COURSE, THIS SO-CALLED VENGEANCE WOULDN'T WORK IF I HAVE NOTHING TO AIM FOR. THUS, THIS WEDDING."

"Oh, great. Now we have to face two interferences at once," Lone Wolf grumbled.

"BUT ENOUGH TALKING, FOOLS!" Mark 3 shouted and pulled back the twin blades. "COME FORWARD, HUMAN! I CHALLENGE THEE!"

Hikki grimaced. This has gotten far out of control, and to meddle with somebody's wedding, how can he ever tolerate with it? "There are several things in this world I cannot tolerate with," coldly he spoke and clenched his fists. "Those who intentionally mess with other people's marriage…"

He glared at the EFZ girls and Mark 3. "And idiots like YOU."

"US?!" both the newcomers answered.

"I've had this enough already," Hikki growled and summoned dark gales from his palms. "To disrespect Mai's choice and call her a traitor is annoying enough, BUT TO RUIN THIS DAY PRECIOUS TO HER IS A NO-NO! She's about to start a new life as a married woman, and all of the sudden, people like you appear and object her decision? WHAT KIND OF SICKENED CORRUPT YOU ARE!? WNY CAN'T YOU EVER TRY TO APPRECIATE HER FEELING FOR ONCE?!" He opened his arms and intensified the intensity of the elemental orb, whilst he himself was powering up in Chrono Install. "Right… I should have eradicated each and everyone you for good…"

Lone Wolf approached him and tapped his shoulder. "That's enough, Hikki. You've had this kind of thing so much; take a break, okay?"

The Child of Chrono calmed down. "_Gomen_, Lone Wolf. I just can't take it any longer."

The author chuckled. "Leave this to us. A soon-to-be-married couple shouldn't be exposed to minor problems like this." He signalled Father Remington to guide the non-fighting guests to safety, and asked Hikki and Mai to take cover.

"Do you really think you can escape us unharmed? You traitor!" There was real feeling to the way that the EFZ girls spat their anger in verbal terms. Mai halted and stared at them, saying nothing at what they had spoken out. "Plaplaman-sama gave everything to you! He trusted you! He even loved you! And yet you turned away from him and took another! You threw his love away!"

"I'm sorry, but this is the path I have chosen," calmly Mai answered.

The tears in the EFZ girls' eyes were frighteningly real. So was the hatred:

"And for that, we shall kill you in for the sake of Plaplaman-_sama_!"

"ALLOW ME TO JOIN YOU, GIRLS," Mark 3 said and joined in. "I'VE BEEN LONGING TO MASSACRE THOSE WHO OPPOSE ME. HEAVEN OR HELL!!"

That was the signal call for a general melee, as out of nowhere a band of Robo-Ky Mark II charged forward in a controlled berserk frenzy, aiming their modified Ride the Lightning ODs at the couples. Ky, Rock, Aoshi and Iori went to head with the robots, sword of lightning, dark gale, dancing kaiten and purple flames their weapons, the four warriors actually stopping their opponents' momentum by the ferocity of their defense. The AEGIS Squad assisted the fighters, and were engaged in the most intense duel since the Battle of Kiev. Father Remington, assisted by Azmaria, ordered everyone else to leave the auditorium. Reia, Elde and Hibiki stayed behind as barricade for the escapees, whilst the Melty Blood fighters joined in and fought the robots.

The girls seized the chance from the mad gangbang and charged forward, screaming in lust and anger and determination to eradicate the girl who had betrayed them. Lone Wolf glanced at the female warriors, grinned and pushed Bridget to the front. "You know what to do, Mister Quatre."

"Hey! Stop calling me with that name!"

"At least, you're the only one who knows the technique."

Bridget shrugged. He took a deep breath, crossed his palms and shouted "_KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU_!" Instantly, the empty hall was full of the Brit's replicated shadows, causing the EFZ girls to stop in their way. The bounty hunter made several hand gestures and stomped on the floor. "_REVERSE HAREM NO JUTSU_!"

"Girls, take cover!" Lone Wolf shouted, as the shadows transformed in various bishounen and lined up in behind Bridget. "Oh, shoot. Too late."

"KYAAAAA!" the originally murder-driven girls squealed. Before they realized what had happened, they pounced toward the pretty men, hugging them fan girls-style and subduing into the _shounen_ charm. They were defeated in less than a minute, in a perfect victory.

"Hah, hah! How do you like that, girls!" Bridget asked as he discarded the _jutsu_. "Fear the patented _Bishounen no Jutsu_, the technique I have mastered and perfected for years. No girl can escape its deadly charm!"

May bopped him on the head with her anchor. "Lecherous."

"Okay, that was downright easy," Lone Wolf spoke and watched at the blessed girls. He shrugged and turned to Mark 3. "And I believe you came here on your own, isn't it?"

"AS I SAID EARLIER, IT WAS REVENGE THAT BROUGHT ME HERE," the newly-constructed Mark II unit uttered. "AND TO HAVE IT ACCOMPLISHED, I MUST DEFEAT YOU AND ERASE YOUR EXISTENCE. EN GARDE!"

"If you say so," Lone Wolf answered and reached for NEO Dagger. "LET'S ROCK!"

Mark 3 hastened and dashed toward Lone Wolf in his Ita-Ky-Geki charging tackle. Lone Wolf jumped over the tackle and counterattacked with Napalm Trigger. The PWAB unit blocked the projectile with the twin Thunderseal and fired anti-air missiles in response. Lone Wolf dodged the rockets, somersaulted and aimed for the robot's head.

"YOU CANNOT HARM ME WITH THE ATTACK!" and Mark 3 cancelled the overhead attack with Starship. It knocked Lone Wolf away, and the robot chased the author across the hall. "TAKE THIS! DOUBLE AEGIS HIGH!"

x-x-x-x-x

Awasawa Ikumi, the girl whose blood is part of her weapons, passed through the barricading Mark II's and jumped over the gangbang. The only one who escaped the _Bishounen no Jutsu_, she scanned the area for any signs of Mai. The deadliest fighter in the EFZ tier list, her fighting style was second to Mai and she was respected for that, yet she was more dangerous due to the Genocide mode she possessed after spilling certain amount of blood. Of course, she didn't want to harm people for nothing with the technique but today the thought would change. She, as well as her EFZ fellows were ordered by Plaplaman to exterminate Mai from existence, and she complied to it without questions.

She grinned. "I found you." She landed in front of Mai and opened her palm. "So, Mai, your day has come. Prepare for your execution."

Mai resisted herself from withdrawing Traveller and kept the sword in its sheath. "I'd rather not fight with you, Ikumi. _Onegai_."

"That's too bad, 'cause I want to kill you!" Ikumi shouted back in lust, tossing numerous blood projectiles at Mai. These she hurled at her rival, a cloud that could vaporise anything in contact. Mai stepped back, avoiding the vertical projectiles, but was forced to block when Ikumi suddenly swung a claw attack at her. The Wanderer was blown several steps backward by the massive blow, but caught herself and counterattacked with Silence Moon. The airborne uppercut caught Ikumi across her chest, but succeeded only in tearing the front of her school uniform.

"That was my favourite dress! Plaplaman-_sama_ himself gave it to me!"

Mai wasn't exactly listening as she was launching a series of slashes and stabs with Traveller. Ikumi deflected all attacks with blood shield, but her anger screamed at her to retaliate quickly, and she suddenly tossed a projectile at Millia. Nimbly she dodged it, but the projectile attack was a set-up; aiming her palm carefully, Ikumi pounced toward Mai and seized her neck. Subsequent to the grapple, a geyser of blood burst out from beneath her and engulfed the less-fortunate swordswoman inside it. Mai cried in pain as the blood gush shredded every inch of her body, and was tossed to the ground.

Ikumi discarded the blood and entered her Genocide mode. "Time to die…" She closed in.

"OVERHEAD HELIX!"

She was grabbed from the above, and was suddenly brought into an abrupt spin before sent flying toward the ceiling. Hikki landed and attended the injured Mai. "Mai! Mai! Keep yourself together! Mai!" he cried.

Mai glanced at him in weakened eyesight. "Hikki… I don't want… to fight…" she whispered in tremble voice.

He put his palm on her chest and channelled a tiny portion of Chrono power to heal her injury. "I'm right here, Mai. I'm right here…" he called as she tried to reach for his hand.

"Ikumi… everyone…" Mai whispered and tightly gripped his hand, "please tell them this is wrong… _onegai_…"

Hikki nodded and left her to Ruriko's attendance. He stood up and walked toward Ikumi who recovered on her feet. "All Mai want is to have a peaceful life," he spoke and summoned dark gales again, "why are you refusing to accept it? You have to understand, Missy, this is for her own good."

"You don't understand the price for defecting Plaplaman-_sama_!" Ikumi answered and glared at him.

"And yet you don't understand what it takes to overcome the betrayal and lead a new life," he calmly spoke, though the gales in hands grew in size. "Mai… she had been dealing with this kind of thing many times, yet she isn't taken back and keeps moving forward. That, Missy, has shaped her to become what she is now."

"_Baaka_! You don't know anything about her!" she cried and pounced toward him.

Hikki closed his eyes. "Forgive me, Missy…"

The claw attacked made contact. He suddenly opened his eyes, revealing a pair of glowing emerald eyes.

"…but I must defend her! TIME HALT!"

A bright flash filled the auditorium, blinding everything on sight. Time was, once again, put on a hold, as the Child of Chrono pulled back, crossed his gale-enveloped arms, and charged forward.

"CHRONO CROSS!"

The white light discarded. There he was, behind the azure cross that stood erect on the floor. On it, the crucified Ikumi was immobile on the translucent cross, arms and legs pierced with sapphire nails in the way the devoted followers of God were executed in the dark ages. He slowly discarded the dark gales and swung his palm in the air; the cross disappeared, and the girl fell on the floor unconscious. Silent as he was, he cupped his face and shrugged.

"You're lucky; this Chrono Cross has its power reduced to mere one-hundredth," he uttered. "Had I used more than that, you would've been history." He turned around and glanced at the fallen Ikumi, as well as the revived EFZ girls who fled from the scene.

"We shall return for our vengeance!!!" the girls shouted and teleported.

Hikki just watched at the teleporting girls before he fell on his knees. "I'm worn out."

x-x-x-x-x

"Lone Wolf-_san_!" both Elde and Hibiki cried when Lone Wolf crashed on the wall after receiving direct hit from the Double Aegis High. They immediately pounced toward Mark 3 in retaliation when Robo-san told them to stop.

"Let the author deal with Mark 3," Robo-_san_ insisted.

"But Robo-_san_…!" Hibiki protested.

Robo-san grinned and pointed at Lone Wolf who re-emerged from the piles. "No one's going to stop him from seeing his disciple married to the swordswoman. Their happiness is his happiness. Isn't that right, Lone Wolf?"

"Heh, I wonder how a Full Metal Rurouni learn to speak like a philosopher," the author uttered.

"Save that for another day, Lone Wolf," the metal _rurouni_ uttered.

"ENOUGH WITH THESE EMPTY TALKS, FOOL!" Mark 3 demanded and activated Gen-Ky Lover overdrive. "PREPARE TO BE OWNED! ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!"

Again, the two fighters clashed while the people watched at the duel. "That's right! We should cheer for Lone Wolfie-_chan_!" Justine exclaimed and transformed into cheerleader mode. Athena followed on as well as the female guests (save for Reia and Hibiki who declined to join them).

"AIIIII! We should cheer for Lone Wolf!" Sumomo shouted from above Robo-_san's_ head and blew the whistle. "Minna, let us show our support to the lone wolf of author's world! AIIII!"

Athena shouted: "Give me an L!"

Justine shouted: "Give me an O!"

Dizzy shouted: "Give me an N!"

Hotaru shouted: "Give me an E!"

Arcueid shouted: "Give me a W!"

Tessa shouted: "Give me an O!"

Millia shouted: "Give me an L!"

Misao shouted: "Give me an F!"

Chii shouted: "Give me an N!"

Dark Chii shouted: "Give me an E!"

Malin shouted: "Give me an O!"

"Alright, girls! Who is it?" Sumomo asked aloud.

The cheerleaders leaped to the air. "It's Lone Wolf NEO! _Banzai_! _Banzai_!"

"I must say, Takane-_sensei_," Elde remarked, "Lone Wolf-san is as popular among women as Sheo-san is. Don't you always get jealous with it?"

"Stop mentioning it, _mou_!" Hibiki squealed while suppressing her embarrassment. Beside her, Reia showed no sign of disagreement, although she did give Hibiki her teasing glance.

Both Alex and the revived Bridget watched at the cheerleaders and nodded when Sion and May bopped their head. "Hey! What was that for?" they demanded.

_"Ecchi,"_ the girls answered and stuck out their tongue at them. "PIIDAH!"

The casts of TYPE-MOON jaw-dropped at the change of Arcueid. Only Hisui showed a little reaction, though she could be seen raising her eyebrow in amazement. "This is more of Lone Wolf's Law than Sheo Darren Effect," Shiki commented.

"Aw, shucks. I thought I'm the one leading them," Anji remarked, before Baiken smacked him with tatami.

"I think I forgot something," Robo-_san_ spoke and approached Azmaria. "Missy, do me a favour and sing this with your fellow," he spoke and handed out pamphlets to her.

"We're going to sing this, Robo-_san_?" Azmaria asked and stared at the Full Metal Rurouni. "Are you sure?"

"Just do it, or Lone Wolf won't be able to defeat Mark 3," Robo-_san_ insisted. "I know. Let me lead the singing, Missy. Is that alright with you?"

_"Haii. Yorokonde,"_ the songstress answered.

In an instant, the hall was filled with echoes of choirs as the choir singers hummed and chanted the verses of _canta per me_, whilst Robo-_san_ acted as the choir leader, guiding the singers to bring the song to its fullest spirit. Subsequently, the tide turned against Mark 3 and the robot was losing strength.

"I MUST WIN THIS BATTLE AT ALL COST!" the robot screamed as he pushed Lone Wolf across the hall. "MY WILL IS ABSOLUTE! NO ONE SHALL DEFY ME!"

"Forget it. You're losing it already, Mark 3," Lone Wolf spoke and kicked Mark 3 on the shin. "Besides, do you listen to the song? Do you notice the chant of victory you try to grab and fail? Sorry, Mark 3, but you're owned."

"ENOUGH! INSTANT KILL!" The twin Thunderseal swords merged into a single blade, overcharged with electric energy. Mark 3 screamed a final battle cry and charged toward Lone Wolf. "TAKE THIS!!!"

Mark 3 halted. A slipstream of air passed through his body, putting him to a permanent halt. He heard a murderous chuckle behind him and glanced over his shoulder. What he had seen was the last thing he would remember, as the lone wolf raised NEO Dagger.

"I will send you."

Seventeen light blades appeared around Mark 3.

"Down with sickness."

The hand dropped. The light blades combined, formed a giant cross and cut mark 3's body into pieces. No scream, no pain, nothing; just a dead silence that followed after.

"Kohaku-_chan_," Lone Wolf called out, "please clean out this mess. The ceremony must continue."

_"Haii, haii!"_ the amber-eyed housemaid answered and swept the charred remains of Mark 3 out of the hall. The author thanked the woman for the help and glanced at the guests.

"So, can we continue?"

x-x-x-x-x

"With this ring," Father Remington spoke as he passed the ring to Hikki, "I pronounce you, husband and wife. May God forever bless you and your life."

Hikki and Mai gazed into each other's emerald eyes, speaking the words that bound their hearts softly, in low, intimate tones. Hikki slipped the ring on Mai's finger, kissed it, then turned her hand and kissed its palm, and as he did so, he read in her eyes the promise: This band of gold will stay where you have placed in this day… forever.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Hikki parted Mai's veil and gazed into her eyes. "Hey, you're crying," he whispered and cupped her flushed cheeks.

"I'm not," she replied.

"Heh, silly Mai. You can cry for as long as you want to today," he spoke and brought her face close to his, calling out her name in soft murmur. She whispered his name in return, leaned forward…

"Chrono, you're forgetting something!"

A pair of lithe arms seized him as Hikki abruptly pushed Mai away. The disgraced audience and the partially surprised Mai watched, as Mriya childishly cried and tightly glomped him. "Aw, Chrono, you forgot about me! Bad boy, _oneesan_ must punish you for that," she announced and tightened her arms about his neck.

"O-_oneesan_, I'm choking!" Hikki pulled himself away from the possessive embrace and gasped. "What the hell was that for? You're embarrassing me in front of these people!"

Mriya chuckled and bent forward to see his face. "I'm here to ask something. Are you mad at me, Chrono? Aw, don't be like that."

"Shoot, you could've asked me before the wedding," Hikki answered.

"_Gomen, gomen_. I'm such a ditz," she uttered and chuckled. "Anyway, as your older sister, can I…"

Hikki noticed that she was blushing and fiddling with her fingers. "What are you blushing of, _oneesan_?"

"Can I…" she uttered and shyly stared at him, "can I ask for one final kiss from you?"

That, at first, didn't sound right. Hikki's face turned redder than ripe tomato, and his ears were burning brightly. The audience were in ad lib, demanding for what was going on. And of course, in situation like this, someone has to stand up and protest.

"I OBJECT!" Ky screamed, wildly swinging his fists in the air. "Falken, you're disgracing yourself! Are you not ashamed of yourself?!"

Mriya stared at the ever-scandalized knight. "It's only a kiss, Ky-_kun_."

"You… you… BAH! You can do whatever you want to, but only for today," he answered and sat back, cussing in French.

Mriya giggled and glanced back at Hikki. "Just a kiss, Chrono. I won't ask for more than that, I promise."

"I… well…" He stared back and forth between his sister, Mai and the audience. He gulped when all of them were waiting for his answer. "Alright, alright. I'll kiss you on the cheek. Is that okay, _oneesan_?" The woman leaned forward, waiting for him to give her a final kiss. He took a deep breath and slowly approached her face.

"Heh."

She seized his face and roughly pulled him toward her. "This is for the only man I have truly loved…" Murmuring his name, Mriya bent down and kissed him –on the mouth. Ky immediately jumped off his seat and cried out in anger, demanding the woman to stop the immoral act. the female audiences squealed at the scene, while the male guests roared. The kiss deepened and entwined, as if refusing to let go off him. Hikki was subdued and stunned, unable to response to his sense.

Fan girls cry in dismay at the scene. Fan boys rejoice. Fan girls tell fan boys to drop dead. Fan boys revive and demand fan girls to shut up. Sol appears and blasts them a good hundred miles away with Tyrant Rave Gamma. Kagura glomps Sol. Sol grumbles and walks away.

_"Baaka,"_ Hoshino Ruri ends the side the drama.

Mriya broke off the kiss and giggled. "_Omedetou_, Chrono. _Gomennasai_."

_"Onee… san…?"_ Hikki asked, staring at the woman in shock.

"_Haii_, Chrono?" softly she asked

"Falken, you kissed him! OH MY GOD! YOU KISSED HIM! You have breached the teachings of God!" Ky cried and pointed Thunderseal at her. "I must punish you by the name of Holy Orders! Your sin is beyond the grace of God!"

"God? I don't want to have anything with it," Sol answered after appearing from nowhere, with Kagura still hugging his neck. "I told you many times to stop quoting that, holy boy, but you didn't even listen. Sheesh, when will you ever learn?"

"Shut up, Sol!" Ky demanded.

Before long, the whole hall ruptured in frenzy as Ky chased Mriya around, while Sol lazily watched at the scandalized knight and took a sip of Marlboro. Mai and Father Remington watched at the paralyzed Hikki when he suddenly cried out and fainted. They got panicked and immediately attended the unconscious groom, while Robo-_san_ continued leading the choir group to sing more songs.

"This has to be the craziest wedding day I ever attend," Lone Wolf commented as Hibiki, Elde and Yuuki approached him. "Well, at least they're finally married. Ne, Hibiki?"

Hibiki didn't answer. She was staring at the main door. Something, or someone caught her eyes. She could swear she saw…

"Hibiki? What is it?"

The _iaijitsu_ quickly shook her head. "Iie. Just now I thought I saw him at the door."

"What are you talking of, Hibiki? It must be those who are going home," he insisted.

"Err… umm. Maybe you're right."

"Well, then, Mr. and Mrs. Kiba," Yuuki called them, as her eyeglasses turned opaque, "when is your turn to get married?"

"That's none of your business, That Girl!" the dismayed couple answered.

Yuuki grumbled and corrected her eyeglasses. "At least, your created character is. Me? I have to wait for my own to take place. _Anou baaka _Loki_-kun_."

x-x-x-x-x

The newly married Kokurabuji Hikki and Kokurabuji Mai returned to the Falken mansion after a day and night long celebration party at the Zeppian Palace of President. It was decided by Lone Wolf NEO that they would have to spend a night or two at Kiev before deciding for which place to go for their honeymoon. It didn't matter to them, anyway; tonight would be the night they would share forever.

Carrying his bride in his arms, the Child of Chrono walked upstairs, walked down the alley and on to his room. He put her down on the ancestral bed where he had himself been conceived, as well as every other child of Falken and stared down at her.

"Mai…" he muttered her name.

She gazed up, staring into the emerald eyes she had once admired and tried to avert. "Hikki…"

He sat beside her, drew her closer and touched her face with his free hand, smoothed her hair, touched her forehead with his warm lips. "You're so beautiful. I wish I could admire this beauty everyday…"

_"Baaka," _she replied and playfully slapped his chest. "We're already married, aren't we? Between you and I, there is no boundary anymore."

"I can't believe to hear my lovely wife speaking like a philosopher," he whispered and kissed her supple cheek. "Who taught you that? Let me guess; it's Dizzy-_chan_ and Hibiki-_san_, right?"

"Say those names again, and I'm gonna punish you, bad boy," she purred in a surprisingly seductive tone. Hikki grinned and brought her face to his, reaching for her tender lips. Mai gave in, surrendering herself to him finally…

"Unh… is that you, Chrono?"

They halted and glanced at the bed. Something was moving beneath the blanket, and it was sleep-talking. Roughly Hikki pulled the blanket and jumped off the bed and what he saw.

"Oh… _okaeri_, Chrono," Mriya greeted and pulled the blanket back to her. "You're so noisy. Go and find somewhere else to talk, okay?"

"_Oneesan_, what the hell?!" he cried and pulled the blanket off her body. "What are you doing here in my room? We're supposed to…"

"_Mou_, you're making too much noise…" the woman moaned and tightly hugged the oversized killer whale plush doll. "_Oyasumi_, Chrono…"

Hikki shivered and almost burst out in anger when Mai softly whispered to his ear. "Tonight can wait, _anata_," she spoke and chuckled.

"There goes my chance," he grumbled and frowned in defeat. "I surrender…"

x-x-x-x-x

The night passed without anything. The young married couple decided to wait for another night to share their passion, and slept under the possessive arms of Mriya. Although disturbed by the constant sleep talk and mumblings of Hikki's older sister, the night was enough for them to start their new life. Their fate had been written down, and together they will walk down the path of life to the future that lies ahead.

Two apparitions appeared from the air and stood beside the bed, watching at the sleeping couples. One was Kurata Sayuri, the young woman who chose to become the Eternal Sword for the Wanderer. The other one was Yuu, the cheerful Korean girl who ultimately sacrificed herself for her beloved Hikki. They returned from the afterlife to visit the ones they loved dearly and to settle their unfinished business.

"Mai," Sayuri whispered and softly brushed her lips against Mai's cheek. She stood back and giggled as she saw her friend stirring in her sleep. "Be happy, Mai. Be happy."

Yuu touched Hikki's cheek, smiling to see his sleeping face. "_Gomen ne_, Hikki. I couldn't meet you at the wedding to say congratulation," she spoke. "But I'm very happy to see you finally achieving your true love. _Yokatta_."

"_Omedetou_, Mai."

"_Omedetou_, Hikki."

The girls bad farewell and disappeared in the open air. Yet it was not before they spoke a verse, together, and smiled at the couples.

"I will always be with you, _zutto_…"


	34. Chapter 33: Epilogue: Monologues of the ...

**Previously in Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED… **

_"Mai," Sayuri whispered and softly brushed her lips against Mai's cheek. She stood back and giggled as she saw her friend stirring in her sleep. "Be happy, Mai. Be happy." _

_Yuu touched Hikki's cheek, smiling to see his sleeping face. "Gomen ne, Hikki. I couldn't meet you at the wedding to say congratulation," she spoke. "But I'm very happy to see you finally achieving your true love. Yokatta." _

_"Omedetou, Mai." _

_"Omedetou, Hikki." _

_The girls bad farewell and disappeared in the open air. Yet it was not before they spoke a verse, together, and smiled at the couples. _

_"I will always be with you, zutto…" _

x-x-x-x-x

**Guilty Gear  
****Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED  
****Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Lone Wolf NEO does not own any of all the games or anime or manga featured in this story, but he owns the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. Lone Wolf would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiarise everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chronological Note:** _Heart of the Melting Blood RELOADED_ takes place scarcely half a year after _Guilty Gear versus SNK 2: Battle Revolution_, and currently runs roughly in parallel with _Guilty Gear: The World Within and Without_ written and owned by Sheo Darren.

**Featured song:** _Yakusoku_ (Love Hina).

**Note:** words marked '…' are monologues, unless stated otherwise.

**Chapter 33  
****Epilogue: Monologue of the Hearts **

Another morning arrived at Kiev; a peaceful morning, that is, after endless times of crisis and battles happening at the city. It was the time where people finally had the long-desired peace, after facing the almost-destined destruction of their hometown that happened before their very eyes. And yet, the city was once again saved from the hands of evildoers, thanks to the dedicated warriors who fought for the people they protected. Still, with innocent souls victimized by the unwanted war, it was uncertain whether peace would still prevail on this land.

It was peacefully silent at the necropolis. A few people were present, most of them regular visitors of the place, as well as people from other areas who wanted to pay their respect to the deceased.

He was kneeling in front of the tombstones, accompanied by the girl he had vowed to protect and stay with forever. In his hands were a bouquet of red roses bought at flower shop, and he was holding it close to his chest.

"Well, it's almost a year now, I think," he finally broke the silence and put the bouquet between the tombstones. "That reminds me; how many times I went to this place just to see you two? I can barely remember the numbers," half-jokingly he spoke. His voice was calm, no longer blended with sorrow and pain. He chuckled and clapped his hands as if praying for the deceased soul. The girl followed on, and both of them were in temporary silence.

He opened his eyes. A faint smile carved upon his _shounen_-ish face. "Zofeah, Yuu, today is the last day I can pay you visit. Yeah, I know this isn't the right thing to do, but I can't just stay here and do nothing but visiting this place forever," he uttered. He, then, read the inscriptions on the tombstones:

_"Zofeah Falken. The second child of Chrono, died in the battle of life and death for the sake of his brother. He may have gone, but he will still be remembered inside our heart." _

_"Yuu of Magnolia Village. Innocent, gentle, full of hopes and desire, she sacrificed her life for the sake of her most beloved one. Let us not forget her heroic act." _

-and chuckled. "Just like what Lone Wolf-_san_ told me: we can't be like a frog living inside a can, knowing nothing but the world it's secluded in. That's why…" and he chuckled again, albeit his voice sounded sober. "That's why I've decided travel around the world, like what I used to do. That's right; I might even go back to Magnolia Village, I kind of miss the people there."

He stood up and approached the young woman he had married to. "_Ikuzo_, Mai," he spoke and offered her his hand.

The Swordswoman of Present smiled and took his hand. _"Haii." _

Both of them walked away from the tombstones, heading toward the main gate. A few steps later, he halted and glanced back at the cemetery. "Zofeah, Yuu, _gomen ne_. The next time I go to this place, I promise to tell you everything I've seen from my travel. _Sayonara…_" He turned around and resumed walking down the street, the girl holding his hand.

x-x-x-x-x

**monologue of the timekeeper **

'Well, it's been a month or so since the Second Battle of Kiev took place. Everybody's returning to their place of origin; Geese and Misaki-_san_ return to South Town not long after the marriage, while Terry departs for another of his journey. I must say that these two people still haven't settled their ageing rivalry, though I can no longer sense hatred from either of them. I can still remember Mister Terry saying something about that kind murderer, and the thought of how he would like to date her when they meet.'

'Reia-_san_, Elde-_san_ and Robo-_san_ left the city earlier this morning. Well, I didn't have much time to spend with them since they insisted to continue their journey, yet I felt glad to know them even for a while. Oh, about Robo-_san_, he told me that I still owed him for fooling him back at Magnolia Village. Man, can't he try to forget it once in a while?'

'I still wondered of who Mister Hahn is, since we never met each other here. The only thing I know about him is that Lone Wolf-_san_ described him as "a lonely knight who is accompanied by black feather", and I don't really understand about that. The other thing I know about him is that he has a girlfriend, and I must say that she is quite an attractive woman. He also left the city after the wedding, saying something about "paying someone dearest his last visit." I wonder what he means by that.'

'As for the rest of the people, well, they return to their place. Miss Ciel and her companions are going back to Misaki Town, and I'm thinking of visiting them with Mai when we have our opportunity. The AEGIS Squad and the crews of MITHRIL already left yesterday, and Miss Rosette and her fellow humanitarian workers left the city with the Jellyfish Pirates. Some of them are staying here but others decide to take their leave, and whether they will return here is entirely up to them.'

'As for me, well, it's time for me to leave Kiev with Mai. Not that we don't want to stay here after getting married, but I feel that I still have unfinished errands before I arrived here. Yeah, I've been travelling around the world, meeting a lot of people and challenging martial fighters, and still I need to settle things first and foremost. I don't really know what are they, but I must have them done or I'm in trouble.'

'But it doesn't matter to me now, because now I have her, the woman I promised to her and myself to defend forever. It won't matter, because I now have a new life to share with, and a future both of us would face together. I'm sure that she is thinking the same thing right now.'

"Zofeah… Hibiki-_san_… Dizzy-_chan_… Lone Wolf… Nagalintar… Mriya-_oneesan_… Yuu… _minna_… arigatou…"

x-x

"Hikki?" He was startled and looked at her. "What are you daydreaming of? You seem to be thinking of something."

"Nothing, Mai," he told her. "Nothing. A bit of memory, I guess."

They continued walking, greeting the Robo-Ky Mark 1s who were helping townspeople in cleaning the streets. Once in while, they could see the sights of Ky screaming in anger at the ever-cheerful Mriya who was ogling Lone Wolf NEO, with the disgraced Hibiki watching at the scene in jealousy. Sol was present as well, watching at the scene while sipping his Marlboro, before Kagura took the cigarette from his mouth and told him something about the danger of smoking. They were the only people left behind at Kiev, after the rest of the fighters left the city days earlier.

"_Ne_, Hikki," she called him as they walked to the lake garden, "where will we be going? You said something about travelling, so…"

"For one thing," he spoke and tightened his grip on her hand, "I haven't paid the villagers a visit for a long time. I wonder how they are doing, and besides…"

"Besides?" she asked and stared at him.

"I wish I could leave this place for good," he answered. "Not that I hate this place, but here is the place where many memories are buried beneath… memories I can't possibly afford to get away. So much of it… there's so much of it I can barely keep up with them…"

She smiled and took a hold of his hand in return. "Whatever happens, I'll stay with you. Your happiness is my happiness; your pain is my pain; your smile is also my smile."

He grinned at the comment and glanced up at the sky. _"Sou, da yo…"_

x-x-x-x-x

**monologue of the wanderer **

'It's been a while since I officially became a Wanderer, and married to Hikki to be exact. There are many things I cannot express with words alone, and there are some other things that I cannot think of. The battle of Kiev, the incident at bridge of promise, and the date…'

'Since I left the EFZ League and Plaplaman-_sama_ to became a Wanderer, I begun to learn things I couldn't when I was with them. And I begun to realize that a Wanderer cannot forever be alone, because he or she must have someone to defend in the first place. It proved to be true, because now I have Hikki to protect, as a Wanderer and his dearest wife. I still feel sorry for my former comrades, but I'm sure they will forgive me.'

'I know it's a bit to early for us to begin a new life as married couple, since we had only known each other for a very short time. Yet I believed in him when he proposed me for the marriage, because deep inside my heart, I know that he would protect me the same way Sayuri did. I believed in him when I had lost faith on myself, because… because I know he's the only person I can and will rely upon. I know he believes in me, because I can feel that he already vowed to defend me with everything he has.'

'Well, I had learned a valuable lesson from Hikki after knowing and trying to run away from him: human is and always be dependant to each other, even to a Wanderer. And I think I'm in love with him for the fact that both of us do need each other as one. For now, I'm happy to finally live together with him.'

'_Yuuichi_… Reia-_sensei_… Elde-_san_… Hibiki-_san_… Lone Wolf-_san_… Nagalintar-_sama_… Sayuri… _minna_… _arigatou_…'

x-x

She looked at the people and waved at Mriya who was calling for their names, while evading the scandalized knight's Sacred Edge. She giggled as the knight cried in dismay and continually attacked her sister-in-law before Sol stopped him in the track with Tyrant Rave Beta, and the rest of them PWNING the knocked out Ky. The young woman of the Falken family cheerfully danced around Lone Wolf, while the dismayed Hibiki bopped the author on his head with her _shirasaya_.

"Mai."

She stared at him. _"Haii?"_

He looked at her. _"Aishiteru ze…" I love you… _

She smiled. _"Watashi mo…" Me too…_

_x-x-x-x-x_

_yuugure chiisana kage ga hashaide  
__watashi o toorisugi ieji e kaette yuku  
__ano hi anata to konna fuukei  
__okutte kawashita ne  
__futari dake no takaramono o… _

_kokoro de musubareta yakusoku  
__ima mo ima mo taisetsu ni  
__idaite itsuno hi ka anata ni atte soshite  
__hataseru sonna hi o  
__watashi shinjinagara sugoshitemasu… _

_ima goro doko ni iru no deshou ka?  
__kawashita yakusoku kokoro ni mada aru kana  
__kisetsu watatte shibatta keredo  
__kawarazu ano koro no anata dato negatte imasu… _

_omokage musurettemo yakusoku  
__ima mo ima mo kono mune no mannaka o atsuku shite  
__shikkari kokoro, kokoro musubareteru  
__koto o watashi shinjinagara matteimasu… _

_anata ni aetanara yakusoku sotto, sotto  
__tazunetai ano hi no futari e to modoreru  
__naraba douka mouichido  
__yakusoku shite ne shinjinagara inottemasu… _

_x-x-x-x-x_

At faraway, the handmaiden of Fate watched at the young couples and smiled. "Be happy, Timekeeper, Wanderer. Be happy, and I will be happy for the two of you as well," she whispered and walked toward the hill, closely followed by the wolf.

She halted and took a glance at the park, where the lone wolf of author universe was saying something to his assistant while his former girlfriend continually teased and ogled him, much to her dismay. She giggled. "Well, lone wolf, you have once again done your responsibility as an author. I'm very grateful to see you successfully defending these people. Congratulations." The wolf whined and stared up at her, as if asking for who she was looking at. She stared at her pet wolf and chuckled, before patting its head. "It's someone I've known for a very long time, little one. Don't worry; we'll meet him eventually."

She turned back to the lone wolf. "We'll meet again, Lone Wolf. _Sayonara_."

**End of Heart of Melting Blood RELOADED **

x-x-x-x-x

**Next on Heart of Melting Blood… **

**A word or two from the author**: The next instalment of **_Heart of Melting Blood_**, due to be posted next year, will not be encircling around the concept of _Guilty Gear_ universe, but will be focused on TYPE-MOON universe, most notably _Shingetsusan Tsukihime_ and _Melty Blood_. As these two titles might cross over with each other, it's been decided that this next instalment will be posted at **_Misc./Crossovers_** section unless stated otherwise. So, we'll keep yourself updated through email or you spend your time visiting Lone Wolf NEO's bio page or **_Misc./Crossovers_**. In the meantime, please, do continue reading and enjoying this fan fiction. Thank you very much, and happy holiday.

As to quote Lone Wolf NEO himself: "Is this the end of the beginning, or is this the beginning of the end?"


End file.
